In the Circle of Elemental Arms
by Kryssa's flute
Summary: Magic runs strong in the students of Ouran, even in one klutzy scholarship student. Epilogue: The strength of Earth and Wind shows when they face their lost Water. 'We don’t want to leave Ouran knowing that you’re not part of us anymore.'
1. Like Another World, Only Weirder

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club; Bisco Hatori does. I'll be borrowing some things from the anime/manga in the beginning, then adding my own twist.

I also do not own the original idea behind this story; namely, the Ouran Elementals themselves. I'm deeply in debt to Star-of-Seraph for allowing me to use her character artwork. I offer my most humble gratitude for her generosity. If you have not seen her works, please visit her Deviant Art website.

Rating: T for some foul language later on (and possibly more mature subjects).

Author's Notes: I'm using the Japanese style of addressing people of LastName FirstName, along with applying honorifics. I wasn't initially going to do this, but honorifics are useful for expressing relationships (and their evolutions) between the characters. The major ones are given here. –san is used for a person to be respected, while -chan and –kun are terms of endearment towards close friends, the latter usually for boys. –sempai is used to address one's senior within a class ranking, and –sensei is for a teacher or professional.

However, I won't use a great deal of Japanese phrases; I was serious when I said that this story is complex enough without adding another language. I'm also using the Japanese school system, and Ouran ranges from preschool to high school. The story begins in April.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Is it too damn much to ask for a place to study?" she screamed at the courtyard fountain, extremely lost and not caring who heard her outburst.

The sound of water raining down into the basin was the only answer she received. While it would have been nice to stay outside and play in the fountain, she turned on her heel and stomped back inside the building. Work before play; it was a motto that Haruhi religiously lived by.

_But not one that anyone else has,_ she thought with a dark scowl, _because all four of the libraries are being taken up by gossiping kids with nothing better to do than coast through classes. Must be nice to be rich._

Not that she really hated them for what they had, or what she lacked, but the utter disregard that most students here had for the school's generous and high-quality endowments annoyed her to no end. She worked hard to get here, dammit, and she wished they understood what it was like to get something because they earned it, not because it was handed to them on a gold platter.

She stopped in mid-stride, suddenly realizing that the sounds of chatter and teenaged liveliness had long since died away. Judging by the number of stairs she climbed, and the view through the gigantic windows, Haruhi figured she was probably in the center tower, somewhere on the third floor. She glanced around, looking for signs of familiarity, and caught a set of three symbols on top of the nearest set of double doors.

Third Elemancy Room

Suddenly, Haruhi felt her spirits rise with hopefulness. Not only were the magic rooms filled with all the things she'd need to work, they were also well warded and protected from outside influences. Even the inner walls had anti-elemancy spells to keep any dangerous energy from escaping. She could practice to her heart's content, unconcerned about accidentally destroying property or hurting someone if something spun out of control. The other two rooms she encountered had been full to the brim of students doing anything _but_ elemancy, but this corridor looked so deserted that she hoped no one would be inside.

With only a hint of hesitancy, she knocked twice before opening the door. "Hello?"

And was nearly bowled over by the sight before her.

"Welcome!"

Standing there were six students – male students. Oh-so-_very_-male students, each breathtakingly, heart-stoppingly attractive. All six were wearing one of the expensive men's uniforms, woven of elementally-charged silks that reacted to the wearer's magic. At the moment, all the uniforms were composed of a gray-blue jacket, white shirt, and black pants; nobody was using their talents. It was a simple style, yet the men before her wore it with handsome aplomb. They were images of perfection, lighting up the room with their presence.

She, on the other hand, was wearing an old sweatshirt and horribly baggy jeans. Her glasses had never reached the top of any fashion curve in the last hundred years, and her hair was a boy-cut mess of unkempt brown. She was nothing worth looking at.

Yet they were looking at her with a focus she'd never received in her life, and the air hummed with tension.

Then their interest died away when they got a good look at her. Two of them – _wait, those two have to be twins_ – frowned in disappointment and said, "It's a guy."

The blond man in the middle threw a disdainful look over his shoulder. "Men are important patrons, too, so watch your mouths."

Then he came over to her, nearly gliding on air, and offered his hand to her. "Fujioka Haruhi!" he said, his voice a ringing tenor in the almost-empty room. "You, my dear, bright boy, are a rare and wondrous creature wandering within these hallowed halls! Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

Haruhi let out a little whimper of terror.

* * *

Very few in the world are Elementals; people with the innate ability to magically manipulate the elements of the world around them. One institute is particularly famous for educating some of the best and brightest young talents, yet its doors are not open to all. At the Ouran Elemental Institute, blood speaks and money smiles. Only those with both are offered the chance to learn from the world's most respected Elementals, to later earn the rights to control corporations and wear the crowns of nobility.

Haruhi had neither riches nor fame to her name, and the six men standing in front of her seemed weirdly familiar with that fact.

"Top scorer in elemancy at your junior high; worthy of the scholarship that this school offers, but poorer than the dirt beneath your shoes. A blue-collared boy braving the wilderness of poverty, fighting with a heart of gold and courage against those who would hold you back," the blonde said, building up a full head of steam. As he spoke in melodramatic tones, resting his hand on her shoulder with big-brother sympathy, Haruhi impassively watched his clothes change colors.

_Definitely a Light Elemental_, she thought as his jacket and pants started glowing with a platinum-white energy as he rattled on and on. Even his undershirt turned gold, an effect that was _this_ close to blindingly histrionic. He was literallysparkling, dropping bits of light from his clothes like a rose shedding its petals. _Only a Light would be this theatrical. Someone shoot me._

"I've also heard the rumor that you're gay."

Her head whipped around so fast she almost hurt herself. "WHAT?"

"Don't worry," he said in an overly placating tone, violet-blue eyes radiating (what he thought was) benevolence and what Haruhi saw as patronizing. "We're not here to judge. Just tell us what you prefer. Strong and silent? Forbidden lovers? Or perhaps…," and he slid a hand under her chin, pulling her face towards his, "you'd prefer someone like me?"

She was close enough to see the tattoo light up on his skin. It shone in every conceivable shade of white, spiraling like a shooting star over his right eye and cheek. Everyone with even the slightest hint of elemancy in their blood was born with the magical mark, forever identifying them as "different" from the rest of the world. It remained invisible until the Elemental used their powers, or their emotions flew out of control.

For this guy, Haruhi was surprised that the tattoo wasn't an omnipresent sight, and it would have been mesmerizing if she wasn't so freaked out.

She quickly pulled back. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's what the Host Club is here for," said what looked to be the youngest member. He stood a good three inches shorter than her own five feet, and had a tight grip on her sleeve. Somehow, the innocence on his face made her more nervous than the overdramatic blonde. "Don't you want to spend time with us?"

"No!" she said vehemently, snatching her arm from his hand. "I just need a place to study, that's it! I didn't mean to come here! So if you'll excuse me, I'll just be-"

Her backpedaling surprised everyone, Haruhi included. She moved so quickly that when she felt herself smack against a pedestal, she couldn't stop herself. She turned around with barely enough time to see a large vase topple over and, like watching a movie in slow motion, smash against the ground.

That would have been bad enough, but then she saw that the vase had been filled with glass balls, each the size of a small melon. Some of them rolled out of the vase, some of them flew through the air, but all crashed to the ground with painful percussive force. From the remains, a seven-colored swirl of energy spun into the air, angrily mussed up her hair and tugged her clothes, and then disappeared into nothingness.

Silence, for a handful of heartbeats.

The twins stepped closer, and one of them crouched down to study the pieces. "Well… that vase was going to be sold at the school auction for 80 grand, but I have a feeling it won't get that now."

Haruhi nearly died; she actually felt her heart skip a beat upon hearing the damage that she inflicted. The other twin leaned against her with false companionship, strawberry blond locks brushing against her ear. "Never mind the vase. It had been filled with fifty spellglobes. Now, however, they seem to be quite broken and useless. Shame, don't you think?"

This time, she actually felt herself falter, leaning against the now-empty pedestal for support. Spellglobes were glass balls filled with an Elemental's magic, to be used for a specific purpose. Even non-Elementals could have a few – for powering their cars or controlling the temperature in their houses – but they were extremely expensive. It took a lot of time and energy to make one, and only the very wealthy could afford more than a handful in their lifetime. For the vase to have been filled to the brim with them, in glass containers nearly twice the size of a "commonplace" spellglobe, bespoke of Ouran's wealth better than anything else.

_And I broke them!_

"I'm sorry!" she near-wailed, bowing extremely low before them. "I'll pay you back for everything!"

"No doubt you will, but how?" one twin asked, and his brother picked up. "You can't even afford the uniform."

Haruhi's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. _I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm so screwed I should open a hardware store._

"Well, Tamaki, what do you think?" another host asked, idly fingering a broken piece of spellglobe. This one was all sharps and shadows, and even without seeing his talent she could tell he was a Dark.

The blonde from before – Tamaki – let out a great, dramatic sigh. "Well, I suppose we have no choice. Fujioka, are you familiar with the phrase, 'If you don't have cash, pay with your carcass'?"

Then he smiled, no affection and all menace. "I hope so, because as of right now… you're the Host Club's errand boy."

Haruhi prided herself on having self-control and the distinct lack of feminine dramatics. She liked to think of herself as level-headed and more common-sensical than the vast majority of people in the world. Yet, upon being told that she would now be a _slave_ to the Host Club, which she _still_ had no idea what it was about and had absolutely no interest in finding out, to pay off a debt of over 80,000, she did the unthinkable.

She passed the hell out.

* * *

Author's Notes (6/24/07): I'm going to address the issue now; this story takes place in modern times despite the fantasy aspects. Even though some people have magic powers, not everyone does. Thus, certain technological advances have occurred to better the "common" folk (such as cell phones, automobiles, etc). Thus, this universe is both magical and technological.

I'm going to be moving relatively quickly, since I assume everyone is familiar with the characters. I know one of the biggest questions is going to be "who will Haruhi end up with?" I believe Haruhi will love whoever she will. As such, I've not chosen the couple for this story _as of right now_. That's not to say it won't change in the future, but just that I'm keeping an open mind towards all possibilities.

Anyway, thank you for reading!

Author's Notes (3/29/08): Just going back and fixing the chapter set-ups. Efefdotnet erased all my section breaks, so I'm making minor repairs for anyone new that comes by.


	2. In A Romance?



Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, nor the original idea of the Ouran Elementals. However, I own this story, storyline, and any non-canonical aspects.

Author's Notes: This chapter is a mix of old and new. Old, as in you'll recognize the characters. New, as in the things they're up to will hopefully pique your curiosity.

Chapter 2

_Oh Mother! I had the worst dream ever! I dreamt I destroyed priceless spellglobes and a vase and that I owe this bizarre club my soul and it was so freakish and terrible and I'm so glad it didn't really happen!_

"Think he'll be okay?"

"He should be fine. Didn't even hit the ground."

"That was a great catch, Mori-sempai. The whole sliding tackle was a pretty inspired move."

"Takashi is amazing, ne?"

"… Awake."

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes, and it took a few seconds to realize that six heads were hovering over her. Then she slapped a hand over her face.

_It's not a dream. It's an honest-to-God nightmare._

"Are you well?" the shadow-like host asked as he wrote in a notebook. "In a purely physical health-related way. I'm afraid your mental status is none of our concern."

"You're all heart," she said flatly, slowly sitting up.

"Since you seem to be well enough. I'm opening the club for customers. However, I will be adding onto your debt for the fifteen minutes you made us wait."

She gave him a half-hearted glare before sighing in defeat. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"For now, you'll stay with me. Everyone else should get into position."

Suddenly, the remaining five dashed to their separate areas around the room, and Haruhi stretched her neck before standing up and walking over to the book-toting host. "Now what?"

"Watch."

He opened the door, and Haruhi was overwhelmed by the number of girls rushing inside. She pressed herself against the wall as they flooded into the room, each screaming out a name in hopeful giddiness. The air was soon filled with girlish screams of joy and excitement, giggles and laughter and teasing comments. Porcelain was quickly whisked onto tables, and clinking glass and hums of tasteful pleasure filled any empty spaces between the customers and hosts.

After only five or so minutes of watching, Haruhi had a really good idea of what the Host Club did.

They flirted with girls, offering little snippets of romantic dreams and hints of undying devotion. They inspired thoughts of passion and pleasantness and love and charm and all sorts of things that could make teenaged girls swoon and sigh. They served sweets and tea, finger foods and iced drinks, praises and promises.

In short, they dallied useful time away.

Haruhi shook her head. _These guys aren't just from a whole other world. They're from a whole different universe. _"So, since I'm going to be your lackey, can I know who I'm working for?"

The first person her "companion" pointed out was the blond who got her into this mess. "Suou Tamaki; second year student and the self-proclaimed king of our humble little club. Light Elemental, as you most likely figured out, and the driving force behind the Host Club."

Haruhi watched him court a girl, one with dark red hair. He cupped her chin in his hand – a technique that Haruhi was decidedly familiar with – and spoke in deep, dramatic tones. "Though I am Light, you are the heart of everything that makes anything beautiful. I could not know true wonder until I have gazed upon your features. So tell me…," and he leaned in close, as if to kiss her, "will you let me be the Light of your heart?"

The girl almost melted in his arms, and Haruhi had to look away before she ungraciously rolled her eyes at him. "And the girls here really fall for that sort of drivel?"

"Most of our customer base prefers Tamaki, so they must like it."

_Huh… interesting_, Haruhi thought. "So why aren't you communing with the women?"

"Ah, let me introduce myself," he said, giving her a mocking bow. "Ootori Kyouya, second year student and vice-president; I control our finances and all organizational aspects of the club. I happen to be a Dark Elemental, which has a small customer base, but I do occasionally work with the ladies. For the moment, I am going to make sure that you do what is put in front of you. You'll take care of menial chores, such as cleanup and arranging furniture and purchasing supplies."

"Oh rapturous joy."

"You don't _have_ to do any of this. Of course, you would probably want to flee the country for a few decades, but you wouldn't have to pay the debt."

Haruhi gave him a dry look and went back to watching the other hosts at work.

"So then he wakes me up in the middle of the night, climbing into my bed because of a nightmare," one of the twins said, pointing to his brother, who stood up and looked affronted.

"Don't tell them that story, Hikaru! You just want to embarrass me in front of everyone!"

Then, to Haruhi's shock, the first brother – Hikaru – held his brother's face in his hands. "No, my dearest beloved Kaoru. The memory of you coming to me with helpless tears in your eyes only brings a warmth to my heart that no fire can match. I cannot help but speak of it."

"Oh Hikaru…," Kaoru replied breathlessly, and whatever the rest of his comment was ended up lost in the gleeful shrieks of the girls watching.

"Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru," Kyouya explained. "First years, Fire and Lightning Elementals respectively. Their brotherly love technique is quite famous, you know."

'_Infamous' would probably be a better word._ But it made sense about their Elemental talents being what they were; Fire and Lightning were known for their lack of emotional restraint. _And they're in my class, so even when I'm not here, the evidence will be following me around. Great._

Her attention was diverted at the sound of youthful shouting. "Takashi! Takashi, look!" the youngest boy said, dashing up to the tallest boy. He was carrying what looked to be a small box of strawberries, and under his arm was a stuffed rabbit. "We got a treat! It's _so_ good! I just wish we had sugar or cream."

His friend replied, not with words, but with setting a small dish on the nearest table. He took a seat in the nearest chair, and the smaller host happily jumped into his lap and ate the dessert with definite relish. A handful of girls flocked by to watch, cooing all the while and sometimes feeding the little blond boy.

_Is this kid in elementary school or something? What's he doing with a host club?_

Kyouya read her mind. "The shorter one of Haninozuka Mitsukuni, nicknamed Huni. The taller one is Morinozuka Takashi, nicknamed Mori. Huni-sempai is a Wind, and Mori-sempai is an Earth Elemental. Both are third years."

"No kidding! I mean…," she trailed off. Both had been wearing the high school uniform; she should have made the connection right away. "He carries a stuffed animal? And doesn't his friend talk?"

"Selling points – 'boy Lolita' love and 'wild card' love. And yes, the ladies do like it."

She felt her head start to spin with all the new information. "All I wanted was a quiet place to study and keep out of trouble," she moaned.

"Elemancy?"

"Yeah." Then a thought occurred to her. "So wait, why are you guys using this room if you're not using your powers? Aren't there tons of other, bigger rooms that you can use if you're just going to flirt?"

Kyouya gave her a smile that showed genuine amusement. "Look around. Pay attention."

She saw a flash of pale blue light from the corner of her eye and heard a small round of applause. The source was from Huni and Mori's table, where the smaller host was merrily floating cross-legged over the table. Her mouth dropped in surprise; only a strong Wind Elementals could fly, and only the well-practiced had enough control over winds to keep a tornado from ripping through the room. His jacket was sky-colored with green-blue cirrus clouds brushed along the fabric, and his right eye shone with whimsical power. Then the girls around him began to jerkily rise over their chairs. Many faltered and started to sink, but Huni seemed to be bolstering them with his own talent, gently lecturing all the while.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one to be using elemancy. Mori was teasing a vase of flowers from buds to blooms, then reducing them back to buds before handing each flower to a few girls nearby. Dressed in a dark brown suit and a forest green shirt, he was a perfect contrast to the flying boy. He was grounded and steady as he watched the Earth Elemental girls, saying little but directing with touches, glances, smiles, and nods. In fact, the only thing ostentatious about him was the intense emerald of his tattoo on the left side of his face. The girls seemed to take his suggestions to heart, and they graciously showed their thanks by blushing and offering him the colorful flowers.

On the other side of the room, even the twins were getting into the spirit of their roles. Hikaru was all flare and fire and passion. He wore red, embroidered with subtly shifting flames along the cuffs and collar. Around his right eye was a rising phoenix dancing with fire-born life. He kissed his fingers, and then blew it in the direction of two girls. A tumble of embers suddenly rose off his hand, creating the effect of a meteor shower in the Elemancy Room. They gasped with amazement, delicately catching the falling fire on their hands until they each held a handful of still-glowing coals. They blew the fire back to him as if playing a children's game of bubbles, each one trying to outdo the others in sparkle and shine.

With his back to his brother, Kaoru was far less showy. He was all black but for the yellow-white shirt and the single line of lightning stitched along his neckline. In his hands was a perfectly round orb of lightning, and each of the girls he sat with also held one. All the orbs lifted into the air at the same time, and Kaoru favored them with a wink before his orb began chasing theirs. Each one he caught was consumed, and the girls shrieked with excited playfulness. Bolts of lightning circled around his left eye, expressing his good humor in color and light. When they all managed to elude his reach, he split the energy into four different orbs and continued the chase.

_I didn't realize all the guys here were so talented at elemancy. Very impressive to watch and learn,_ Haruhi thought as she watched Kaoru._ I'll have to try that stunt later._

The realization came to her as if an angelic choir sang the answer, and Haruhi inhaled softly.

"You're tutoring everyone here in elemancy."

Kyouya chuckled. "Not everyone, but many who are here have come for that _expressly unspoken_ purpose."

"But there are tutors and teacher's assistants already assigned to each class. Why have this set up? And why call it the Host Club?"

"Because I was gifted with the natural talents of beauty and intelligence, and I could think of nothing better than combining the two," Tamaki said, coming up behind them and letting out a puff of air against Haruhi's ear. She jumped a little before returning his smile with a glare. "Women deserve to be swooned with both good looks and talent, and I have both in abundance. Don't you agree?"

"Uhm… not really, no."

To her shock, he curled into the nearest corner, his back to her, and she could tell that he was seriously brooding.

_I… don't think he took that too well._

The twins, however, heard her comment on the way to get more desserts, and began laughing as if they were going to die. "Oh my God, that was perfect!" Hikaru said, nearly choking. "Nicely done, Haruhi! I think you're my new favorite person"

"I don't think anyone's ever given his dignity such a good beat-down before," Kaoru said between gasps. "Perhaps there's something good about having a blunt commoner around."

"I just said what was on my mind," she said defensively, then sighed. _I shouldn't antagonize the president of the Host Club too much._ "Sempai…."

"King."

"… What?"

"Call me King, and maybe I'll forgive you. Everyone else does."

"Uhm… okay, King. But-"

Kaoru dropped a small electric spark down Tamaki's shirt, and the blond flew into the air with a shriek. "_Heika,_ get off your butt and back to work."

"Try to make yourself useful, _Tono_," Hikaru said, giving Tamaki a swift kick to the shin as he carried a tray to their table.

Even Kyouya added a sarcastic, "If it pleases the King of the Host Club, would you mind finishing your request list?"

Haruhi rubbed her hand against a temple as Tamaki stiffly returned to the ladies he was hosting. _And we're not even halfway done with the day. What else can go wrong?_

A loud banging on the door interrupted her train of thought and silenced the room.

… _I need to stop jinxing myself._

Author's Notes (6/24/07): Yay for cliffhangers. Look forward to some action/adventure in the next chapter.

Did just a little bit of clean-up on this chapter too, in case things look a touch different from before. I don't believe I mentioned this before, but I am in need of a beta. If anyone is interested or has the time, I would be extremely grateful for all the help I can get.

In any case, please let me know if you're enjoying everything so far. Thanks to everyone who's been reading!


	3. Be the One the Battles Always Choose

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and anything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: Stars and Stripes by KMFDM. The song begins with the challenge, and ends with the chapter.

Author's Notes: Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I've been away from my computer for the past 10 days – vacationing with my boss – and haven't had the chance to work on this story. Still, this is a nice long chapter (double the length of the other two) and I hope it proves to be satisfactory.

* * *

Chapter 3

The thunderous pounding on the door continued to echo in the room, and Haruhi went to work. Without prompting – she knew her place – she went and opened it.

The door flung itself open the rest of the way, and Haruhi jumped back against the wall. "Suou! Show yourself!"

Seven men strode into the Third Elemancy Room, and Haruhi was shocked to see that each was dressed in their Elemental uniforms, tattoos glowing with unspoken malice. At the forefront of the group was a Light, gazing around the room in arrogant disdain. He was handsome, in the same way that a dangerous animal was attractive. Light brown hair was streaked with blond, and vividly blue eyes glared daggers into Tamaki's back. His buddies flanked him on all sides, radiating dominance and strength and overconfidence.

Like a prince fighting for his throne, Tamaki stood and faced the intruders. To his credit, he looked as cool and charming as he was ten minutes ago.

"Yoshitomi-sempai. Nice to see you again. What occasion is it that you so honor our little club with your presence?"

"You're a real idiot, aren't you?" he shot back. "Don't you have any sense of propriety?"

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying the company of these lovely ladies." He reached a hand out and delicately brushed a strand of hair away from one girl's forehead, and she sighed in pleasure.

"Cut the shit, Suou. I didn't buy it then, and I'm not buying it now. We had this discussion last year, and I'm not repeating myself."

"Good. Then I won't repeat myself either and we can end our little debate right now. Please see yourselves to the door."

The twins snickered in amusement, and a small smile flashed across Kyouya's face.

"Who is this guy?" Haruhi whispered in his direction.

"Yoshitomi Noriaki, president of the ESC – Elemental Student Council. They control the aspects of student life in relation to elemancy, such as tutoring sessions and dueling practice. Anyone on the council is considered the most powerful person of their Elemental type, even though the position is only gained through monetary "donations" toward the school's sponsors," Kyouya explained. "They also happen to be of the belief that elemancy strength is in the blood, and that no amount of learning can allow a person to grow beyond their status."

Haruhi frowned. "That's not true."

"Of course not. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. But Yoshitomi and Tamaki have quite differing opinions on the subject; an ongoing battle that the former's predecessor lost. Yoshitomi would like to see us disbanded on the basis of going against school regulations, but we're-"

Yoshitomi's voice rose up in anger, cutting Kyouya off. "What the hell is wrong with you? I mean, look at this!" He pointed at the women sitting with Hikaru. "I know for a fact that one of those girls is C-class, and one is D-class. And here you are, all six of you, perfect examples of an A-class student, trying to teach them elemancy at levels they can never hope to reach. For God's sake, don't you understand that that's why we have class levels in the first place? Trying to teach a D-class student A-class work is like trying to teach a dog to speak. It just can't be done!"

Hikaru actually stood up in their defense, his hands turning bright red with barely controlled power and his mouth open to shout invectives. But Tamaki genteelly stepped in front of the group, as if his body could protect them from spiteful words.

"Insulting our patronesses is not tolerated here," he said softly, still holding Yoshitomi's gaze. "We are a mere Host Club, partaking in the company of these well-bred women. We are not part of any tutoring or lecturing committee, and we are nothing that you can control."

Again, a light went off in Haruhi's head._ That's why the Host Club exists – it's a front! Tamaki and the others can help anyone they want without the repercussions of moving outside the class scheme. It's… it's a brilliant idea._

_I just can't believe that the same melodramatic idiot who thinks I'm a guy is the same genius who came up with the idea in the first place._

"I'm only going to tell you once. Disband your little club here, and there won't be any more problems between us," Yoshitomi said, then shook his head in dismay. "Come on, Suou. I don't like seeing discord between our own kind – as A-class students and Light Elementals alike. We should be friends, not enemies."

"We would never be friends."

It was a simple statement of fact, and one that cut through the heart of Yoshitomi's words. The whole room was not only quiet but still, as if a layer of ice covered the world.

_That's all he wants – to bring power back into his hands. But that means he must think that Tamaki is someone to be feared elementally, and that this club challenges the power-status of the ESC._

Haruhi had the feeling that, despite all of Tamaki's over-the-top antics, Yoshitomi had good reason to be worried.

His face darkened unnaturally, and he pointed a finger at the Host Club's king, full of self-righteous fury. "Then we challenge you to a duel."

A gasp ran through the room, with one or two of the girls swooning and being carried out by their friends. Haruhi herself breathed in a curse. One of the biggest rules at Ouran was that using elemancy against each other, even in play, was thoroughly forbidden without adult supervision. Duels between Elementals were even more dangerous; it was too easy for a student to lose control of their power and possibly hurt the people around them. Most of the time, duels between students were treated like sparring practice, but this was obviously being taken more seriously.

Tamaki looked resigned, as if he expected it the entire time. In fact, none of the Host members looked surprised. The twins had identical expressions of brazen defiance, a 180-turn from their cavalier playfulness. Mori was standing at attention, the portrait of a soldier fighting for his people, and Huni's eyes were narrowed with a ferocity that belied his true age.

With a nod at each of the other members, Tamaki turned back to Yoshitomi. "We accept," and he tapped his talent, matching Yoshitomi in brightness and power. A gasp of awe ran through the room at the picture that he made. Though both were Light Elementals, wearing the same clothes and bearing the same mark, Tamaki radiated a certain purity and honorable nobility that the other Elemental couldn't hope to ever match.

A bloodthirsty cheer went up from the ESC, and Haruhi felt a chill through her sweatshirt. "Isn't this against school rules?"

"The ESC has permission to duel at their discretion, though I'd hardly consider this an appropriate occasion. But don't worry," Kyouya said, whispering in her ear. "You're not getting out of your debt that easily."

Then he strode to Tamaki's side, his uniform drinking the shadows from the room. His jacket turned into a dark gray cloak that swirled around his feet, forming a hood over his head and lined in black chain-like embroidery. His shirt became a dark ultraviolet, and a tattoo of matching purple shone over his left eye, cutting through his eyebrow and down his cheek. He was the perfect counterpart to Tamaki, and the two bumped fists in a show of solidarity.

The others joined him in no time, all wearing their Elemental colors. The ground shook and rumbled under Mori's feet as an unnatural wind ruffled Huni's hair away from his eyes. Fire danced along Hikaru's hair, and a small shower of sparks snapped from Kaoru's clothes. Together, they faced the ESC with solemn elegance and strength.

Haruhi had never been particularly fascinated with the more flamboyant aspects of being an Elemental – the clothes change, the brilliant tattoos, anything like that. She didn't care to expose her own talents unless absolutely necessary, preferring anonymity than the spotlight. Yet looking at the six of them standing there, defending something that they believed in –_ that I believe in_ – she found the effects weren't overdone. Rather, it reflected their conviction.

She didn't want to admit it, but a small cheer echoed in her chest and she hoped they claimed victory in the end.

Tamaki spoke in grave tones. "Since you have come to us looking for this fight, we choose the rules as followed. Three paces, five-second bind, order of Elemancy, no Water dueling, and the first side to four wins claims the rights to the Host Club."

"Accepted."

"Fujioka!" and Haruhi snapped to attention. "You will act as arbitrator. In the preparation room is a dueling stand. Bring it out."

Her eyes went wide, but she nodded and moved into the side room. It was filled with trays of food and drink, but in the center was a small pedestal barely three feet tall with seven spellglobes resting on gold velvet. In the pedestal's center, a single column jutted almost a foot above the base. A small stopwatch sat with the globes, almost anachronistic compared to the magical elements.

_What kind of club has a set of spellglobes in their back room?_ _Unless this is where they get some of the energy for practice. Or they managed to have some lying around because they're rich bastards, _she wondered, shoving the wheeled podium back into the main room.

By this time, the extra furniture had been pushed to the edges of the walls. The customers were standing against the west wall behind the Host Club – _they should have left when they had a chance_ – and the duelists stood in the middle of the room. She brought the cart between them, and Yoshitomi watched her with a look of distinct loathing.

_Yeah, well, I don't want to kiss you either._

"So who's this, Suou? A new servant? He doesn't look smart enough to wipe your ass."

Haruhi felt anger stab through her stomach, and opened her mouth to give a proper retort, but Tamaki cut her off. "Fujioka is none of your concern," he said tightly, and Haruhi was surprised to hear the anger in his voice. "He knows what he is doing, and will be impartial and fair."

Yoshitomi curled his lip, and Haruhi realized, _He doesn't know who I am. And he doesn't know I can do elemancy._

… _This can only end one of two ways, and they're both bad._

"Are you ready to begin?" Tamaki asked.

"Hell yeah!" the Earth Elemental shouted, stepping forward and puffing out his chest.

Mori mirrored his action, and Haruhi rotated the spellglobes until the emerald-colored orb was sitting on the rising column. Both Earth Elementals rested their left hands on the globe before taking three steps back. The distance prevented cheating; the globes were so powerful that simply holding it meant an uncontested win. The only person who could remain close to the pedestal and its fragile power was the moderator – Haruhi.

She picked up the stopwatch. 'Five-second bind' meant that either opponent must be unable to use elemancy or unable to move for five seconds. Not only did each Elemental have to be quick to get the first draw, but also to recover in case they were hit.

She looked from one man to the other; introductions were always made before dueling, as a matter of tradition.

"Inashiro."

"Morinozuka."

Haruhi nodded and sliced down with her left hand. "Begin!"

It happened so quickly she almost missed the fight. Inashiro pulled his arms back, fists glowing with forest-green energy, as if to throw punches in quick succession. He swung out at Mori, but the taller boy moved with surprising speed. Instead of aiming for Inashiro, Mori drove a fist into the floor as Inashiro's attack flew over his head. The ground quaked beneath everyone's feet, and before Inashiro could guess what was happening, the tiles rose up and swallowed his ankles. It stole his balance, knocking him to his knees and forcing Inashiro to catch himself on his hands. The ground swelled up a second time and captured his arms up to his elbows.

He struggled for the allotted five seconds before Haruhi held her right hand out in Mori's direction. "Winner – Morinozuka."

He released Inashiro from the ground and smoothed the floor into perfection before standing up and giving Haruhi a perfunctory bow. He returned to the Host Club and received back-slaps from the twins and a hug from Hunny.

_Well, if Mori-sempai's any indicator of their power levels, this should go by really quickly._

The next up would be a Water Elemental, but since the Host Club was lacking one, it was moved up to Fire.

"Ouzumi."

"Hitachiin."

"Begin!"

A line of fire snaked towards Hikaru's head, almost hot enough to melt the metal from Haruhi's glasses, but it bounced harmlessly off a shield of lava-red energy shimmering around Hikaru.

"Real impressive," he drawled. "So when do you wanna start the duel?"

Ouzumi shouted an incoherent reply and struck with a handful of fireballs. This time the fire burned almost white with angry energy, but again Hikaru repelled the attacks with lazy poise.

"Still waiting, or are you gonna bore me to death?"

In less than a minute, Ouzumi's frustration grew so high that he was screaming and mindlessly throwing fire at Hikaru. Just when Haruhi was ready to consider the fight a draw, Ouzumi pulled his arm back for another attack… and nothing happened. He tried again, and not even a flicker of fireglow came from his fingers. "The fuck?!" he yelled, shaking his hand as if to toss off water droplets.

"You're all worn out, huh? Wasn't sure that technique would work – stealing your elemancy right out from under your nose – but you looked too stupid to realize what I was doing. Heh, I was right," Hikaru said as he dropped his shield. "Hey, Haruhi. Hope you're timing this, 'cause he hasn't been able to use Fire for the past ten seconds."

Again, she held a hand out to the right side. "Winner – Hitachiin."

Ouzumi cursed a red streak in Hikaru's direction, and he returned it with his own string of well thought out profanities. Each Light stepped in; Tamaki grabbed Hikaru's arm while Yoshitomi pulled Ouzumi by the hair.

"Enough," Tamaki said with a frown. "We don't want to draw this out, nor should we be anything less than gracious in front of the ladies. Huni-sempai, can you end this as quickly as possible?"

"You bet, Tama-chan!" he said merrily, and jumped over the other host members to land in front of Haruhi. "Ne, Haru-chan! Hold my Usa-chan for me, okay? I won't take long, I promise!"

_Are they seriously going to rely on him? This might be the first loss._ But she carefully took the proffered rabbit and tucked it under her arm. "Okay…."

"Kitobue."

"Haninozuka."

"Begin!"

Haruhi thought Mori was fast; he had nothing on Huni. One second, the dueling Elementals were standing six feet away. The next, Huni was standing over Kitobue's body with his foot on the other man's head. Kitobue was unconscious and Haruhi had no idea how he got that way. She gaped as she announced, "Winner – Haninozuka."

"Objection!" Yoshitomi yelled. "He didn't even use elemancy."

"I sure did!" Huni said as he left the other Wind's body. "Its how I moved so fast. Bet'cha didn't see me, did ya, Haru-chan?"

"Not even a little," she whispered. "How-"

He winked as he took Usa-chan back. "Tell ya later, 'kay?"

Yoshitomi ungraciously accepted the win, even though his gang looked less than compliant. The next, and possibly last, duelers came forward as soon as the ESC dragged the motionless body away.

"Miyamura."

"Hitachiin."

"Begin!"

Kaoru snapped his fingers, and a bolt of lightning snapped out from the spellglobe. It struck Miyamura in the chest like a harpoon, rooting him to his spot. Like-type Elementals couldn't kill each other without true murderous intent, but Haruhi had no doubt that it must have hurt like crazy. She could see Miyamura trying to save himself, but he couldn't even move his mouth to scream.

Five seconds lasted forever. "Winner – Hitachiin."

Kaoru released the other Elemental, who collapsed to the ground to catch his breath in heaving gasps, and gave him a wicked smirk. "I believe this means we won. The Host Club stays."

Everyone for the Host Club let out a cheer of congratulations as he returned to position, but the Dark ESC member suddenly came up to the pedestal. "Takurozani!" he spat, as if the word could cut.

Everyone stopped talking, and Kyouya turned to him with cool boredom. "You're not going to drag this out, are you? The ESC already lost, so you should just-"

"The duel between the Wind Elementals doesn't count. You still have to fight me!"

Kyouya glanced at Yoshitomi, who made no move to stop his underling, then gave a dramatic sigh as he stepped in front of Tamaki. "I see little point in proving myself against someone whose only qualification for being a high ranking Elemental is his money and not his talent."

Without warning, Takurozani pulled his arm back and flung a baseball-sized ball of Dark energy at Kyouya's head.

"Sempai!" Haruhi yelled, as if she could stop the attack.

But the other Elemental casually backhanded it away as if he expected the attack. The energy hit the south wall, and burst into countless black sparks that rained to the ground.

"Ootori."

Never had one word been uttered with so much implied menace before.

Takurozani looked completely dumbfounded as Kyouya held up a hand in his direction, two fingers together and the thumb pointing up. He had a smile of amusement, though his tattoo flashed with viciousness. Haruhi barely had time to think, _He wouldn't_, when Kyouya fired a shot of black energy and hit the other man between the eyes.

An explosion of darkness sent Takurozani sprawling to the floor at Yoshitomi's feet. Haruhi counted down, and the only thing the other Dark could do was lay near-lifelessly on the ground.

"Winner – Ootori."

"Maybe next time you'll take my word," Kyouya said, turning his back on the ESC, "idiot."

"Get him off the floor," Yoshitomi snarled at his followers, and they pulled Takurozani back. He stepped forward, and Tamaki did the same.

"Please don't do this. This fight will mean nothing."

As if it physically pained him to say it, Yoshitomi spat out, "Fine. You claim victory, and the right to keep your so-called _club_. But we're not done yet." He waved a hand behind him, and the last ESC member came up to the podium.

Haruhi tilted her head in puzzlement before glancing at Tamaki. "We said there was to be no Water dueling," he said, frowning.

"You're right. There will be none – because Iwasaki here is going to join the Host Club," Yoshitomi said, throwing his arm around a muscular student. He was acceptably good looking, but nothing in comparison to the host members. "If this is a regular club like you claim, than any of us should be free to join."

A contemptuous shout rang up from behind the Host Club, and everyone knew what the ladies thought of that idea.

"We have no interest in taking on more hosts," Tamaki said immediately.

"But you could use a Water Elemental, couldn't you?" Iwasaki retorted. Yoshitomi backed up, giving him room to maneuver. "Whatever you might be saying to the rest of the school, we know what you're really doing here. May as well let me "host". I'm part of the ESC, and the best you can get."

Kyouya fired right back. "I'm afraid that we're going to have to refuse your generous offer."

His smirk disappeared. "Why?"

"Simply put, you're not the best we can get."

His expression turned ugly, and without any encouragement, he sprang forward and smacked the Water spellglobe off the stand.

"NO!"

Everything happened at once.

The spellglobe shattered, and a flash of Water energy exploded into the air (_it's like I've seen this before_). But unlike Haruhi's stunned immobilization, Iwasaki quickly gathered the ocean-blue power and coalesced it into a tidal wave that almost reached the ceiling. Haruhi was forced backwards, pressing her back against the north wall as the water curved around the Host Club.

Iwasaki didn't even give them a chance to barter or release the customers. He just graced them with a vindictive grin and leaned back.

"Iwasaki."

Then he smacked his palms against the wall, and water began to rush towards the Host Club with the intensity of a tsunami. The girls screamed in panic; the door leading outside was behind the ESC, and the few customers who looked like they were Water Elementals were helpless against the sheer force of Iwasaki's attack.

Haruhi didn't hear Tamaki yelling out orders or the ESC's jeers. The whole world went silent as her mind whirled with a single thought.

_This isn't right; attacking someone when they can't defend themselves, hurting innocent bystanders because it makes you feel better about yourself._

The hosts were cornered against the west wall, as if their bodies could protect the girls despite their lack of Water elemancy.

_No matter how I feel about the Host Club, this isn't right._

_This isn't right._

She made her choice.

Haruhi dove through the barrier and ran in front of the Host Club, ignoring the shouts and protests they directed at her. Her eyes met Iwasaki's through the water, and she saw him roar with laughter.

_You think it'd be funny if I died._ Closing her eyes to all distractions, she thought,_ Just watch this, you arrogant jerk._

She opened herself up to the power running rampant in the room and gathered it into herself. Her tattoo shone a dazzling blue over her left eye as her whole body trembled with the intensity of so much Elemental magic flowing through the air. Haruhi felt like she could fly and drown and live forever. She never used such pure Water energy before, and it was a beautiful drug she would gladly take over and over.

But she didn't forget her purpose. Rather than fight the wave, she used its momentum for her benefit. Crossing her arms over her head, Haruhi slashed them apart just as the water plunged towards them. It parted in mid-air, flowing to each side of the room without touching anyone, even the vulnerable audience. She clapped her hands together, and the water met over her head in a gigantic whirlpool. Not a drop of water escaped her control, not a strand of hair got wet.

_Mine! Your power is mine, not his!_

She spun her arms overhead in a figure-8 motion, quickly and efficiently weaving the water around her form. It morphed into a thousand tiny, powerful rivers spiraling over her arms and legs, her head and torso. Haruhi relished the sensation. Nothing in the world felt more natural than to be touched and held by water.

Iwasaki had long since stopped laughing. In fact, the room was silent but for the sound of water rushing through the air.

"Fujioka," she said, almost too quietly to be heard. "And I won't be intimidated."

She knew Iwasaki heard her; he was panicking, trying to pull some of the water back to his side, but Haruhi refused to budge. She stretched out a hand in a come-hither fashion, and "pulled" the remaining water from him with one swift tug. It happily snapped to her side, stripping even the smallest droplets from Iwasaki's clothes, and joined the rest of the water to play with her hair, tickle her fingers, and nearly sweep her off her feet. She could sense its pleasure, as if the water understood _yes, this is the stronger Elemental this is the one we like more oh yes we like this one _a lot_ more_ and she had to physically restrain herself from attacking the now-helpless Elemental.

All she had to do was look at Iwasaki – not even do anything threatening – and his tattoo disappeared and his clothes reverted to normal. Without the blue glow of energy he looked sallow and terrified, not large and powerful.

She felt, more than saw, the rest of the Host Club members come up behind her. "It was lovely to visit with you gentlemen, but perhaps you should leave us to our club duties," Tamaki said smoothly, and Kyouya finished his thought. "It appears that even the "servant" is more fit to be on the Council than the highbred dogs that currently claim it as their own."

Ouzumi came forward in challenge, but Yoshitomi put a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from speaking or acting.

"We will escort ourselves out," he growled, then turned on Haruhi. "Watch your back, _commoner_."

As soon as the Elemental Student Council shut the door, Haruhi sighed in relief. She went to one of the windows and, using water to push open the giant panes, she leaned outside and threw her arms into the air. The water soared from her body like a delicate spring shower over all of Ouran, taking the whole area to dispel the energy. Sunlight filtered through the faux-rainstorm so perfectly that a giant rainbow arced overhead for a handful of seconds.

Assured that there wasn't any excess moisture sticking to her clothes, Haruhi drew back into the room and shut the window.

Then she was literally swarmed with girls, screaming her name over and over. They grabbed her arms, kissed her cheeks, hugged her tightly.

"You saved us!"

"You were so cool!"

"I'm a Water Elemental! Please teach me how to do that."

"Teach me, too!"

"No, me first! Please, Fujioka-san, please!"

_Mother, I'm going to die,_ she thought, nearly suffocating under the press of bodies. _Help me!_

"Ladies!" Kyouya's stern voice cut through the babble of girls. They turned and he smiled benevolently at them. "Ladies, it has been a particularly strenuous day. The Host Club is going to close for the rest of the day to deal with this situation. Please call later tonight to reschedule your times, if you please."

They reluctantly let her go, and Kyouya and the twins escorted the girls away. Just as the door was locked, Tamaki clapped his hands on Haruhi's shoulders and spun her around.

"Haruhi! We're making you the newest member of the Host Club!"

* * *

Author's Notes (6/24/07): I love action chapters; it's so much fun watching Haruhi kick righteous, magical ass. The Host boys were pretty awesome too, and hopefully everyone enjoyed the show. And I've finally gotten around to exposing Haruhi's element; she loves keeping secrets, as Tamaki will later find out.

I put a lot of description into this chapter, and I hope it didn't slow down the action too much. As always, I worry about whether or not I did justice to the Host Club, so I would greatly appreciate any and all feedback that you can give me.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. It means a great deal to me.


	4. Dazzling New Insights

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Author's Notes: I neglected to put up a link to Star-of-Seraph's website before, and have since rectified that mistake. Since efefdotnet doesn't like people to post links in their stories, I have put the link up on my author's page. She has done the amazing job of drawing all seven Host Club members and making wallpaper of them together, and drawing the Elemental tattoos. Without her drawings, this story wouldn't exist.

I also wanted to thank everyone who's been reading. I was absolutely stunned to see such an outpouring of interest in this story, and I'm very grateful for your continued support. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Yes, you are our newest member!"

She gaped and blustered, feeling more out of control than when dueling with Iwasaki. "W-w-wait a minute! Wait, what are you talking about? I don't-"

"It makes perfect sense," Tamaki rambled on. "Never have I seen such a show of Water elemancy, with such perfect drama and poise. You're so strong that your mere presence stirs the blood in my veins."

_I'd like to _spill_ the blood in your veins_, she thought spitefully, and shook her head. _No, I don't have a right to be that angry. I'm just keyed up from all that elemancy. Relax, and just explain my position as logically as possible._ "But I'd be no good at this hosting stuff you're doing. I have nothing in common with you people."

"I have to agree with Tamaki, though. Your heroics will bring in business," Kyouya said. By this time the other Host members had rejoined the two and were back in their normal uniforms. All were staring at her with looks of puzzled fascination.

"Ne, ne! Haru-chan, why didn't you tell us you were a Water Elemental?" Huni asked, jumping from Mori's shoulders into Haruhi's arms.

She spun around for a few seconds, buoyed by his winds, and dazedly replied, "Uhm… you didn't ask?"

"How'd you miss it, Kyouya-sempai? I thought you knew everyth-" Hikaru asked, but quickly wilted under Kyouya's glare. "Nevermind."

"I didn't _miss_ it," he hissed. "Pitting our scholarship student, whom I had no gauge for his talent, against Iwasaki, who is a surprisingly competent Water Elemental, was not a plan I was willing to follow through with."

"Look," Haruhi said, peeling Huni off her chest and scrabbling to get back on subject. "It's bad enough being indebted to you forever, but I really don't want to be a host. I've got enough stuff to deal with."

Kyouya and Tamaki shared a glance before the blond sidled in front of her in what he obviously thought was a sneaky move. "If you become a host, and get a hundred customers, we'll waive your debt."

_I don't wanna!_ She mentally wailed, but it wasn't an offer; Haruhi harbored no doubts to the otherwise. Still, she tried a third time to fight them off. "Well, even if I say yes, I don't exactly look the part. No girl is going to want to have me for a host, no matter how good of a Water Elemental I am," she said desperately.

Tamaki stared at her, hand under his chin in deep thought. Then almost faster than her eye could follow, he plucked her glasses off.

And stared at her with wide eyes.

Haruhi swiped at his hand, and he pulled out of her reach. "Hey, give those-"

"Mori-sempai! Get the nurse, and see about getting Haruhi a set of contacts! Kyouya, call the school tailor about a uniform." The big man nodded and ran off, while Kyouya whipped out a sleek black cell-phone.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The twins literally saluted Tamaki, a mischievous glance in their eyes. "Yes, _Tono_?"

"Haruhi here needs a good haircut. See what you can do."

"Yes, _Tono_!"

And she was grabbed on either side by a Hitachiin, hefted off her feet and carried into the nearest boys' restroom. Their excitement was so unbridled that she felt sparks running up and down her skin, both fire and electricity sending her nerves into overdrive. It stunned her into submission, keeping her from even uttering a rebuttal.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Hikaru crowed.

"We have a new toy," Kaoru sing-sang as he steered her towards a small vanity and dropped onto the small stool. It was obvious that the twins were well acquainted with the setup; they moved with the unconscious grace of professionals. Kaoru threw the barber's cloak over her as Hikaru pulled out combs and scissors. They were very good, but Haruhi still thought they were making the situation more troublesome than it needed to be. Within a half hour, Haruhi's hair had gone from 'shaggy mess' to 'fashionable pixie layers'. Mori came in carrying the new uniform – shirt, slacks, jacket, and tie – and her contacts.

When Hikaru tried to put his hand under her sweatshirt, she had enough.

"OUT!"

A splash of water in their eyes was a long enough distraction for her to slam and lock the bathroom door. By the sound of the struggles, Mori was probably physically dragging them out.

_Good riddance!_

She quickly changed and grudgingly admitted that the uniform was not only nicer than her previous outfit, but more comfortable. It molded to her body in a flattering, yet not feminine, manner. The new contacts must have also been elementally charged; when she put them on, they were sharper than any of her own glasses.

She glanced around to make sure no one was near, then called on her talents and looked in the mirror. The contrast was stunning. Without her glasses getting in the way, she could see how well the tattoo's light honed her features while deep brown eyes softened them. Her uniform turned dark blue as the bottomless sea, with small blue-green waves scalloping along the seams. For the first time since being accepted to Ouran, Haruhi actually felt like a real Elemental.

_All in all… I think Mother would be proud._

With a shake of her head, she released her power and everything turned back to normal. She stepped outside, and the Host Club stood there like lions waiting to pounce.

She didn't expect _these_ reactions.

"My God… let Daddy get a good look at you," Tamaki said with a beatific smile, grabbing her chin and tilting it upward. "You're so pretty, you could almost be a girl."

"Owowowowowpleasestoptryingtobreakmyneck."

"Pretty Haru-chan!" Huni grinned, his Usa-chan happily floating behind him. Mori simply nodded.

"Damn," Kaoru breathed.

"Shoulda told us you were that good-looking," Hikaru said.

"You look like an acceptable member of society now," Kyouya said with a nod. "We should test him on customers."

"I agree. Tomorrow, Haruhi, you will be a full-fledged member of the Host Club! I know the thought is enough to make one weep tears of joy, falling into my arms with overwhelming gratitude, but please try to restrain yourself!" Tamaki dramatized with his arms wide open with the expectation of her showing her thankfulness.

Haruhi had no intention of complying. "Not a problem," she said, sending him into fits of grief. "So I get to keep this?"

"Of course – as long as you stay in the Host Club," Kyouya said.

"Considering the debt, I'll be in it until I graduate."

"See? Hardly an issue."

Once Tamaki recovered from Haruhi's verbal cuts, the Host Club spent nearly an hour trying to teach her how to be a proper gentleman. It worked, to some extent, but the real test would come tomorrow. She wasn't looking forward to it.

"And if all else fails," Tamaki graciously explained, "you can always fall back on elemancy. Our customers absolutely adore hosts who can charm them with magic."

The tower echoed the six o' clock hour, and Kyouya made a vague shooing motion in Haruhi's direction. She took full advantage of the dismissal, and she spent the rest of the night mulling over her unfortunate turn of circumstances.

_From errand boy to hosting in the most powerful Elemental group that the school has. I wanted a chance to become a better Elemental, but not like this._

But she let the lingering sensation of water against her skin lull her to sleep.

* * *

"Who's that?"

"Fujioka. You know, the guy who kicked the ass of Iwasaki."

"Whoa. He's pretty scrawny. … Think he'd give me some pointers?"

"I was there when it happened! He protected us!"

"He's really cute, isn't he?"

"Come visit the Third Elemancy Room after class. He's a member of the Host Club."

"Really? Oh my God, I'll be there!"

Haruhi walked through the halls of the school, trying her damndest to ignore the voices echoing all around her. She clutched her bag so tightly her knuckles were turning white; being the center of attention was something she just wasn't used to. Everywhere she went, Haruhi could tell people were watching her, saying things about her, pointing and nodding in her direction.

_I liked being ignored a lot better._

Arms suddenly draped themselves over her shoulders. "Good morning, Haruhi," the twins chorused, grinning like a pair of jokers.

"You're styling," Kaoru said, gently plucking at her bangs. "Good-looking guy like you shouldn't have a problem getting customers."

"Hopefully not too many," Hikaru said with a playful laugh. "I don't want you to take any of mine."

She gave him a nervous laugh. "I doubt it. I don't know if I can do this."

"You'll do fine." "Trust us."

"I've never heard anything more terrifying in my life."

The bell rang and everyone calmed down. Haruhi tried to focus on her studies, but she didn't remember anything much of the day. The twins provided a good distraction from her worries every now and then, but she couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom.

Which was completely compounded by the fact that, when she reached the Third Elemancy Room at 3:00, there were throngs of girls were standing outside the doors impatiently awaiting her arrival.

Haruhi stopped nearly twenty feet away, shocked by the turnout. _Good God, there must be at least fifty girls here!_

"Ha. Ru. Chan!"

Barely bracing herself, Haruhi felt Huni crash into her from behind, pitching her forward. He clung to her back like a monkey, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Ne, Haru-chan! All these girls are here for you!"

"Great," she said dryly, and turned as Mori stepped to her side and give her a small nod. "I guess we go together."

It turned out to be a good thing that she had an accompanist. When they saw her arrival, the girls swarmed towards her a frantic rush for attention. But Mori, with stoic efficiency, simply stepped in front of the duo.

"Please wait your turns," he said in a basso-profundo voice that brooked no argument.

The girls awww-ed with disappointment, but they parted for the Host Club members to enter.

Tamaki, Kyouya, and the Hitachiins were already in full hosting mode, but everyone went silent as they turned to gape and gawk at her.

_I am not a sideshow!_

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, greeting her with a hug to rival Huni's in enthusiasm and actually knocking the third year off her back. "I've missed you so much! I know you've missed me, too!"

"Not really."

While he huddled in the corner, Kyouya handed her a clipboard with a _long_ list of names next to a times' sheet. "What's this?"

"Your request list. I'm impressed; the only one who matched this on their first day of hosting was Tamaki. You will be working along the west wall," he explained, nodding towards a table with four chairs around it. On the table was a small basin of water; when she noticed it, Kyouya added, "Just in case you get thirsty. Not that we're encouraging you to use elemancy, since we are most definitely _not_ part of the tutoring committee."

Haruhi couldn't help from smiling all the way to her chair, a tea set in her hands.

Barely twenty seconds later, all three seats were filled. The girls introduced themselves, and Haruhi was surprised that _none_ of them were Water Elementals.

"I was here yesterday," Sakurazuka Kimiko – an Earth with light brown hair – cooed. "It was just like a movie where the hero comes to save the day, dressed in rags and appearing in the nick of time. I'd love to be rescued by you any day of the week."

"I'm in your class, you know. You're so smart; no wonder why your elemancy scores are at the top of the list!" Kurakano Momoka, a dark-haired Wind, smiled. "Maybe you could tutor me one day?"

"What made you want to join the Host Club, Haruhi? I completely support the decision, you know, but I heard that it's almost impossible to get a position," Kamikamo Tsubaki, a black-haired Dark, innocently asked.

Haruhi felt the sweat drip down her back as she nervously batted replies back to the girls. She had been doing fine thus far, but the last question couldn't be answered without either lying or admitting her debt.

_What do I do? What do I say? Oh man, I can't do this!_

'_You can always fall back on elemancy.'_

The memory of Tamaki's suggestion came to the surface, and Haruhi quickly improvised. "I, uh… uhm…," and she cocked her head to Tsubaki, "would you like your drinks refreshed?"

All three acquiesced with a giggle, and Haruhi sighed in quiet relief. _I can do this._

She put her finger just in front of the teapot's spout and slowly pulled it away. A thin line of light brown tea followed her motion, and the trio watched her with awestruck eyes. Treating the liquid like a ribbon, Haruhi spun her finger around and let the tea flow into gentle patterns over the table. When she thought the girls were sufficiently amused, she split the ribbon into three parts and refilled their cups. The effect was like a trisected fountain, and they, in turn, showered her with praise.

Kimiko clapped her hands. "Oh, I've never thought of that before – of controlling my element like a braid of hair! I'm going to try it later!"

"That was beautiful," Momoka said dreamily. "Thank you so much."

"Well, I'm glad I could spin little joys for you," Haruhi said, giving them a blushing smile. They squealed as if Tamaki had coaxed the sound from their lips, and Haruhi happily accepted their offers to return later. After that, hosting was a breeze. All she had to do was smile and comment and cast a little elemancy in their direction.

Ten minutes later, Kyouya tapped her on the shoulder and the girls were ushered out, professing their affection all the while.

"How am I doing so far?" she asked.

"Quite well. You're a novelty here, you know. We've never had anyone with such manners, or your unique perspective as a commoner, in the club," he said. "But you're quite a natural despite such a deprived upbringing."

Haruhi wasn't sure if she was being complimented or insulted, and decided that, since the comment came from Kyouya, it was better to simply let it go.

"Ne, Haruhi! Come and play with us!" Hikaru called out, waving her over. Her new customers had already joined to the small crowd, and she obediently followed along. The twins were sitting on one couch, their hair teased into fashionable spikes.

"What's the game?"

"The 'which one is Hikaru' game," they said with identical grins, and the girls sitting around them were already getting into the spirit.

"They're really alike," one girl frowned. "I don't know which is which."

"I can only tell by their elemancy or hair styles," another said. Each twin reached over and tousled his brother's already messy hair, just to be snarky.

_This is stupid,_ Haruhi thought. _It's easy to tell them apart; you just have to know them._

"How about you, Haruhi?"

She snapped from her reverie. "Huh?"

"Which one would you pick?" a third girl asked.

The twins turned to her and she was a little surprised to see a touch of hostility in their eyes, hidden behind unwavering smiles.

_Ah, so that's how it is. Well, since I always give my best…._

"On my right is Kaoru. On my left is Hikaru."

"BZZZT! Wrong!" both brothers said triumphantly.

"Hey now, you know I'm right," she said with gentle admonition. "Just because you two are similar doesn't mean you're the same."

Their jaws dropped and all the girls looked at Haruhi with new appreciation.

"That's amazing, Haruhi."

"You see them not with your eyes, but with your soul."

Having had enough of the game, she sidled back over to her table. Soon enough, the rest of her time was filled with more hosting. Really, doing this wasn't as hard as she expected. The mere act of treating the other girls like ladies seemed to do the trick, and since they all seemed nice enough, it wasn't a difficult thing to do. Frankly, Haruhi was starting to like having the girls fawn and coo in her direction.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

She changed her mind when her last customer took a seat.

"Welcome, Ayanokoji-san."

She was one of the girls who had been present yesterday; Haruhi only recognized her because Tamaki had been hosting her during the ESC incident. At the time, she had been all sweetness and sunshine; now, not so much. To make it worse, she was a Lightning Elemental; Water Elementals were naturally weak against them.

Something was up, and it unnerved Haruhi to not know what it was.

The auburn-haired woman gave Haruhi her chilliest smile and said, "Thank you, Haru. How is everything going for you today?"

"Just fine," Haruhi said carefully. "Would you like me to get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you," she said, turning the cup over. "I prefer my tea without a commoner's touch."

… _And the duel begins._ Still, Haruhi treaded lightly. "I see. Then sitting here with me must not be to your liking, either."

"I've come to tell you something important, so I will bear it. Your little show yesterday might have been impressive, but you lack the blood and background to become anything worthwhile in this school. It's only through Tamaki-sama's overwhelming generosity that you aren't still a _slave_, and he will soon lose interest in you. As it should be."

_This… oh God, she's one of _them Haruhi thought angrily, but she clenched her jaw and said nothing.

"Yoshitomi-san was in the right, even if he acted recklessly. The people in this school know their places, and I've been trying to convince Tamaki-sama to give up this charade. He can keep the Host Club if he so chooses, but he, and the rest of the members, are meant for great things. They should be running countries, not dallying with undeserving Elementals. You are nothing, and it would be better to know it now than before you get hurt."

"Is that a confession of love, or jealousy?"

Haruhi knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it left her mouth. Not because she was wrong, but because Ayanokoji wasn't going to react to the honesty of her comment rationally. Words that were meant for cutting through feminine games were taken as a threat, and the redhead acted accordingly.

Ayanokoji pushed the table to the side before knocking her chair back. Haruhi jumped up and, out of reflex, caught the water from the bowl before it spilled. But before she could properly dispose of it, Ayanokoji shrieked, "Help me! Help me! Haruhi's threatening me with Water!"

The girl's hands were dancing with electric tendrils, held palm-out in Haruhi's direction and preparing herself to defend and attack. Her dress was now black, with jagged streaks in vivid yellow snapping along the edges. With Haruhi holding a huge globe of water in her hands and Ayanokoji near tears, the situation looked exactly as the Lightning Elemental was describing it.

_I'm dead._

But without warning, a plate of half-melted chocolate was tossed on Ayanokoji's hair.

"Whoops. My bad," Hikaru said blandly.

She shrieked from honest surprise, and when she turned to attack him, Kaoru threw a cup of water in her face. "Let me help you wash off."

Ayanokoji brought her hands up to protect herself, and Kaoru stole the errant sparks from her hands. She stood there, gasping in shock, before turning on the innocent-looking twins.

"You! How dare you-!"

"I think the better line is, how dare _you_," Kyouya said ominously, dropping photographs to the ground. Even from a distance, Haruhi could see images of Ayanokoji talking with various members of the ESC. "Did you really think we wouldn't notice your childish attempts at subterfuge?"

"Not nice at all!" Huni declared with tears in his eyes.

"Pathetic," Mori said, shaking his head. Haruhi didn't know where they came from, but she was shocked to see them so aware of the situation.

Tamaki came up behind Haruhi and patted her shoulder, though he didn't say anything to her. Rather, he stepped in front of Ayanokoji and brushed a dirty patch of hair from her face.

"Tamaki-sama, I-"

"You were lovely to be with, princess, but you don't fit here anymore. Since you threatened a Host Club member, and even tried to use elemancy against him, you are now barred from coming.

"So crawl back to Yoshitomi and keep the hell out of our way."

Haruhi didn't see his expression – his back was still to her – but Ayanokoji's eyes went wide in fear. Her lip trembled before she screamed, "I hate you all!" and ran out the door. The room buzzed with gossip and the Host Club was quickly closed for the day. All the while, Haruhi stood there with the water in her hands, rooted to the spot with a slightly dazed look.

Huni waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Ne, Haru-chan, are you okay?"

She blinked, then shook her head to clear it. "You know, I used to have a boring life." On the side of the wall was a small drinking fountain, and she slowly threw the water into it. "I didn't expect to get attacked on my first day of hosting."

"What a pain," Tamaki groaned. "This is all your fault, Haruhi."

"Wait, how is her being crazy _my_ fault?"

"We knew she was sent to spy on us," Kyouya explained. "We kept hosting her with the hopes of garnering information about the ESC. They have knowledge about the more esoteric Elemental situations in and around the school; knowledge that we, because of how reputable we are, can't get to otherwise."

"Ayanokoji-san was constantly trying to convince me to join by using that information as bribery. I was hoping to flush out more details about the ESC over the next few weeks, but now that idea's blown to bits," Tamaki sighed, then pointed an accusing finger at Haruhi. "And for that, I'm raising your quota from a hundred to a thousand customers."

"WHAT?" she shrieked, then collapsed to her knees. _One step forward, a million steps back!_

Tamaki gave her a devilish grin that didn't quite fit his princely character. "I wouldn't worry too much. You did so well today that I'm sure the girls will keep flocking back to you." He offered his hand to her, and she reluctantly used it to get to her feet.

"Hey, Haruhi, is this yours?" Hikaru asked, holding up a leather wallet. He was standing near the overturned table, helping to reorganize the mess.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, I probably dropped it when Ayanokoji-san attacked me. Toss it over here, would you?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Instead he opened it, and his eyebrows jumped into his hairline. Kaoru glanced over his shoulder, and let out a long whistle of appreciation. "Hot," they both said.

Huni floated behind the twins and grinned. "Wow, Haru-chan. You look pretty with long hair."

Tamaki gave her a puzzled look. "Long hair?"

"I took that picture before I cut it. Can you give it back now?"

But rather than comply, Hikaru tossed it at Tamaki. The blond fumbled for a second before looking at the picture.

Then looked at Haruhi with a completely slack jaw. "Haruhi…."

"Yes?"

"You're a girl?"

"Ye-es…."

It took a good five seconds for that information to process before he screamed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Everyone else seemed to know, so I thought you might have figured it out, too."

An affectionate smile from Huni, and a snort of outright derision from Hikaru, told Haruhi all she needed to know. "For all his talent, _Tono_ isn't the brightest Elemental in a Circle," Kaoru said wryly.

"Butbutbutbut…," Tamaki stammered, still looking at Haruhi with anguished befuddlement, "why keep pretending?"

"You guys bought me a uniform, and I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth," she shrugged, "Besides, you told me that if I got a hun- er, a thousand customers, I could clear my debt. May as well give it a shot."

"But you're a girl!" he wailed.

"So what? Boy, girl – it's all the same to me. And really, as long as the girls believe I'm a boy, then it's all good. Kinda fun, actually."

She spent the next twenty minutes trying to convince him that yes, she was going to keep hosting, and no, she wasn't going to start wearing dresses. Was he an idiot or something?

Tamaki sulked in the corner for the rest of the day.

* * *

Author's Notes (7/2/07): As you can probably see, I wanted to make a nice tie-in with the canonical storyline – the makeover, the first day hosting, and the (not-so-unexpected) revelations. However, I am not going to be following that pattern for very long; I love surprising the heck out of my readers.

I've been pretty good with my updates thus far, but I'm afraid I won't be able to update the next chapter until mid-July. Part of the reason is that I haven't finished writing the chapter, and since I lack a beta I'm extremely hesitant to put anything up that hasn't been thoroughly dissected. I'm relying on you guys to let me know if any of the characters becomes OOC or if any glaring mistakes slipped past me. Again, I really appreciate everyone who's been sticking with me this far. Thanks, all!


	5. Cast Your Soul to the Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who's been encouraging me to write and post. You've been some of the most dedicated fans I've ever seen (or had, for that matter). I hope that my story will continue to delight and amuse all who read.

* * *

Chapter 5

"As you already know, today is to be your first day of elemancy practice at the arenas," Suzaryuu-sensei said, and for once she had the attention of the entire class. "In about five minutes, groups of second and third year tutors are going to take you to your specific Elemental arenas. Elemancy classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays will still be held here, where I will go over broad-spectrum information that all Elementals need to know. The other three days will be spent at your arena. Are there any questions?"

No one said anything, and she nodded in satisfaction. "Then please pack your bags and be ready to leave when your tutors arrive."

It was a subtle dismissal, and everyone began milling around, talking in low undertones to one another and getting ready to run.

Haruhi quickly packed her things, trying not to express how excited she was. She projected an outward look of serenity, but her heart beat a joyful cadence within her chest. One of the reasons why she chose Ouran above other schools was that, along with the possibility of receiving a scholarship to a university law program, students were given a chance to hone their talents from a fully trained Elemental. Though she had gained minimal training from her mother, and later from a few of her mother's kindred, everything Haruhi knew was self-taught. The magic was hungry for her to grow and learn, as if it believed her hands could master every aspect of Water if only she got the right kind of training.

She believed it, too.

_This is going to be a great day!_

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Hikaru!" Kaoru said, falling into his brother's arms with Host-like dramatics right in front of her desk.

"Be strong, Kaoru!" Hikaru said forcefully. "Just know that I'm always with you, wishing I could be by your side as it's always been, and you'll make it through."

Haruhi was able to ignore it until they turned on her and said, in tandem, "And what about our little Haruhi?"

"What about your little Haruhi?" she said coolly.

"Won't you miss us-" "-want us-" "-yearn for us?"

"Not really. I imagine it'll be one of the quietest classes I've ever had, which is more than enough reason to think of it as my favorite so far."

Hikaru dipped his brother backwards over the desk, and Kaoru's face was only a few inches beneath Haruhi's. "But we love making noise with you," Kaoru purred.

She didn't react to his implication; it only encouraged bad behavior. Rather, she lightly rapped him on the forehead with her pencil. "Please keep your filthy thoughts to yourself, and please keep me out of them." She glanced over Hikaru's shoulder, and nodded in the direction of the door. "The tutors are here."

At the end of the line were the Water tutors; their clothes and tattoos took away the guesswork. Haruhi grabbed her bag and left before either Hitachiin could get any more ideas into their heads, and was quickly joined by three other classmates – Izumino, Shisada, and Kuroha. Izumino was a frequent customer at the Host Club, but Haruhi didn't know the two boys all that well.

_I imagine that will change quickly, especially if we're going to be in a group this small for the next few years._

The tutors, both male, introduced themselves as Narimiya and Tadayori. They led the group through an area that Haruhi wasn't familiar with, but it wouldn't be too hard to find her way back at a later time. For all its grandeur, the high school division of Ouran was laid out with the students in mind. Its basic shape was an upside-down horseshoe, and as long as she was on the first floor headed in the direction of the southwestern leg, she'd be fine.

"We're both second years, so if there are any questions you have, please ask us," Tadayori said. "Though with all the stuff I've been hearing about Fujioka, maybe _he_ should be the one tutoring _me_."

Haruhi gave a nervous laugh and quickly changed the conversation. "So what is this class going to be like?"

"It's completely hands-on," Narimiya explained. "Suzaryuu-sensei's lectures give good background, but Hongo-sensei – all the arena teachers, really – are about the application of your knowledge. It's a lot of fun, but it's a lot harder than sitting in class. Me, I'm better at the theoretical information. You wanna know the science behind elemancy? I'm your man. Want to see a Level 2 Water elemancy spell? Try someone else."

Tadayori snorted. "Yeah, and I'm the opposite. I can do Level 4 elemancy, but I'd be the last person to see if you want to know how elemancy works."

"I've heard about the arenas, but what are they?" Izumino asked.

"The simplest explanation is that they're elementally-charged areas of land that react to one kind of elemancy," Narimiya said. "Only Water Elementals can do elemancy at the Lakes – even a Lightning Elemental would be greatly disadvantaged while there."

"The Lakes?"

"When Ouran was first built, the architects decided to name all the arenas after appropriate landforms; 'Volcanoes' for Fire, 'Forests' for Earth, and so forth," Tadayori said. "It's just an easy way to refer to the rooms."

"You mentioned there are two teachers. What's grading like?" Kuroha asked, and Haruhi could tell the casualness of the question was terribly forced.

"The teachers grade based on a weighted average of your scores in each section, so don't worry about flunking the course because you're not a genius in both fields," Tadayori said as he waved to someone across the hall and coming towards them. When they got closer, Haruhi could see it was another group of Water Elementals. "By the way, you're going to be studying with the first year B, C, and D classes. Since the class size is so small, usually no more than fifteen students, the teachers can have that kind of mix and not worry too much about leaving anyone behind. And… here we are!"

The doors leading to the Water arena were very distinctive; double-paned frosted glass with intricate etchings of the rolling sea on its surface. It was painted in shades of blues, with touches of sea green and pale violet for accents. Above was a hanging sign that simply said 'The Lakes'. Narimiya politely held the door as Tadayori led the group through a short hallway. When Haruhi got a full view of the arena, she stopped dead in her tracks.

She expected it to be like a natatorium, complete with competition-sized pool, lifeguards, and stands. She expected to walk in and practically taste the chlorine in the air, feel the cloying touch of humidity against her skin. She expected it to be pristine and perfectly false, with tiled floors and stainless steel everywhere. She expected it to be an enclosed room that turned her off, inspiring thoughts of claustrophobia and not magic.

She wasn't expecting a literal lake to be laid out before her.

It was enormous, taking up at least two square miles of the campus land. The waters were perfectly clear; she could see the silt and dirt below its depths, which wouldn't have been more than six or seven feet deep. A ring of perfectly smoothed sand surrounded the waters, and lush grass covered the rest of the area, even up to the doors leading from the corridor. Overhead was a glass ceiling, tinted and cut in such a way that the sunlight was scattered and kept from overheating the people inside, but the sky was still perfectly visible. The temperature was a comfortable seventy-five, and a few boys were already stripping out of their jackets. To the right and directly against the corridor walls were two cabanas that could have housed an apartment complex with room to spare. To the left were groups of high desks and chairs, with a blackboard mounted against the wall – the only evidence that this was a classroom and not a vacation spot.

The thing that really caught her attention, though, was the waterfall near the right-hand side. A three-story hill provided the necessary of support, looking as if it were ripped out of the ground by a god's hand. The falls cascaded into the lake with awe-inspiring beauty as sunlight caught on the droplets, reminding Haruhi of falling stars. It wasn't very large or powerful, but a little thrill of delight went through her as she watched it.

_I love waterfalls._

Without consciously realizing it, she reached for it with her elemancy – and was literally pitched her to hands and knees as the waterfall's power overwhelmed her.

It felt as if the whole lake was trying to fill her, devour her, claim her life as part of its own energy. Her tattoo glowed fire-blue, almost scalding against her skin, and she let out a choked cry of pain. She heard nothing but the water's roar in her ears, and her body trembled as if she had to carry all that power on her back. Greater than the energy in the spellglobe, this was wild Water elemancy; she couldn't do anything except let it bend and break her.

_It's too strong it's going to kill me someone help me help me!_

Then, miraculously, it stopped. The intense pressure disappeared without warning, and her tattoo flared once more before dying away. Haruhi's strength, or what was left of it after barely holding herself together, drained away and she collapsed to the ground. She tasted metal on her lips and realized, with a start, that her nose was bleeding.

_I think I just broke my brain._

"I would have thought better of you, Fujioka," a deep voice said, radiating disapproval. "Any well-trained Elemental knows better than to reach out with such openness to anything of that potency, but I suppose this is an effective way to get that message across to you first-years – don't use your elemancy on anything here unless I give you instructions otherwise."

"… Should I call the school nurse?" one student nervously asked.

"No, he'll be fine. If you want to help him to one of the seats and give him a handkerchief, though, I doubt he would be inclined to argue."

Haruhi groaned as she slowly got her hands underneath her, and nearly fell again as the world started to spin and tilt. She didn't fight the hands helping her up. They supported her under the arms, nearly carrying her to the side before sitting her down in a comfortable chair.

"Thanks," she mumbled, accepting a scrap of silk from one of her helpers and tilting her head back to stop the blood flow.

"Just relax, and Hongo-sensei will be with you in a minute," and Haruhi thought it _might_ have been Narimiya, but couldn't find the energy to open her eyes.

She couldn't use elemancy; knew it in the way a person knows when they've pulled a muscle or broken a bone. It still felt like she was falling apart, that the edges of her mind were burned by so much elemental energy, and Haruhi just concentrated on breathing and bringing herself back to this world.

_I don't understand why I got hurt so badly. This wasn't the first time I've seen or touched a waterfall with elemancy. I've even reached out to the ocean and didn't get hit like this. What happened just now?_

A palm rested against her forehead, and she heard the same deep voice speak. "When I say three, I want you to open yourself to elemancy. One… two… three!"

And as Haruhi found the energy to summon her tattoo, a gentle stream of Water elemancy flowed into her. It was a soothing balm, and she sighed in relief as its coolness spread itself across her mind and body. She felt herself start to "knit together", the frayed ends of her consciousness becoming stronger and sharper. Finally, after a good thirty seconds, the hand removed itself. "You can stop now."

She opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was a man somewhere in his fifties; white was liberally streaked through black hair and a beard, and solemn black eyes studied her with a sharpness that Kyouya could only dream of. He wasn't a particularly tall or imposing figure – in fact, he was casually dressed in khakis and a light blue polo rather than a suit – but Haruhi felt her elemancy stir to life as it resonated against the incredible power of this man's talents.

The last person who could call so strongly to Haruhi's elemancy was her mother.

"Thank you," she said, sitting up. She dabbed the cloth against her face, wiping away the last of the blood. "I'm sorry for causing such problems."

"You reached for the lake," he said without prelude.

"The waterfall, technically, and I'm sorry-"

His eyebrows shot up. "The waterfall? And you're still conscious? Amazing," he murmured, then slowly nodded as if momentarily satisfied. "You will stay late today to make up for the time that was lost. Please join the class when you are ready," he said, and she watched him walk across the way towards the desks, where Tadayori and another tutor were giving a lecture and passing out papers.

Haruhi decided against testing her elemancy, but she slowly got to her feet. _Let's see… not dizzy when I stand up. I can see, hear, and smell things, and I think I have complete control over my motor functions. Higher brain functions – don't know yet, but I will in a few minutes. Better join the class before I get into any more trouble._

She headed towards the desks, and Izumino caught Haruhi's attention. There was an empty seat next to the strawberry blond, and Haruhi gratefully took it. Across the way were her two male classmates; the boys accepted her presence with a nod.

"Are you all right?" Izumino whispered, passing her a syllabus and a workbook.

"Just fine, thank you."

Haruhi glanced around the room, recognizing a few of the girls from other classes but unable to do more than share a simple smile with them. Finally, the older gentleman took his place at the head of the class, and gave them a slight bow of his head before speaking.

"I am Hongo-sensei, your Water elemancy teacher from now until you graduate. While you are in the Lakes, you are to obey me without question. As Fujioka has so kindly demonstrated for you, using elemancy when I have not given you leave will have unfortunate repercussions. It is not because the Lakes are inherently dangerous. It is because they were not only created by elemancy, but have been manipulated by so many Water Elementals over the years that they have retained a large amount of elemancy within their depths. Reaching out for the Lakes when I have not tempered the waters or affected your talents will result in you suffering from elemancy overload, which is simply the state of having too much elemental magic in your body. It's not fatal – usually – nor the aftereffects permanent – usually – but it is not a pleasant experience. Again, keep Fujioka's unintentional demonstration in mind."

Haruhi felt herself go scarlet with shame, though no one – not even Hongo-sensei – was looking at her. _At least I know it's not because I'm a weak Elemental; I just didn't know the Lakes were elementally charged. Actually, that's not a good thing either, to jump into a situation without being fully prepared… perhaps my club mates' impulsiveness is beginning to rub off on me._

_If that's the case, then something needs to strike me dead._

"Tadayori and Gorozen have already lectured you on the basic lessons we will be covering, so I will be brief. In all your years here, this will be your most difficult class because it challenges you on multiple levels. I do not expect perfection, but I expect a visible effort to be made regardless of talent. And trust me when I say that I will know when you are and are not making appreciable attempts.

"Since we are Water Elementals, I want you to dress in appropriate swimwear for class. You'll have a five-minute changing period before and after class. There are rare days when we will not be at the waterside, and I will tell you ahead of time, but come to class with the understanding that you _will_ be getting wet. Bring a towel or two."

Izumino sighed and touched her long braid. "My hair is going to be an absolute mess."

Shisada leaned over to Kuroha and whispered, "Hopefully a few of the girls are bikini types."

Haruhi just closed her eyes and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

_You should have expected this,_ she told herself. _Water Elementals work with _water_, and you can't get this nice expensive suit wet. But you can't wear a bathing suit and believe that no one's going to notice your assets, no matter how small they are._

In all honesty, Haruhi didn't care if her gender was revealed to the Ouran population; it's not like suddenly wearing a dress would change who she was. But she still needed to repay the Host Club for breaking the vase – _stupid rich brats leaving their stupid rich toys out!_ – and the most effective way of doing that was to keep on hosting.

_So much for a great day, but if I can get the chance do a little elemancy, I'll be happy._

"Today's exercise will be brief. We're going to do some minor elemancy at the side of the Lake to test your talents. Except you, Fujioka – you can start working on pages 5 through 7 in the workbook."

She gritted her teeth and tried not to slam her head into the table over and over.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me, sensei?" she asked once everyone had left.

Hongo-sensei indicated for Haruhi to pull up a chair; he was sitting at the teacher's desk reviewing a list of some sort, and she slid into the seat across from him. He studied it for a few more seconds, and then set all his attention to her.

"Have you ever suffered elemancy overload before?"

"No, sir."

"Ah. Then you probably don't know that those who've endured it will have little to no control over their elemancy for an hour or so. It's why I had you sit out."

Her eyes went wide. "Wait… so that wasn't punishment?"

"And suffering the overload wasn't enough of a lesson?"

She opened and closed her mouth, finding nothing to say, and Hongo-sensei sighed. "You're a bright kid, Fujioka, and if the rumors about your fight with Iwasaki are true, then you're also very talented. The initial reason I wanted you to stay behind is because I want to test your range without anyone around. The earlier incident just provided a useful excuse, but now I need to know if you feel strong enough to perform elemancy."

"Yes," she said, not knowing whether or not she was lying.

Hongo-sensei pulled out a glass beaker and, with a wave of his hand, brought a small stream of water from the Lake and filled it.

He pushed it in front of her. "I want you to form a sphere with the water, but I do _not_ want to see you move. Don't use your hands to control the water, just your thoughts."

This was the first trial that Hongo-sensei had put the whole class through. It tested their control; a good Elemental can do magic without moving their hands or body. Physical motion made it easier to direct the elemancy, but there were times when motion was obstructed, or even detrimental, in a situation.

Tightly weaving her fingers together, Haruhi put her crossed hands on the desk. She reached for her talents as gently and carefully as possible, but her elemancy lashed out like a poisonous snake. She inhaled sharply, and her tattoo flickered uncertainly on her skin.

"Do you want to stop? We can do this tomorrow."

"No," she said tightly, trying to relax. "It just felt like I was shocked by static. I think I'm okay."

A few more deep breaths, turning her concentration inward, and the pain disappeared as she regained control of the magic. As if running up and down musical scales, Haruhi opened and closed herself to elemancy, gauging her current power against her usual level when in good health.

_My strength hasn't changed, but something doesn't feel completely right. It's like my elemancy is bubbling and boiling beneath a glass surface, trying to escape my control if I so much as breathe at the wrong time. It'll get better, but I think I'm going to need a few days of practice before I'm back to normal. _Her confidence towards passing the small test stumbled, and she closed her eyes. _No, that's not important. If I'm sick or hurt, I should still be able to do something this simple. I can do this, I have to do this!_

Her eyes snapped open, and the water expanded into a perfect sphere so quickly that it shattered the beaker. The sound surprised her, and she almost dropped her water globe as glass went flying across the desk.

Hongo-sensei looked from the broken beaker to Haruhi's sphere – her hands still on the desk, still motionless – and dryly said, "I suppose I should have been clearer in my instructions. Next time, take the water _out_ of the glass before manipulating it."

"Sorry, sensei," she said, slightly mortified. _First I nearly kill myself, now I break things. If this keeps up, he's going to ban me from doing elemancy._

He carefully brushed the glass into the nearest waste bin. "No matter. You answered my question well enough. I have three more questions, and then you may go.

"Show me your range. What's the smallest and largest amount of water you can manipulate?"

With the globe of water in her hands, she pulled it in half over and over until a mist of water droplets hung from her body like a cowl. Holding each and every one in mid-air, keeping them from pulling together into a localized rainstorm like they wanted, took more effort than Haruhi was used to. Sweat dripped down the curve of her spine, and her head was starting to pound, but it was worth it to see the satisfaction on Hongo-sensei's face.

He then tempered the Lakes and simply waved her in the direction of the water. There was the unspoken 'go wild' in the gesture, and she went without a second thought. At the water's edge, she slipped off her shoes, rolled up the pants legs, and carefully set her blazer on top of a fluffy white towel. Then, with a secret little smile, she walked onto the glassy surface.

Walking on water wasn't the big deal that most Water Elementals made it out to be. Really, it was about as difficult as flying for Wind Elementals; most couldn't do it only because they weren't disciplined, not because they weren't strong enough. The water felt like a cool, springy carpet and she walked with the barest hint of a bounce in her step. Haruhi curled her toes, relishing the feel of the waves tickling her feet and swirling around her ankles, and walked until she was just in front of the waterfall. She stretched out a hand, and a tendril of water reached to her like a dog coming to its master's side. Elemancy from within and without flowed through her, and Haruhi let herself go.

She danced.

She long since accepted the fact that she was a poor dancer, as she was a poor artist and musician, because she had never been a child of whimsy and fancy. She had no rhythm, no expression, no natural talent. Her steps were erratic starts and stops, and she wasn't foolish enough to think that she could ever be called graceful.

But, as with everything else she did in life, Haruhi danced like she meant it, and the water responded with a vengeance. The lake reached up and around, taking her hands like a partner she'd always performed with, and an elegant magic wove itself around Haruhi's body. There were giant arches and whirlpools, and enormous waves and sprays giving appropriate accents to her clumsy motions. There was power and passion as the whole lake exploded under her steps. Before she knew it, the water was lifting her off her feet and the waterfall spun around her, spun _her_ as if she were belonged there and would never ever leave. She was floating above the world with nothing but water as her companion and she couldn't remember being happier -

Then a throat clearing interrupted her reverie, and Haruhi stopped in mid-spin.

"You can come back, Fujioka. I've seen enough," Hongo-sensei said, his expression between bored and uncomfortable. The water gently deposited her on the sand, and she took the proffered towel from the teacher. "Please tell me your duel with Iwasaki was not as… ostentatious as this was?"

_Not really, no…. _andHaruhi busied herself with drying her legs and hands rather than answer. Then Hongo-sensei gave her the final test; it was the simplest – and the hardest.

"Show me your endurance. Make the waterfall stop falling for as long as you can."

Haruhi held it back for twenty-seven seconds; almost as long as Tadayori's time. When she couldn't hold on any longer, she collapsed to the ground just as the river's torrent crashed over the waterfall's edge.

"Nicely done."

"Thank you… sensei," she groaned, barely managing to sit up. "I… I think…."

"Don't use your elemancy for the rest of the day, and you'll be fine tomorrow," he said, and he waved a hand over the Lakes. A shimmer of color settled over them, and, now that Haruhi was aware of it, she could barely see the unnatural cerulean haze on the water's surface.

When she had regained her bearings, he explained the overall implications of her results. "You are, without question, the strongest Water Elemental of the first years. Possibly of the second years and a few third years, too. I am not surprised you performed as well as you did."

Something inside glowed with quiet pride. Even as a half-trained, half-blooded commoner, she was the best in her class.

"That being said," he continued as Haruhi began redressing, "I am _not_ going to advance you to a higher level of elemancy training this year. You are talented – your control would be the envy of most students – but I can tell that you've had no formal training from another Water Elemental. Your range is a little smaller than I'd have expected from you; it's good, yes, but overall you're about even with most of the other students and I know you can be better. Your stamina is not spectacular, and that's something that only time and practice will take care of."

Haruhi nodded firmly, grabbing her bag and meeting his gaze with determination. "I will get better, Hongo-sensei. Thank you for all your help today."

"Heh. I just look forward to seeing what kind of progress we'll be making over the next few years, Fujioka. Keep up the good work."

She was halfway out the room when he said, offhandedly, "By the way… if you fancy yourself a modest young man, you may wear a T-shirt over your swim trunks."

Haruhi gaped at him for a moment before grinning in thanks and shutting the doors behind her.

_This is definitely going to be my favorite class._

* * *

Haruhi took her time getting to the Third Elemancy Room that day. Being late wouldn't change the problem that followed her around all day; that (to put it mildly) her elemancy was on the fritz. When she went outside for lunch and tried to control the courtyard fountain, whose waters have always responded to her touch, it balked and threw up all over her jacket. She spent the last of her elemancy pulling most of the moisture out of her clothes, and the unfortunate fact was that, for the moment, she had no magic.

Very problematic, considering her situation with the Host Club.

To continue the façade of their club's purpose, Tamaki decreed that half the club days would be strictly spent on hosting. Those days, they would go all out – costumes, food, drinks, events; anything that they could think of, as long as it would amaze and please the ladies. The other days, ones where tutoring was offered, they would still act as hosts but waste no extra time or money on items that didn't directly relate to elemancy.

_Just my luck that today's a tutoring day, and just my _freaking_ luck my elemancy is dead._

Kyouya, in particular, wasn't going to be happy, but he was, if nothing else, fair and understanding. _Just means that the punishment he doles out will involve a hundred more customer requests than another thousand._ _Bastard._

But when she opened the door, ready to accept her fellow host's reprimand, the oddest thing happened. All the girls, who had been happily engaged in lessons from their specific hosts, suddenly looked up and rushed towards Haruhi, leaving their "teachers" behind. Before Haruhi knew what was happening, they were dragging her over to one of the biggest couches, saying her name over and over.

"Wait, wait!" she cried. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, Haruhi-kun, we'll take good care of you!"

"You poor dear, to be so sick but still come to the club!"

"I just about burst into tears when I saw it happen!"

"I heard you almost died!"

"So you don't have to worry about hosting us today, because we're going to host _you_."

Haruhi tried to gently pull out of their hands. "No, no, you don't have to do this," she feebly argued. "I swear, I'm all right - aaaaaa!" And she was pulled onto the couch with a mix of Wind elemancy and ladylike tugs. One of the girls pressed a soft hand to Haruhi's forehead until she was somehow lying on her back with her head in someone's lap and her feet in another's hands. Two more girls took their seats on the couch, three sat at Haruhi's side, and a handful floated around for moral support.

"See? Isn't this better?" one girl said, her Earth tattoo gently glowing as she stroked the hair out of Haruhi's eyes.

"You're always so sweet to us, we just _have_ to take care of you," the girl at her feet said, her Fire tattoo glimmering with affection.

"We heard that you lost your elemancy for a little while, and we want to make sure you're going to get better," a third firmly said, pulling a thin string of tea into an empty cup. For a moment, Haruhi felt a slight twinge of envy when she looked at the girl's water-blue tattoo, but it quickly passed as she took the drink. Though she didn't really like or want this kind of attention – would have been happy to do menial work around the room – she knew better than to fight it; it would only make the girls upset to hear her refuse their kindness.

And part of her didn't mind the concern… too much. _They're just being nice. Energetic and a little overbearing, but very nice_. She looked at each of the girls, genuine in her gratitude, and said, "Thank you very much for all this."

All turned blushing pink with pleasure.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, finally pushing his way to her side. He collapsed, quite dramatically, to his knees. He took one of her hands in his and pressed it to his forehead. "Oh, Haruhi! Don't give your father such a scare, my dear child! My heart nearly fell from my chest when I heard that you had been gravely injured!"

"I'm not an invalid, and I'm not your child," she said, trying to pry her hand out of Tamaki's grip, and giving up when the effort wasn't worth the freedom

"How long until your elemancy returns?" Kyouya asked. He, and the other Hosts, leaned over the couch, looking down at the prostrate Haruhi.

"Might be back tomorrow, but definitely Thursday. Is there a… _problem_ I should be aware of?"

Kyouya glanced around the room, where scads of customers were rushing in, eagerly awaiting their chance to take care of Haruhi. "No, I think everything will be fine."

"You lucky jerk," Hikaru grumbled downward, watching the girls touch and caress Haruhi's skin. "Maybe I should have some something stupid like that and got myself all this attention."

Kaoru held a hand to his chest, looking lost and forsaken. "Don't say such things! I wouldn't stand it if you were hurt, my dearest brother!" They fell into each other's arms, and a chorus of girls shrieked in delight.

"Ne, ne! Haru-chan, I brought you cake!" Huni said with a proud grin. "You better eat so you can get better! And cake always tastes better when it's shared, so can I have a bite too?" Beside him, holding a small bowl of strawberries and nodding his agreement, was Mori. The room was quickly filled with the sound of cheerful banter and flashes of playful elemancy. Very little tutoring was going to get done today, but no one seemed to mind all that much.

Haruhi just held her teacup and watched everything with a secret little smile.

* * *

Author's Notes (7/13/07): A nice deviation from canon, here. Since this story revolves around Haruhi, I wanted to that though the Host Club is an important aspect of her life, it's not the _only_ aspect. She needs her individuality, which is something that becomes very important later in the story. I also wanted to show how elemancy is incorporated into daily life at Ouran.

So – some good news and bad news. Bad news is that I won't be posting the next chapter until late July, about two weeks from now. It's for the same reason that I didn't post this up sooner – it's not fully written, and I need a lot of time to edit everything. Good news is that, after that, I have two or three chapters that can be posted in quick succession, about once a week.

As always, please let me know if there's anything terribly wrong – or anything you really like. Thank you to you everyone who's been reading and reviewing; it's all very much appreciated.


	6. Holding Nothing Back

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: Leyenda by Vanessa Mae. It should be played during the _rashaki_. The song has a 90 second introduction that can be considered background while Haruhi talks with the girls. The melody itself follows the dance until the lovely end.

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who's been so terribly patient with me. This chapter was a lot of work, but a lot of fun to write. I hope everyone enjoys it.

I'd like to extend special gratitude to huamulan03 for her beta-ing efforts; without her, this chapter might not have been posted. As such, I'd like to dedicate the chapter to her. Thanks much!

* * *

Chapter 6

Haruhi fidgeted underneath her costume. "Uhm, I don't know about this…."

"It's perfect," Tamaki said, effusively praising her. "You look like a statue brought to life, my sweet daughter."

"Please stop with the daughter comments, or a customer is going to catch on," she said, chastising the king among hosts and ignoring the rain-cloud over his head. "But Kyouya-sempai, do I have to wear this? It's almost… indecent, considering my situation. Can't I just beg out?"

"You've averaged 15 customers a day," he said almost off-handedly. "It would be a shame to spoil your record."

Haruhi crossed her arms in annoyance and briefly considered dropping a water bubble on his clipboard in petty retaliation. _Nah, not worth it._

"Unlocking the door," Huni called out, and the other Elementals took their positions in the center of the room. Tamaki still sat in the middle with the rest of the Club scattered like servants around him, though he took particular pains to put Haruhi as close to him as possible. After releasing the latch, Huni back-flipped in front of Mori, and they waited only a handful of minutes before the first customers arrived.

"Welcome!"

Today's theme was gods of elemancy in Greek mythology. All the members were draped in the appropriately colored silk, and wore gold crowns or silver circlets upon their brows. The six naturally male hosts were left either bare or semi bare-chested. Haruhi wasn't pleased that she was supposed to do the same despite her anatomical differences, and simply pinned the excess cloth over her shoulders and hoped for the best.

But none of the ladies who came for their services were inclined to subterfuge, and Haruhi hoped they wouldn't notice anything _distinctive_ about her figure.

"You look so regal, Haruhi," Kimiko said as she and Momoka took a seat. "Like the second son of Oceanis, a prince thrown from his home to wander the world all alone. Oh, I hope you find some place to rest your head!"

Her fanciful sweetness made Haruhi smile, and she replied, "I'm already home. It isn't where you rest your head, but where you rest your heart."

The girls sighed with blissful stars in their eyes.

_Gets easier and easier every day._

The most interesting (read _difficult_) part of her day always involved the Host Club. She became intimately familiar with costumes from all over the world, with themes and fantasies that turned refined ladies into blushing fangirls, and the art of pouring tea and serving desserts. She still wasn't particularly pleased with her situation, but eventually gave in and stopped trying to waste energy fighting her fate. It was like trying to keep the tide from flowing or stop Tamaki's constant influx of idiotic ideas; it just made her tired and frustrated when she failed.

What really made her worry was the fact that she didn't mind being a part of it so much anymore.

"Oh, guess what's coming up!" Momoka said. "First Circle Day!"

"Ah, that's right! I almost forgot," Haruhi said.

First Circle Day honored the day that the first Elementals forged a Circle. Those seven humans had been touched by one of the seven great gods and were forever known as the greatest Elementals to have been born. On First Circle Day, all Elementals celebrated their mystical connection to the past with parties and presents and story-telling. Even non-Elementals enjoyed the day of magic and merry making.

Kimiko clapped her hands together. "I love First Circle celebrations. All the parties and elemancy and spending time with friends and family… it's so much fun!"

"My dad and I don't really do parties," Haruhi admitted. "Mostly I stay home and cook."

"That's not fair," Momoka said sympathetically. "Everyone should have a day off to celebrate the joys of elemancy."

"For me, cooking is celebrating," Haruhi explained. "My mother was a Water Elemental, and she left me many recipes that require an Elemental's touch. Dad loves it when I get them right, and that's enough of a gift for me."

The two girls furiously blushed and gave Haruhi looks of sweet affection.

"Poor little poor boy."

Haruhi glanced up in surprise; Kaoru was leaning over the top of her chair and toying with her hair. Hikaru dropped himself into the free seat across from Haruhi, grinning madly. "You probably can't afford the Seven Gifts, can you?"

"Dad and I agreed to buy gifts for Mom's shrine and not for ourselves."

"That's so wonderful," Kimiko said breathlessly. "Haruhi, you're always thinking of other people."

The twins were less than moved. "Wow, you _are_ poor. Everyone I know buys gifts for each other on First Circle Day," Hikaru said.

"What about En-Circled Memories?" Kaoru asked, referring to the book of First Circle stories. "Do you go out and see any of the plays?"

"No, it doesn't interest me."

"Well, what about the Seven Tastes? Can't you afford to buy them?"

"I cook them. I mentioned that already."

"And what about-"

"Look," Haruhi growled, finally slapping Kaoru hands away, "however amusing you may think this is, insulting my financial straits is not a game I want to perpetuate."

Hikaru gave her a moue of petulance as Kaoru sidled behind his brother. "Aw, don't be like that," the fiery Hitachiin pouted. "We're just curious, that's all. Since the First Circle Party is coming up in a week, we wanted to get an idea on the kinds of things we should have."

"What do you mean?"

"The Host Club throws a First Circle party every year," Kaoru said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Haruhi was just too dumb to know such things. "And since these things can get really boring if we do the same thing over and over, we want to know what we can do to spice things up."

"By asking me what _I_ do?"

"Sure! You commoners are so different from us normal folk," Hikaru said, and Kaoru continued, "that we figure it's got to be more fun."

Kimiko perked up. "Oh, that _does_ sound interesting! We can spend First Circle Day with Haruhi and his traditions."

She got a sinking feeling in her stomach. "That's probably not a good idea. I mean, my experiences with celebrations are pretty limited. You'd have a lot more fun coming up with your own customs than relying on mine."

"That's it!"

Haruhi nearly flew into the air from the forcefulness of Tamaki's shout right in her ear. "Sempai, please don't scream like that," she said through gritted teeth.

"We should combine the two!" Tamaki said, grandly strolling around the table. "What a masterful idea, to share the traditions of two worlds on one of the most blessed days of our year. That it came from the two least intelligent people in this room makes it nothing short of miraculous."

The twins flipped him off; Haruhi rolled her eyes, thankful that neither Tamaki nor the girls noticed.

"As this is Haruhi's first year in the Host Club, what better way to show how wonderfully open-minded we are than to implement certain changes into the program!" he went on, and now had the attention of everyone in the room as he began to glow like a spotlight. "Haruhi will show us some of the customs held dear to his heart, and we shall, in turn, lavish great wonders upon him with our own traditions."

_I want to die,_ she thought, touching the bridge of her nose and praying that her embarrassment wasn't too obvious. "Tamaki-sempai, that's really not necessary…."

"Of course it is!" he said, rounding on her. "Doesn't the thought of spending a day with us, celebrating our shared elemental roots, bring you unending happiness? Yes, of course it does, as it fills me with glorious joy!" He went on and on, with nearly everyone in the room goading him on. The girls start murmuring their favor for the idea, growing more excited as they chatted with one another.

Haruhi turned to Kyouya, who suddenly materialized beside her chair and was busily writing notes. "I don't suppose saying 'I don't want to go' will help me," she said, making the phrase not quite a question.

"Attending this party will cut your debt by a third," he said _sotto-voce_, and the circlet around his brow suddenly reflected shadows.

"Then it's settled," Tamaki said. "Next week, we will have the Host Club First Circle celebration in commoner tradition, and Haruhi will guide the way."

A cheer went through the room, and only one word echoed in Haruhi's head.

_Crap._

* * *

"So rather than overrun this party with pure "commoner" traditions, I think it would be better if we merge them," Haruhi said, and plowed on before anyone could cut in. "Rather than simply dropping the ladies into a completely unfamiliar situation, my traditions should be adjusted for your tastes. No matter how much you like ramen, I'm not going to force our very nice customers to eat it for a First Circle dinner."

Haruhi was purposefully rubbing a touch of malice into her words, trying to emphasize to the Host Club how unbearably rude (and weird) they were being. For the past three days, they forced to her to buy all sorts of ordinary items, as if that would help them get in touch with their "inner commoner". It didn't matter what she picked as long as it was cheap, and Haruhi grudgingly complied. She bought instant coffee and ramen the first day – and was shocked stupid when all six seemed to enjoy it and made it a regular drink at the Host Club.

Still, she could only take so much of the inadvertent abuse before calling it to a halt. So, after the day's hosting was through, she finally sat them all down with the intent of conveying her ideas. What they chose to do with them – accept or reject – was out of her hands, but the attempt would make her feel better.

"So how do you propose we go about this?" Kyouya asked, his laptop open and ready for action.

"For starters, the food _will not_ be commonplace," she said, glaring at Tamaki as he sullenly slurped his ramen. "But it can be set up in a style that will be new to you guys. Instead of the Seven Tastes being seven different dishes, you should try combining the Tastes. Most people I know can't afford such huge meals, so we make one dish with multiple Tastes."

"That won't feed enough people," Kaoru said.

Haruhi mentally sighed. _Idiots._ "I didn't mean that literally. For example, any seafood can be used for the Water Taste. However, if you mixed different fishes with grains and spices – Earth and Lightning Tastes – then one dish already satisfies three Tastes. Do that with different mixes, and there you go; adds variety to your cultured diets."

"Is it any good, Haru-chan?" Huni asked, looking a little worried. She figured he'd be the first one to complain and was prepared. Reaching into her bag, Haruhi pulled out a Tupperware container.

"Hikaru, would you mind heating this up for me?"

The redhead nodded, and rested it between his palms. His tattoo flashed and his hands glowed coal-red for only a few seconds before he handed it back to Haruhi; the box was warmed the whole way through.

She opened it and set it in front of Huni. "Try some. My mother called it _hifuabe_; it's the mix I just described."

It was certainly eclectic looking. Rice mixed with three different types of seafood – which was some trick considering the time of year – and spiced with a healthy touch of saffron and paprika. Huni took a pair of chopsticks from Mori, and he carefully lifted a mouthful of rice and shrimp to his mouth.

Usa-chan danced around his head as he savored the first bite, a look of unspoken bliss on his face. After that, they all demanded to try some until the box was empty.

"Daddy's so proud of his daughter!" Tamaki said, jumping over the table and tackling Haruhi in a loving hug. "I just can't say it enough! You are a wonderful blessing, my dearest daughter!"

"That's nice. _Can you please get off me_?"

"Surprisingly palatable," Kyouya said, delicately wiping his mouth with a silk handkerchief. "What else do you have for us?"

The rest of the time was spent tossing opinions back and forth, and Haruhi knew that they would be taking many of her ideas to heart. The atmosphere soon changed from strict lecturing to friendly debating, with even Mori adding a suggestion from time to time.

In the end, Haruhi was surprised to find herself actually looking forward to the party and all its associated troubles.

_Maybe I'm getting soft._

But all those likely problems soon pushed Haruhi's good-natured anticipation to the back of her mind. She had suggested they take the week off to spend time planning and preparing for this event, and Tamaki agreed – sort of. While the more well-off members took care of the organizational work, Haruhi was sent on a number of missions every day that kept her from attending the Host Club. In fact, she realized she was busier now than when she was hosting, which annoyed her to no end.

So on the day of the party, Haruhi didn't even bother to go home after school. That morning, she told her father not to expect her until late that night and apologized for not being able to share First Circle Day with him. He just gave her a hug and told her to have a good time.

_Like hell._

But all her hard work was going to pay off right now. The Host Club had chosen to hold the First Circle party on the grand floor of the main building, with the setting sun providing an impressive backdrop through the multitudes of windows. Waiting for the festivities to begin, Haruhi stood looking down the stairwell with the five other members – Tamaki was in the foyer with the eagerly awaiting ladies – listening to the Host Club King's speech echoing against the walls.

"So it is with the blessing of the Seven who came before us that tonight be filled with beautiful rejoicing. Come, dear ones, as we open the doors to the past, the present, and the future. Welcome, one and all, to the Host Club's First Circle Party!" Tamaki proclaimed, and the double wooden doors flew open with perfect dramatic flair.

Then the girls started streaming in, reminiscent of Haruhi's first day with the Host Club. This time, though, everyone was dressed in their very finest garments and jewels. They were almost blinding in beauty, and Haruhi could appreciate the time and effort it must have taken them to prepare for today's celebration.

The ladies stopped and stared around the room, drinking in the sights as wonderment shone on their features. Spellglobes floated overhead in chandelier formation, some of them as big as watermelons and others as tiny as pearls. They cast a comforting glow, giving the giant room an air of cozy, familiar warmth. The band was playing in the background, filling the empty spaces of conversation with refined airs and gentle tunes, and a dance floor took up the center of the hall. The scent of innumerable dishes wafted through the air, tantalizing everyone who walked into the party, and a scattering of tables were set up around the perimeter.

The Host Club had, assuredly, outdone themselves. They were all dressed up in suits and ties, looking dapper and festive. The twins kindly loaned Haruhi one of their hand-me-downs; the colors weren't very becoming and the fit was just a little off, but none of the ladies took any notice. Haruhi just kept up a constant stream of compliments as she wandered among the rooms, hoping that they'd ignore her own lack of style.

"Step right up, ladies! Who's feeling lucky tonight?" the Hitachiins said to the girls gathering in one adjoining room. A casino had been set up, complete with card tables, darts, and roulette wheel. "Each time you win, you get a point towards awesome prizes. The highest point-earners are awarded one of the Seven Gifts – a last dance with one of the seven hosts!"

_That should be interesting, considering I don't waltz,_ she mused, watching one girl throw a dart and hit the very outer ring. A few more played blackjacks against Hikaru while Kaoru ran the roulette wheel. The points were kept with gambling chips that looked like gold coins. _Maybe they're real gold coins. Never can tell with this bunch._

"Haruhi!" they shouted. "Come and play!"

"Er, no thanks. I'm really bad at these kinds of games."

The ladies added their encouragement, and Haruhi finally gave in. After losing all the card games she played – she had a terrible poker face and no sense of adventurousness that all gamblers needed – Haruhi randomly doubled up with one of the girls and "assisted" her for a hand or two. Sometimes it worked, sometimes not, but they all looked grateful for her help.

"Come back any time," Hikaru grinned and Kaoru winked. "We could always use the easy mark."

She rolled her eyes – _did I ever do that before meeting these two?_ – and headed in the opposite direction towards another smaller room.

Across from the gamblers, Huni and Mori were corralling the ladies in the direction of a stage. Rather than hire an acting troupe to perform, it was decided that plays would be acted out by the Host Club and the invited guests, giving the stories a more personal feeling.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! We're doing the story about Susunowa's trip to Etakini," Huni said when he saw her walk into the room. Already, there were girls slipping on random pieces of costumes, giggling at the absurdity of it all. "Won't you come and act with us?"

"No, thanks," she said, smiling and shaking her head. "But I would love to watch. I'll be your captive audience."

And she, with many other girls, sat through a comically performed rendition of the first Lightning Elemental's visit to his sister's home involving mistaken identities, cross-dressing, and the unfortunate repercussions of keeping wild animals in one's home. All the actresses, who seemed a little nervous at the beginning, had quickly loosened up with the help of the good-natured audience. Haruhi laughed at all the right moments, smiled at the love scenes, and heartily clapped at the end of the performance.

"Come back soon, Haru-chan!" Huni said, his cheerful voice following her out.

She returned to the main hall, and in one of the empty corners of the room, Tamaki was gathering a flock of young women to his side. There were seven images taped to the wall behind him, and Haruhi carefully sidled closer for a better look.

"Ah! A beautiful face, to be honored by Light and love," Tamaki said effusively, reaching out to take one girl's hand. "What can _I_ do for you?"

"I… I'd like that one in light pink," she said shyly, pointing at one of the seven pictures.

His expression broke into a warm smile and gently touched her face, as if caressing a porcelain statue. "Your wish… is my command," he whispered into her ear, and Haruhi saw the girl literally shiver at his touch.

With great care, he traced the shape of the phoenix over her cheek and forehead, leaving a glittering trail of rose-colored light where his fingers brushed her skin. It only took a minute for him to complete the drawing, and the result was nothing short of artistically brilliant. The girl now wore a faux-tattoo of the Fire Elemental, and all her friends were gushing over how wonderful it looked on her.

Haruhi had to admit that Tamaki was very good; she had heard he was a talented pianist, but didn't know he also happened to be artistically inclined. Still, she slipped away before he could see her, lest he offer to decorate her features (and crumble to dust when she refused).

_I think… I think I need a moment to myself. Too much going on at once._

She climbed the staircase until she reached the second-floor balcony. Kyouya was standing there, wearing a small earpiece and carefully taking notes in his book as he studied the crowd beneath them.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" she asked.

"No," he said, not looking up. "I'm making sure that the party is a continued success, and the best way to do that is to stand at a distance. I assume you are coming up here to escape the crowd rather than enjoy my company?"

"I'm just surprised that you're up here rather than hosting. It seems like this soiree would be right up your alley, given all this elegance and sophistication."

His mouth quirked up in a sideways smile. "I do not have Tamaki's love of the spotlight nor the twins' natural flamboyance. Like you, I need the space to breathe and think; simply making sure that everything is running smoothly gives me reason to take it."

Haruhi easily recognized that the conversation had finished, and she leaned against the railing to take in the scene.

Distancing herself from the crowd had been a good idea; she could catch some peace by gazing down at the world and watching it pass by. She enjoyed the music and allowed the overall feel of the room to take her away.

It was like looking at a beautiful painting or living on the inside of a well-crafted snow-globe. Everyone looked perfect, acted perfectly, lived perfect wealthy lives.

_But it's still a very different world they live in. No matter how we reach for each other, there's always going to be this wall, this difference, between us._

_And I don't even know if I want to get past it._

"Having a good time?" Hikaru asked, startling her as he slung an arm around her shoulders. She hadn't noticed him before, but now that she was paying attention, the other Host Club members had joined her and Kyouya.

"Is it like your commoner parties?" Tamaki asked, excited as a child. "We kept a lot of your suggestions, you know. So tell me, Haruhi, are they like the parties you have at home?"

She knew that the party wouldn't turn out to be like parties from her own experiences; the adjusting of her traditions to fit the Host Club's high society standards meant that they would be extremely far removed from what she was comfortable with.

She was right. The Gifts, usually practical things like paper or clothes, were turned into expensive prizes. The stories that children would act out became fully scripted and propped plays. The face-painting and masquerading was turned into an exercise in elemancy when cheap face paint, a paintbrush, and the person with the steadiest hand were the best that she and her friends could hope for. The dancing music was produced by the most professional orchestra in Japan rather than a ragtag group of neighborhood musicians who played for fun and not for money. Even the casserole-like Tastes were made of pricey ingredients whose names Haruhi couldn't pronounce.

It was nothing like what she was used to, and she was all right with that. Regardless of Tamaki's grandiose speech, the party had always been for the customers, not her, and there was no reason to take the slight personally.

Yet with the way Tamaki, and the rest of the club, was looking at her, she could tell that her answer was important to them.

_Because they think they're doing all this for me, and why ruin such a nice night with the truth? _So she lied through her teeth and said, "You guys did a great job."

The satisfaction in their faces was enough of a gift, and Haruhi turned back to look at the world beneath her.

Huni caught her looking at the buffet, where her gaze just happened to rest, and brightly suggested, "Ne, Haru-chan should have something to eat! There's lotsa stuff you'll like."

_No doubt it's all expensive fo– wait, I wonder if they have…. _"This is kind of a silly question, but… is there ootoro in anything?" she asked hopefully.

For a split second, the Host Club froze. All of them looked at her with horror and shock written all over their faces, and Haruhi took their silence for denial when the twins sprang.

"How modest!" "How unassuming!" they said, nearly weeping into her borrowed jacket. "You poor, unprivileged child!"

Tamaki whirled to face Kyouya and Mori. "I want ootoro brought up; right here, right now!" The latter ran off to comply as Kyouya began ordering a large number of ootoro platters to be brought in. Huni, in all his youthful exuberance, was right there with a Tupperware box so she could take leftovers home.

Haruhi nearly had a heart attack, and barely made it out of their fervent grasps with all limbs intact, almost tumbling down the staircase.

"Everything all right, Haruhi-kun?"

Kimiko was standing on the edge of the dance floor, with a crowd of other well-groomed ladies around her. They were staring at the Host Club with befuddlement, who had yet to notice her absence, and Haruhi decided it better to pull them away.

"Ah… yeah, everything's fine. I was just chatting with them and… you know how they get – so excited about the little things," she said, tripping over her own words and trying to change the subject. "So, uhm, are you ladies having a good time?"

"Oh yes!" one girl answered.

"The food is amazing! I've never had anything like it before, but it's delicious."

"And the games and face-painting and everything are just so much fun!"

"First Circle parties aren't like this at my house. Usually they're stuffy and boring. Maybe next year we'll do something like this again."

"And we have you to thank for it, Haruhi-kun."

She held up her hands in defense. "Oh no, don't thank me. Really, the other members did everything."

"But you gave Tamaki-sama the ideas, didn't you?"

"Much as it pains me to admit… yes, I did."

"Then to thank you," and Momoka grabbed her hand, "we're going to dance with you."

"But I can't dance! Not for lack of wanting," she quickly amended, "but I'm just not good at it."

"You'll be fine at this," Kimiko laughed, taking Haruhi's other hand as they led her onto the dance floor. "Just have fun."

One of the girls waved to the orchestra, and they changed from classical baroque music to something a little more modern and familiar.

Haruhi actually stopped in mid-step. "Oh wow. They're playing a _rashaki_."

_Rashaki_ were lively (and somewhat rowdy) dances usually performed on First Circle Day, inviting everyone – even non-Elementals – to join in. Such dances showed the bonds that all people shared through the blessing of the elements, whether or not they had elemancy talents. Haruhi secretly loved _rashaki_, if only because it brought back memories of her mother and times spent with friends from elementary and middle school. She hadn't expected to hear one at Ouran, since _rashaki_ had roots closer to a peasants' than nobles; she didn't think the ladies present had ever danced anything less than a proper waltz or foxtrot.

Yet the girls were setting themselves into the correct positions as if they'd been performing for years. _Rashaki_ were performed in groups of seven, mimicking the actual ceremony of seven Elementals forging a Circle, and the girls bounced on their toes in anticipation.

Haruhi glanced at Momoka, trying to convey her bemusement. "How do you…."

"It's a secret," she winked. "Everyone ready?"

They cheered in assent, and Haruhi barely had enough time to gather her composure before the dance began. The first eight beats were a slow forward and back step, and the second eight were four steps right followed by four steps left. It repeated itself _ad nauseum_, making for a very simple dance – simple enough that even Haruhi could master the basics. Momoka was leading them, calling out changes and embellishments with a practiced eye.

"Let's go faster!" Kimiko cried out, and Haruhi was swept up into the arms of the girls around her. Soon enough, she was laughing and cheering as the dancers – their group was soon surrounded by other girls who decided to make their own circles – spun around with a liveliness that belied their prim-and-proper upbringings. She herself wasn't doing well, tripping over her own feet with irregular frequency, but no one noticed the odd dips and turns she would regularly make. They were too busy dancing to care.

"I'm switching out," Haruhi announced, her breath coming in gentle gasps after five minutes of non-stop dancing. She turned to one of the girls behind her and smiled. "Want to join?"

They swapped positions without missing a beat of the song, and Haruhi took a few moments to enjoy the scene. The girls' dresses flared out like flower petals, and the hall was overridden with color. She saw a growing pile of heels near the edge of the floor; everyone tossed their shoes aside so they could dance without fear of falling. Most importantly, they all looked like they were enjoying themselves, improvising as the mood took them.

When she saw the various members of the Host Club, moving among the ladies with careless ease, a shocking realization took away her breath.

_They taught our customers how to dance. While I did all that stupid running around, they all learned rashaki. How the hell did they hear about it in the first place?_

But really, she didn't need an answer; just the fact that they had spent over a week secretly learning a silly little dance for her benefit made the reason meaningless.

Haruhi had the oddest sensation of coming home.

And when she felt her breathing even out, Haruhi allowed herself to be drawn into a new circle, where Tamaki was blissfully dancing with a group of girls. She braced herself, counting down the beats before gently sliding into place at the blonde's left. She heard a quick intake of breath – so quick that she thought it might not have happened – before he gently squeezed her fingers. The girls joyfully laughed as she whirled around with them, their voices melding with the music in the hall to create a beautiful noise. Soon enough, the rest of the Host Club sidled into the circle, with Kaoru taking her left hand and weaving their fingers together, sending the onlookers into a frenzy of fangirlish excitement. Haruhi only vaguely noticed the increasing tempo, the wild spinning, the ecstatic audience.

Her world solely consisted of the circle in front of her, of light enveloping one hand and an electric tingling in the other as her feet moved with no accord of her own.

The song finished with a dramatic arpeggio by the violins and a sultry whisper of the guitars, and the seven hosts threw their arms to the ceiling, letting go of one another's hands as they sent flashes of elemental light into the air. The room was filled with deafening shrieks of admiration, the blinding colors of elemancy melding together.

Claps and cheers and unrestrained mirth swallowed Haruhi up, pulling her away from the other hosts as the eager young ladies demanded her attention. They kept asking her if she liked it, did she have fun, they practiced a very long time to make her happy, would she dance some more oh please can we do it again sometime? She showered them with affectionate praise, but when she spoke the next three words with all her heart, she was looking at the beaming, smirking members of the Host Club.

"I loved it."

* * *

Author's Notes (7/25/07): Again, another chapter showing the importance of elemancy in everyone's daily lives. The inspiration came when I read the first Ouran manga; I really loved the Christmas party and the playful interactions of the Hosts with the girls and each other. I wanted to put my own little Elemental spin on it. Also, the idea of a dancing Haruhi just tickles me to death, as you've probably noted from the two most recent chapters. I'm sorry for not expounding on the _rashaki_ dance – Leyenda is a lovely song, and really deserves better than this short sequence – but it's got all the dramatics in the right spots.

On a more somber note, this may be the last chapter that has anything resembling the comedic canonical series. I'm taking a deviation that will delve into more serious subjects. I'm not going to do away with every bit of light-hearted interactions, but the Host Club is going to face some tough decisions and deal with some real threats, both together and apart.

Since I have the upcoming chapters mostly complete (they just need a good thorough editing), I'm going to start posting them once a week starting August 6th. I prefer to update on Mondays, in case anyone cares, so I might be able to post as many as four chapters in the upcoming month. That is, of course, wishful thinking on my part, but I'll try to do at least three updates in August.

Thank you to you everyone who's been reading and reviewing; it's all very well appreciated, and I wish I could express my gratitude in a better way. As such, you'll just have to do with me working hard to give you a good story.


	7. When The Sky Rains Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: Fear is the Mind Killer by Brian Tyler, found on the Children of Dune soundtrack. It begins with Haruhi going to the grocery store and ends with the chapter.

Author's Notes: I'd like to extend my deepest gratitude to huamulan03 for her beta-ing efforts. She's been a great help.

* * *

Chapter 7

Despite the chaos that came with being in the Host Club, Haruhi's life soon became relatively monotonous.

Wake up

Go to school

Go to class, elemancy practice, Host Club

Studying

Catching up on long-lost sleep, then wash, rinse, repeat

It wasn't a bad life, really; just a touch busier than she expected when she entered high school, but Haruhi handled it with nothing less than perfect composure.

Even the attacks from Iwasaki that followed were easily dealt with.

Barely a week after her first day at the Host Club, he accosted her in one of the courtyards and demanded a duel. She was forced to defeat him again, since he wasn't interested in picking his battles more carefully, and left him soaking wet in the middle of the hedge maze.

It soon became a regular occurrence that, once a week, he'd challenge her to a duel when no one was around, citing minor accusations as reasoning. And, no surprise, she'd claim victory without any useless attempts at peacemaking. In all honesty, she began to look forward to the attacks as "real world" practice, using techniques that she slyly garnered from watching the other Host Club members.

Who had absolutely no idea that she was engaging regularly in duels. It wasn't like she wanted to keep them in the dark, but Haruhi prided herself on independence and self-reliance. She didn't care to be a bother, especially when she was capable of handing any situation on her own. Iwasaki hadn't done anything _really_ wrong, and it wasn't worth the trouble of reporting him to any higher power. Plus, she was quite certain that doing something like that would only make the duels more frequent and Iwasaki a lot more spiteful. So she shrugged her shoulders and made a nonchalant comment whenever Kyouya or Tamaki asked why she was late to the Host Club.

It only took two months for everything to go to hell.

* * *

The doorbell rang six times in quick succession, and Haruhi sighed in irritation. Only Tamaki or the twins were annoying enough to play with the ringer.

"I'm coming," she shouted, closing her texts before going to the door. The bell continued to ring, and when she opened it, she was hardly surprised to see Hikaru with his finger on the buzzer and Kaoru egging him on. Behind them was the rest of the Host Club.

She scowled at them. "Would you please find someone else to pester today?"

"No way!" the twins chorused.

"We came all this way to visit you, Haruhi! Aren't you overjoyed to see us?" Tamaki asked, bubbling with unrestrained excitement.

"Not really," she said, and he disappeared into a dark corner somewhere. "I've got homework to finish, and dinner to cook in less than an hour. Isn't there some rich person thing you people need to do?"

"Nope." "Nuh-uh."

"Haru-chan!" Huni said cheerfully, bouncing in front of the redheads. "We brought some treats!" Sure enough, Mori was holding a box with a bakery name stamped in gold filigree on the side. She recognized the name; they always brought desserts from said bakery when they came a-calling and wanted to butter her up.

Haruhi was tempted to slam the door in their faces anyway, but she relented. _They did bring something, and why not enjoy it?_ "Fine, come in. But you're only staying for a few minutes."

They ignored her, filing inside and taking their usual places around her dining table, and Haruhi took a quick look at the sky. As a Water Elemental, she could feel the weight of the clouds overhead, sense that they were full to bursting. But rather than encourage the rain, she brought her hand up and thought, _Stay! Just for a little while longer, hold it inside._

Her hand tingled and she saw a quick flash of blue light against the clouds, like cobalt lightning streaking across the sky. She didn't know how long it'd last – maybe no more than the few minutes she threatened the Host Club with – but it would be enough. She shut the door and joined the rest of the guys around the table.

"So what's the occasion?" she asked, nibbling at the strawberry cake (and relishing the richness more than she was letting on, because no way was she going to give them the satisfaction). Everyone else had finished theirs, and she had the weirdest feeling like they were studying her. They stared at her with an emotion she'd never seen on their faces, and she didn't have the energy to try and decode it now.

The twins shared a look and, together, they said, "We have something veryvery important to ask you."

She frowned; they rarely did that around her, knowing the futility in trying to confuse her. Only when hosting or trying to emphasize a situation did the Hitachiins speak as one, and since they weren't hosting…. "Yeah?"

"What do you know about Circles?"

Haruhi inhaled sharply. "Wow. Can't say I expected _that_. Uhm… only the things that most Elementals know, or things you could find on the Internet."

_Except that's a lie,_ her conscience told her._ You know a few things that can't be shared between strangers, things that only someone in a Circle would know. But no reason to tell them any of that._

"Enlighten us," Kyouya said, and her eyebrows flew up. He _never_ asked for information that he could find on his own; where was this going? But everyone was watching her intently, obviously looking to her for something they couldn't get.

Haruhi shrugged and gave them the most basic things she knew. "A Circle is a bond between seven different Elemental types. Most Elementals never enter one, either because making a Circle without permission is illegal or because it's so serious that few people are willing to risk themselves by making one. They're used a lot in diplomatic and political situations, but mostly they tutor young Elementals who don't have access to training. And en-Circled Elementals are powerful duelists, so they're – unfortunately – also asked to act as a type of Elemental law enforcement when necessary. Uhm…," and she supported her chin with her thumb and forefinger, trying to hide her nervousness at such a sensitive subject, "it's also a lifelong commitment. Once you're in a Circle, you can't leave it."

She stopped abruptly, and they regarded her with interest.

"What else?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know anything else," she lied, and glanced at the clock. "Look, guys, it's already after 5, and Dad's going to be home in a couple of hours, and I wanted to make him dinner before-"

"Dinner?" Tamaki said, perking up. "You're making dinner?"

"Just the usual, but I have to go shopping before-"

"Can we stay for dinner?" the twins asked, giving her identical grins. "Please?"

"No, I've got a lot of things to do," she said shortly, feeling her nerves start to fray with impatience. "I don't have time to cook and feed your picky mouths."

"But we'll help!"

"You can't even boil water properly. Go away!"

"Please, Haru-chan?" Huni asked, eyes wide and teary. "Please? We wanna spend time with you!"

She ground her teeth in quiet frustration, but there wasn't much of a choice. When the Host Club got an idea into their collective heads, it was all but impossible to turn them from it.

"Fine," she said, barely masking her exasperation. She stood up and caught a glance out the window, and her frustration quickly turned to apprehension. The sky had deepened in color, transforming from mid-afternoon gray to ominous black in less than a half-hour. June was notorious for its schizophrenic weather, and she felt the weight of the rain between her shoulders.

_My elemancy didn't hold as long as I wanted; those clouds are gonna burst any minute. I'll have to make this a quick trip. Can't dawdle, better go now._ "Then I'm going out to buy ingredients."

"We'll come with!" the twins said, and Tamaki nearly fell over himself in agreement.

"No!" Haruhi winced; she hadn't meant to contradict them so harshly. At everyone's surprised – and a few hurt – looks, she said more softly, "No, it's all right. I'll just grab a few things and be back before you know it. Please, the trip will go much more quickly if it's just me."

Kyouya frowned, studying her from over his glasses. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. The store's less than a mile away, and I can carry everything by myself," she said, silently pleading with him to help her. They didn't look ready to accept her words, and she couldn't spend too much time convincing them.

But Mori, of all people, came to her rescue. "We will stay here," he said, and she knew that he understood her need for speed, if not the reason.

That was all she needed, and she gave him her brightest smile. "Thank you! I'll be back before you know it, I promise! And if you want to help, clean up the dishes for me."

She slipped on her shoes and stuffed her wallet into her shorts before venturing outside. She could handle rain – handle it well, and even enjoyed it to some extent – but if it got any worse….

_Just grab only the things on this list and run home. I'll be fine, there won't be anything bad, and I'll have worried myself – and the guys – for nothing. As long as I get home before the cloudburst, I'll be fine._

She was almost three blocks away, humming mindless tunes to keep the nervousness at bay, when she heard someone yell, "Fujioka!"

Reflexively, she turned in the direction of the voice. The street had been empty just a minute before – apparently, most of the world wasn't foolish enough to be out in this portentous weather – but three people came walking from the shadows towards her.

Then her heart began to pound in fear as she recognized them.

_Iwasaki._

And flanking him was Miyamura and Kitobue, the Lightning and Wind Elementals from the ESC. Their tattoos flickered with dark intent under the moonlight, and Haruhi took an instinctive step back from them.

"What do you want?" she asked evenly.

Iwasaki didn't so much smile as let a corner of his mouth quirk upwards. "See, you and your Host Club buddies still owe us for that little incident all those months ago. But they're too well protected, even out of class. You, on the other hand, are a worthless piece of shit, and no one would lift a finger to save you."

"It's going to storm soon," she said, eyes snapping across the trio. "Water Elementals always get power from the rain."

Iwasaki laughed; a threatening sound. "Yeah, but I remember what happened last time we fought in the storm."

Haruhi did too; she had beaten him, but only barely. Though she hadn't been wanting for power, she panicked in the middle of the duel when the storm became harsher. There was no way she could mask the fear that clawed from her throat and tore at her insides. It was only by luck and desperation that she had taken the win before sprinting into the main building and hiding beneath one of the deserted stairwells.

She knew why he was here now, and for a moment she considered running back home.

Then she planted her heels in the sidewalk and reached for her talent; no matter how terrified she was, she refused to back down. Blue light shone like a miniature beacon, and she felt immeasurable power of the incoming storm flood her like a waterfall filling a cup. Pulling her hands close to her chest, Haruhi filled the space between her palms with cerulean energy.

"Don't do this," she said, silently hoping _please just go away please_.

Iwasaki turned to his buddies. "Now."

Everything happened in slow motion.

Miyamura raised his hand over his head and his tattoo burned from yellow to black. Haruhi looked up and the sky flashed in time with his tattoo, and he swept his hand down to her.

_MOVE!_

And Haruhi literally threw herself backwards, hitting the concrete as the air exploded with thunder and a bolt of lightning crashed into the ground barely two feet in front of her. The water in her hands spilled all over her legs and the sidewalk, and she could do nothing but stare at the scorch mark in the road with wide, disbelieving eyes.

_He just tried to hit me with lightning it could have killed me it could have killed me killed me kill me they're going to kill me NO!_

She heard the rumbling laugh of thunder overhead as the rain began to fall, and fear gave her speed. She scrambled to her feet and ran, but she didn't even make it more than a handful of steps before the lightning struck again. This time it hit the nearest lamppost, and the rain carried sparks from the metal to Haruhi, sending her screaming and sprawling to the sidewalk.

She gasped in pain, trying her hardest not to cry but knowing that tears were running with the rain down her face. Every nerve felt rubbed raw, so that even her clothes seemed to prick needles into her skin. At the same time, she watched with detached interest as her fingers spasmed.

Then from nowhere, someone landed a kick against her ribs, brutally driving the wind from her chest. She gagged and gasped for breath, as if a knife was tearing through her every time she moved. She tried to hide it from her attackers – at the same time, she tried to swallow  
the reflexive and silent _help me_ – but it seemed her effort wasn't good enough.

"The little prick is afraid of thunder," one of them said, and Haruhi barely registered the three pairs of feet standing beside her. "Watch."

A muttered word, and a roar from the heavens tore through Haruhi's ears. All around, she could feel lightning snap and crack as it trapped her in its violent tendrils. She whimpered, hating herself and her weakness, but was unable to stop the pathetic sounds from leaving her lips. Curling into the fetal position, she brought her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut and prayed.

_Someone help me…._

Hands grabbed her, pulled her to her feet. Before she could fight back, before she knew what was going on, a fist smashed against her cheek. It was a solid punch that sent her head snapping back – she'd never been hit before and it was a bone-deep pain – and the hands that were supporting her suddenly disappeared. She crumpled to the ground, tasting blood on the back of her tongue, and there was nothing in the world except the storm, the pain, and fear so deep that Haruhi went blind and couldn't stop shivering.

_Someone help me!_

"That was for our first fight," Iwasaki said, the thunder punctuating his words. "The rest is gonna be for fun."

But the noises that followed had nothing to do with the chaos around her.

A yell, like the wordless sound a tiger makes when its fury is too great to hold in, cut through the air as another lightning bolt struck nearby. Haruhi couldn't even scream or move her hands to protect herself. She barely caught the scent of electricity burning the air, and felt the wind whipping through her clothes and hair. Impacts and grunts and shouts and curses resonated in the back of her reality.

"Shit! Let's get out of here!"

"Stay right there, you assholes!"

"Where's Haruhi?"

"Fuck you!"

"There! Behind that car!"

The new voices were somehow familiar, so familiar that she felt herself being pulled back into the world of torture and tempests. Something touched her and reflex caused her to shrink away with a high-pitched shriek.

"Haruhi! Haruhi, it's me, Hikaru!"

Her eyes snapped open and she saw Hikaru and Kyouya kneeling over her, though their expressions were hidden beneath shadows. Flashes of multicolored light silhouetted them, and she knew that the other Host Club members were nearby.

_They came for me._

Her eyes slid shut, and it was enough of a signal to Hikaru. He quickly picked her up, cradling her with almost manic possessiveness, as Kyouya threw his shirt over her arms.

"Get her out of here! We'll take care of these bastards!" Tamaki yelled.

"Right!"

The duo then headed down the street, away from the battle that Haruhi didn't want to remember. The bounciness of the trip was painful – her body ached with even the slightest movement – but she concentrated on the heat gently radiating off Hikaru. Almost instinctively, she huddled against him, warming her chilled skin and breathing in the scent of peppermint and cedar ashes.

"I don't like leaving them behind."

"We had to get Haruhi out of there. You're no good in the rain."

"But _you_ should have stayed!"

"I'm needed _here_."

Thunder rumbled overhead, and Haruhi gave a helpless sob.

"We're almost home, Haruhi," Kyouya said. "Just hold on a few more minutes."

"Just a few more minutes," Hikaru parroted, almost desperate for her to believe him.

She believed them enough to drift into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

Author's Notes (8/6/07): As I mentioned, this is the beginning of the more serious parts of this story. The humor and light-heartedness won't disappear forever, but there are things that must be said and done before the Host Club can relax.

This is the beginning of my weekly updates. The next chapter will come on Aug. 13, with many questions being answered – and many new ones being posed.

Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. I await your reactions to this rather heart-wrenching chapter with bated breath.


	8. I Can Stop The Pain If I Will It Away

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: Dune Messiah, by Brian Tyler, on the Children of Dune soundtrack. It can be played on repeat through this whole chapter; the feeling fits every section.

Sorry to people who can't find any of the music I'm suggesting; since they're mostly instrumentals, it's unlikely they'll be found on youtube or random music sites. Outside of purchasing the CD or songs, I'm not sure how one can go about (legally) acquiring them.

Author's Notes: Thanks to huamulan03 for her beta-ing. She's been wonderful in making this story as lovely and polished as it is.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Haruhi… wake up. We're back."

She gently came to, and realized that some of her sanity had returned during that trip. She wasn't shaking as badly, and her mind was clear enough to understand the things happening around her: Kyouya's bodyguards speaking calmly, and reassuring the trio that nothing had happened; Kyouya, in turn, telling them to go take care of the mess, whatever that meant. The familiar smells of her father's perfume and her friend's clothes helped to slow her racing heart. The rain was no longer falling on her; she was safe inside her house.

Then Kyouya said, "Give her to me."

"What? Why?" Hikaru demanded, and she felt his fingers tighten on her arms and legs.

"Because I'm going to put her to bed while you dry off." A pause, and Hikaru was apparently unhappy about the situation because Kyouya added, with exasperation, "Look, you idiot. If I were going to take advantage of a woman, it certainly wouldn't be a half-catatonic commoner. More importantly, you need to have your hands free to get rid of the rainwater. I don't know how many towels common folk keep, but I doubt there's enough for all of us. Now give her to me."

Hikaru mumbled something but carefully transferred Haruhi from his arms to Kyouya's capable ones. She groaned as the action intensified the pain in her body, but a whispered word of comfort against her ear and the faintest hint of cinnamon and amber musk in her nose helped her to relax. As Kyouya laid her on the unrolled futon in the study room, Haruhi found the strength to open her eyes.

At that moment, a flash of lightning cut through the sky, visible through the window, and terror overcame weariness. She moved like the wind, grabbing the blanket from her bed and knocking over Kyouya before running into the main room. Stabbing pain was shooting through her chest where she had been kicked, and she held her side while gasping for breath. She shocked Hikaru as she pushed past him, dove beneath the dining table, and threw the blanket over her head.

_can't see it can't hear it can't see it can't hear it can't see it can't hear_

"Haruhi? … Haruhi, come on out."

"Come on out. You're soaked, and we need to treat your wounds."

"Please come out. Haruhi, please."

"… Later," she whispered, voice muffled by the cotton. "When the storm stops."

"No, now."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't!" And another crack of thunder punctuated her words. Hikaru swore, "Fuck it, you guys, stop the storm before she goes insane!"

For a few heartbeats, there was nothing but the sound of rain hitting the windows and the roof. Then Haruhi felt a gentle pressure on her forehead. "There's nothing but darkness out here. Come on out," Kyouya said, his voice soft and steady. "I promise you, you'll be fine."

She felt something slide on her eyes and over her ears, and the thought of leaving the shelter of the table suddenly became bearable. Slowly, ever so slowly, she moved the coverlet from over her eyes – and gasped as she saw nothing. Literally nothing; not even the faintest hint of light. Kyouya's finger still rested on her forehead, and she knew he was making it safe.

"Just let us help you."

"But the thunder…."

"Is dying as we speak." And he was right. The rain was still coming down, but there was a muted softness to it that wasn't quite so terrifying.

She crawled out, and Hikaru immediately grabbed her. He pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms, still vibrant and warm, around her shoulders as if he could force health and happiness into her body.

Kyouya had already withdrawn his fingers, but the darkness did not lift. "Keep her warm and see if you can dry her out. I'll call the doctor."

"No," Haruhi said, almost breathlessly. "I don't need a doctor. Please don't bring anyone here."

She heard the frown in Hikaru's words. "Your commoner pride isn't going to help, you know." Kyouya, however, just said, "I'll get the first aid kit, then."

A few minutes later he was dabbing antiseptic on her arms and legs, against scrapes she earned from repeatedly hitting the concrete. He cleaned the blood from her lips and the dirt from her face with surprisingly gentle hands. Every once in a while, the sky seemed to growl with anger, but the presence of both Kyouya and Hikaru kept the fear at bay. The quiet was nice, completely unexpected, and she felt herself being lulled back to sleep.

Then the door slammed open.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled.

She turned her head in the direction of his voice, the others' chorusing with his. Her heart sped up as they ran to her – she could feel the floor vibrate under their weight – but Kyouya stopped the stampede. "Stop it. You're going to frighten her further if you madly rush at her."

The other four members settled down, and a few minutes of shuffling passed before Tamaki asked, "What's that for?"

"Keeps her from seeing the lightning. Dulled a little bit of sound, too."

Haruhi touched her temple, feeling the solid darkness like foam against her fingers. "You can take it off now. I think I'm okay," she said.

"Are you certain?"

"No more thunder," Huni confirmed.

"Or lightning. Just the rain wearing itself out," Kaoru said solemnly.

Haruhi nodded. "Seriously. I feel a lot better. It's all right."

Kyouya let out a sigh and the shadows slowly dissolved, as if grudgingly. Her eyes adjusted to the ambient light, and she could see everyone sitting in a circle around her; the four newcomers were soaked, and she idly thought _they're going to ruin the tatami_. When Kyouya's elemancy completely disappeared, their expressions suddenly turned angry. For a moment, Haruhi wondered what she did to make them mad, but then Tamaki, on Hikaru's left, reached out a hand.

"He really hit you," he said in a horrified whisper, then touched her cheek. A shock of pain ran through her, and she quickly batted his hand away. Violet eyes went wide with alarm, and he murmured a sincere, "I'm sorry."

Kyouya frowned. "It looks worse than I thought. He might have broken your cheekbone."

Hikaru's temper almost set both Haruhi and himself on fire, but Mori, sitting to their right, diffused the situation. "I can help. The bruise will still exist, but I will try to heal the worst of your injury."

Earth Elementals were able to speed up the body's natural healing process; the most accomplished Earths were able to work miracles and save lives with a simple touch. Haruhi had never seen Mori use his talent in that way before; if the slight furrowing of his brow was any indication, it was not a skill that came easily. But she trusted him, and disentangled herself from Hikaru before kneeling in front of Mori.

He gently laid his palm against her cheek – Haruhi closed her eyes and dug her fingers into her shorts to keep from flinching – and she suddenly felt ice and fire seeping into her skin as he knitted bone together and mended broken veins. The sharp tenderness in her face began to fade away until it became a dull, ignorable ache. She opened her eyes, expecting him to have slid away, but to her surprise one of his hands was hovering over her side.

"What are you doing, Mori-sempai?" Kaoru warily asked.

"Healing," he said, eyes locking with hers, and Haruhi didn't want to acknowledge the unspoken question she saw there.

_Why didn't you tell us you were hurt here too?_

_Because I didn't want you to think I'm weak._

But she carefully lifted the T-shirt's edge up, just under the curve of her breast, and Mori quickly placed his hand on her ribs. Emerald-colored elemancy took away the worst of the injury; it no longer hurt to breathe or move, though Haruhi expected the area itself would be touch-sensitive for days to come. When he pulled his hand away, she could see the marks of a half-healed bruise about the size of her fist. It melted into sickly colors of yellow, green, and purple against her cream-colored skin, and she wondered if that was what the bruise on her face looked like.

Tamaki cursed in fluid French; Hikaru and Kaoru cursed in scathing Japanese. The handle to the first aid kit shattered in Kyouya's white-knuckled grip, and Haruhi quickly pulled the T-shirt down before they went on a rampage.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I'm sorry I could not do more," Mori said, and Haruhi could see the dark shadows under his eyes and the unhealthy pallor of his skin.

_Oh my God, I think he just drained all his elemancy for me. He must have used a ton of energy during the fight, and still wanted to help me._

"You did more than enough," she said, touching his hands in thanks. "What happened to Iwasaki?"

"Please tell me you killed them," Hikaru said with a voice as rough and dangerous as wildfire. He was taking everyone's shirts and drying them out by pulling them through his fingers. The action was rough but it occupied his hands, which Haruhi was grateful for.

Huni sharply shook his head. "No, but they won't be hurting anyone anytime soon," and Haruhi saw that the knuckles on his right hand were split. Mori began wrapping them up with practiced skill.

"Tachibana called for backup and they told us to come here while they took care of everything else," Kaoru said, and Haruhi was surprised to see thunder in the eyes of the normally gentle twin. "We came back as soon as we calmed the storm."

This time when the room went silent, there was nothing comfortable about it. Everyone was looking at her, and Haruhi didn't know what to say. She glanced at her hands, scraped and cut, and picked at the dried dirt on her clothes.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Her head shot up and she met Tamaki's gaze. "Tell you what?"

"That you were afraid of thunder. We would have gone out for you, or stopped the storm, or done _something_ to help you."

"More importantly, why didn't you tell us that Iwasaki was still dueling with you?" Kyouya calmly added, though his expression was explicit frustration.

"It wasn't a problem," she said.

"Yes, it was!" Tamaki snapped. "What happened just now was a _big_ problem! They had every intention of beating you within an inch of your life, if not killing you outright!"

"I didn't think it would come to this."

"Then you need to think more! Haruhi, they weren't good people – you saw that from your first day at the Host Club! What would possess you to believe that Iwasaki was just going to keep on losing with good grace?"

Her cheeks flushed with humiliation and injured pride, and she didn't answer.

"He's probably been intending to do that to you for a long time now," Kaoru said, pushing the subject. "Lull you into a false sense of security, then strike when you're vulnerable."

"He used your fear to his advantage, and he brought help," Kyouya said. "Even with only one of those odds against you, the outcome could still have been… even more severe than it was. And you should have mentioned the duels with Iwasaki, if only to let us know that the ESC was still moving against us."

"But it was mine to deal with, just like my phobia. There wasn't a need to tell you about them."

"Until you got yourself punched out," Hikaru growled.

"Well, I'm sorry I put you guys through the trouble of having to rescue me," Haruhi said hotly. Then she paused and asked, more softly, "H… how did you know where I was?"

"Huni-sempai felt the change in wind and weather patterns, and I sensed some Lightning elemancy really close by. We trailed it back to you… and saw you get hit," Kaoru said, and Hikaru's voice joined his. "Sorry we weren't faster."

"No, it wasn't your fault," she said, and a small shiver of remembered fear went down her spine. "But I don't understand why you're all so upset at me. Is it because I couldn't take care of myself? I don't want you guys to think you can't rely on me."

"It wasn't that," Huni said, reaching across Mori's lap and taking her hand. "You scared us really badly. We thought you were going to die."

She tasted the phrase for a few seconds, rolled it through her still-addled brain, and then understanding dawned upon her.

"Were… I… you were worried about me? You were afraid for me?"

She glanced around the circle and saw that none of the host members would meet her gaze, their eyes shadowed with quiet aching. In fact, she had the feeling that they were reliving those moments just before finding her, wondering what if they didn't make it – or worse, what if _she_ didn't make it.

Something inside her cried as she realized what she put them through. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She was quickly enveloped in a hug from Huni as Mori affectionately tousled her hair. Hikaru and Kaoru (carefully) tackled her from each side, professing their forgiveness in extravagant voices. Kyouya simply nodded in satisfaction, and Tamaki….

Tamaki embraced her and quietly asked, "You've always been independent, right? Never relying on anyone even though we're right here?" When she nodded, he went on. "I want to change that. I want you to know you're free to be yourself, but we're here to help you just as much as you help us.

"So I want our Host Club to forge a Circle."

Haruhi's eyes went wide and she actually pulled out of his arms. "What? Where the hell did that come from?"

"If we forge a Circle, we're promising to support each other in all aspects of our lives," Tamaki said, voice rising with excitement. "The day you walked into the Third Elemancy Room was the start of something great. It was destiny at its finest! And all of us are different Elementals, which proves further that we're fated to forge a Circle."

"No, it doesn't! Being part of a Circle is a lifelong obligation! You can't just decide to do this on a whim!"

"It's not a whim – it's not even something that I've just decided."

"_Tono_'s been planning this for almost a month, now," Hikaru said.

"It's why we came over today," Kaoru added. "We wanted to talk to you, see if you'd be willing to join us."

She looked around the room, searching for a sign of joking or teasing or _something_ to tell her that they were pulling a prank of extremely poor taste, but even the twins' faces showed nothing more than quiet anticipation.

"You're serious," she said flatly. "And that's why you were asking about it before, wasn't it?"

"Of course," Kyouya replied, fixing his glasses. "It will be extremely profitable for five of the most influential families of our generation to forge a Circle. Better, still, that we're doing it while young. Stronger ties, you know."

"And we like the idea," Hikaru said. "We did always joke about adopting you, so why not make it somewhat official?"

"I wanna keep sharing my cake with you," Huni said with a wink.

"And we're going to be together as a family. Nothing will break us apart," Tamaki said, nearly glowing from all his self-satisfaction. "What do you-"

"YOU IDIOT!"

The room went dead silent, and Haruhi was on her feet (_when did that happen?_), unable to stop the words from rushing out of her mouth.

"You _stupid_ idiot! All of you! Don't you understand? This isn't about money or power or fleeting friendships! Forging a Circle isn't like making a cold business deal or a political statement or anything like that! It's forever and ever, 'til death do us part! When something threatens one of the members, the other six are right there to help! It's not because they _have_ to, it's because they _need_ to! They're bound by something bigger than blood and love and family, and no matter how far apart they grow, no matter what else is going on in their lives, in the end the Circle will always. Come. First!"

The memory hit her between the eyes —

'_I'm going to be home late today, but I'll make you a big feast when I come home, all right?'_

'_Mama's gonna use her magic and beat up the bad guys?'_

_A delicate laugh from a woman who could tame the ocean. 'Yes, Haruhi-chan, I am.'_

'_When I grow up, I wanna be just like you!'_

'_You're going to be even better than me. You make your mother so proud, you know that?'_

_She found herself pulled into a breathtaking hug. 'I love you, Mama! Have a great day!'_

'_Love you more, my little water sprite. Love you more…,' and her mother turned and left the house forever._

— and Haruhi felt her legs give out. Mori's quick reflexes saved her, catching her under the arm and gently guiding her to the floor. She blinked away the rising tears, trying to regain her composure and refusing to look at anyone. They said nothing, obviously stunned by her vehemence.

_Good!_

It took a full five minutes of deep breathing before she trusted herself to speak in calmer tones. "I need some time to think about it. Right now, I can't say yes; I just can't do it. But...," and she saw the disappointment (_no, it's more than that_) on their faces and softened the blow, "give me time to think, all right?"

Huni was the first to act. He gave her his patented 'loli-boy' smile, though it didn't touch his eyes, and said, "Okay, Haru-chan. Anything you want, we can do for you."

"Yeah, no sweat."

"Don't worry about it."

"We can talk about it whenever you're ready."

"Just keep it in mind."

Mori glanced from Huni to her before giving her a curt nod and standing up. "We should go."

It was like a switch had been flipped. Before, they had been damn near impossible to clear out of her house. Now, the six left with barely enough time spent saying goodbyes and good nights. The last ones to leave were Tamaki and Kyouya, who simply told her to rest before shutting the door.

Then the house was truly silent, and Haruhi was left with only her memories as company. She knew she should be in hysterics – a near-death experience compounded with the equivalent of a magical marriage proposal had been dropped on her in the span of sixty minutes – but all she felt was dead inside.

_And I'm not sure I care._

For the next hour, she ran on autopilot; straightening the house, using some of the leftovers to make dinner for her father (oddly enough, she had no appetite). She couldn't think, and chalked homework up to a lost cause (_I'll study tomorrow_) before finally sitting down.

She hadn't noticed earlier, but the cake plates had been cleared away. In fact, they were drying in the rack beside the sink; still slightly dirty and soapy, but an attempt had obviously been made to clean them. Her mouth quirked up on the side.

_They listened to me. Even did menial work because I asked. How… surprisingly sweet._

And for no logical reason she could comprehend, everything about the night pushed past her mental barriers and hit her with the force of a tsunami. She gasped at the overwhelming sensations – _panic-anger-shock-loss_ – and did the only thing possible; her sole recourse to comfort when none was offered.

She ran into the bathroom and immediately cranked on the hot water in the tub. She frantically threw off her clothes and, without bothering to clean off, she stepped inside the bath.

The water began to take on a life of its own as soon as she touched it, fueled by her elemancy but not by her will. It flowed and coalesced into a vaguely female form; the features were hazy, dulled by memory's distance, but Haruhi knew who it was supposed to be (_who she wanted it to be_).

_Mama!_

Haruhi threw herself into the arms of the water-woman, her tattoo blazing with sapphire sorrow as she hugged it with all the strength in her weary body. Semi-solid fingers stroked her hair, rubbed her back, brushed away tears. It wasn't real (_it's not Mama_) and it wasn't the first time this happened (_these hugs, touches don't mean anything, it's just the water reacting to what I want_), but Haruhi knew it wouldn't be the last (_because I can't always be strong and this is how I've always coped when I needed someone I couldn't have_).

She was still there, held like a child in the arms of living water, when her father came home.

* * *

Author's Notes (08/13/07): Poor Haruhi; I love her to death and all I do is torture the heck outta her. I'm curious as to how many people saw this coming – Tamaki asking Haruhi to join a Circle. Last chapter made it pretty obvious, I admit, but I dropped a few _very_ subtle hints in the previous ones.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers; I'm always astounded as to the outpouring of emotion from you guys. It really makes me feel like I'm doing justice to the Host Club.

Next chapter's up on the 20th. Hope to see you then.


	9. Point of Perfect Flux

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: Dante's Prayers, by Loreena McKennitt. This can, again, be played throughout the whole chapter.

Author's Notes: Again, I just have to give copious amounts of praise to huamulan03. She turned around a chapter in less than a day for me; remind me to do something nice for her.

* * *

Chapter 9

Fujioka Ryouji was generally an easygoing man. He was, if Haruhi were to be bluntly honest, a lot like Tamaki; a force of positive cheerfulness, paving the road to Hell with good intentions and bad executions. But, though she loved and respected her father dearly, she didn't frequently go to him with any serious matters of her life. They both had their share of worries, and she didn't feel the need to burden him with anything that didn't have to be an explicit concern.

But when she came out of the bathroom and saw him wigless, makeup-less, and wearing his lounging clothes, she knew he wasn't going to let this go. He was dropping his façade and, without words, telling Haruhi to drop hers.

"Tell me what happened," he said solemnly, sitting at the dining room table with his dinner half-eaten and two cups of tea set out. His eyes flashed with fury when he saw her bruised cheek, but said nothing.

She felt tired, emotionally and physically drained. Her side still ached, her face was sore, and the scrapes painfully throbbed in the background of her mind. She just wanted to sleep forever and make the last six hours go away. But because he asked – demanded – she sat down and told him everything, starting from the Host Club's visit and ending with their offer of joining a Circle. Surprisingly enough, it didn't hurt to talk about what had happened.

When it was over, he took a deep breath and said, with a stunning amount of insight, "I assume you want to know more about your mother's Circle, then."

It was rare that Ryouji talked about Kotoko, and rarer still for him to bring up the reason for her untimely passing. But Haruhi, knowing how much it hurt both of them, pressed on. "Yes, if you'll tell me."

Ryouji ran a hand through his hair, as if gathering his thoughts with his fingers. Though he hadn't been a part of her Circle – wasn't even an Elemental – Kotoko hadn't withheld anything from her husband; he knew more about Circles than most Elementals. He was the reason Haruhi knew so much in the first place. "Well… what do you want me to tell you?"

The first thing she asked had nothing to do with Circles. "Were we important to her? Did she really love us?"

He had clearly not been expecting that question – and Haruhi hadn't expected herself to blurt it out. But he looked extremely pained as he slid to the other side of the table and gathered her in a hug. "Do you really think your mother didn't love you, just because she was part of a Circle?"

She didn't trust her voice, and he continued without waiting for an answer. "Your mother loved you. She loved you so much that each time she left on Circle business, she would sit beside your bed and watch you sleep, just to hold the memory of you in her mind and heart. She hated leaving you, not knowing whether or not she'd ever return. I swear upon her ashes, there was nothing else in the world that she cherished as much as this family."

"But I remember you told me that she _had_ to go. If she loved us so much-"

"Then why did she leave anyway?" He was silent for a moment, then said, "You have wonderful people in your life. Friends that make you smile, friends that broaden your horizon, friends that challenge you to be the best person you can be. But what if you got a message saying that one of them was in an accident? That he's in the hospital, possibly on the verge of death, and you're the first person contacted. Wouldn't you, as such a close friend, want to go to their side regardless of what was going on in your life?"

Images of bloodstained red/blond/black hair flashed across her eyes. "Of course!"

"Even though you might be here with me, you'd leave because someone else needed you more. It's not to say that we didn't need your mother, but there were things that only she could do for and with her Circle; just as there are things that only you could do for your friends."

He looked down at her and, upon seeing her furrowed brow, softly stroked her hair. "Choosing between loves is hard. For all your quiet maturity, my little girl, you're only fifteen. You shouldn't be expected to understand something most adults can't comprehend, much less a choice that most people will never have to face."

"Was it hard? I mean, you were married to her. Wasn't it hard watching her go to the side of people you barely knew?"

"Sometimes. I imagine that if I were married to a police officer, it would have felt much the same way. Not every day was a crisis, but you didn't know that when you woke up in the morning."

"And she was a really good lawyer, even though she was in a Circle?"

"Oh, definitely! She was absolutely brilliant, you know. But if you're asking how she juggled her two lives… well, Circle situations didn't occur as frequently as you're supposing. I'd say barely once a month did she have to leave for any extended period of time. Usually those reasons were very straightforward, like going to tutor a young Elemental or make reports to the High Circle, but there were occasions that called for… for the fiercer side of your mother."

"Did you ever wish you were part of it?"

"Part of her Circle? I suppose I did, from time to time. I didn't envy what she had with her kindred because what the two of us had was so amazing… but it would have been nice to be an Elemental, too. At least I could have shared that with her."

Haruhi still felt like she was overflowing with questions, but she managed to narrow it down to the last, most important few. The rest could wait until her mind was sufficiently calmed; she might be able to answer them on her own.

"Can you explain what the connection between kindred Elementals feels like? I mean, I kind of have an idea from what you and the Tanakas have said, but I'd like to know more."

"The best way I can explain it is this: imagine you have a cell phone with only six other numbers, and each number has its own song. But imagine that volume changes depending how far they are from you, the tempo changes on how they're doing, and the overall feel of the song is affected by the reason for calling. Now put the phone in your head, so that you'd always know how they're doing, and vice-versa, and that's a little bit of what it's like. You can't speak to each other, but you're always aware of one another."

This wasn't very reassuring. She was fascinated by the information, yes, but she wasn't sure she liked the implication behind her father's metaphor. It was hard enough having them as all-pervading people in her life; if the Host Club took up any more space in her head, they'd _be_ her. And, like her father said, they were young. Giving teenaged boys even the littlest access to her thoughts was a frightening concept.

"Do you think I should do it?"

His lips brushed the top of her head before he spoke. "I want you to do whatever you think is right. If you believe that these people are the people you will always want in your life, then do it. But if you want to hold off, perhaps allow yourself to grow up a little before settling down, then wait. You have the rest of your life to look forward to, and making a decision like this is not something you should take lightly. You were right to tell Tamaki and the others the same thing." He frowned and asked, "Do they know that once you're in a Circle, you can't leave it?"

"I told them, but I don't know if they really heard me." She was quiet, processing the information, and she debated with herself for a moment before asking the last question. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How… how did Mom die?" The story he always told her was she had been in a car accident while driving to visit her Circle; Haruhi had accepted it though she never believed it. All of a sudden, it seemed crucial for her to know the truth.

Ryouji recognized the resolve in her eyes. "A week before she died, Tsubari Noburo, one of her kindred, was shot to death while walking home."

Haruhi breathed an 'oh God', and her father's eyes became infinitely sad. "Tsubari was the first person in their Circle to die. The shockwave that went through the six when it happened…." He shuddered, leaving the sentence to hang. "They were absolutely beside themselves with grief; it was heartbreaking. But six days later, one of her kindred found out that Tsubari's death wasn't accidental – he had been murdered by a rogue Elemental. Fueled by grief and fury, your mother's Circle went hunting for blood."

"The day she died, right? But I remember Mom smiling at me before she left!" Haruhi argued, her mind replaying that morning.

'_Love you more, my little water sprite. Love you more…,' and her mother turned and left the house forever._

– _but not before Haruhi saw a flash of tattoo-blue and the tears trapped in her mother's eyes, held back by sheer Elemental willpower._

_No weakness had been shown in front of her baby girl._

"What happened?" Haruhi whispered.

Her father's hold on her tightened just the slightest. "The killer was part of a Circle, and they went to war. Kotoko's Circle took victory, but they had all been terribly injured. Your mother and a kindred sister died of their wounds before reaching a hospital or an Earth Elemental."

"But couldn't their Earth-?"

"Tsubari."

Haruhi closed her eyes and wondered what she would do if Mori – quiet, compassionate Mori – was killed in cold blood.

"Do you feel any better now that you know?"

She shook her head.

"Neither did I. Come on, daughter dearest, let's go to bed. It's been a long day."

It was a longer night.

* * *

Monday came around, and Haruhi did her best to act like everything was normal in front of her classmates. It helped that the host members kept their distance. The twins didn't bother her except to ask if she'd join them for lunch; she declined. When she walked into the Third Elemancy Room, Kyouya silently handed her the costume and waved in the direction of the preparation room. Tamaki politely thanked her for coming, Huni smiled but didn't touch her, and Mori healed the last of her bruises without uttering a word. Everyone performed well in front of the customers, but Haruhi could almost taste the awkwardness in the air. They treated her gently, almost delicately, as if every word that came from their mouths could send her running in the opposite direction.

It was almost as if they were afraid of her – and she realized they were. They had unintentionally handed her the keys to their weakness, indirectly telling her they thought she was an important person in their lives. She could use the promise of forging a Circle as a trade-off; paying her debts or some other large favor in exchange for her cooperation. She could, if malevolence took hold of her motives, have complete control over them.

_How cruel, to start a Circle with that kind of emotional blackmail. No, I'm going to be honest with them._

So once the day's activities were finished and everyone was getting ready to leave, Haruhi announced, "Give me two weeks and I'll tell you my decision."

They blinked at her, expressions so alike they looked as if they were already one mind. Tamaki reacted first. "Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to answer so soon if-"

"Any longer than that, and I won't ever make a choice," she said, cutting him off. "But it's enough time for me to consider all the implications of joining a Circle. I gave you grief for your frivolous treatment of the situation, and it wouldn't be right if I did the same."

"So you're really thinking about it?" Hikaru asked, hopefulness coloring his words.

"Yes."

He and Kaoru let out a ragged breath, and Tamaki actually sat down, his knees weak with relief. The other, less expressive trio looked carefully neutral.

Haruhi turned to Kyouya. "I heard that there are new members of the ESC. Perhaps you know what happened to the old ones."

His tattoo flashed so quickly against his skin that Haruhi wasn't sure she actually saw it. "All seven were taken care of, along with a few of the school council board members," he said. "I predict that we will have little quarrel with the ESC from now on. And you have nothing to fear from any of the old members – trust me on that."

She did; she never heard from Iwasaki or the rest of the old ESC members again.

* * *

The first week was full of honest self-reflection; some of it painful, some of it cathartic, all of it necessary. She had to know herself before she could even begin to think about becoming kindred to the six hosts.

Haruhi knew she had some good traits, but it was her faults that could cause the most problems. She was blunt and insensitive, stubborn and proud. She didn't like talking about her emotions, even though she didn't have a problem bringing other people's feelings to light. She didn't like trying new things or growing beyond her circle of comfort; hated personal confrontations and absolutely despised chaos. Yet the Host Club saw all that and still accepted her as 'one of them'.

So the dilemma boiled down to two questions: _do I enter the Circle, and will that choice make me happy?_

The easier, more sensible solution was, obviously, to forgo the offer and go on with her relatively uneventful life. She could still be a lawyer like she wanted, and in some way that was the most important thing. She'd always have elemancy even if she didn't make a career out of it, and she might even love it more if she wasn't forced to use it on a regular basis. Whether she looked back on this moment with or without regrets was something only the future could tell, but it was so far away that Haruhi knew she'd be happy – she'd make herself happy – even if she didn't join. It was better to sit back and let the chance go by.

That was the smarter solution, but she didn't know if it was the right one.

_Because if that was what I really wanted, I wouldn't be giving this a second thought. I'd have ended it already, firm in my choice._

But when she thought about agreeing, she found more questions than answers. If she joined the Circle but felt nothing for her kindred Elementals, then she was trapped in a relationship that she couldn't ever escape. Even if she got married and had a family and a career that she absolutely loved, her life would still be tainted by the failed Circle bonds eating away at her soul. It could consume her, destroy her, and even devastate the other members in turn. She cared enough about them to know that it wasn't a pain they deserved.

This was the future she dwelled on the most, the one that distracted her at school and kept her awake at night. It made her "boring" life sound infinitely more appealing because it didn't promise insanity as an end.

In addition, there were repercussions that she doubted the Host Club had considered. Since forging a Circle wasn't something that anyone under 20 was ever encouraged to do (thoroughly discouraged to the point of illegality, in fact), they would have to keep it a secret for at least another five years. Which would make it hard to explain why they were semi-psychically connected and suddenly stronger than their elemancy teachers. En-Circled Elementals were also supposed to be the finest in their respective elemancy fields, so part of their job would be to help anyone that needed elemancy training. And, more importantly, they would be a kind of "Elemental police force". As any weapon can be a force of both good and evil, so elemancy can be twisted to the needs of those without morals. Due to their blended power, Circles were often called to fight and die to protect those who could not defend themselves.

These were just things that would make her life all the more complicated, and Haruhi hated making things more complicated than they needed to be. (It was why the Host Club drove her mad; they seemed to take sadistic pleasure in making life as difficult as possible, if only because they could afford complexities.)

But she couldn't stop thinking about what it would mean to be part of a Circle.

Every Elemental fantasized about it; finding the six people in your life that completed you, who were the one constant in a world of no promises, whose minds and hearts were so perfectly in-tuned with your own that you couldn't imagine what it was like to be alone again because it'd never happen…. There wasn't even a word to encompass the kind of relationship the seven would have – more than love and trust and duty and honor would come closest. They would be seven perfect diamonds mounted on a ring; separate beings, but always together and moving as one.

It was also known that en-Circled Elementals were the most powerful people in the world. They were the stuff that of which legends were made, in songs that children knew and sang about for hundreds of years to come, the people who were remembered and cherished and honored above all. Such a thing meant nothing to Haruhi – she did not hunger for power or fortunes – but the notion that she had already found the people she was meant to be with was an addictive one. So while fears kept her up every night, dreams wiped them away.

She dreamt about rocks and trees, of hands strong as the mountains but gentle as rose petals. She dreamt about fire and red hair, of eyes that burned bronze and gold with unending, unconditional passion. She dreamt about the endless sky, a playful voice whose laughter brought a teasing breeze or unstoppable hurricanes. She dreamt about thunder and lightning, and she wasn't scared because eyes like fire – more subtle, more intense – were always watching. She dreamt about glass that reflected only darkness, of shadows that matched her in wits and cleverness. She dreamt about confetti starlight that fell like kisses against her skin and words that promised the world.

She dreamt of a six-pointed star in a circle, and saw herself dancing in the middle of it.

All this, over seven nights.

_If ever I wanted a sign, this is it._

She would do it. She would forge a Circle with the six Host Club members.

She spent the second week mulling over the wisdom of her choice.

If she wanted to be Kyouya-ish, she _could_ justify her reasons in terms of power and strength. She was going to be a lawyer in ten or so years, and to have a clientele that was not only politically and economically wealthy but also elementally inclined was something that most attorneys could only dream of. That bond was something she could take distinct advantage of in her career.

But Haruhi would always be known for her straightforwardness, and she knew the real reason why she was willing to bond with them.

The host boys often infuriated her with their thoughtlessness, by inviting themselves to her house or ruining her much-needed study time or just saying thoughtless things that most people would have been aghast to hear. They drove to her the brink of madness and back, had absolutely no concept of proper decorum, and lacked any and all common sense. They were, as she often said, from a different planet, and at times it seemed that she was never going to be allowed within the boundaries of wealth and fame that held them so tightly.

But they were genuinely good-hearted people, even those who tried to front. They were always willing to take her places, practice elemancy with her, shower her with thoughtful gifts because they thought she'd appreciate it, and share her company for no other reason than because they got some intangible something out of being with her. Each of the boys acted so differently around her than with each other – the twins included – that she began to appreciate them as more than just "the Host Club members". They were, in all honesty, her best friends.

Haruhi treasured those relationships, but it took more than friendship to make a Circle work. She wondered if the Host Club boys understood that.

During those two weeks, she performed her club duties without giving the ladies a hint of her underlying problems. In fact, she had acquired such a nice customer base that falling into her hosting mode was natural now, and they were wonderful in getting her mind off the situation.

The others members were doing an equally good job of distracting themselves. They didn't jump all over her nor pester her more than usual, knowing that wanting her answer too soon would inevitably push her away. But every now and then Tamaki would throw her a soulful look or Huni would slip a piece of chocolate in her pockets, and she knew they were still waiting for her. They still wanted her as part of their lives.

There was only one thing left to do.

* * *

"So what is your decision?" Kyouya asked.

The rest of the Host Club stood in a half-circle around Haruhi, barely restraining their eagerness. Their customers had left barely five minutes ago, and no one had moved to clean up.

_Slightly more pressing matters on their mind?_

Haruhi took a deep breath. "I just want to ask you guys one question." Though they shared anxious glances, they all nodded and Haruhi continued. "Do you really understand what it means to be in a Circle? I'm not asking to be offensive or anything, but I need to know that _you_ know what we're getting into."

"Because you have a better idea?" Hikaru asked, impatience tingeing his words with spite.

"My mother died because she was part of a Circle," Haruhi said, ruthlessly turning on him, "so don't you dare try throwing this back in my face!"

Hikaru had the good grace to look ashamed, and the others looked equally taken aback. They stayed silent for a few moments, honestly reflecting on Haruhi's question.

It was Tamaki who bravely went first. "I… don't have anything close to the experience that you've had," he said, carefully choosing his words. "But the social circles that my father travels through have brought me into contact with Circles, and I was given the chance to meet Circle Yanagida a year ago at an extremely proper affair. At such events, it is frowned upon to act with anything less than high grace. Yet they moved with one another in such a comfortable fashion that no one noticed when they would hold hands or finish each other's sentences or simply bask in the presence of their kindred.

"And I thought it was the most remarkable, amazing thing I'd ever seen, and I believed I could have that if I searched hard enough. And I think I've found it," he said in an awe-filled voice, and Haruhi could feel the sincerity radiating from him.

Still, he hadn't fully answered her question. "But do you understand that it's not always going to be like that?" she asked, not unkindly. "That there are going to be times when we'll resent each other because we're forced to choose between loves? That because we're going to have a slight empathic connection with one another, we're going to lose the freedom of privacy? That, if nothing else, you're going to taint your name because you're forging a Circle with a commoner?"

"Those who care more about my social status than me as a person can, if you'll excuse my language, go fuck themselves," Tamaki said gravely. "And maybe I don't know all about the things you're talking about, but I believe we can make it work because we're willing to fight for it. At least, _I'm_ willing to fight," he said, glancing at the other members, reluctant to speak on their behalf.

Huni nodded, an oddly somber look on his face. "I learned once that to be happy, you have to be true to yourself. You have to acknowledge what's important to you and go after it with both hands, damn the consequences. The things I cherish are the things I work to keep, no matter how hard or painful it may be."

Mori rested a hand on his cousin's shoulder, a silent show of accord.

The twins looked at each other, coming to an unspoken agreement, before Kaoru (surprisingly) spoke for both of them. "We always wanted someone who could matter to us outside of _us_. Someone who accepted us as one and two, no matter how much of a paradox we made._ Tono_ was the first to open our world all those years ago, and it was terrifying. Then came the rest of the club, and you, and we know that forming a Circle isn't going to be terrifying – it's going to be wonderful because we're going to do it _together_."

And finally, Kyouya took a deep breath and pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "There are things in this world that matter more than the material transients, things that have no price because they are greater than any monetary value. It is on those things that I stake my life to have and hold."

In the quiet that followed, Haruhi absorbed the multiple meanings behind their words. For once, there wasn't a hint of happy-go-lucky ignorance in their tones. Rather, every one of them was giving her – and each other – a glimpse into the minds and hearts that were so carefully hidden behind masks and wealthy facades. These were things that they'd never say, because saying them would be admitting their own weaknesses. They were painfully, amazingly vulnerable.

And that willingness to be vulnerable, as if acknowledging that more moments like this would come from now into forever, was what made up Haruhi's mind.

They understood.

One by one, she looked them in the eyes before she said, "Then yes, I will forge a Circle with you."

* * *

Author's Notes (08/20/07): Yeah, you guys almost didn't get a chapter today. I carry my stories to work on a thumb drive, and was very unhappy to find out that the original form had somehow been corrupted. Fortunately, I had a copy of the beta chapter lying around, so I could still post today.

Next week will be the last chapter of my once-a-week updates. After this, I'm gonna have to take at least two weeks to fully prep my chapters.

I really want to thank you all for sticking with me, though the nice emotional roller-coaster I've thrown you on. Your comments have really bolstered my confidence and inspiration.


	10. Offer Up Your Best Defense

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: To Victory and Fever Dream by Tyler Bates, found on the 300 Soundtrack. To Victory is played during the first part of the clubbing scene, starting from when Haruhi walks into Vivid Lain and ends with her climbing the steps. Fever Dream follows on its heels, ending with her entering the room.

Author's Notes: Many thanks to huamulan03 for beta-ing my work; it's only by her helpfulness and gentle encouragement that this chapter wasn't scrapped. I like the dialogue between Haruhi and Masayuki much better now.

* * *

Chapter 10

The relief in their eyes – even Kyouya's, no matter how he tried to disguise it as approval – was palpable, and Haruhi felt something in her head click into place. Even her elemancy hummed in wordless approval, and the first question she asked, now that she was free to feel elation, was, "So when is the ceremony?"

Tamaki opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Uhm… I don't know. We're having some issues."

Her momentary high fizzled away. "_Issues_? Like what?"

"Uh… we don't know how to perform the Circle ceremony," he said, almost apologetically, and Haruhi couldn't stop a groan of annoyance from leaking past her lips.

"We have the basic ceremony outlined," Kyouya said, flipping through his binder. "It's very straightforward, almost simplistic, but it's like looking at a textbook's table of contents. Tells us nothing of details."

"We've been searching this whole time for information, but coming up empty-handed. I did a whole bunch of searching online and wasn't able to find any detailed info on how to forge a Circle. I even tried hacking some of the government and High Circle sites, but I got nothing," Hikaru said.

"Not that we couldn't get in," Kaoru clarified, "but that the sites were no help."

"I've been doing some significant name-dropping, with equally ineffective results," Kyouya said, sounding deeply frustrated. Considering his obsessive-compulsive nature, Haruhi sympathized. "I admit that this is the first time I've come across a situation where I have been unable to…," and he searched for delicacy before giving up and saying, "get what I wanted, using either gentle or forceful persuasion."

"Me and Takashi think we need to find a Circle that would be willing to help us," Huni said. "We think that en-Circled Elementals pass on this technique by word of mouth. People keep stories of forged Circles really private."

"You're probably right, but who's gonna help us?" Kaoru said with a shrug. "We can get ourselves in some big-ass trouble if people get wind of what we're doing. Any of the high-ranked Elementals we know won't hesitate to report us, and I don't even wanna think about what the High Circle might do to us."

"Outside of either forcing some of us to leave the country or stripping us of our elemancy? Nothing much, I'm sure," Hikaru said with raw sarcasm.

"So we're back to Square One," Tamaki sighed. "We just don't know what to do."

But Haruhi did. She suddenly grabbed her bag, surprising everyone as she ran for the door. "Guys, I have to go home. There's something I need to do. I'll see you tomorrow"

They stared at her in confusion before they continued to debate among themselves, and she dashed away. Her heart began to race as she realized she might be able to do what the rest of the Host Club, for all their money and power, couldn't. When she got home forty-five minutes later, she didn't even bother to change out of her uniform. She ransacked a little flower-covered address book and found a yellowed piece of paper with six names and numbers written on it; two were crossed out.

Something in Haruhi's chest clenched in empathic pain. _This could be my future…_ but she had no time to think about that as she picked up the phone and dialed the third number. She misdialed twice before finally getting through, and the recipient picked up immediately.

"Tanaka residence."

"Hello, Aunt Hisako? It's Fujioka Haruhi."

A delighted gasp met her ears. "Oh my goodness! Masa, come quick! It's our little Haruhi-chan, and she sounds all grown up! Dear me, I haven't heard from you and your father in years! Tell me how you've been!"

Tanaka Masayuki and Hisako were the Dark and Light Elementals in Kotoko's Circle, making them the closest thing Haruhi had to an uncle and aunt. After Kotoko died, the Tanakas frequently came by to visit and offer their consolations to the grieving father and daughter. In turn, they gained their own comfort by being with Haruhi, as if they could find Kotoko in her daughter's eyes and talents. They were the ones who gave her some of her first elemancy lessons and told stories about her mother's prowess with Water.

She hadn't heard from them in almost six years, and she hadn't realized how much she missed them.

_I wish I didn't call with this kind of motive. I wish I was calling just to say 'hi'._

"I've been great, and so has Dad. I'm sorry to bother you, but I've got a couple of questions," she said, and Haruhi heard a click as Masayuki picked up a second house line.

"Sure, dear. What is it?" Hisako asked.

"I'm, uhm, studying elemancy now that I'm in high school and I'm interested in the psychology of Circles. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about them – and it doesn't have to be really in-depth," Haruhi said in a rush, when the Tanakas inhaled sharply, "just stuff like, what made you decide to forge a Circle with my mother?"

"Oh, you want _that_ kind of information!" Hisako said, sounding relieved. "Well, for starters, the seven of us went to the same college. I shared an apartment with Kotoko and Tenkei, and Reiko shared classes with all three of us."

"Nobu and I grew up together," Masayuki said, his voice like a warm baritone. "And he and Kasei and Kotoko took law classes together."

"Your mother was the sweetest woman in the world. She loved to cook, but she was so stubborn, too. It's no surprise she became a great lawyer. Never let anything go when she could help it," Hisako said with the same fluent joyfulness that pervaded Tamaki's personality. She genuinely relished the chance to share her memories.

But Masayuki cleared his throat, and Hisako quickly went on. "Anyway, we forged a Circle because we were great friends. Us girls – me, Tenkei, Reiko, and Kotoko – were like sisters; the boys brothers. And I fell in love with Masa, and Tenkei with Kasei, so really, it was the most sensible thing to do."

"Didn't you have to ask permission from the High Circle or something? I mean… making a Circle is such an important decision. Isn't there a way to regulate so there aren't a thousand Circles in Japan?"

"The best way to regulate is to let the people care for themselves," Masayuki said, speaking slowly but smoothly. "A poorly forged Circle can kill the involved Elementals or drive them to insanity."

Haruhi felt her heart stop, and the world went quiet.

"But that wasn't our problem," Hisako said, brushing off his brevity. "Sure, we were young, but we weren't children. We knew what we were getting into. And after we made sure the Circle was properly forged, we simply contacted the High Circle and let them know we were available to act whenever needed. We took care of three prefectures, you know."

"Wow," she breathed. "That's… wow. Was it dangerous?"

Hisako gave a breathy laugh. "We weren't often put into the line of fire. It would happen, and we'd get a call – or something would happen to a kindred – but not too frequently. Which is good, because I don't like to fight. Not that I couldn't, but there were those who took to it much better than I did. Kotoko, for instance, was such an inspired dueler. She could give Kasei a run for his money when they fought one-on-one. Granted, he's Fire to her Water, but it was still amazing to watch."

Masayuki put in, "Kotoko loved elemancy. She told me she hoped to teach her daughter everything she knew. I am sorry that it wasn't to be."

Tears pricked the sides of Haruhi's eyes. "Yeah… me too."

"But for all the trials and tribulations, it was worth it," Hisako said, and Haruhi was surprised to hear no sadness in her voice. Rather, it was filled with the warmth of remembered happiness. "We were sacred to each other. It was beautiful – is beautiful, between those of us who are still alive – and I'm glad that we have what we have. Right, Masa?"

"I'd do it again," he said quietly, and that was it.

_Says it all,_ Haruhi thought, and she knew she would get no more information from them. "Thank you – both of you – for sharing such personal things with me. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"You're never any bother, dear. Call us whenever you like."

"I will."

"Before you go, Haruhi," Masayuki said quickly, "do you mind if I chat with you for a moment?"

"Oh, not at all. I'll talk to you later, Aunt Hisako."

"Bye now, Haruhi-chan," and she hung up.

Masayuki waited a few seconds before asking, out of the blue, "Where are you going to school that you need to know about Circles?"

"Ouran Elemental Institute."

"Ah, I've heard of it. One of the best schools in Tokyo, both academically and elementally. You probably did not know that many Elementals from broken Circles work there – a true testament to its clout. That you attend Ouran is highly indicative of your intelligence and your talents."

"I do my best, and hope that it's enough."

"So I know it is not out of ignorance that you are searching for answers to questions that you should not be asking," Masayuki said in a casual way that turned her stomach to ice.

"I-I don't understand."

"I disagree. I believe you know very well what I mean, and I know exactly what you are thinking about."

"No, I was just asking-"

"-About Circles with some innocent intention in mind? Please do insult _my_ intelligence, Haruhi. I have been around long enough to know when a child is getting themselves into trouble that they cannot get themselves out of."

Her heart was pounding like a hammer within her chest, but she could think of nothing to say.

"Haruhi, you're too young to be thinking about this," he said, gentle remorse lacing his words. "If you're chasing after your mother's shadow, this is _not_ the path you're meant to take. Maybe when you're older, but not right now."

Sudden understanding came to her in a flash; he was wrong. For all that she followed her mother's footsteps, this wasn't about bringing her closer or farther from her mother's memory; this was about bringing her closer to her own dreams. This choice had always been about what _Haruhi_ wanted and not what _Kotoko_ had done.

And she wanted it more because of that.

Haruhi braced herself and spoke with brutal honesty. "No, Uncle, it _is_ the path I'm meant to take, and I'm going to find a way to make it happen. I'm already tied to my kindred, for better or for worse, and the ceremony will only make that bond visible to the eyes of elemancy. I'm sorry for bothering you."

She was ready to turn off the phone when she heard Masayuki's shout. "Wait, Haruhi!"

"Yeah?"

"Sanano Amaya. Cell number is 003-111-1313. Tell her Tanaka Masayuki sent you."

She fumbled around for a sheet of paper, and scrawled the name and number down. "Thank you," she said, meaning it more than she'd ever had in her life.

"Don't make me regret this, Haruhi. It was hard enough having to lay one Fujioka to rest."

She bit her lip, and Masayuki hung up without another word. Her gaze slid from the phone to the new number, and back to the phone as she thought about what she'd been given.

_It wouldn't do me any good to call the rest of Mother's Circle, but I don't know about this other woman. The more people I talk to, the greater the risk of someone finding out what we're up to._

But Masayuki's words – _a poorly forged Circle can kill_ – hung over her head like a funeral pall. Likely the Host Club boys didn't know that, unable as they were to get that information; even if they did, it was unlikely that they would truly understand the dangers they were throwing themselves into.

It wasn't so hard to stir up her courage a second time, and only a single ring passed before someone picked up. "Yeah?"

Haruhi was stunned for a heartbeat – the voice sounded extremely hostile – before replying, "Ah… are you Sanano Amaya?"

"Yeah. Who the hell is this?"

"Fujioka Haruhi. I'm calling because of… uhm, Tanaka Masayuki told me I could talk to you."

"He did, huh? What do you wanna talk about?"

"… Circles."

A moment of silence before the woman quietly whistled. "Damn, you picked one hell of a topic. But Masa said you were cool?"

"I… think so. He gave me this number, and your name."

"Interesting," she mused. "Tell ya what. I don't like talking about elemancy over the phone. You got some free time over the next few hours?"

After about ten minutes of discussion, the two agreed to meet at one of the clubs in downtown Tokyo. Haruhi worried about being too young, but Sanano brushed the problem aside. She was surprisingly accepting of the fact that Haruhi was under-aged.

"Just one thing, though," Sanano said. "If it gets out, I'm fucked six ways to Hell. Don't tell _anyone_ about this."

Haruhi didn't have a problem with that. She didn't have any inclination to get anyone in trouble.

"Then I'll see you at seven," and Sanano hung up.

The first thing Haruhi did, once she got her pounding heart under control, was open her father's closet. She needed to borrow some clothes.

* * *

Vivid Lain was a two-story building that should have been condemned nearly a decade ago, but the young and trendy took it upon themselves to use it for their own amusement. It was carefully hidden among the back alleys of other clubs, promising esoteric rewards for those with the kinks to match. Tastes ranged from house to straight-up to simple and sexy, and nothing, no matter how wild, looked out of place.

It was also a club that catered strictly to Elementals, and one of the places an Elemental could find refuge and somewhere to belong. Despite how well-accepted and omnipresent elemancy was in daily life, there were still those who didn't care to fraternize with the magically inclined.

Haruhi tightened the ratty jacket around her body; it wasn't cold outside, but she needed the imaginary protection it offered her. She stood in a makeshift line, trying to make herself as small and invisible as possible. No one was paying her much attention, being more interested in the more flamboyant members of the opposite sex. As she got closer to the bouncer – a large Fire who could have given Mori a run for his money in terms of sheer size – Haruhi noticed that the only thing people did to gain access was show off their tattoos; he didn't even check for ID.

When she reached the front of the line, the bouncer raised an eyebrow and Haruhi immediately tapped her talent. Ocean colors danced around her eye, and he nodded in satisfaction while taking her money. She slipped inside without a backwards glance.

Then she was enveloped by noises and flashing lights and too many people. It threw her into disorientation. She pulled off her coat – it was surprisingly hot, thanks to the press of bodies around her – and leaned against the wall to regain her bearings. The music, if such a cacophony could be described as such, was nearly unbearable, pouring out the bass and drums with almost physical presence onto the floor. The club wasn't as packed as Shibaya on a Sunday, but there were more than enough people present to make her feel uncertain and a little self-conscious.

The first floor was apparently the drinking/dancing section. Straight in front of her was a giant dance floor where people got on and off with railway-like frequency. Lining each side of the room were long bars, and Haruhi could see a Water Elemental behind each one, doing tricks and stunts with the liquor. Part of her was intrigued – one bartender juggled six different colored water-balls before dropping each into a shot glass with sniper-like precision – but she shook her head and began scouting for the stairs.

'_I'll be on the second floor in the VIP section, wearing dark purple and black. Wear something blue so I'll recognize you.'_

The outfit she chose was a strapless navy-blue dress that didn't quite reach mid-thigh, and underneath were a pair of cerulean leggings for modesty. The black ankle boots were her most stylish shoes, and blue ribbons wound around her neck and upper arms. She gave up on fancy makeup, having no talent whatsoever for such a thing, and simply threw lip-gloss and foundation on for light effect. Looking around the room, Haruhi realized she didn't stick out as badly as she thought.

_Though the Host Club would go into convulsions if they saw me,_ she thought with a touch of wryness before she finally spotted the stairs. It was a rickety-looking spiral staircase halfway hidden behind one of the bars, and she was almost at the first step when someone called out to her.

"Hey there, Water cutie."

Turning, Haruhi saw a guy strutting to her side, a Water tattoo sending mesmerizing shadows against his skin. He had to be at least ten years older than her, with dark auburn hair pulled back into a casual ponytail and rich blue eyes that looked her up and down with silent appreciation. He gave her a brilliant smile, and Haruhi felt pinned in place. "I saw you come in, sweetheart, and thought you looked a little lost."

"I'm just looking for someone," she said quickly.

"Please tell it's not your boyfriend," he joked.

"No, it's a-" _friend? accomplice? Oh, hell with it_ "-girl I know. I'm waiting for her."

"What's her name? Maybe I know her – I'm pretty familiar with the people around here."

Haruhi shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't know you, nor do I need your help."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then held out his hand. "Zakioku Takumi."

She momentarily warred with herself before politely replying, "Fujioka Haruhi," and taking his proffered hand.

Without warning he turned her hand over, palm up, and kissed her wrist. His tongue barely flicked out in a teasing caress, and the blood rushed to Haruhi's face so quickly that she felt light-headed enough to float out of the room.

"Well, Haruhi, it's an honor to meet you," he said, putting gentle emphasis on her name. Despite the noise in the club, she could still hear his words as if he breathed them in her ear. "If your friend isn't here yet, perhaps you have some time to dance with me."

He didn't have the same charisma as the host club members, but he radiated _maleness_ and certain awareness about the difference between _him_ and _her_ that made her heart continue to beat just a little more quickly than usual. She actually stood still there for a few seconds, mouth partially open in quiet shock, with Takumi still holding her hand. The skin on her wrist was still hot, flushed light red, and she wondered what the hell he did to make her actually _enjoy_ the feeling.

The realization that such a thing wasn't like her, and that his tattoo seemed to pulse in time with her heartbeat, helped break the spell. She quickly, carefully pulled her hand from his and shook her head. "No, thanks. It's nice to meet you, but I should really get going. "

With a ballet-like spin, Haruhi climbed the staircase before he could reply.

But when she reached the second floor, there was another bouncer standing in the hallway, arms crossed over his chest in bored intimidation with a velvet rope behind him.

"You got business up here, girlie?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"Yes. I'm looking for Sanano Amaya."

He snorted. "Yeah, you 'n everyone else. Go back downstairs."

"No, really, I have an appointment with her," Haruhi said, barely keeping the alarm from her voice. _Why would she tell me to meet her here if she knew I couldn't get in?_ "Please, I just need to speak with her for a minute."

"Nice try, girlie, but yer gonna have to be a little more creative than that. Now get'cher ass back downstairs before I throw it down."

"She's with me," and an all-too-friendly arm looped itself around her waist. Takumi was standing next to her, grinning broadly at the bouncer, and Haruhi gaped at him.

"Oh, hey man! What's goin' on? Ain't like you to bring the pretties up here," the bouncer said, his mood making a complete 180 as the two of them slapped hands. "You and Amaya gonna play some games tonight?"

A small sweat broke out along Haruhi's hairline as her "companion" heartily laughed. "Nothing we can let you join. Sorry."

"Well, lemme know when you got somethin' goin' down that I'll like," the bouncer said, and pulled the rope away. "Have fun, girlie."

"I will," Haruhi said, though her voice sounded infinitely small.

The second floor held the privacy rooms, and Haruhi tried not to think about the things that might be going on inside of them. The walls were made of stone and concrete, but the doors were mirrored glass. It wasn't as crowded up here, but the music was still blaring through the sound speakers, effectively drowning out the sounds within the brick-and-glass rooms. Haruhi knew that Sanano had to be behind one of them, and hoped that the other Elemental would make an appearance soon.

_Because now would be a really good time!_

As her guide pushed her towards the room at the end of the hall, she felt him pull her closer. She resisted the urge to slap him; it would have been a liberating, though imprudent, move.

"You really should have taken up my offer earlier," Takumi said, speaking lightly to the hallway in front of him. "Would have been a little less painful."

And before she could stop him, he pushed her against the nearest wall, her head hitting the glass with enough force to fill her vision with sparks. Takumi's one hand held her wrist in place while the other grabbed her around the neck. Though she could breathe, Haruhi struggled and scratched at his arm with her free hand.

Then he leaned completely against her, pinning her against the wall with his body. Visions of the fight with Iwasaki flashed through her mind as she remembered how terribly trapped she'd been, and Haruhi barely fought the urge to scream. Panic turned the background bass into menacing thunder that sent tremors through her arms and legs.

Takumi's mouth was now even with her ear. From a distance it probably looked like he was kissing her, but his previously playful tone was replaced with malice.

"Tell me what you're really doing here, and maybe I won't have to kill you."

It took a second before she could stutter out, "I-I'm here to talk with Sanano-san."

"About what?"

"N-N-None of your business!"

"Wrong!" he snarled, and the grip on her neck tightened just a hair's breadth. "She's kindred, and if a little shit like you is out to get her hurt by the High Circle, then it's very much my business!"

He pulled his face away just a little bit, and Haruhi saw his tattoo swirl with midnight blue colors. Then she felt the feeling in her hands drain away. She could sense the pulse of her veins growing weaker as her blood slowed its motion. Her thoughts became muddied, her breath came in shallow gasps, and her vision turned to darkness. The only thing holding her up was Takumi.

_He's using elemancy, controlling the blood in my body. Controlling the pulse in my heart down to the smallest capillaries. He's going to kill me… and I can't stop it._

Haruhi knew that she was no match for him; she didn't have the raw power to do what he was doing. She couldn't make her blood run smooth, couldn't use her elemancy against him.

This_ is the power of an en-Circled Elemental._

"Just tell me what you're doing here, and I'll stop," he said, voice barely cutting through the haze in her head –

'_Don't tell anyone about this.'_

– And Haruhi realized it was a test; had been a test from the very instant he came up to her.

"Not a game," she whispered.

The blood elemancy stopped; mirroring his shock. "What?"

"A game. You and Sanano-san are playing a game, and it's not. You know why I'm here, and I'm not going say it aloud."

She felt so slow, throwing out words in any order and hoping that he would find some coherency to them. Her eyesight came back, and she could see the unchanged harshness in his expression. His hands still held her motionless, and Haruhi didn't have the strength to fight.

Finally he said, "You're right. I know why you're here – and I know that Amaya's thinking of helping you. Me, I don't like it. I don't like the idea of my kindred risking herself for some stupid kid who doesn't know a damn thing about what it means to forge a Circle."

_Déjà vu,_ she thought absurdly.

"You're too young to be thinking about forging a Circle. I could turn you in and have the High Circle bind your elemancy until you die… but you know that, don't you? And that means something has to be worth the risk."

His eyes suddenly matched his tattoo, dark as the unforgiving ocean. "Tell me, Haruhi – _why are you here_?"

Haruhi remembered the look on her best friends' faces as they bared their souls, and as she agreed to forge a Circle with them.

"Because they're worth the risk," she said, raising her chin just a little bit, "and they _don't_ know I'm here."

Takumi's lips parted a fraction of an inch as he stared at her – through her.

Then a ringing laugh echoed through the hallway, sending a chill down Haruhi's spine.

"That's enough, Takumi. She passed."

She turned her head to the voice, and a woman wearing little more than a purple corset and purposefully tattered Capri jeans stood in the doorway of the end room. Her dark brown hair was gathered into a messy bun on her head, and she stood at least six inches taller than Haruhi. Over her left eye was the symbol of a Dark Elemental, and she had a smile that could promise both good and bad things for the people around her.

Right now she was smiling at Haruhi and Takumi. "Come on inside, you two. We gotta talk."

With a sigh of relief on both parts, Takumi's hands left Haruhi. She didn't realize that he still had that tentative hold on her blood until he pulled away; when it left, she could feel energy and life flood through her system. She rubbed her neck – _hope I'm not bruised_ – and walked to the woman.

"Sana-"

"Amaya. Call me Amaya," she said, allowing the two Water Elementals to pass in front of her before shutting and locking the door. "No pretenses here."

Haruhi nodded slowly, taking in the room. The door out was apparently a two-way mirror; she could see out, but no one in the hallway could see inside. There were two black leather couches, each facing one another with a small obsidian table in the center. Strewn over it were a number of bottles – Haruhi could guess that she wouldn't be able to drink any of what was offered – and she saw a door in the opposite corner marked 'Office'.

Now that she was safe, Haruhi felt her adrenaline fuel her anger. "What the hell was that about?!"

Takumi dropped himself into the couch nearest the door. "Sorry about that," he said in a somewhat ashamed tone, not even looking at her. "I don't like doing that, but it's just… I had to. We had to."

"Had to almost kill me?" Haruhi spat.

"We tested you to find out how determined you are," Amaya said unapologetically, settling next to Takumi. "Circles in and around Tokyo send us all the people who are interested in making Circles because we're – oh, what's the word – _aggressive_. We're good at keeping the inept, or truly dangerous, from forging Circles. You'd be surprised by how many visitors we get that want to learn about forging, but don't have the slightest clue as to the kind of risks they're putting themselves, and their kindred-to-be, into."

Some of Haruhi's ire had melted away under their logical justification, but the residual terror was giving her courage to argue. "But you said it yourself – I'm too young, legally, to be thinking about forging a Circle. You didn't have a reason to play that game when you could have easily told me to go or called in the High Circle. Why go through the trouble in the first place?"

"The forging age and drinking age work under similar properties; while theoretically useful in keeping kids from doing dumb-ass shit, it doesn't take individual maturity levels into account. We turn away as many adults as kids trying to forge Circles," Amaya said.

"So you're willing to overlook the fact that I'm underage because I… what?" Haruhi asked.

"You made it through because you were ready to die for your kindred-to-be. That mindset is important because you're going to be faced with death as a constant possibility when you're part of a Circle," Takumi said, and Haruhi saw how his fingers were entwined with Amaya's and how her thumb stroked the back of his hand. The realization that they were probably more than kindred Elementals made Haruhi wonder how much Takumi had been acting when he threatened her.

"You stood up to Takumi when he could have easily killed you," Amaya casually explained. "Not that we've ever done it, but most everyone before has broken down and told Takumi, or whoever was "guarding", why they were here. Most Elementals are scared shitless when they come across an en-Circled; the power difference isn't something to be laughed at. But you faced him down, kept your head even when it was obvious that you _were_ scared."

"I was impressed by what you said, though," Takumi said with just a hint of admiration. "They really don't know you're doing this?"

Haruhi shook her head. "I wanted to keep them from getting caught up, in case anything happened to me."

Amaya grinned. "All right, Haruhi – can we call you Haruhi? – you've convinced us. You're a little young, yes, but most adults don't have the kind of wit and balls you just showed. Let's talk."

Relief flooded through Haruhi like a tidal wave, and she quickly sketched out the story. She left out names and details, but gave enough background details to satisfy the two Elementals' curiosity. They talked for two hours, and Haruhi walked out of the club feeling more at ease with the world then she'd felt in the last two weeks.

She now knew what they had to do to keep from killing themselves.

* * *

Author's Notes (08/27/07): These Monday updates are killer. Last week I almost lost the story, and today I'm sick. However, neither storms nor viruses nor anything in-between will keep me from posting. Because, you know, I love you guys.

Anyway, the next chapter is the moment you (and the Host Club) have been waiting for. However, it'll take me at two weeks to get everything whipped up to perfection, but trust me – well worth the wait.

I just can't believe how much encouragement I'm getting from my readers; you guys are absolutely wonderful. You're the reason why I keep pushing myself so hard to write every day, knowing that someone appreciates and enjoys my work makes it totally worthwhile.


	11. Full Circle

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: Inama Nushif, by Brian Tyler on the Children of Dune soundtrack. Though all the songs I've suggested previously are just that – suggestions – I heartily encourage you to go onto youtube (yes, it's possible to hear this one online) to find this song. It's a perfect accompaniment to this chapter, and it begins with them starting the ceremony.

Inama Nushif has lyrics, and (to me) adding those lyrics in the song can be very helpful for lining up song and story. I didn't do it here because adding in lyrics breaks the story's flow. However, I'm going to post this chapter up in my livejournal account tonight (please see my profile page for the link) for anyone who's interested in the placement of lyrics.

Author's Notes: I'd like to extend my gratitude to huamulan03. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter in her honor; she's been wonderfully supportive and helpful for the last two months. :bows: Thank you for all your timely, thoughtful concrit and unrestrained praise.

* * *

Chapter 11

The Third Elemancy Room looked so barren without any furniture, almost devoid of personality. But as the members started filing in, uncanny warmth emanated from the walls, the floor, the windows; it was like the room took on a life of its own when all Host Club members were present.

_More likely that it's reacting to having seven Elementals ready to perform a Circle ceremony_, Haruhi thought matter-of-factly. All around, the Host Club was adding the finishing touches to the ceremonial setting; from locking the doors to drawing circles on the beautifully tiled floor. Things had to be perfect.

"I can't believe you did that," Tamaki grumbled as he closed the window curtains, preventing people from seeing inside. "You should have called us, and we would have-"

"Please stop talking about it," Haruhi said, not bothering to hide her annoyance. "What's done is done, and now we know how to forge a Circle. And if you make another mention about how I could have been seriously hurt or killed or whatever, I _will_ walk out the door."

It had been almost a week since her encounter at Vivid Lain, but the guys were _still_ going on and on about it. Maybe not to the extent that Tamaki was, but all of them showed various signs of disapproval or concern or whatnot whenever she walked by.

_They are just so sensitive about the littlest things_.

Still, they wouldn't be here now, safe within the confines of the Third Elemancy Room, without her well-earned knowledge. It was mid-afternoon on a Saturday, and all of the clubs had ended over an hour ago. By Kyouya and Tamaki's reckoning, there was no one left on campus except a few over-achieving students and dedicated administrators. They needed privacy, and not just to protect their secret. A Circle ceremony was a multi-faceted endeavor; each step, though minor, had multiple meanings behind it. Some of the meanings were shallow, done more to ease the ceremony and the forging, but many were deep-rooted in the very core of elemancy. If anyone interrupted them at an inopportune time, it could throw the whole ceremony – and the Elementals – into deadly chaos.

Mori finished drawing a perfect circle on the floor; sketched in chalk, it boasted a 7 foot radius. At its heart was a smaller circle, just big enough for a person to stand within its confines. Evenly spaced along the outer circle's perimeter were six more smaller circles; again, marking the placement of a person, and measured so that no one stood too close or too far from the Elemental beside them.

Haruhi took off her jacket and tie, and folded them neatly in the corner of the room. Amaya warned her that the ceremony could last as long as two hours depending on how much time it took to prepare, and Haruhi wanted to be as comfortable as possible. The boys followed her lead and tossed their own jackets to the side before gathering in the center of the room.

A buzz of nervousness began building in the center of Haruhi's stomach as she looked at the innocuous chalk circle. She hadn't slept too well last night – she'd put it down to anxiety over the upcoming ceremony, which was silly since they'd practiced the motions so much – and now she twitched and fidgeted like a child.

_I shouldn't be this edgy. I know what's coming up. We practiced the ritual over and over, went over every step, memorized it inside and out. Everything is going to be fine. Just… fine._

But Haruhi couldn't deny the truth that, deep inside, terror clung at the base of her skull. It begged her not to forge a Circle because she was too young, because too much could go wrong, because there were so many risks and not enough certainties.

"I feel like it's rather late to make this offer, but I'm going to say it anyway," Tamaki said slowly, and for once there was no posturing or confidence in his attitude. Frankly, he sounded just as terrified as Haruhi felt. "If anyone wants to back out, we can still call off the ceremony."

Haruhi saw the bead of sweat running down the back of Kyouya's neck and the tightening of Mori's jaw and knew she wasn't the only one afraid. But for them, her kindred-to-be, she would be strong.

She pushed her fears to the side and softly said, "It's now or never. Kaoru?"

The redhead jumped a little when she spoke his name, but he nearly ran to the small centered circle. He faced the north wall and the curtained-off windows, and little spark of yellow elemancy shot into the air over his head.

It had begun.

'_Lightning stands in the middle of the Circle,'_ and Haruhi could hear Amaya's words in her head, guiding them along. _'The other six elements have counterparts, but Lightning doesn't. It's the element of change and connection, allowing powers to pass freely between all Elementals, and forms the heart of your Circle. Everything is built around the person in the center, called the core.'_

Tamaki and Kyouya were next, taking their respective places in front of and behind Kaoru. Tamaki faced the other two Elementals, his back to the windows, as the duo stared straight at him.

'_Light stands in front of Lightning; Dark behind Lightning. These are the easiest Elementals to align, since you can set them along the north-south poles.'_

There were two open circles at Kaoru's left, two at his right.

'_Fire and Earth stand to Lightning's left, with Fire closer to Light and Earth closer to Dark.'_

Hikaru stood to Tamaki's right while Mori stood to Kyouya's left. Haruhi could almost feel invisible switches being thrown as they stepped into place, as it had when she first agreed to forge a Circle.

'_Completing just one side of the Circle makes it easier to gauge your spacing. You'll know if you're doing it right if their elemancy begins harmonizing, but it's faint so you'll have to pay attention. After that, Wind and Water will stand to Lightning's right. Wind's closer to Light and Water's closer to Dark.'_

Just two spaces left, and Huni and Haruhi took to their circles with practiced synchronization. At her place, she could almost feel the elemancy in the air; almost see a seven-colored swirl of energy floating around and over them.

'_When it's all said and done, Wind and Earth should be facing each other with Lightning between them, and the same for Fire and Water. If your elemancy starts harmonizing, than you can begin the ceremony proper.'_

Haruhi knew it was now or never. She closed her eyes and began focusing, drawing elemancy from all –

"Wait!"

And the energy in the air shattered, and everyone made some kind of frustrated sound at the interruption.

"This had better be important," Kyouya growled through his teeth.

"It is," Kaoru said, and he looked at Haruhi. "This isn't right. I'm not in the right place."

"What do you mean?" she demanded, too frustrated by the break in her concentration to reign in her temper. "I remember everything that Amaya-san said, and she-"

"It's not about what she said; it's about what's right for us. I shouldn't be the core."

"What? Of course you should – you're Lightning!" Haruhi said impatiently.

"Haruhi, _you_ should stand as our core."

The very air seemed to still, and the six members were slowly looking from Kaoru to Haruhi.

Finally, Huni said, "It makes sense. Haru-chan belongs there, 'cause she's our heart."

Herstomach gave a lurch at the implication. "Uh… I don't think I should do that. I mean, it's not what Amaya-san said."

"She didn't say it was bad, did she?" Huni asked.

"No… but she didn't say it was okay to mess with the positions."

"Let me stand across from my brother," Kaoru said, gracing her with a sweet, beseeching smile. "Identical twins, alike but opposite. I can't think of a better reason for the two of us to face one another."

"And Water _is_ the element between Lightning and Fire, you know," Hikaru added, almost to himself.

Haruhi looked around for help, from Kyouya or Mori or, hell, even Tamaki, but none of them were arguing the point. Kaoru came to her, hand outstretched, and Haruhi instinctively stepped forward and took it. He turned and guided her to the center before taking his place at her discarded circle.

"Much better," the twins said in tandem satisfaction, and Haruhi could feel the subtle shift of powers, as if one instrument in an orchestra was finally tuned to the rest.

Tamaki's smile – a brilliant, affectionate look – showed his agreement, and he said, "_Now_ we may commence."

They took a few minutes to breathe and relax, allowing the elemancy to build back up. When everyone looked sufficiently calmed, though Haruhi could feel her insides shaking with anticipation (_I didn't practice this but I guess I don't have a choice_), she began the ceremony.

Haruhi channeled a small thread of Water elemancy from her heart towards Tamaki, as if reaching a hand to him. Cobalt energy gently touched him in the center of his chest, and though he stiffened and inhaled sharply, he said nothing. She only had a moment to brace herself when a small kiss of Light elemancy returned the favor. She gasped in astonishment – _so that's what Light feels like, the way moonlight smells and music from a piano looks_ – and saw their elemancy connection was now a fusion of blue and white energy.

'_The first step in the Circle's creation is for the core to bind to all its kindred. Lightning reaches out to Light first, and then travels clockwise across the circle. Imagine that the core becomes the hub of a wheel, and the spokes are his elemancy.'_

Haruhi turned in place, reaching out to Huni next while keeping the first connection open and alive. When he reached back to her, she was prepared for the slight backlash, accepting it rather than momentarily fighting the connection. This time, the touch of heaven against her heart almost lifted her from the ground; light and dark blue elemancy blending like lovers between them. With Kaoru, she could dream in shades of thunder and sing with a voice like lightning as yellow and blue magic intertwined. Kyouya brought the warmth of shadows and the brilliance of midnight, his violet light gently but boldly caressing her blue one. Mori gave her the weight of the world in her eyes, letting their elemancy dance in greens and blues until they were almost indistinguishable. In Hikaru's embrace were fireworks and newly born stars and red and blue elemancy bearing her up to a brilliant finish.

Haruhi had never felt so aware of the world.

'_It is the core's family name that's used to christen the Circle.'_

_Circle Fujioka,_ Haruhi thought, and hoped that it wasn't arrogance that made her chest hum with the rightness of such a title.

Tamaki was next, stretching out in the same clockwise order to his fellow Elementals. White light melded with five new colors – Light and Dark elemancy meeting over Haruhi's head – and at the end of it she saw Tamaki slowly mouth something that could have been a prayer.

'_Then the other Elementals reach out to one another. Again, travel clockwise around the circle, just to make sure no one is left unconnected. If even one bond is missing, the imbalance will ruin the ceremony.'_

Haruhi watched the room begin to fill with color, the physical manifestation of an Elemental's power bouncing off the walls with fervent energy. The look on everyone's face was that of silent wonder and elation as they, too, reached out for one another. When it was finished and the bonds of elemancy held them together, Haruhi pushed the next step – the most dangerous one.

'_From here on out, everything becomes internalized and you'll be drawn into the Void, which is where all elemancy originates from. I can only tell you what's going to happen, but it won't really prepare you from what's coming. Just open yourself as wide as you can to elemancy… and pray.'_

Closing her eyes and clenching her fists, Haruhi completely gave herself over to the ceremony and the darkness. Then she gasped – echoed by the boys around her – as her soul was seized from her body and flung into the Void.

She thought she understood elemancy. She thought she understood what it meant to control water; to let it move within and without, and feel it as an integral part of herself.

She knew _nothing_ before this moment.

Sensation/thoughts/emotions, things that had nothing and everything to do with her being flooded into her. Shades of blue that no human eye could conceive danced all around as she was swept into the very essence of Water. Without warning, light that shone from diamonds made of timeless oceans suddenly shot into her. She screamed as Water filled her to the breaking point, shattering every cell in her body only to rebuild her in the image of its power. It was death; it was life.

Energy flowed through-around-over-under her, and Haruhi could do nothing but ride out the tidal wave of emotions and pure sensuality. Every nerve ending tingled with delight, a feeling of mind-blowing ecstasy that was so overwhelming it plunged through painful and came out rapturous. She wondered if it were possible for the mind-heart-body-soul to become perfectly melded into one entity; the things running through were so much more than a single sensation that she couldn't believe she'd ever been anything _but_ Water.

And then, if such a thing was possible, the world became bigger as six new, beautiful colors joined her. She could _feel_ these six new entities of mind-heart-soul reach out and touch her, and she reached back with a passionate, loving longing. She didn't realize that she had been unwhole before this moment, believing that all she needed to be was Water, but now she knew better. She brushed the edges of her spirit against the new elements, recognizing them as familiar as her own self, and was overjoyed when they reached back.

She didn't know how long they stayed there, floating within the depths of the Void like angels in the heavens, and she couldn't bring herself to care.

'_There's one thing you have to remember, more than anything else. Do not – I repeat – _do not_ stay in the Void too long. If you do, you'll be absorbed into it; the Void devours elemancy, but because your soul's still connected to your elemancy, it'll be eaten too and you'll die.'_

In the back of her mind, her insignificant Haruhi-ness, she felt something change. The Water-light pulled at her, not like a river flowing down to the sea, but like gravity dragging her from the clouds to the earth. In very farthest distance, she could see a tiny pinprick hole where all the elemancy was being drained away. Part of her didn't want to resist, loving the feel of being Water and knowing that she was power in its purest, most perfect form.

But she was Fujioka Haruhi, and she had more to do before she could return to the birthplace of elemancy. She pulled herself out, becoming more Haruhi and less Water, when she realized that she was alone. Turning back, she saw the six elemancy-lights being drained into the blackness of the Void, and that the six beings she knew and loved were going to be lost forever to her.

She screamed a wordless warning, pain resonating in her head and heart as she willed the other six to understand her fear, but they did not respond. In pure desperation, she threw herself – her elemancy – at them, believing if her thoughts couldn't reach them, then maybe her magic could. She felt her heart break into six little slivers, and she sent them spiraling towards the center of each element. There was no way something so small and irrelevant could ever touch such vast, eternal beings, but she had to try because they meant the world to her and she couldn't let them die here and she wouldn't leave without them.

And then there was motion as those beings of elemancy flew towards her, wildly pulling themselves away from their own sources to join her, and she laughed in jubilant release. She let herself hurtle towards the earth and reality, looking back and watching her companions come closer. She saw each of the others carrying a six-colored star in their chests and, as if to pay her back, each one sent a little bit of elemancy ribboning into her heart. The shards weren't her – wouldn't ever be her – but were so much a part of her now that they fit where she had given up a bit of herself to save them.

She was whole.

She felt herself being brought away from the light, down and out until she felt herself hit something with the force of a celestial sledgehammer. Someone made a great gasping sound – _oh hell, was that me?_ – and she felt the haze begin to drop from her eyes. Color-more-than-blue returned to the world, and Haruhi blinked in surprise. She was lying on her back, looking at the ceiling and its fancy chandelier. Her fingers twitched almost convulsively, and she was gasping for breath. She wanted to sleep, to dream, to die but she shook so badly that her body wouldn't allow the release. She felt like she'd run around the world, flew to the sun and back… and then had the most glorious sexual encounter she'd never had in her life. She tingled with wonderful, magnificent energy.

_Do the guys feel like this?_ Haruhi thought with a slightly indulgent smile.

From all directions, she became aware of sounds; groaning and cursing and exhaustion.

_Oh… guess not._

"God-_dammit_," Hikaru moaned somewhere over her left shoulder. "God-fucking-dammit, what the hell happened?"

"I… I don't know," Kyouya said, breathing harshly near her right arm. If her heart wasn't already beating like a hummingbird's wings, Haruhi would have been terrified by his admission of ignorance.

"Is everyone all right?" Tamaki asked, almost too softly to be heard.

"Just _great_," Kaoru said. She tilted her head to the right and looked down to him. He struggled to his hands and knees before they gave out and he collapsed with a dull thud and a curse.

"No elemancy," Huni gasped, and he sounded close to crying. "We don't have any elemancy."

Mori's only response was a grunt of concurrence.

Haruhi let out a relieved sigh that everyone was fine. Until that moment, she hadn't realized how afraid she was for the other Elementals; that maybe she survived and they didn't. But no, her kindred were alive and whole, even if they were a little fatigued.

Then the full implications flowed through her. _My kindred! My God, it really worked. We're alive, we're a Circle. We're a Circle! Mother, we did it!_

The quiet thrill that came over her (now that she knew they were all right) was enough to make the shaking stop and her muscles relax. She was close to passing out – had actually lost all sense of the world around her – when fingers brushed against her hand, as shaky as her own. "Haruhi?" Tamaki breathed. "Haruhi, are you okay?"

_Yes,_ she tried to say, but her voice was dead. She turned and looked at him, and saw he was literally flat on his stomach, reaching out as far as he could. His eyes were dull violet, barely a color, and he was white as a sheet. Yet when her eyes met his, he smiled in genuine joy.

"Is she okay?" Hikaru asked nervously.

Haruhi weakly nodded, and Tamaki said, "About as good as we are."

"Then we're good," Kaoru said without a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

Mori said, "A full Circle," and that was enough.

They laid together for what could have days – what Kyouya later noted as being just over an hour since they began – letting the sounds of their breathing and heartbeats fill the room. Haruhi, ironically enough, was the first to move. She slid up on her arms, and was glad to note that although she was still worn out, she felt better; more conscious. A vain swirl of her finger in the direction of the fountain proved that her elemancy was dead – not even the tattoo would light up – but it didn't worry her.

She knew it would come back with a vengeance, and that thought gave her the strength to stand.

Looking around, none of the other Elementals were able to follow. In fact, they all looked at her with weary esteem as she staggered across the room. She made it to the preparation room, kneeling down just once to catch her breath, and barely had the energy to bring a pitcher of water and a few cups back to the Circle. By that time, all were sitting up; all appreciated her effort and drank the pitcher dry in only one round.

"So… now what?" Haruhi asked, gracelessly propping herself against the wall. "What do we do now that we're a Circle?"

Everyone turned to Tamaki, and he looked too tired to front or bluster. "I… hadn't thought that far ahead."

Hikaru sighed. "Of course. So aren't we supposed to be psychically connected or something?"

"Theoretically, but if our elemancy is gone, then all aspects of magic will most likely be unresponsive," Kyouya said, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "And, quite frankly, there's nothing we as a Circle can, or should, do right now. All the additional responsibilities that come with being a Circle require us to announce our status, and that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Not that I'm particularly upset by our forced lack of action," Kaoru said, "but what about Amaya-san? She – and, most likely, the rest of her Circle – knows about us."

"I'll just tell her that it worked and not bother her again," Haruhi said with a shrug. "I don't like that she knows, but the less we talk about it, the less trouble either of us can get into."

They nodded and fell into a weary silence, and the last of Amaya's words echoed in Haruhi's mind.

'_If everything works out and you're alive, then you'll be drained of elemancy for about 12 to 18 hours. A good night's sleep will help you regain energy more quickly, and by the time you wake up your powers will have returned and the empathic connection will be alive. It might surprise the hell outta you, but it's doesn't take too long to get used to.'_

Haruhi made the suggestion aloud. "We should all go home. It's been a really long day, and I, for one, could use the extra rest."

By the glazed looks in everyone's eyes, they too were on the verge of a second collapse. After a few well-placed phone calls, they went to work. With everyone helping, they haphazardly threw buckets of water on the floor and mopped away as much of the pattern as they could, smearing it into an indistinguishable mess. Kyouya assured them that the janitorial staff would take care of the rest.

They grabbed their things and helped each other stagger down the stairs to the parking lot, where five limos were patiently waiting for their charges.

"See you tomorrow," Haruhi said with a half-hearted wave.

"Wait," and Mori gently grabbed her arm. "Let me give you a ride home."

She had been secretly dreading the bus and train ride back, and was so tired that she didn't bother to argue; surprisingly, neither did the twins or Tamaki – a huge warning sign as to their fatigue. Mori helped her into the car, and after mumbling out her address, Haruhi drifted into an unstable nap against his shoulder. They made it back to her house, and in a fit of sleep-deprived exhaustion, she gave him a quick hug before swaying up to her apartment.

She yanked off her shoes, threw her uniform helter-skelter around the room, and, with the last of her strength, flung the futon on the floor.

Then she collapsed bonelessly to the ground and knew no more.

* * *

Author's Notes (09/10/07): I'm so excited to be posting this chapter up; I apologize for taking such a long time, but I wanted to make sure it was as polished as I could get it. :waves to Sam: This is one of my favorite chapters because of all of imagery, and I really wish I was wealthy so I could hire a team of artists to animate this chapter for me.

With any God-given luck, I'll be posting next Monday. My office/lab-mates are going to a conference next week and, if the stars align correctly, I may be joining them. If I'm going, then Chapter 12 posting will be pushed back another week. If not, then this is the place to be next week!

Big thank-yous to everyone who's keeping up with me thus far. Hope you enjoyed the ride thus far – things are about to get a little more complicated, a little more fun, and a lot more exciting.


	12. Powers of Quickening Grace

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: Surreal by Ayumi Hamasaki. It begins with Haruhi running to the river, and ends with her coming out of the bay.

Author's Notes: Many, many thanks to huamulan03 for her beta-ing work. Even though her life is crazy-hectic, she still affords a great deal of time to help me. :bows in thank you:

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Sambucivox, as she saw this little twist coming two chapters ago – and didn't know she was right.

* * *

Chapter 12

_she was warm, safe, at home in the arms of the people that she'd only known for a few months but now it seemed like forever… and they glowed like the sun, bringing light to her life as she did for them… they were one in seven, seven in one, together but separate… she could feel more than skin beneath her touch, no she wasn't touching them she _was_ them… inside, a part of them that no one else in the world could cross as they flowed through each other like ghosts and prayers… they were limitless as the sky as the ocean as the earth as the stars and moon and darkness around them…_

_then their voices began to echo in her head … they had never been there before but now she struggled to find meaning… everything came too quick, too fast, like they all had something important to say and she forced them to slow down, yelling at the top of her lungs -_

"STOP!"

Haruhi immediately pitched upright in bed, eyes wide open as she looked around the room for the source of the noises that threatened to drive her to madness.

Because she was literally hearing the voices of her six kindred in her head, and her tattoo was blazing so brightly against her skin that she was blinding herself with the cerulean light.

The voices were clear as the endless day, layering themselves over each other as if trying to dominate a wordless conversation. Each voice was a different shade of color, a different flavor or spice, a melodic variation on a song that devoured her senses. Each voice felt like elemancy, and memories of the Circle ceremony flew between her and her kindred. She could focus on them one at a time, but only for a split-second before her attention was pulled to a different voice.

_This isn't real,_ she thought, suddenly pressing her hands over her ears, but it didn't stop the surge of not-sound from shattering her thoughts and concentration. _I thought kindred could only sense emotions! They can't read minds! … can they?_

It didn't matter if other Circles could or couldn't because this. One. Could.

She could feel the silk sheets fisted in Tamaki's hands, his mind as bright as sunlight yet foreign as moonlight as he wandered over the newfound connection. At the other end of the spectrum, she saw how blurred Kyouya's world was without his glasses, and thinly veiled panic that _this wasn't supposed to happen_ touched her even as he tried to hide behind darkest shadows. Cold water splashed against Hikaru's face as if he could shock the unfamiliar voices away, but the raging wildfire of his thoughts was so strong _I'm not letting you in my head_ that Haruhi pulled herself away before she could be burned. In Kaoru's mind were thoughts of _what did we do wrong _and_ can we fix this_, moving like lightning as he accepted or rejected theories with sparking intelligence. Wind chimes suddenly echoed in Huni's ears as his elemancy tore through the room with unrepentant pleasure, coherency lost in the face of his whirlwind excitement, and it seemed natural to gravitate to Mori's grounded thoughts. Before she could hear anything, he threw up walls of rock and steel around his mind with such power that Haruhi was pitched back into her own brain.

She breathed heavily and deeply for a few moments as the eternal noise of too many thoughts in her head started to deafen her. The terrifying thought of _what if they don't go away_ was too much to consider. She forced her attention from the connection to elemancy – always her refuge – when her magic sprang to marvelous life, almost with a will of its own. She could feel the water in the pipes throughout the whole apartment complex, taste the morning dew on the grass outside, trace the blood that was coursing so powerfully through her veins. It made her dizzy, elated, damn near insane.

And she knew, as she knew elemancy, that unless she started using some of it soon, she would destroy the city with her uncontrollable Water elemancy.

She jumped out of bed – her father was gone _thank God or he would have heard me screaming _– and changed into shorts-shirt-socks-shoes before grabbing her keys and running out the door like a woman possessed.

_But I _am_ possessed,_ she thought, still hearing the six-sided voices in her head. Their words were still so loud and she had no idea what to do because the visions were coming too much, too quick. Her feet carried her down the street, away from the press of buildings and things that could be broken because the power was building inside her like an imminent thunderstorm. Even as she moved, she could feel how her elemancy was unconsciously pulling water to her like a magnet draws metal. Haruhi was certain that, unless she found a safe outlet for her power, there were going to be a large number of broken water pipes in the prefecture.

But just ahead was a park that she had frequented as a child, and running alongside its western edge was a river. At least half a block wide and reaching all the way down to Tokyo Bay, it was the only thing in the area that could handle her aggressive elemancy practice, and it called her with a voice like her mother's.

_Hold on just a few moments,_ Haruhi begged of her magic, her own thoughts almost drowned out by the boys' still-shouting mental voices.

It must have been early in the morning; only a handful of joggers were up and about, but Haruhi was glad that no one was paying her attention. Not that her upcoming usage of Water elemancy would be construed as dangerous or unwelcome, but she preferred to work without an audience standing around.

Haruhi had a feeling she was going to draw one anyway as she dove into the streaming waters, clothes and all.

The splash that arced in her wake was nearly two stories tall, and the water landed back into the river with the force of fallen bricks. When she came up for a breath, Haruhi felt herself start to glow a delicate blue as an aura of Water elemancy colored her skin. She could feel a surge of energy moving from her to the water, and was surprised to find out how much _stronger_ her connection to elemancy was now. If it had been a steadily flowing stream before the ceremony, it was now roaring rapids that threatened to swallow everything in its path. She couldn't stop reaching for her elemancy, but felt absolutely no drain on her power.

Haruhi barely noted the fact that she could no longer hear the boys in her head.

Yet she could still feel herself burn with almost limitless power, and Haruhi needed, as she had never needed before, to use as much of it as possible _because if I don't I think it might just kill me._ The river wasn't big enough, wasn't strong enough to take the punishment that her elemancy was about to dish out, so she plunged back underwater, cutting through the water like shooting stars across the midnight sky. She felt the current push-pull her along as she silently demanded it to bring her to the biggest source of water it could. She swam underneath boats and ships, ignored any other Water Elementals along the riverbank, and prayed that her head wouldn't explode from all the elemancy running rampant in her veins.

Then she reached Tokyo Bay – felt the water's strength exponentially grow – and knew it was safe to let go. She soared out of the water and gave herself up to the will of her elemancy. Mist streamed from her hair and fingers, swirling around her body like a silken dancing veil. Miniature waterfalls fed each other and solidified beneath her feet, allowing her to walk off the sea's surface and reach for the sun. She pulled water from the air, and knew she could command the rain to fall from a cloudless sky if she so wished. A geyser exploded beneath her body, water spiraling around her like a whirlpool in reverse, and she closed her eyes and lifted her arms overhead and made herself as an offering to the elemancy.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Her concentration was appropriately shattered as someone grabbed the geyser and pulled it out from under her body. Unable to catch herself, Haruhi hit the water with a giant splash, silently cursing the whole while.

_Someone attacked me,_ she thought, breaking the surface and glancing around for the culprit. When she realized who it was, her mouth fell open in shock and nearly swallowed half of the bay. "… Takumi-san?"

"Are you insane, or just retarded?" he yelled, not even trying to hide his fury as he gestured around the bay. His hair was loose, hanging around his shoulders, and he looked like he just crawled out of bed. "Didn't you get it when we pounded the whole concept of '_this is a big secret_' into your head?"

She climbed out with a frown, making the water as stable as glass beneath her feet. "What are you talking about? I haven't told-"

"You're bleeding elemancy and glowing like a goddamn Light Elemental on speed – I could sense you from three fucking miles away! The High Water Elemental called me to find out if _I_ was the one causing the flux; thank God she called me and not one of the other Circles or else you'd really be screwed! What the hell were you thinking, using so much elemancy in a public place?!"

"Well, it wasn't like I had a choice!" she shouted back, and water began swirling around her arms like weapons. Takumi's eyes flitted from her hands to her face, but he didn't move. "If I didn't try to use up my elemancy, I could have caused a lot of damage or killed someone! Thanks for your encouragement, but unless you're actually going help me, _go away_!"

He obviously wanted to continue the argument, but he pursed his lips into a thin line and said nothing for a few moments. Then he spoke in a calmer, almost professional tone. "All right, here's the deal. We're gonna duel right now. It'll burn a ton of elemancy, and give you a gauge to your new power level. When we get back onto shore, I'm gonna tell people that I'm tutoring you and that _I_ was the one throwing high-level Water elemancy around. You're gonna follow my lead and play the innocent. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Good! Zakioku, ready to duel!"

"Fujioka, ready to duel!"

And Haruhi barely had time to brace herself when Takumi threw a wave nearly ten feet tall at her. The memory of her first day in the Host Club came rushing back, but this time she met the attack head-on. The wave she sent back was just a little smaller, but its speed made up for the lack of size. They crashed together and Haruhi was thrown off-balance by the shockwave under her feet. She rested a hand on the surface and felt twin strands of water curling around her ankles. An instinctive gasp of breath was surprised out of her before the water dragged her under.

Struggling for a few moments against the pull, her will fought Takumi's and she won (_I won!_), finally breaking free of the bindings. Forcing the water beneath her feet to shoot skyward, she flew so high above the water that the second wave Takumi had prepared roared under her feet. She made the water drop into a hole beneath him, using the momentum of her fall to mimic the action, and he was sucked underwater with a curse.

_That was pretty vicious, though_, she thought, gathering a spray of water under her like a cushion and landing without bruising herself. _Trying to drown me wasn't part of the rules._

"I'm not going to drown you," Takumi retorted as he pulled himself out, and Haruhi jumped and spun in place. "And no, I'm not reading your mind. You just looked pissed, and I could take a good guess why."

She threw a fist made of water at him, rising from the bay like the hand of Oceanis, and Takumi blocked it with his own power. They traded blows back and forth, the liquid limbs crashing into each other like breakers, and Haruhi smiled for the first time that morning. She was sweating and a little winded, but she felt too alive to stop.

"You hit pretty good for a girl," Takumi said, almost conversationally. He wasn't even out of breath as they danced back and forth, and Haruhi would have hated him for it if he wasn't spending his Sunday morning helping her. "Lots of power – I'm not surprised that you needed to burn so much off. How much longer do you think you can go?"

"I think I could go forever."

This time, he let out a sharp bark of amusement. "Then maybe you're ready to learn about Balances."

The shock of the word caused Haruhi to drop her guard; it was enough for Takumi's elemancy to engulf her in chains of water again.

"HEY!" she yelled as they wrapped around her arms and legs, yanking her back into the bay. She held her breath and closed her eyes, bracing for the water's chill to overtake her.

But a few seconds passed and she realized, _I'm not fully underwater_. She peeked an eye open, and saw Takumi grinning broadly as he knelt beside her. Looking down, she realized that she was neck-deep in the bay, but in no worry of drowning. "What is this?" she demanded.

"Elemancy. Silly question," Takumi teased, and Haruhi just glared back. "Keep fighting, by the way, or the waves might crush you."

She didn't think he was serious about hurting her, but just because he wouldn't kill her didn't mean he wasn't opposed to leaving bruises. She could feel the water squeezing her in a vice-like grip, but her elemancy kept the pressure from killing her. It wouldn't break the prison – he was still much stronger than she was, and she'd been caught off-guard – but it kept her attention and did a fantastic job of using up her elemancy.

"So you know what Balances are, I take it."

"Yeah. My…," Haruhi wasn't sure she wanted to tell him about her mother, so she quickly improvised, "I've had some experience when I was little. A friend of the family showed me once."

He frowned but thankfully did not pursue the subject. Rather, he leaned back on his hands and said, "The reason I asked is because, if you're up for it, I can teach you to make one. Even your kindred, too, if you want help."

The reason why she had lost her concentration came shooting through her now-fading adrenaline rush. "I… I forgot to tell my kindred about them."

His jaw fell in disbelief. "You _forgot_? Weren't you the one preaching to _them_ about being completely aware of all Circle-related aspects? Balances can be the difference between life and death in a duel, and you _forgot_ to tell them about it?!"

It stung; this chastisement. It was only now that Haruhi realized how big all of this was, and how she hadn't been fully prepared for any of it. It had completely slipped her mind to bring up the subject of Balances, and her heart sank when she realized that if she forgot to mention it, then most likely the Host Club boys didn't know about them.

Still, she didn't shirk from taking responsibility for such a problem, no matter how much she wanted to.

"You're right," she said in a low voice. "You're right – I forgot about Balances, and that was stupid of me. But if you're still willing to help me, I could really use it."

Takumi's words were softer now; not quite forgiving but definitely understanding. "Why don't we put it off for a couple of days, at least until your kindred are more well-informed? Take the time to get used to the connection _and_ your newfound elemancy levels."

The memory of the six voices speaking in her mind suddenly flashed to the forefront, and Haruhi burst out, "That's right – the connection! Takumi-san, can you tell me how to control it?"

"A little noisy, huh?" he said with a crooked smile. "Yeah, it's like that the first day. Just takes some time getting used to."

"But I think something went wrong."

At this, all humor left his face. "What do you mean?"

"I can hear my kindred's voices in my head, and I don't know how to stop it."

"No, that's just empathy – an extremely acute sensation of another person's feelings. It may feel like voices, but it's not."

"No, it is!" Haruhi insisted. "Takumi-san, listen to me. _I can hear my kindred's voices in my head_."

The water trap holding her down immediately let go, and Haruhi's elemancy popped her above the surface like a beach ball. As she knelt across from him, she watched the play of emotions across his face. He finally settled on saying, with deadly seriousness, "Tell me everything that happened during the ceremony."

She dutifully recited all the motions, starting from the very beginning and describing each step as thoroughly as he and Amaya had done for her. "So we were standing in our places, getting ready to begin reaching out with elemancy, when Kaoru stopped us and-" and she stopped as horror filled her thoughts.

"What?"

"Oh my God, that's it! That's the difference!"

"What, what?" Takumi demanded, leaning forward like a panther ready to pounce.

"I traded placed with my Lightning kindred!"

"Oh, that's it? That's not the reason," he said, disappointed.

Haruhi's mouth dropped. "I thought we botched the technique."

"You didn't botch it, otherwise you'd be dead," he said matter-of-factly. "It's possible to have someone other than Lightning stand as core. It's just that very few Circles see the need to switch positions without totally upsetting the power-balance."

"Then why tell me that Lightning has to stand as core in the first place?"

"If we told you do whatever you like, it would have been too vague. Lightning is the most common Elemental to stand center, but it's not an absolute. I'm part of Circle _Sanano_, myself."

It took her a second to fully comprehend what he was saying. "So we didn't screw up?"

"Not there, at least. By the way, congrats on becoming part of a Circle."

Haruhi rested a hand on her heart in relief. "Thank you, but it still doesn't answer my question about what went wrong."

"Keep talking, and let's see if we can figure it out."

She continued the walkthrough of the ceremony, only vaguely describing what happened in the Void – how could words describe what thoughts could barely comprehend? – but Takumi seemed to understand regardless. At the end, the other Water simply shook his head in frustration.

"I don't get it. There's not a single thing you did differently than the rest of us. I honestly have no idea as to why you're so impossibly connected."

"Then how do I make it stop?"

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Haruhi – they're always going to be in your head," he said gravely. "All I can tell you is how most Circles control their connection and hope that it works the same for you."

"I'll take anything right now."

"Can you hear them? I mean, are they talking right now?"

She tilted her head, as if listening to something just out of earshot. Things had been silent for so long that she wondered if she could pick up their thoughts again or if she'd imagined the whole thing. But a few seconds later, she finally caught a faintly echoing voice, like a low note from a violin hanging on the wind.

"Yes! Yes, I just felt something. It's… I can't explain it, but he-"

**'Oh my God, Haru-chan! Haru-chan, are you all right?'** and Huni's voice hit her like a two-by-four upside the head, surprising her with its volume and clarity.

"Haruhi, are you all right?" Takumi asked, and she vaguely realized that his hands were on her shoulders, holding her up. "Your tattoo just flashed – is it your kindred?"

**'Haru-chan, where are you? You disappeared and we tried calling your house and cell phone!'**

"Haruhi?" Takumi pushed, giving her shoulders a small shake.

"Yes, I'm hearing voices. Very strongly, at that," she said through gritted teeth. She didn't have the natural talent for paying attention to multiple conversations, and it was wearing on her nerves. "Can you help me turn it off, or at least tone it down?"

**'Are you all right? Where are you?'** Huni asked a second time, and she could literally taste his fear and frustration at not knowing where she was.

She regained enough self-control to respond with a coherent,** 'In Tokyo Bay. Practicing elemancy with Takumi-san.'**

"Haruhi, I'm going to help you control your connection, but it's gonna be a little… unnerving."

**'I'll be there in a few minutes. I promise!'**

"Just fight me as hard as you can."

"Huh?" Haruhi snapped to attention at Takumi's words, but it was too late. The water chains pulled her back down, intent on dragging her to the ocean depths, and she threw herself into her elemancy just as her head slipped beneath the water. She struggled with as much strength as she could muster and knew that she could win.

Except that she wasn't winning, and even though she took a breath before going under, her chest started to burn, her head pounded (_hey, no voices!_) and almost all her elemancy burned away as she saw flashes of light behind closed lids. She opened her mouth to scream….

And she broke the water's surface with a gasp as Takumi's elemancy let her go and she barely managed to tread water with tired, aching limbs as she gasped for breath. All the elemancy left inside her was too weak to help her swim, and she would have gone under if Takumi hadn't wrapped an arm under her shoulders. He brought them to shore with a solid wave skimming him across the bay. A small crowd had gathered around to watch, but with a few choice words and a pleasant smile, Takumi sent them away. He pulled all the water out of their clothes, and then helped Haruhi take a seat on the bench next to him.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired," Haruhi admitted. "I think I just used up all my elemancy dueling you. But I can't hear anyone in my head."

"Good. And I'm sorry for taking such drastic measures, but you looked overwhelmed and it was the only thing I could think of. You'll be back to full strength in no time, though."

They sat in quiet for a few minutes, and Haruhi listened to the waves crash against the harbor and the sandy beach across the street. Finally, Takumi broke the silence.

"What you'll want to practice is shielding. It's the "art" of keeping your mind from sending and/or receiving emo- er, thoughts from your kindred. The best way to do that is to simply turn off your elemancy, so burning all yours away has effectively turned off your telepathy."

"But that's it, just stop tapping my talent? Not that I wasn't trying to do that earlier-"

"It gave you hell today because you weren't used to having so much elemancy in the first place, and you didn't know how to turn it off. But even if you're not tapping your elemancy, you're always going to sense them."

"Always?"

"Think of your kindred as perpetual white noise in your head."

_Wonderful._

"Using elemancy allows you to freely communicate. As you get more adept with both the bond and your elemancy, you'll learn how to put up walls, how to receive but not send, how to talk to only one kindred, using elemancy _and_ the bond-"

Haruhi remembered the way her mind went silent in the river and bay. "So it's possible to do both at the same time?"

"Yeah. It's one of the walls I mentioned before; using a little bit of Water elemancy won't disrupt the bond, but using too much will take energy from the connection like a rerouted circuit. Imagine creating a wall of water between you and your kindred, and it's like ma-"

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi was used to being tackled by the diminutive senior, and appropriately braced herself for impact. This time, however, she was swept off the bench like a feather in the wind, and Huni hurtled down to meet her. He threw his arms around her shoulders, knocking some the air from her lungs, but she automatically hugged him back.

"Haru-chan, you keep scaring us," he whispered into her ear.

"Sorry about that. If it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure it won't happen again."

"Why can't I hear your mindvoice?"

_Mindvoice? Oh, right – my mind's voice. Bet Tamaki came up with that word._ "I used up all my elemancy. I can't hear or send anything."

She felt him suddenly tense up, and she had a good idea what caught his gaze.

"It's all right," she said as soothingly as possible. "Takumi-san was helping me with elemancy. Would you mind letting me down?"

Reluctantly, he lowered them until they were standing in front of the other man. Huni still held her hand, but Takumi appeared not to notice.

"One of your… friends?" he asked carefully, and Haruhi nodded. "Since you're in capable hands, I'll take my leave. But if you need anything or you want to talk about this, just call me or Amaya and we'll be happy to help."

Haruhi bowed respectfully. "Thank you for all your help today."

"Just be careful, all right? You don't know who might be watching," he said, and Haruhi saw him pull out a cell phone as he walked away from them.

"Come on, Haru-chan, we better go," Huni said, gently squeezing her hand.

"Oh, right. Where are we-_whoa!_" and before she could finish her sentence, Huni had slipped his arms under her knees and behind her shoulders. She automatically circled her arms around his neck as a firm gust of wind plucked them from the ground. Within moments they were floating over Tokyo, eye level with some of the tallest skyscrapers in the city.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights, Haru-chan," Huni said, his mouth right against her ear. "I could fly lower, if you like."

"N-no, this is fine. I've just never flown with a Wind before," she admitted. It was a truly breathtaking sight, though, and after the initial shock of panic passed, Haruhi relaxed in her sempai's arms. The view of the bay behind them and the rolling city in front kept her too entranced for nervousness to touch her. Even the green countryside seemed so close and so immense. A few other Wind Elementals were sharing the sky but they simply shared nods in passing, as if walking down the street. The breeze was cool but not uncomfortable; Huni's elemancy must have kept it from being too harsh against her skin.

"This is really nice. No wonder you fly all the time," she said, almost yelling to be heard over the rushing of air across their faces.

"It's my peace when I need time to myself. I'm glad I could share it with you."

"Me too. I'm not too heavy, am I?"

"I promise I won't drop you, if that's your concern."

"I'm sure you have better control over wind than that, though it is rather pathetic that I'm so frequently being carried around by you guys." Haruhi felt a small tingling sensation in her head, as if blood were suddenly rushing to the sleeping part of her brain. "Hey, I think some of my elemancy is coming back."

Closing her eyes, she opened her mind – and Huni was right there to meet her. **'You don't have to scream to talk to me now,'** and his mindvoice hummed with satisfaction. **'This is nice.'**

It was the oddest sensation in the world. It felt like his mind was purposefully touching hers, as if there was no difference between _Huni_ and _Haruhi_ because they overlapped so perfectly. Yet there _was_ a distinction, and Haruhi still knew herself; where she ended and he began. Behind closed eyes, she could see two gemstone colors – pearlescent turquoise and vibrant sapphire – blending along the edges but remaining unique, separate colors.

**'It's… something, I'll say that.'**

**'I'm so glad you're all right, Haru-chan. You have the terrible habit of not telling us anything.'**

**'I didn't mean to keep this from you, but you guys were a little distracted when I ran off. I mean, you had your own elemancy to worry about,'** and she could sense that while yes, he understood, he didn't like being kept in the dark. She steered onto a new subject. **'Where are we going?'**

**'Back to my house – everyone else is there already.'**

**'Why? What's going on?'**

**'We need to talk about what to do now. This wasn't supposed to happen. The connection we have is way too strong – even Takumi-san told you it wasn't supposed to be like this,'** he said, gently pulling the knowledge from Haruhi's mind.** 'We also need to practice using the connection and our new elemancy levels. We're at my home because our compound has the largest elemancy practice room.'**

**'You lucky rich bastards. No wonder I didn't see fireworks or earthquakes this morning. But now you know why I went running for the bay – I'd have drowned half the city if I didn't.'**

**'We **_**are**_** a lot stronger now; it's almost scary. I can see why the High Circle doesn't like kids to have so much power… and why you were so worried about us in the first place, Haru-chan.'**

For all his supposed youthfulness, Huni was the one who often understood the hidden implications of a situation before the rest of his kindred. Though… calling him 'Huni' was a little weird. They were in each other's heads, and here she was, referring to him by his last name. He certainly didn't think of himself as 'Huni' – it was almost embarrassing how easily she could get information like that just by walking through his head, and he through hers – and she wondered if he liked it any.

**'You can call me Mitsukuni if you like. I don't mind,'** he said, and the emotion in his mind was unfamiliar and unnamable.

Haruhi open and closed her mouth, trying to find the words to say-think, and finally settled on, **'I… you're my sempai. Maybe it's better if I keep calling you Huni, just for a little while longer.'**

All she got in return was the mental image of a wistful smile, and they continued the flight in silence. Their minds were still touching, and Haruhi could still sense the play of emotions beneath his calm veneer, but nothing needed to be said. She could now hear the voices of her kindred; not as strong as it was this morning, but still undeniably present. She thought of days at the club when she wasn't hosting, and how she could pick out individual voices from the constant noise surrounding it.

She also thought about Balances, and how she would break the news to the boys about their as-yet-undiscovered abilities.

* * *

Author's Notes (09/16/07): I know everyone must be absolutely stunned – I've updated on a Sunday! But that is because… :insert drum roll: I'm going to the conference. Yay! However, I didn't really want to leave you guys without an update for so long, so I decided to post this chapter a day ahead of "schedule". Hope you don't mind.

I should also be able to post next week, provided the sun, stars, and moon all align in my favor. I won't be able to work on the story much this week, but I'll see what I can do for you guys.

Thanks again to everyone who's reading. We're barely half-way to the end, and I'm so glad you're all keeping up with me. It truly makes this worthwhile.


	13. Strength to Try Once More

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: Mata Aou Ne, from the Mai-HiME Soundtrack Vol. 1. It's good mood music for the later half of the story, where all the Elementals are working with their new powers.

Author's Notes: Many thanks to huamulan03 for her beta-ing work. : :bows in gratitude: :

* * *

Chapter 13

It only took about ten minutes of flight before Huni began to drift downward towards a huge compound of traditional Japanese houses. It took up at least three square miles of land, and every inch sang in voices of wealth and strength and supremacy. It literally sprawled across the ground, surrounded by a perfectly kept river.

**'Is that your house?'** Haruhi asked, mouth gaping in shock, as they headed towards the largest building. It was situated right in the center of the compound, and stood as the tallest with at least two stories to the single-story buildings around them. Balconies jutted from multiple angles, and it radiated the same Zen-like energy that Huni did when he was dueling or sparring. **'It's so big!'**

**'It's not as big as the Ootori or Suou mansions, but it's home.'**

_Are you kidding?_ she thought in disbelief, and felt Huni's amusement tickle the back of her mind.

**'I told the others that we're here, so they should be coming out to meet us.'**

On the highest balcony, Haruhi noted four figures standing there, too far away to be distinguished except by hair color. The two brunettes stood like sentinels behind a waving blond and cheering redhead.

Then her heart stopped when she saw the redhead step onto the balcony's rail – and hurl himself into the sky. **'NO!'** she yelled, both mentally and verbally. **'Catch him!'**

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw flickers of electricity spark from every pore of his body, and Kaoru – it had to be Kaoru – literally _floated_ in mid-air. After a few stuttering moments of rise-fall, he regained enough control to send himself soaring towards the slowly sinking duo. It took Haruhi a few seconds to fully comprehend the fact that _Kaoru was flying_ before his mind sparked against hers with electric elation.

**'So I have the honor of being the first person to inspire shock and awe in the unflappable Haruhi,'** he said, and she could now see the cheeky grin painted across his face. **'Maybe I could even get away with stealing a kiss.'**

Her jaw snapped shut with an audible click, and she vocally asked, "How… how are you flying?"

Pouting that she wasn't going to indulge him, Kaoru followed Huni's flight downward. The third year, oddly enough, didn't seem particularly surprised (or impressed) with Kaoru's new talent. "Kinda hard to explain, but I think it has to do with electromagnetic levitation or tapping into the Earth's magnetic field," he said with a shrug. "Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm doing – I'm just winging it here."

"But this is completely new. I've never seen you do anything close to levitating."

"It's pretty awesome, though. I might have to start flying to school from now on, just for the hell of it."

She shook her head; there would be time to discuss discretion, and it wasn't now. As the trio landed on the balcony, Tamaki, of course, gave her a bear hug that almost knocked the wind from her chest. He was also shooting off light like a sparkler without care or concern.

"Haruhi, oh my beloved daughter! You wayward child, how could you run off without letting your loving father know what you're up to? Thank the heavens that you're well and safe in my arms!"

"I'll coddle your emotions later, but we have to talk seriously now. There was something I forgot to mention when we were going over Circle details," Haruhi said, and for once Tamaki pulled away without any hysterics or dramatics.

"Is it about this… mind-speaking thing?" Kyouya asked tightly, and Haruhi saw that the others' tattoos were flashing like strobe lights. She wondered if they were unable to control the new level of elemancy in their bodies, and decided that it didn't really matter right now.

"No, it's about something else. It's about-" Then she realized why her count of only five kindred was correct. "Wait, where's Hikaru? He'll want to hear this."

They shared glances and a telepathic conversation over her head before Mori ushered them back inside. "He's here, but rather… distressed at the moment."

"Distressed? Why, what happened? Is he okay?" Haruhi asked. Like a reflex, her tattoo began to shine and she gently brushed against the boys' minds to look for answers. **'What's going on?'**

**'By himself, in the practice room,'** Tamaki said softly. **'He locked himself in.'**

**'Why?'** Haruhi asked as Huni led them downstairs. She didn't pay attention to the details of the house; her focus was only for her missing kindred.

Kaoru reached for words before he rubbed his right hand and said, **'Mori healed it. It's all better now, but he doesn't believe me.'**

When they reached the practice room, nearly twice the size of her middle school gymnasium with a twenty-foot ceiling, Mori knocked twice. "Open up, Hikaru."

From inside, Haruhi heard a muffled "Go away!"

"Open the door," Tamaki said, echoed by Kyouya's, "This is getting beyond tiresome, Hikaru."

"Just go away!" he yelled, and Haruhi could feel _something_ in his voice. Not anger, not defiance… no, it was close to fear. But what would he be afraid -

And Haruhi inhaled sharply before pushing the others away from the door. She knew what he needed. "Hikaru, it's me, Haruhi. Open the door. You can't burn me; I'm Water to your Fire."

It swung open so quickly that Haruhi nearly fell into the room, but she held a hand back to the boys behind her. "Wait just a minute. Let me see if I can take care of this," she said softly, even preventing Kaoru from entering. She slid inside and shut the door – not locking it – and saw the most pitiful sight in the world.

The room was stiflingly hot; it was almost too much for Haruhi, and she immediately wrapped herself in Water elemancy to keep from boiling to death. Seated in the room's center was Hikaru; his back was to her, and she could see the hunch in his shoulders and how tightly he held his legs against his chest. He wore only the pants from his uniform, and was throwing off heat like a raging bonfire, and Haruhi knew that the other clothes he was wearing earlier had been burned away. His hair was a mess, his skin was covered in soot and Fire elemancy, and with the way his head was bowed, she wouldn't have been surprised to find out he was crying.

She carefully came up behind him and knelt down. "Hikaru?" she said, voice barely carrying through the room. "Hikaru, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what happened," he said, speaking to the floor. "It just… I've never lost it like that. Not even when I was little and still learning how to control my Fire."

She touched him, lightly brushing her fingers against his back, and he flinched away. She tried a second time, and he accepted her touch. Steam rose up from where their elemancy made contact, but Haruhi wasn't afraid. She rested both hands against his back, letting the touch build trust.

**'Your breakthrough; what happened?'**

**'I didn't mean it,'** Hikaru said, almost against his will, and Haruhi was drawn into the memory of what happened that morning –

_staring at the mirror with his hair starting to spark and his skin glowing fire-hot and knowing what was coming next -_

_Kaoru sidling up behind him, concern in his matching eyes and reaching out to comfort even though a touch could kill -_

_smacking his brother-twin's hand away and hearing a shout of pain and shock from Kaoru as skin turned red with burns -_

_racing through the mansion, trying to reach the practice room with its anti-elemancy protections, ignoring the charred marks on the lush carpet behind him, the sparks catching on the expensive wallpaper -_

_reaching the elemancy room and barely slamming the door behind him when fire exploded from every inch of his skin -_

_letting it feed off his fear and anger and self-hate until there was nothing left but ashes on his skin ashes on his lips ashes everywhere -_

And she suddenly was pushed from his mind, and Haruhi could feel Hikaru curling into himself like a child, ashamed at what he had done and how he had lost control. But he still had so much elemancy left to burn, and the thought of using Fire was suddenly the most terrifying thing in the world to him.

"That wasn't your fault," she said, not allowing her voice to shake. "You couldn't have expected your elemancy to explode like it did. And Kaoru's okay; his hand's fine now."

"It doesn't matter!" he said, turning on Haruhi. She could see golden light from behind his eyes, a mixture of Fire elemancy and impassioned anguish. "I nearly burned half the mansion down! I hurt my brother! I did the one thing that used to kill my elemancy, and I _still_ have so much that I'm gonna end up hurting anyone that walks in the door!"

"No, you're not," she said sharply. "And all that you've got to do is use up more than usual."

"Oh, gee, I wish I thought of that earlier!" he snarled.

"Shut up and brace yourself."

And before he could move, Haruhi summoned her Water elemancy to act. The blue aura suddenly swirled around Hikaru, turning into water that lifted him off the ground. Hikaru sputtered in shock, quickly gaining his wits and beginning to swim as his elemancy hissed and spat in anger. More steam rose into the air until the whole room was thick with fog.

"It's not helping! It's just making it worse!" Hikaru yelled.

"If you work with me, you won't make it worse. What's the opposite of fire?"

"Water?"

"Not in elemancy – in thermodynamics."

"Uh, ice?"

"And how do you make ice?"

"… Fucking hell, I never thought about that."

She didn't bother to say anything, but smiled as she felt the temperature in the room drop like a rock. The fog thickened until snow swirled through the room and ice covered the inner surfaces. Hikaru's tattoo was still glowing, but she could see him sweat with exertion as he sat on top of a small glacier. It was easy to produce heat by shaking up molecules; it was a lot harder to stop them once they got going.

But he was doing it, and the new skill drained his elemancy like holes punched in a brimming bucket.

"I think that's enough," she finally said as goose bumps crawled across her skin and puffs of white air emanated from her mouth. "Hikaru?"

He toppled off the ice in a dead faint, and Haruhi wasn't fast enough to catch him before he landed in a pile of snow.

**'Could use some help in here!'** she sent to the others as she reached Hikaru's side. His skin was cool and his tattoo was gone, but he was blinking before Mori and Kaoru skidded next to them. Forest green elemancy gently sank into Hikaru's skin as Kaoru held his hand.

"Feeling better?" Mori asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Hikaru groaned. He gave Kaoru's hand a quick squeeze as he slowly sat up.

"This is new," Kyouya said impassively, studying the icicles hanging from the ceiling. "Have you ever used ice before?"

"No, I never thought about it. Always thought it was a Water thing," Hikaru admitted.

"Apparently it's a mixture of both. And if you're done with the self-indulgent guilt trip, we should begin the necessary discussions."

Hikaru graced Kyouya with a vicious mental curse, but the brunette merely looked satisfied that his kindred was in better health. With Fire, Wind, and Water working together, they cleared the ice and snow away before Tamaki and Mori brought cushions for them to sit on. When she found a moment to herself, Haruhi borrowed Kaoru's phone and called home. Her father wasn't there – no surprise – but she left a message, telling him she was with the Host Club. He'd understand what it meant.

Then it was time to get down to business. "Is everyone else's elemancy level stable?" Haruhi asked as they sat down, "or should we brace for lightning strikes or black holes to open up beneath our feet?"

As if on cue, everyone's tattoos disappeared and Haruhi gave a mental sigh of relief. She was certain she'd eventually get used to their telepathic bond, but it was still so new that she wanted to talk without the looming sensation of schizophrenia. Then she took a deep breath and began.

"There's something you don't know about, and I'm sorry I didn't mention it before, but… have you ever heard of Balances?" They shook their heads, their ignorance unsurprising, so she continued. "A Balance is, to be simplistic, a weapon. It's a way for en-Circled Elementals to equalize a duel, even against a dominant Element."

"Wait, I know what you're talking about," Huni said excitedly. "I saw the duel between Circle Hashimoto and Circle Sorókin from Russia about two years ago. I remember they were each carrying weapons – those must have been Balances."

"They looked like normal weapons, don't they?"

"Yeah! But even from a distance, I could tell the quality wasn't… wasn't natural. I can't explain it, but their weapons seemed to be made of the finest wood and steel I've ever seen."

"But I don't get it. Isn't our elemancy good enough to duel with?" Kaoru asked with a frown.

This time, Mori took the explanation. "You cannot defeat me in a straight one-on-one duel, correct? Your Lightning is naturally weak against my Earth. Yet imagine you were carrying a gun. No Earth elemancy in the world will make me any less vulnerable to a fatal wound, just as no amount of Lightning elemancy will make you any more resistant to being injured or killed."

"And that's what a Balance does – it _balances_ the duels between Elementals. It takes away the strengths and weakness that Elementals have against each other. Light can fight Dark or Fire can fight Water on equal ground," Haruhi said.

Hikaru gave her a wicked smiled inspired by exhilaration and fire; she was glad that his bad mood had (mostly) disappeared. "So we've got these secret weapon-things somewhere? Where are they and when can I get mine?"

"That's the catch," Haruhi said slowly. "I know we have them, but I don't know how we get them or make them."

"Excuse my confusion," Kyouya said. "Are they physical weapons, as in something that could be bought, or are they related to our elemancy?"

"It's kind of both. They're physical but made from elemancy, but they're not vulnerable to the dominant Elemental type," she said, and finally gave herself up to the inevitable at the still-puzzled looks on her kindred's faces. "All right, I didn't want to do this, but since you don't really understand what I'm saying, and you won't until you see them, I'm going to try using telepathy to explain. Is that okay?"

"We're kindred. You don't need an invitation to mindspeak with us," Tamaki said kindly.

Haruhi disagreed (_we're gonna have to figure out some temporary parameters so they don't start ransacking my mind for the hell of it_) but since they looked willing enough, she tapped her talent and brought one of her favorite memories to mind.

Sunset in summer made for a perfect dramatic backdrop. A woman stood on the edge of the beach wearing gray slacks and a dark blue shirt; her hair was pulled into its usual ponytail though she laid aside her pearl necklace for the moment. Her hands were empty, but with a shimmer of blue elemancy from her tattoo, they were immediately filled with two weapons. In her right hand was a long harpoon, tossed over her shoulder like a soldier carrying a rifle, and the metal tip glistened in the dying light. In her left hand was a net woven fine but strong, and a faint bluish light emitted from the cords as it gently waved in the breeze.

Haruhi sent the image to the others, and felt their quiet awe at the portrait of strength that Fujioka Kotoko once made. When she was certain they had a better idea of what Balances were, she closed her mind and the connection.

"So now you know what we can, theoretically, do. Our problem is-"

"We don't know how to summon them," Kyouya finished. "Did you try already? Out of all of us, you're the one closest to knowing how to do it."

She silently appreciated his vote of confidence but said, "I didn't try, but I honestly don't know what to do – this is elemancy that no one's ever discussed with me."

"We may as well give it a shot," Hikaru said. "I mean, no harm in trying, right?"

They sat in the practice room for over an hour, desperately trying to forge _something_ out of nothing. Haruhi focused on her mother's harpoon, trying to imagine the weight and power of such a weapon in her hands, but nothing happened. The person who came closest – or what they assumed to be closest – was Mori. He could create a _shinai_ out of Earth elemancy, but every time he tried to make it "real", it seemed to buzz and sizzle in the air before breaking into green sparks and disappearing.

The only explanation he gave was, "My hands… felt odd, as if my elemancy was trying to break from my skin," and all could sense the frustration behind his composed expression.

Haruhi winced as her stomach let out a heroic grumble. "Uhm, I hate to ask, but-"

"I'll go see if the chef can whip something up for us," Huni smiled. "Any preferences?"

"I'll eat a whole damn cow if you send it in," Kaoru said. "In the meantime, can we continue practicing telepathy? I kinda need help in keeping inside my own head."

"Surprise, surprise," Haruhi grumbled.

The room was soon filled with the sounds of both mental and audible voices. Now that Haruhi had fully accepted the fact that she was telepathically connected to the six boys, it soon became natural to switch between voices. She had also taken necessary steps to outline the appropriate times for usage, since none of her kindred had any sense of personal boundaries. During school hours and late at night were quickly decided as "emergency only" times, but considering Tamaki and the twins – who lived to overreact – Haruhi had a bad feeling that there would be many an "emergency" telepathic wake-up call when one of them was bored.

In addition, everyone showed new talents of various measures; Kaoru wasn't the only one to learn how to fly. Kyouya's Dark elemancy tapped into gravity, the only force strong enough to devour light, and with a little bit of focusing, he could hover for extended periods of time or even send objects moving without a touch. He lacked Kaoru and Huni's range of motion, though, and could only move in a straight line.

"It is childish to float when it's just as easy to sit or stand. You waste less elemancy this way," he said with a raised eyebrow in their direction – both of whom were taking advantage of the high ceiling. "You look foolish hanging upside-down like that."

"I think you're just pissed because you're so bad at it," Kaoru bluntly said, and Kyouya threw a ball of Dark elemancy in his direction. The redhead easily dodged the attack and playfully retaliated with a few sparks of his own.

"Ne, ne, Takashi! That's really cool!" Huni said, and Haruhi's attention was diverted to the cousins. She and Huni watched as Mori's hand, and all the way to his elbow, suddenly shifted into a leopard's paw; fur replaced skin with fluid, surreal ease. Haruhi couldn't stop herself from gasping and mentally asking, **'Can I touch it?'**

He nodded, and she gently ran her hand over the golden fur with its black rosettes. "So soft, like velvet," she breathed, and he gave her a tiny smile of affection. He flexed the paw and hooked claws suddenly emerged, gleaming happily in the ambient light. She touched one of the pads – light gray silk – and the claws retracted to keep from scratching her. "That's amazing! I didn't know Earth Elementals could shape-shift!"

**'Neither did I,'** he whispered in her mind, as if keeping a secret between the two of them. His hand slowly reverted to normal, and Haruhi felt the fur retracting into his body until smooth skin lay beneath her fingers.

From behind, a small breath tickled her ear. "Guess who, Haruhi?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hikaru, stop it. I can tell you and Kao-" and she turned to see no one standing there. In fact, Hikaru was nearly three feet away, painting ice against one of the walls.

"Try again," and this time it was Tamaki's voice. She spun around and no one but Mori was standing nearby. He pointed up to where Huni was floating overhead, grinning like mad.

"Isn't it neat, Haru-chan?" Huni said, but his voice was Kyouya's. "Sound's carried by air, and just a little tweaking of vibrations to change it."

She just shook her head. **'I'm just glad it's you, and not the twins, that have this talent. I can't imagine the chaos they'd cause.'**

Huni had a better imagination, and it sent shivers up Haruhi's spine.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Tamaki said, joyfully running up to her. "Look what I can do! Look!"

He held his hands out as if begging for a treat and Haruhi's eyes widened as light began to coalesce in his hands, changing colors as it sharpened or softened. It was like watching a painting or sculpture being born in fast-forward, and it only took a minute before the image of a beautiful blond woman stood in his cupped palms. She wore a long burgundy dress with a white sweater on top; her blonde locks were curled around her face, and her eyes were a gentle sky blue.

It wasn't perfect and had the haziness of an Impressionist painting, but Haruhi knew that face and those eyes. "She's lovely," Haruhi smiled, and Tamaki beamed like a child.

"Isn't this wonderful, Haruhi? I can make pictures without paint! I can create beauty with light like a true artiste!" he gushed, and Haruhi felt his infectious joyfulness in her head.

Once the initial excitement wore down, the Host Club agreed, for the sake of self-preservation, to pretend that their elemancy levels hadn't changed. It was almost laughable as to how much of a difference there was now, but messing up in elemancy or dueling practice could have more dire consequences than before. Hikaru's violent backlash proved it well enough.

When nine o'clock rolled around, Haruhi let out a curse of annoyance. She hadn't even started her homework nor housework; not from willful ignorance but being too embroiled in stretching her new elemancy talents to remember. When she mentioned the time to the others, they didn't seem all that concerned over such prosaic details in the face of these life-changing events, but Haruhi shut down her elemancy and connection, effectively refusing to play, and they took the hint.

"Are your chauffeurs picking you up?" Huni asked. "If not, mine could take you home."

"I'll take Tamaki and Haruhi back," Kyouya said, and Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

**'When was that decided?'**

**'Just now.'**

**'Excuse me for questioning your sudden burst of benevolence, but what's the catch?'**

A mental chuckle, the sound of shadows sliding across frosted glass. **'No catch, no charge today. Think of it as a personal interest in making sure my most underprivileged kindred gets home safe.'**

The ride home was relatively uneventful, though Tamaki kept glancing from Kyouya to Haruhi, acting like a cat next to an empty birdcage – and chirping loudly.

"Sempai, please calm down," Haruhi whispered. "You're not being very subtle, and we're supposed to keep this a secret."

"Oh. Right," he said, then continued to nervously bounce in his seat. The other two rolled their eyes, and Haruhi was only too glad to be the first one dropped off.

"Good night, you two. See you at Host Club."

She was at her front door, and the limo had already pulled away, when she caught a feather-brush of Light and Dark against her thoughts.

**'... Good night, Haruhi.'**

When she opened the door, Haruhi saw her father heating up some leftovers for himself. He took one glance at her – her ruffled clothes, her shining tattoo – and nodded soberly.

"Your mother would be proud."

She gave him a small, weary smile before pulling out her textbooks.

* * *

Author's Notes (10/01/07): Sorry for the delay; I ended up catching ill from my boss after the conference and have only recently bounced back enough to be a halfway coherent writer.

This month is going to be have somewhat spliced updating schedules (Mondays, or late Sundays, are still my preferred updating time). Some Real Life events are coming up, and they're going to eat my time like crazy. I may only get another two chapters up during October, so consider this to be fair warning.

In addition, there's something called National Novel Writing Month that's coming up in November. I'm going to attempt to write an original piece of work, but it means I'll writing _only_ that piece. As such, I'll be putting this story on a month-long hiatus. However, I promise I will come back to it; I have every intention of finishing this story, so don't worry about me leaving you guys high and dry.

Thanks again to everyone who's reading and reviewing. Your unabashed interest in this story has been such a blessing. Hope to see you again next week!


	14. Demons Are Coming

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: Face Dancer by Brian Tyler on the Children of Dune soundtrack. This is awesome mood music for the beginning of the chapter, but also for the latter part starting while Haruhi is eating lunch.

Author's Notes: As always, many thanks to huamulan03 for beta-ing for me. She turned around this chapter in less than 48 hours, which is no small feat because she's so thorough and helpful. I'd be lost without her kind concrit and suggestions.

* * *

Chapter 14

Unlike her more histrionic kindred, Haruhi was not inclined to overreact about anything. She took everything in stride, rolled with the punches, and kept her cool because God knew that no one else around her could do it. But when she arrived at Ouran, carefully radiating a nothing-particularly-special-about-today serenity, she found her world thoroughly shaken. The campus was filled with more adults than students, and the teachers were herding groups of reporters away from the school with harsh words and not-so-gentle elemancy. Haruhi quickly ducked around a small cabal of protestors having a yelling contest with one of the grammar school teachers, and she prayed that no one would notice her as she dashed into the high school section of the campus.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Oh my God, Haruhi-kun!" Haruhi turned to see Kimiko rushing up to her side. "Haruhi-kun, did you hear the news? It's everywhere!"

"No, what?"

"The High Circle's looking for a group of teens that forged a Circle this weekend!"

Kimiko's words caused an actual stab of pain in her stomach, and Haruhi stopped in mid-step, doubled over while clutching her ribs.

_OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod…._

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asked, resting a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

It took a few seconds before she replied, "Yeah, I'm all right. I'm just… surprised, that's all. Do they know who the teens are?"

"No, that's the thing. They think it's an inside job, that one of the Circles helped them."

_This can't be happening this can't be happening…._

"It's why Ouran's so chaotic today. There are only four elemancy-related high schools in the Tokyo area, and it's possible that students from here are guilty. Can you imagine?"

_Oh God, do the others know about this?_

"The school board wanted to close the school, but the Chairman wouldn't let them. He said that Ouran has nothing to hide, and that he'll allow some investigation to take place as long as it doesn't interrupt our schooling."

They were halfway to homeroom before a tingling sensation brushed the back of Haruhi's skull. She easily recognized as someone trying to communicate telepathically, and felt a moment of relief. At least one of the boys knew what was going on, and she was being called to their side.

Haruhi gratefully bowed to Kimiko and said, "Excuse me, but I have to go run an errand. Thanks for walking with me."

"Bye, Haruhi-kun. Be careful," she waved, and they headed in opposite directions.

Running towards the Third Elemancy Room, Haruhi made it to the double doors just as Tamaki did. His face was white with unspoken panic, and they entered without a word. Kyouya, Huni, and Mori were already there, and Haruhi could feel fear and anxiety though their expressions didn't slip.

"Where are-?" Tamaki asked.

"Just pulled up," Mori said, jerking his head towards the window. "They know to come up here."

No one said anything, not even mentally, and they impatiently milled around the refurnished room – Haruhi noticed their chalk circle had been cleaned away – until Hikaru and Kaoru burst through the door. After they slammed and locked it, they raised their voices in concerted outrage.

"So we were driving in and this guy jumps in front of the limo-" "-Nearly got himself run over, the idiot-" "-And starts pounding the hood yelling about the rights of normal people and how Elementals should be locked up-" "-We jumped out and ran past everyone, but there are all these people screaming about teens being too young to control themselves-" "-It was such bullshit that these people were spouting, can you believe it!"

"Did they accuse you two?" Kyouya asked, cutting through their tirade. Both stopped and shook their heads, and the real reason why they were gathered together fully descended on the group.

**'Someone let it slip,'** Tamaki said without preamble.

**'No fucking shit,'** Hikaru deadpanned, and Kaoru smacked the back of his brother's head before saying, **'So who told? Amaya-san and one of her kindred?'**

**'I doubt it. Telling would incriminate her Circle before ours,'** Kyouya said.

Tamaki shook his head. **'It doesn't matter. The problem is that people know.'**

**'I think it's my fault,'** Haruhi said, unable to conceal her guilt. **'Takumi told me that I was radiating en-Circled-level elemancy at the bay, and how the High Water Elemental called him about it. Anyone from another Circle could have found out. I'm sorry, everyone.'**

**'You couldn't help it any more than I could,'** Hikaru said, and he twined his fingers around hers in a move that was equal parts comfort and forgiveness.

**'Tamaki's right, though – it doesn't matter how they know, just that they do,'** Huni said. **'So what do we do?'**

Without hesitation, Kyouya answered,** 'Nothing. At the moment, the High Circle doesn't know who the "criminals" are, and if we can keep up the façade of normalcy, then we're not going to get caught. But it all hinges on us acting like we're at our original elemancy levels.'**

**'How long can we last, though?'** Tamaki asked. **'I feel more comfortable today, but not completely. I know it's only a matter of time before….'**

**'Before you end up doing something dramatic, even if it's by accident or necessity,'** Mori carefully finished.

Hikaru ran a hand through his hair. **'We can't **_**not**_** use our new talents; we've got to practice sometime. But even that's-'**

The warning bell rang and everyone flinched or snapped their heads to the door.

**'No using telepathy when we leave this room,'** Haruhi reminded them. **'That's the thing that's going to give us away the fastest; if it looks like we're using elemancy – without elemancy.'**

Their tattoos faded, and Tamaki said aloud, "We will still have Host Club today. Nothing extravagant, but the customers deserve a moment of ordinary life during this rather dramatic time."

Nods and murmurs of agreement to fill the space, and they exited the Third Elemancy Room at the same time. They silently split into three groups, and Haruhi walked with a Hitachiin to either side. Hikaru was no longer holding her hand, but every now and then she could feel their fingers brush against her back or arm.

_We'll be all right,_ she thought to herself as they walked into Classroom 1-A.

The announcement came barely ten minutes after the first period class began.

"Good morning, students and teachers," a good-natured bass echoed through the speaker system; Haruhi recognized it as Chairman Suou's voice. "Due to the unfortunate gossip that has reached the ears of the media, all students are ordered to attend their elemancy classes at their specific Elemental Arenas. Testing is to be done in the presence of the visiting Circles, so I expect all students to carry themselves with nothing less than the greatest of dignity during this time. That is all."

The room was silent for barely a second before whispers and gasps flew between the students. Haruhi couldn't bring herself to look at either Hikaru or Kaoru, but she heard them force a sigh of exasperation. Suzaryuu-sensei's tattoo was glowing vivid gold in righteous anger, and it was only with the greatest of will that she suppressed the sparks dancing at the ends of her fingers. She turned to the class and said, with only a hint of defiance, "You heard the Chairman. Conduct yourselves appropriately, and this farce will end all the more quickly."

The bell rang before Haruhi knew it, and she packed her things up with almost painful efficiency. The twins were nearly bursting with bravado, but when they tossed their arms over her shoulders she could feel how much they trembled. She let their touch linger longer than usual before breaking away and following Izumino, Shisada, and Kuroha to the Lakes.

"You don't seem too worried," Izumino said to Kuroha, and he shrugged.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Personally, I think some anti-Elem's trying to denounce high-ranking Elementals, and the easiest way to do that is by targeting their children," he said simply. Kuroha's family had political ties, and it didn't surprise Haruhi that he knew so much about public image.

"I'm a wreck," Izumino said, her hands playing with her briefcase's strap. "What if the Circles just decide to strip everyone in Ouran of their elemancy because of this? I mean, Elemental Rights these days are in such question…."

Shisada snorted. "They won't do that. If we were from one of the smaller schools, it might happen, but we're fine. I mean, Cabinet Member Izumino is your grandfather, and I doubt he's gonna let something happen to you."

"Won't hurt to be extra careful, though," Kuroha said, and Haruhi couldn't agree more.

The Lakes was surprisingly organized despite the sudden descent of the fifteen First Years, but Hongo-sensei had everything under control. Near the edge of the waters, Haruhi saw him speaking to two Water Elementals that she automatically understood to be en-Circled. One was a woman with light blond-brown hair tied severely on the top of her head, dressed in a professional's suit and skirt. The other was a slightly balding man in his mid-thirties, wearing shorts and a T-shirt and looking rumpled.

Hongo-sensei was not in good spirits about this, but Haruhi was surprised by how unhappy the Circle members looked about this. _Almost as if they were afraid for us – or themselves._

Haruhi suddenly wondered if she was not the only person in the room who was hiding a forbidden Circle.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes, and Hongo-sensei called for everyone's attention. "I would like to introduce you to the Water Elementals who will be observing today's elemancy lesson: Raikatsuji from Circle Enari and Wakai from Circle Hashimoto," he said, gesturing to first the woman then the man, the latter of which pulled out a clear glass sphere.

"We're going to measure your elemancy with the use of spellglobes," Wakai said evenly, and Haruhi's gut tightened. "This will be a painless, harmless test, and take no more than a few minutes of your time." Behind them were two sets of folding shoji screens, obviously for privacy during the tests.

Hongo-sensei gestured for the group to take their seats at the desks, and he sat at the head of the class. "We will call your name when we're ready for you. Until then, please do not use any elemancy, as it will disrupt the testing. After you are through testing, you are free to go to the study halls.

"Izumino Hanabi and Kuroha Takanobu."

Haruhi watched them each walk behind one of the paper screens, and she wished she could watch and see what was coming. All she could do was sit across from Shisada and stare into the distance over his head, and her mind frantically whirled with schemes and ideas.

_The real show of an en-Circled Elemental is their power level, so they're going to be seeing if our levels match our age. What could an empty spellglobe have to do with anything? Wouldn't control over a normal spellglobe be more indicative?_

_But whatever it means it still comes down to power levels, and they'll sense mine halfway across campus._

She felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly jumped, but it was simply Izumino stopping by to grab her bag. She was pale and shaky, but she gave Haruhi a watery smile of relief.

"Shisada Ryuusein," Hongo-sensei called out, and the other boy went to Wakai with grace and poise in his step.

_I'm next,_ Haruhi thought, and fear made her calm. _And I know one thing – if I can reduce my elemancy level, I can get away with this. I just need a chance to use up my elemancy quickly and efficiently._

Then Kuroha stepped to the desk, threw Haruhi a meaningful look, and walked out of the Lakes with his bag in hand.

"Fujioka Haruhi."

She didn't flinch nor hesitate, slipping behind the screen and sitting before Raikatsuji with quiet poise. The woman looked Haruhi up and down with an icy gaze before holding out the empty spellglobe. It was barely bigger than a peach.

"This globe will automatically take half of the elemancy in your body. With it, I can measure whether the amount within the spellglobe is an appropriate amount for someone of your age. Please hold out your right hand," she said in a voice that brooked no argument.

Haruhi looked behind Raikatsuji at the Lakes glimmering in the early morning light, and the answer flashed through her mind. She summoned her tattoo and held out her hand to accept the spellglobe. Before its glassy exterior brushed her skin, Haruhi touched the Lakes and pushed as much of her elemancy into its sparkling depths as possible, cutting through Hongo-sensei's protections as if they weren't there. The Lakes didn't so much as ripple with the additional power.

Then the sphere landed in her hand and she couldn't focus on anything but the spellglobe stealing her elemancy. It didn't hurt, that much was true, but it felt like something was stretching her arms and legs as far from her torso as they would go. Haruhi bit her lip to hold back a cry, and it felt like hours before Raikatsuji took the globe back, studying it with detached interest.

"You're quite a powerful young man," she said, weighing the globe in her hand. Then she studied it through the filtered sunlight, rolling it between her fingers. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

She gave Haruhi another appraising look, but let out a sigh of acceptance. "Well, your elemancy level is high, but nowhere near en-Circled. If ever you want a job as an Elemental researcher, call me. We could use talents like yours."

Haruhi's knees almost gave out, but she managed to sketch a deep bow of respect before grabbing her bag and walking out of the Lakes. She wanted to go to the fountain – her peace, her refuge – but knew better than to walk outside into the awaiting eyes of reporters and anti-Elems. So she went to the Third Elemancy Room, double locked the door behind her, and collapsed against the wall. She clasped her hands over her nose and mouth, breathing deeply and trying not to hyperventilate as relief stole the strength from her body. Haruhi wanted oh-so-badly to touch them, physically and mentally, but knew that even the smallest distraction could be the end of their charade.

_Please, God, please let the guys be all right. Please take care of them please take care of them oh please take care of them._

When her composure was fully returned, she headed back to the homeroom; the twins would return to class unless something was terribly wrong. She walked through the door – and was joyfully embraced by a Hitachiin on each side.

"Haruhi," Hikaru purred in her ear. "I missed you so much."

"Didn't you yearn for us, too?" Kaoru murmured.

And, because if she had acknowledged her concern it would have given so much away, she simply sighed and said, "I knew you'd be fine. Would you please let me go?"

Despite the chaos going on within and around the school, the rest of Haruhi's classes went without a hitch. None of the teachers looked out the windows or even hinted as to the fact that there might be an illegal Circle within the hallowed halls of Ouran Elemental Institute. The twins were as boisterous as usual, using their immense acting skills to their benefit, and Haruhi appreciated their efforts. It was easy for her to slip into her normal routine and forget, for the moment, that she was one of the seven being hunted.

The reminder came at the end of the day. Urugi-sensei had barely finished outlining the homework for the following day when a forceful banging interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter," he said with a sigh and a wave of his hand. One of the teachers opened it, and Haruhi recognized him as the Sukizuko-sensei, the new biology teacher.

"They found them! They found the unsanctioned Circle," he said, and a small roar went up in the room. Even without opening the connection, Haruhi could feel the twins' shock like an icicle through her mind. She reached out a hand beneath the desk, and Kaoru gripped it like a lifeline.

"Where, here?" Urugi-sensei asked sharply, but Sukizuko-sensei shook his head and the room went quiet.

"No, at Asahara High School. One of the kids confessed about an hour ago, and it's just gotten to us now."

Urugi-sensei touched his hand to his chest. "Oh, thank the gods. Are the Circles still here?"

"No, they left. They even dispersed the reporters and anti-Elems stalking the gates," he said, then nodded at the class as he headed out. "Sorry to interrupt."

The final bell rang loud and cheerfully, and the trio nearly ran to the Third Elemancy Room. They beat everyone else there, and after Haruhi shut the door she was sandwiched in a three-way hug between the twins. It wasn't one of the teasing, flirting hugs that they did when annoying Tamaki; she could feel the shaking in their arms and their tremulous mindvoices, filled with the emotions that they held back all day.

**'We're okay, we're okay,'** Hikaru whispered, his arms around hers and Kaoru's shoulders. His face was buried in her hair, and she could feel his fluttering heartbeat against her back. **'I thought they were going to tear us apart. I thought we'd never see each other again.'**

**'But it's all right now, they don't know about us,'** Kaoru gently reassured him, holding Haruhi against his chest as if she'd disappear if he let her go. **'We're safe, thank God, and we've still got each other.'**

Haruhi just hugged them back, saying nothing but letting them rest inside her mind. They jumped apart when someone jiggled the door handle, and relaxed as Tamaki fell through the door with Kyouya sliding in behind him. The blond nearly tackled her, breathing out incomprehensible words in French that she understood to be a mix of joy and gratitude at her well-being. Again, Haruhi put up with it for a minute before peeling him off her.

"We have about fifteen minutes before customers arrive," Kyouya said, and then his mindvoice added, **'I'm surprised that we all managed to avoid being caught. The chances of one of us being found out were extremely high.'**

"Is business all you think about?" Kaoru retorted, following the double conversation. **'Maybe we're more talented than you give us credit for.'**

Kyouya just gave him a look of dry disbelief.

**'How did you do it?'** Haruhi asked, suddenly curious as to how her kindred escaped detection.

The twins glanced at each other. **'Our control sucks, and we know it. We practiced for about an hour at home, purposefully draining our elemancy so that we wouldn't accidentally hurt someone today,'** they answered, both reading and speaking each other's thoughts with fluid ease.

**'Bled out my elemancy into the Deserts,'** Tamaki explained, and Haruhi's thoughts echoed her similar encounter.

Kyouya pulled out a spellglobe barely bigger than a plum from his pocket. It glowed a deep, royal purple. **'We should all start carrying one around,'** he said before stowing it away.

"So now we can put all this behind us, right?" Tamaki said, not quite a question. "This uproar will be no more than an easily forgotten nightmare in the history of Ouran."

"We can only hope," Kyouya nodded. **'Though I wonder about the fate of the Circle from Asahara.'**

**'I don't. It's not us, so who cares?'** Hikaru tossed off.

Haruhi opened her mouth to disagree, but was quickly interrupted by Huni and Mori walking through the door. They smiled upon seeing everyone, and the first thing Huni said, after locking the door, was, **'We're safe for now, but it might not last. We're going to have to be extra careful in case the Circles are secretly keeping watch on the school.'**

**'Tomorrow will be especially important, considering it will involve Arena practices,'** Mori said.

The clock tower chimed three o'clock, and it was as if a switch had been flicked. They began preparing with almost manic energy, and soon welcomed their customers with very open arms.

None of the ladies commented on the way Haruhi's hands slightly shook as passed around teacups and plates of treats.

* * *

Her father must have just barely beaten her home because he was still in his Ranka clothes preparing dinner as she staggered through the door.

"Hello, sweetheart! Have a good day?" Ranka joyfully asked, and then saw the look on her face. "Oh no. What happened? Do I have to kill one of those hosting boys – preferably the ditzy blonde?"

"No, it wasn't them. Have you been watching the news?"

He hadn't, and Haruhi curtly filled him in. By the time she was finished, she could see how pale he was under the makeup.

"Oh my God," he whispered. "How do you feel?"

It was a good question; she didn't have an answer. Right now, all she felt was quiet and numb. He shook his head, almost chastising himself. "Stupid question, I'm sorry. Oh, Haruhi, maybe I shouldn't have let you… you know."

"It's not your fault, Dad," she said bluntly. "And I think I'd have done it anyway. I just... I feel so edgy, and I hate it. I know the others are fine, but I have this terrible feeling of someone watching me, like someone _knows _and they're just going to knock on the door and steal me away. Or steal them away."

He gently took her briefcase from white-knuckled fingers. "Go change and relax while I'll make dinner, daughter mine – and no arguments."

She didn't fight him, needing the downtime though she'd never admit it. As she changed, she stared at her face in the bathroom mirror. It was almost shocking that she still looked the same as she did three days ago… except for the violent, bruise-purple circles under her eyes and the pallor of someone slightly anemic. Same nose, lips, hair, skin. It felt like lifetime since she forged the Circle, and almost expected to have a large sign on her forehead reading 'En-Circled!' in bright Light-shining letters. Even her tattoo looked the same, betraying no hints of what lay beneath the surface.

_I'm still me, no matter what happens,_ she thought, stroking her mirror image's tattoo. She gently reached out to her kindred and barely brushed their minds. She didn't need to talk to them, but wanted to reassure herself that everything was okay.

**'It's all over now. We'll be fine,'** Tamaki promised.

It was weird for Tamaki to be right, but he was. The next day at school was as uneventful as ever. No anti-Elems were staking claim on Ouran's lawn, no reporters trying to slip into its halls. None of the teachers brought up the past chaos, and only in the darkest recesses of the school did anyone mention the gossip of Asahara's unsanctioned Circle.

By Friday, things were forced into normality and Haruhi was fine with that. She simply practiced her elemancy by honing her control rather than explode with power. Her kindred offered to let her use their elemancy rooms when she liked, though for the time being she chose to work in private and master the art of telepathy. The boys were having harder times with it, though they, in turn, were much more comfortable with their new elemancy levels.

Their only setback was the inability to create Balances. No matter how hard they tried, none of them made any sort of progress. Haruhi didn't attempt to call Takumi or Amaya for help, nor did they contact her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Haruhi still couldn't let go of the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Hey, Haruhi, can I have a piece of that?" Hikaru asked, then immediately grabbed a bite of her leftover _tonkatsu_ with his fork. "Yum! Good stuff you got here."

She smacked his fork away as he reached for a second bite, and skillfully parried Kaoru's chopsticks with the other hand. "You two have your own lunches. Stop trying to eat mine."

"I don't mind sharing," Hikaru teased, holding a forkful of smoked mussel and risotto in front of her lips. "Want a bite?"

Haruhi actually opened her mouth to comply – the Ouran lunches were spectacularly well-made – when Kyouya's voice cut into her thoughts.

'**We have an emergency! Everyone, come to the Second Library!'**

Hikaru dropped the fork and Kaoru choked on his drink. Haruhi quickly boxed up the rest of her lunch without a second thought, and the twins dumped their trays and ran out the lunchroom hot on her heels.

"Oh man, I hope he's just overreacting about the Host Club finances," Kaoru muttered under his breath.

"It has to be important if he actually broke down and connected us during school hours," Haruhi reasoned.

It wasn't a reassuring fact, coupled with the sudden backlash of Tamaki's shock, Huni's anger, and Mori's concern as they dashed through the halls.

They entered the library and headed towards the back of the room; there were individual rooms that students could use for personal study time, and Kyouya always took the one farthest down the line. They knocked on the door, solid wood with only a small window so teachers could check up on students, and Mori's somber face greeted them.

"We have a problem," he said, ushering them in.

"We always have problems," Hikaru said. "Started with last Saturday."

No one cracked a smile. Kyouya was facing the door, laptop open, and Tamaki was across from him, head in his hands. Huni, for once, wasn't floating, but standing behind Kyouya with a grim look. He silently backed away as the trio came forward.

On the laptop's screen was the school website. All Ouran students were given an e-mail address so that classroom information could be more efficiently transmitted, and Haruhi's eyes scanned the letter.

She was holding Kyouya's shoulders for support when she finished reading.

TO: ootori. kyouya at ouran. edu. jp

FROM: coh78n3 at ultimation. net

SUBJECT: Circle Details

_To Ootori Kyouya,_

_I have evidence as to your involvement in an illegal Circle-forging. Though it was reported that the criminals have already been identified, I know that you are one of the seven that the High Circle is looking for._

_You are from a wealthy family. I can only imagine the stain that will come upon its name if word of this unfortunate incident is made public. Therefore, I offer a deal; 100,000,000 yen for my silence._

_Meet me in the center of Takaoji Park, away from the two walkways and near the grove, at 10:00 PM. Bring the money in small, unsuspicious bills in a nondescript backpack or briefcase. If you do not show nor leave the payment, this night will be the last night you ever see your kindred._

_- Voice_

_P.S. In case you doubt my veracity, please open the attachment._

And in the upper right-hand corner of the screen was an image of Haruhi walking into the Vivid Lain VIP room with Takumi and Amaya.

* * *

Author's Notes (10/08/07): God, I love cliffhangers. Don't you? : :insert evil smile: :

Yeah, I'm a cruel and unusual authoress. I'm so bad, in fact, because I won't be able to update until the 22nd of October. Everyone's going to have to wait two weeks for the next part. However, I promise that it will be well worth your time. After that, though, you may be forced to wait until December for my next update. However, I'll try to get another chapter out before Halloween. No promises, but I'll see what I can do.

I also apologize for the fact that the email addresses in the last part of the chapter look so funny. Efefdotnet doesn't like writers embedding any sort of web address in their stories, so I had to fiddle with the whole thing to make it actually show. Sorry.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, by the way. You guys have a way of making me laugh and cheer and clap my hands every time I read your comments. Everyone's so impassioned about the Host Club/Circle Fujioka that it really adds fuel to my fanfiction fire.


	15. The Form of Deliverance

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: DK vs. Han and Downtown Tokyo Chase from The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. The former begins as Haruhi goes home, and the latter follows immediately. All music ends at the chapter's end.

Author's Notes: As always, I want to extend my thanks to beta-reader huamulan03. :bows: You have my eternal thanks, and the promise of First Glance at my chapters.

* * *

Chapter 15'

**'We're fucked. Totally, royally fucked.'**

**'Who sent the e-mail?'**

**'I tried tracing the name back to a server, but it led me in a circle. There isn't even a hosting site called ultimation dot net. This 'Voice' person knows computers.'**

**'What if this is a joke? What if some psycho asshole is sending this same e-mail to all the kids at Ouran, hoping to strike it big by accident?'**

**'They have pictures of us in specific. No, this is as real as it gets. Someone knows.'**

**'I'm almost certain we've all received this same threat. We checked our e-mail before you arrived, and all had the same letter with different attachments.'**

Haruhi let their thoughts flow through her, taking in the conversation and giving herself time to think. **'Kyouya, can I check my e-mail? They can't possibly think I'll be able to hand over that much money.'**

**'I'm sure that if they think you're at Ouran, then you can afford to be here. Whoever it is may not know you're a scholarship student.'**

Her heart constricted she traded places with her Dark kindred. **'But if even one of us can't make the amount, then they'll-'**

**'Don't worry about the money,'** Tamaki interrupted.** 'We'll take care of it.'**

**'So we're going to knuckle down under these assholes?'** Hikaru yelled.

**'Do we have a choice?'** Tamaki shot back, and no one could answer him.

Haruhi clicked around for a few minutes before reaching her own e-mail; as expected, the blackmailer had written her an e-mail, too.

TO: fujioka. haruhi at ouran. edu. jp

FROM: coh78n3 at ultimation. net

SUBJECT: Circle Details

_To Fujioka Haruhi,_

_I have evidence as to your involvement in an illegal Circle-forging. Though it was reported that the criminals have already been identified, I am aware of the fact that you are one of the seven that the High Circle had initially been looking for._

_I am aware of the fact that you are not from a wealthy family. As such, I am willing to make you a deal. Your kindred will give me a monetary offering; you will give me a more personal one. Water Elementals are rumored to be long-lasting lovers, and I imagine you will have had a great deal of practice, considering the fact that you are the only female kindred in your Circle. Satisfy me, and I will keep your secret._

_Meet me tonight at 10:30 PM in Takaoji Park after your kindred have left. I look forward to seeing you tonight, and many nights after._

_- Voice_

**'What's it say?'** Kyouya asked, and Haruhi quickly minimized the screen and threw a mental wall of water between them.

"It's just threatening me, as yours was."

She felt him not-so-gently probe for answers, but her shields were too strong to pierce. **'Lying annoys me. What did it say?'**

"Not important. Look, we should be focusing on-"

He literally grabbed the back of her jacket collar and pulled her from the chair. His viciousness took her by surprise, and Haruhi barely managed to keep from falling on her face or hitting the wall as she staggered to safety. "What is _wrong_ wi-"

A blast of righteous fury hit her between the eyes, silencing her words as her six kindred read and reread the e-mail.

**'It is an insult that will not go unpunished,'** Takashi said, his mindvoice so cold that it burned.

**'He will die for the dishonor,'** Mitsukuni agreed in such a matter-of-fact tone that it made Haruhi shiver.

**'Don't say that,'** she said, trying to calm them. **'I'm not trying to make light of the e-mails, but we can't just go off and kill whoever is sending the threats.'**

**'Wanna bet?'** Hikaru mentally snarled, his hair sparking so badly that Haruhi actually covered him in a faint mist to stop the flames from eating the library.

**'I mean it! We're an unsanctioned Circle. Let's not compound this problem by adding **_**murder**_** to our list of felonies.'**

**'We're not going to let him take you,'** Tamaki said, and five mindvoices forcefully echoed the sentiment.

**'I assure you, I have no intention of letting anyone take advantage of me,'** she said, pushing them away from the laptop and deleting the e-mail. **'So my question is, if we're not going to pay, what do we do?'**

And Tamaki said, **'Fight,'** like it was the most natural thing in the world, as if he'd been born a samurai or a shinobi rather than a businessman. Haruhi touched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

**'I know you guys are upset, and I really do appreciate your concern, but we need a plan. We can't just walk into the park and leave it to chance that we'll be fine. And, to be honest, the way this e-mail is phrased… it seems like the blackmailer **_**wanted**_** to get you guys angry. Like he wants to duel.'**

Kaoru growled – literally growled under his breath – before reasoning, **'Well, whoever's threatening us has to be aware that they're threatening a Circle, each member having en-Circled-level elemancy. So it could be an anti-Elem with a death wish… or another en-Circled Elemental.'**

That insight suddenly clicked everything into place, and their anger gave way to shock.

**'That makes sense,'** Kyouya said, again kicking Haruhi out of the chair and typing furiously before finding the e-mail. **'That makes too much sense.'**

**'It explains how he got this picture,'** Haruhi said, pointing to the image of her in the club. **'Vivid Lain is only open to Elementals.'**

**'But if the blackmailer is en-Circled, we're not dealing with just one person – we're dealing with seven,'** Mitsukuni extrapolated. **'Another Circle.'**

Hikaru slid to the carpeted floor. **'Can we even fight them? They'll have years of experience on us, and I'd bet money they know how to summon Balances.'**

They were silent for a few heartbeats before Tamaki said, **'I don't think we have a choice. Our only other choice would be to pay them off…,'** he couldn't bring himself to mention Haruhi's side of the bargain, **'or let them report us to the High Circle.'**

**'Both of which are unacceptable,'** Takashi said.

Kyouya closed his laptop. **'Then we duel tonight.'**

And just like that, Haruhi realized what Takumi meant when he spoke to her the first time at Vivid Lain.

"Y_ou're going to be faced with death as a constant possibility when you're part of a Circle."_

_We're going off to fight and die._

**'We're canceling Host Club today. Give your chauffeurs a call – someone needs to take Haruhi home – and we'll meet up at the second Suou mansion tonight,'** Tamaki said.

It was amazing how a life-or-death situation could put everything in perspective. Thankfully there was only one class left to attend, and it was only through the greatest of willpower that Haruhi went through it, wanting desperately to fight _right now_ so that it could be over and done with. When the day ended and everyone dispersed to their various destinations, she immediately followed the twins to their limo. Silence reigned over them until they reached her apartment.

"You guys wait here, I'll just drop off my bag and change clothes," Haruhi said, and left them in the car. She quickly tossed on a comfortable T-shirt and jeans, decided against packing anything except her wallet and keys into a small purse, and scribbled out a quick note to her dad.

_Circle business. Be home late. Love you_.

Then she knelt in front of her mother's funerary shrine and slowly opened the wooden doors. A small picture of her mother, smiling brilliantly at the camera, was flanked by a vase of lilies and a small obsidian statue. In the lowest shelf was a small vial of liquid incense, and she teased out a few droplets with elemancy. She tossed them into the air, and they exploded like miniature fireworks until a fine mist covered her and the shrine.

_Watch over me, Mother. Please help me do what I need to do today so that Dad doesn't have to put my picture next to yours._

Then she closed the doors and walked out of the house, carrying the scent of hibiscus and jasmine into the Hitachiin's car.

* * *

It wasn't too hard to find the meeting place; Takaoji Park was one of the biggest parks in the city, but at its heart was a forest preserve that stood away from the beaten paths. A large patch of grassland rested like a bulls-eye in the center, while the trees provided appropriate shelter against any covert activities.

Haruhi stood alone as knowing, willing bait with six largely stuffed backpacks at her feet. She could sense the rest of the Host Club though they were nearly invisible under the shadows of the trees.

**'How long are we going to wait?'** Kaoru asked.

**'In a hurry to duel?'** Haruhi tossed back.

**'YES!'** the twins answered in tandem.

**'Don't be,'** Kyouya cut in. **'As confident as I feel about our combined dueling abilities, if we can avoid a confrontation, it would be for the best.'**

**'So why the fuck is Haruhi by herself?'** Hikaru growled.

**'This won't be a fair fight. We can't summon Balances,'** Mori reminded them, and Huni picked up the thought, **'so if keep the element of surprise on our side, we increase our chances of winning.'**

**'I'll be fine,'** Haruhi said, and even she couldn't tell if she was lying.

**'Someone's coming,'** Mori said, and the boys pulled themselves from her head. Haruhi let her tattoo fade away, and she felt naked without the protection of her elemancy. She didn't have to work hard at looking vulnerable as she heard footsteps pound against the ground.

A group of seven Elementals, their tattoos screaming out their presence to the world, melted from the darkness towards Haruhi. They were all men, and for a split-second she thought of Iwasaki and the ex-ESC members. Her stomach twisted in momentary fear, but she pushed the sensation as far from her mind as possible (_I don't need the distraction I'm stronger than that_). These guys were rougher, bigger, angrier – and she realized, with a quiet gasp, that they were all around her age.

_Oh my God, it's another illegally forged Circle._

_Wait, something's not right – how can they blackmail us if they're illegal too? This doesn't make sense._

"You must be Fujioka Haruhi," the Dark said, and Haruhi turned her focus outward again. "Nice."

He looked her up and down in a way that made her (_the boys_) want to tear his eyes out. Instead, she stood up straight and faced them with all the dignity she could muster.

"And you must be 'Voice'," she said calmly, then picked up one of the backpacks. "Here. Money for silence."

All the Elementals chuckled. The Light reached out to take the bribe, but reversed in the last second to grab her arm. The bag dropped from her hands as he pulled her into him, taking both wrists in his hands before he roughly shoved his mouth over hers.

_NO!_ she mentally shrieked, trying to pull herself from his grip, but he was too strong, holding her so hard that she felt her wrists start to bruise. _LET GO!_

And a flash of Dark elemancy exploded near the side of her head, and the hands let her go as the Light Elemental fall backwards screaming in pain. He had an elemancy burn on the side of his head, and Haruhi quickly scrambled back as multicolored lights knocked the various other Circle members to the ground.

**'Cutting it a little close there, **_**kindred**_**, or were you trying to shave off more of my hair?'** she mentally snapped at Kyouya.

**'You'd rather I left you there?'** he tossed back, his thoughts pinprick-sharp as he blocked an attack from the opposing Dark.

But Kyouya didn't see the Fire user suddenly throw a whip of fire in his direction, prompting Haruhi to move without thinking. She ungraciously knocked him to the ground and swept her arms up, blue elemancy following her motions, and it took a moment for her to realize that she wasn't alone. Standing beside her, hip pressed against hers and right arm extended along her left, was Hikaru. Twin shields of red and blue elemancy shimmered in the air before them, laughing in perfect harmony as the whip bounced harmlessly away.

She could feel the smile in Hikaru's mind and the triumph in the others. The move had come so naturally that she understood what it meant to be bound to her kindred – and so did the others. As the other Circle continued their attacks, she could feel how easy it was to duel when she _knew_ that someone would always be at her side and at her back. That Tamaki would cover her while she dealt with the Water Elemental attacking Huni, and that she could duck from the bolt of Lightning elemancy thanks to Kaoru's warning.

In almost no time, the opposing Circle members were in various states of consciousness on the ground, and Circle Fujioka was left standing.

_We won._

**'We won!'** six voices echoed her excited sentiment.

"NOW!"

And from the midnight sky came a second Circle, and Haruhi barely had the presence of mind to throw her arms over her head and protect herself with a shield of elemancy.

The new Water Elemental laughed as he soared down in her direction, and her blood froze in her veins when she saw weapons in his hands. A flash of silver-blue light from a hand sickle stole her attention, and its blade cut through her protections as if they never existed. The shock of everything – the sky-born attack, the sight of a Balance – was enough to keep Haruhi rooted to the spot as he sliced downward with his other hand, cutting a line of fire along her forearm. Blood spilled, droplets joining the water surrounding her. Her cry of pain stopped all motion.

**'Haruhi!'** Kaoru yelled, and she felt him push her out of the way of a third swing. Everything dissolved into chaos, as too many things happened and visions from others' eyes blinded her, and she hit the ground with a jarring thud. Winded and bruised and bleeding, it took Haruhi a few seconds to climb to her hands and knees.

In her moment of pained distraction, one of the Circle members on the ground grabbed and pulled her backwards against his chest, his arm pinning her shoulders in place.

"Drop it!" he screamed into her ear. "Drop your elemancy or she's fucking _dead_!"

The steel of his Balance – a butterfly knife – brushed her throat, actually biting into her skin, and she inhaled sharply as warmth began running down her neck.

_I'm going to die._

The fight went out of the Host Club, replaced by helpless horror and rage, and their tattoos died away. They held their hands up and allowed themselves to be corralled together, close enough for the two Circles to watch them.

Then Haruhi screamed as one of the Fires clubbed Huni in the back of the head; the little blonde fell forward in a dead faint.

**'Mitsukuni!'**

It took four Elementals to subdue Takashi's fury, literally pinning him to the ground with a mixture of Earth and Wind elemancy. Even then, one of the Winds held his arm blade to the back of Takashi's neck, pressing the point into skin.

"Just give me a reason, you son of a bitch," he snarled, wiping blood from his forehead with a free hand, "one goddamn reason to take your head off."

The others fared little better. Kyouya knelt on the ground, his hands behind his head and a Water Elemental's chain whip around his neck. Hikaru was lying face-down in the grass beneath a nunchaku-wielding Dark, blood painting his hair a morbid brown. An axe-wielding Lightning held his blade at Kaoru's neck, while one of the Lights held twin swords crossed under Tamaki's chin.

She could taste fury, terror, helplessness from her kindred – except Huni and Hikaru. There was emptiness in her head where they belonged, and it scared her beyond reason.

"Do we kill 'em?" one of the girls giggled, lovingly playing with a large needle between her fingers.

"We can't leave them alive," another Elemental responded.

"They illegally forged a Circle. They deserve to die," a third agreed, and dark laughter rippled through the crowd.

"Don't kill them," Haruhi whispered. "I don't care what you do to me. I'll take your bargain. Just don't hurt them."

The Elemental holding her laughed. "Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll take good care of you," he whispered, brushing his fingers down her chest.

_Worth dying for. Worth dying for. Worth dying for._

Then he said, in a self-satisfied tone, "Kill them."

All the Elementals moved, their Balances shining like death in the confetti moonlight, and Haruhi knew that her kindred were going to die.

For the second time in her life, the world went completely silent. This time, she heard the truth as if her mother whispered it into her soul.

_Anything worth dying for is worth killing for._

All the Water elemancy that had existed inside of her suddenly turned to ice; hard and sharp and creating a perfect foci for what she had to do. Energy exploded from her body, sending the Elemental holding her captive flying backwards and stealing the attention of everyone in the grove.

_I will not let my kindred die._

She got to her feet, ignoring the voices coming from inside and outside her head, and concentrated all her power into her hands. There was no pain in her arm, no fear in her mind as a few Elementals pointed in her direction. There was nothing beyond the one simple thought that drove her to the breaking point.

_I will protect them as they once protected me._

She slammed her palms together, and what could only be a Balance coalesced in her hands. Her wild Water elemancy condensed into a solid form before dying away in a supernova flash of light and leaving behind a gun. It was a perfectly sized semi-automatic, similar to those that policemen carry around, and weighted just for her. The handle fit comfortably in her right palm – molded to her fingers – and she instinctively brought her left hand under the butt for stability. It was warm to her touch, nearly alive with prospect of a fight as the gunmetal glowed deep sea blue.

Neither graceful nor as intimidating as a blade, it was the perfect weapon for Haruhi. She had no athletic talents and would never be as strong as her kindred, but with it she became the most powerful Elemental in the grove.

That she had never held a gun in her life was irrelevant; her elemancy guided her motions. She saw an Earth Elemental race towards her, a machete raised above his head to slice her in two, and didn't hesitate. Her feet planted themselves, her shoulders braced for recoil, and her hands lifted the gun to the center of his chest.

She pulled the trigger; perhaps the easiest thing she'd ever done in her life. A spark of blue from the muzzle, and the Earth toppled backwards as she hit him dead center. Blood splattered, and her elemancy automatically flicked it away.

**'Behind you!'**

Haruhi spun on her heel, flinging her left hand out, and a second Balance answered her call. It was another gun, arriving in the same blaze of Water-born light, and she shot it three times without pause. The Elemental who had tried to slit her neck fell to the ground, shouting and writhing from the holes in his shoulders-stomach-leg before his cries died away.

She stood there, arms thrown out like a penitent before her god, before turning both Balances towards the opposing Circles and demanding, "Get the hell away from my kindred!"

The Wind Elemental threatening Mori lifted his blade, and Haruhi fired several shots. Her aim was less than stellar and the shots went wild, but one hit against the Wind's arm was enough to free her kindred.

Chaos reigned, and a handful of wild-eyed Elementals ran towards her, arms and weapons poised to attack. Haruhi realized that they were charging not because they believed they would win, but because she had just killed two of their kindred and they had no thoughts beyond rabid vengeance.

She just lifted her guns and fired again and again, sending more Elementals to the ground. She felt an odd drain on her elemancy, but adrenaline told her that she could fight without respite for her kindred. In the back of her mind, she felt both Hikaru and Huni come to consciousness, and she thanked every deity in the world that they were all right.

**'Haruhi!'** Takashi yelled (_my God,_ _I've never heard him so angry_) and her shots veered into the sky, **'how did you do it? How did you create your Balance?'**

**'I just did, but I don't know how!'** she replied, grazing one Elemental across the cheek. **'I didn't want you to die, and I knew that I could protect you because I wanted it so badly! I just did it!'**

And then she felt something punch into her shoulder, sending her sprawling backwards with a cry of agony. She hit the ground with a breathtaking thud, Balances gone and her fingers curled around the wooden shaft of a crossbow arrow.

**'HARUHI!'**

"Die!" the needle-using Elemental screamed, jumping on top of Haruhi and lifting her Balance overhead.

A blade sliced through her neck without a hitch in motion, and through the haze of pain Haruhi could see Takashi pushing aside the fallen body. He was holding a beautiful forest green spear; the double-edged blade on the end was over a foot long, dripping tears of blood onto the ground. It disappeared when he knelt at her side, his eyes darting over her injuries.

**'Close your eyes and brace yourself, Haruhi. This will hurt.'**

**'What about the atta-'**

**'We're covered. We'll be fine.'**

His hand wrapped around the arrow and, with a clean jerk upwards, pulled it from her shoulder. She screamed again, tears pouring down her cheeks, and thought she might pass out from the pain. But Takashi rested his hand on the wound and he knitted arteries, muscles, and skin back together with smooth efficiency. The pain was gone, though the memory of it left her light-headed and weak.

She opened her eyes and saw her kindred standing in a large circle around her and Takashi, Balances alive and ready.

**'Stay down and rest,'** Kyouya ordered, holding an obsidian bow that was nearly as tall as he was. Just as she had never shot a gun before, she knew Kyouya had never fired a bow, yet he shot arrow after arrow in the onslaught of Elementals with dazzling poise.

**'We're not taking any more shit from these guys,'** Kaoru said with a smirk in his voice, swinging a six-foot scythe in a circle around his body, and cutting down the Lightning Elemental that had threatened him before. He moved so fluidly that he might as well have been dancing.

**'Thanks for the help before, though,'** Hikaru said, whirling his bladed tonfa through the air so quickly that he severed fingers, eyes, torsos, legs as if he wielded a diamond-toothed saw. He watched impassively as the Dark that attacked him hit the ground without his head before moving onto the next Elemental.

**'You were amazing, Haru-chan,'** Mitsukuni proudly stated. Four small shields floated over his arms and legs, and with lazy expertise he threw one at the crossbow-wielding Wind while blocking the arrows with the remaining bucklers. It sliced the other Elemental in half before soaring back to his arm.

**'And now it's our turn to fight for you,'** Tamaki declared, a French saber dancing in his hand. With easy grace he parried an attack before stabbing the double-bladed Light user through the chest. The other boy made a gasping sound, and Tamaki withdrew his sword with a flick of his wrist, sending blood droplets raining through the night.

Takashi ruffled her hair before standing up to join the battle, his years of kendo practice evident as his spear moved in patterns never seen before, possibly never to be seen again.

Haruhi, for once, listened to them; stunned into submission as she watched her kindred. They were all terrifying. They were all magnificent. They were Elemental warriors, and she never realized how powerful their anger and passion could be. Blades whipped through the air, screaming and laughing as they cut through skin and bone. Their thoughts sang of battles they had never fought yet would win. Their clothes were torn and ripped, covered in blood and sweat and dirt, but Haruhi had never seen them look so beautiful before.

It took her a moment to realize that they were standing in their Circle-forging positions, a testament to what they stood for.

Then the final body hit the grass and the grove was silent but for the sound of everyone's labored breathing and a distant siren that told of a world beyond war. This time, when Mitsukuni softly said, **'We won,'** Haruhi allowed herself to breathe a smile.

Footsteps caught their attention and they turned towards the path with Balances up to fight. Two figures that looked like they went through a small crusade ran into the grove, breathless and carrying their own Balances.

**'No, don't attack!'** Haruhi said quickly. **'It's Amaya and Takumi!'**

The older duo took in the sight – fourteen dead Elementals, seven minors brandishing Balances – and Amaya let out a sigh that was something between relief and annoyance as she released her weapon.

"Well, son of a bitch! Guess we didn't have to worry about you guys after all."

* * *

Author's Notes (10/22/07): I won't be able to get another chapter out before the end of the month, so this is it until December 3rd.

I'd like to thank all of you, my readers, because you've been very supportive of me during this whole time. From the very beginnings of this story, I've gotten all this positive feedback and it's done so much for my writing. I can't wait to finish this story for you guys!

So… see you in December!


	16. Shattered Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: Omoi Hitohira from the Mai-HiME Soundtrack, Vol. 2. It's best played during the latter part of the chapter.

Author's Acknowledgement: To huamulan03, who was kind enough to look over this during the Christmas Crazy season. So, as such, I'd like to offer this chapter as a Christmas gift to her. :wraps up with a pretty sparkly bow:

* * *

Chapter 16

Though Haruhi was glad to see them, the rest of her kindred were a little less delighted.

"Who the hell are you?" Hikaru snarled, standing directly in front of Haruhi and holding his tonfa in a white-knuckled grip.

Amaya, however, was not intimidated, and her tattoo flashed a vicious purple. "Good fucking God, I need your posturing like I need a goddamn hole in my head! Haruhi, put a leash on your kindred or I'm going to kick his fucking ass from here to tomorrow!"

Haruhi staggered to her feet, almost falling from the weakness in her legs, but Kyouya and Kaoru tucked their hands under her arms and helped her stand. "It's all right, guys. They're not against us." **'It's Amaya and Takumi of Circle Sanano. They taught me how to forge a Circle and control our connection.'**

She could sense Hikaru's (_everyone's_) unwillingness to let them come close, hyper-paranoid after the double attack, but Tamaki stepped in front of Amaya, released his Balance, and gave her a proper bow.

"Thank you for coming tonight," he said with great formality, and the other five boys slowly followed his example. "And thank you for all the assistance you have given us over the course of this past week."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just stand up, okay? You're making me nervous," Amaya said, waving her hand as if to brush dirt from Tamaki's hair, and they obeyed.

"Holy fuck, you kids did some real damage here," Takumi said, bending down to study one of the bodies. He sounded almost admiring of their work. "I'm just surprised you made it out alive. Two Circles against one isn't a fair fight, and sure as hell isn't easy to win."

"Tell us about it," Hikaru grumbled.

Kyouya, always one to cut to the chase, asked, "Why are you here?"

"Theoretically to save you guys," Amaya said.

"Without sounding insulting, you're a little late."

"Sorry," Takumi said tightly, "but you weren't the only ones who had to duel tonight."

Haruhi felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as she shook off the helping arms. "What do you mean?"

The senior Elementals glanced at each other before Takumi shortly replied, "There's one less sanctioned Circle now."

Haruhi inhaled sharply and she felt the boys' quiet shock.

"Look, we don't have time to discuss this now," Amaya said, glancing around the grove. "You kids are gonna be in serious shit if you don't cut out of here, but we want you can come with us. Up to you, though, if you wanna follow."

Though her kindred were not completely willing, Haruhi knew they didn't have a choice. She answered for them, "Yes, we'll come."

"Good."

Amaya tossed her hands in their direction, and something that resembled black chiffon gently hovered over them. Then she and Takumi began casually walking away from the bloody mess left behind.

Haruhi took a handful of steps before she felt herself start to falter again; this time, Takashi picked her up without a break in motion. _I'm always being carried,_ she thought semi-petulantly.

**'Where are we going?'** Kaoru asked, and Tamaki replied, **'I don't know.'**

**'I don't like this,'** Hikaru said, almost sulky. **'She threatened me.'**

**'After you threatened her,'** Takashi carefully reminded him.

**'Haruhi, do you really trust these people?'** Mitsukuni asked.

**'I… guess so. They had plenty of chances to turn us in, and they haven't.'**

**'What are their kindred like?'**

**'Never met anyone outside of these two.'**

**'Well, whether or not we can trust them is moot,'** Kyouya said,** 'because we are. Because we have to.'**

They scurried through the midnight-covered park, ignored by the rest of humanity. They passed by a few kids out for a late-night jaunt, two different homeless people, and a group of drunken businessmen. Takumi and Amaya, holding one another's hand and looking tousled, provided enough of a diversion that everyone's eyes slid right off Haruhi and her kindred.

They arrived at the parking lot not five minutes later, and the duo stopped in front of a black two-door car; next to it was a blue four-door. At Haruhi's nod, Takashi set her on her feet though she needed to lean against the nearest car for support.

Takumi pulled Amaya into a hug and she kept up the facade. "A shame that we brought two cars. We're going to have to split up before heading back home."

"Well, it'll just give me time to think about what we're going to do together," he said in a low purr, then graced her with a quick kiss. "See you there."

**'I'll go with Takumi,'** Haruhi said since she was already next to his car. Nothing was going to separate Hikaru and Tamaki from her side and Takashi looked concerned with her still-fragile state of health, so all three accompanied her. Hikaru slid into the backseat first, and then he and Tamaki propped Haruhi up between them. Takashi rode shotgun, somehow folding his long legs into the small space. All the doors slammed shut, the shadows fell away, and Takumi let out a deep exhale.

"Is everything all right?" Haruhi quietly asked as they tailed Amaya.

He shook his head. "That's a loaded question. You sure you want to know the answer?"

"Yes."

"One of my kindred has a punctured lung, broken ribs, and a hole in her chest from a spear. Another one has a broken leg and a concussion thanks to an impromptu rock fall. I'm nursing a few bruised ribs, Amaya's got more cuts than a government agency, and my other kindred took hits that would knock you on your ass," he said in a voice of barely controlled frustration. "So, to answer your question – no, we're not all right."

Haruhi's mouth slowly opened and closed before she cautiously asked, "Wh-why did you come to get us, then? Shouldn't you be at a hospital or something?"

"Going to a hospital means explaining why we need to be there. Even if we could get treated by an Earth and sent on our way in minutes, we'd still need to file reports and that would require us to give away the reason for the duel."

Tamaki followed his line of thought. "Us."

"Bingo."

"_Merde_."

"We were hoping that you were all right so that we could figure out a concrete story while hightailing it to a hospital. Everything's just a real fucking mess now."

"If it would help," Takashi cut in, "I could assist your Earth with the healings. I don't know how much I can do, but I'd be willing to try."

Takumi gave him a quick glance before nodding. "I'd – _we'd _be very grateful. Speaking of which, how are you kids holding up?"

Haruhi touched her right shoulder, fingers lightly probing the area around her now-healed injury. It didn't hurt, but it still felt sensitive and she knew she'd forever carry a scar. Even her forearm was healed, though she could see a thin white line. "I'm okay, I think. Just drained."

Hikaru shrugged. "My head hurts and I'm tired as hell, but I've been worse."

"Fine," Tamaki simply said, and Takashi 'hnn'-ed in agreement.

"Was this the first time your Balances manifested? All of you?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm _really_ impressed. You took on two Circles and look little worse for the wear. A lot of Circles break on their first real duel."

"Break?" Hikaru asked.

"Lose a kindred."

He shivered, and Takumi kept talking. "I want to apologize for not trying to teach you how to summon a Balance. We both know the reasons why me and Amaya were quiet, but… we're still responsible for you, at least until you reach of age. We came to try and make up for our earlier negligence. I'm sorry we weren't faster."

There was nothing Haruhi could say to that, and the other three remained blessedly quiet. The car ride continued in silence, with Haruhi skimming the thoughts-emotions of her kindred just to reassure herself that they were alive.

Then Takumi let out a strangled groan, as if someone punched him in the stomach, and their speed suddenly jumped by ten miles.

"Oh fuck oh fuck," he said in a hoarse whisper. "Oh God, girls, hold on – we're coming."

When they finally reached their destination, a nice house in the suburbs of Tokyo, there were two people standing in the doorway waiting for them. Amaya pulled a thoroughly illegal turn into a parking space, and Takumi drove onto the sidewalk without a second thought. He didn't even look back as he dashed up the stairs.

**'What's going on?'** Hikaru asked Circle Fujioka followed.

**'I think one of their kindred is dying,'** Mitsukuni said.

They stepped inside, and the smell of blood hit Haruhi so hard that she had to cover her nose. Voices soon stole her attention, and when they reached the living room, she felt her knees give out, and grabbed the doorjamb for support.

Despite all the horror she had seen not twenty minutes ago (all the pains that she had caused) it was something entirely different to see it on those who actually meant something to her. She didn't know all of Takumi's kindred, but it didn't matter because they were important to him, and he was important to her.

One woman was lying on the couch, wadded up cloth shoved into her shirt and slowly soaking up blood from the hole in her chest. Her hair, long and blonde and bloodstained, was fanned behind her, and her skin was almost translucent. Another woman, this one with short red hair, was on the floor, bandages around her head and her bloodied leg. Both were unconscious, breathing in erratic starts and stops.

Between them was their Earth Elemental, one hand on each of the women's chests. Sweat dripped down his face and his eyes were closed in deep, pained concentration. Takumi and a kindred brother were kneeling behind him, their hands on his back and offering some sort of silent strength.

A fourth woman, light brown hair flying in tangles around her head and her left hand tightly bandaged, was arguing vehemently with Amaya.

"We're not gonna make a choice!" Amaya yelled.

"Then they're both going to die!" she retorted. "For fuck's sake, Amaya, it's not like I _like_ having to say this! But if you're asking me, the nurse, what my opinion is, then I'm going to fucking tell you! Either we take them to a hospital or Jousuke kills himself trying to heal them both, which won't work because they're both so badly injured, and then we end up losing three kindred."

"I'm not picking one and we're not leaving!"

"Then they die!"

But before the argument could go any further, Haruhi gave Takashi a push in the direction of the woman on the couch.

**'I've never done a healing of this caliber,'** he said, and she could feel his anxiety echoing in her chest.

**'Just try. We have faith in you.'**

Takumi saw their actions first, and he pulled his Earth kindred's hand down to the floor just as Takashi pushed aside her torn shirt and touched his palm against her skin. She coughed, a wet sound that dotted her lips and skin with blood, and sharply inhaled as forest green energy engulfed her.

The final woman stepped forward. "Who the-"

"Wait!" Amaya interrupted, grabbing her arm. "Look!"

And as Takashi poured more and more of himself into the healing, Haruhi watched the edges of the wound start to knit together. It was morbidly fascinating; sharp little edges of bone (_oh my god, those are her ribs!_) softened and grew together on top of now-inflated lung. He slowly pulled his hand back as tissue and muscle layered on top of itself like rice paper until his palm was barely brushing the side of her now-uninjured breast.

Haruhi thought, almost inanely, _I will never, ever want to be a doctor as long as I live. This was enough for me._

**'You and me both,'** Kaoru thought with a touch of queasiness, his face turned away.

Then the woman made a great gasping sound as her eyes flew open. Time seemed to stop as she stared at the ceiling, her chest unmoving.

**'Is she alive?'** Tamaki asked.

As if to answer his thought, the woman finally blinked and focused on the hand at her chest. She slowly connected it to Takashi's face, hovering nearby. Her eyes, Haruhi noted, were different colors; her left was light blue while her right was jade green. Reaching up a shaky hand, she gently pressed it against his cheek.

"Hey there, good looking," she murmured, then pulled him down into deep, sensual kiss.

Haruhi's eyebrows flew into her hairline as Hikaru let out shocked gasp. **'Whoa! When did Mori learn to do **_**that**_

**'I'm thinking that the other woman is imparting her experience in this situation,'** Kyouya said dryly.

But before things could degenerate, the brunette stepped forward and carefully separated the two. "Sonata, stop it!" she hissed, pushing Takashi's forehead back with her good hand.

The blonde pouted, though her hand was on the back of Takashi's neck and playing with his hair. "You're such a killjoy, Kayo. Besides, I'm just showing my gratitude to him for saving my life."

"But this isn't Jousuke," Kayo said between gritted teeth.

Sonata rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! I know that! I mean, Jou knows how to use his tongue."

Both Amaya and Kayo let out sounds of exasperation, though slightly muffled laughter came from somewhere else in the room.

**'Someone, help!'** Takashi's panicked thought reached them, and Tamaki moved first.

"Excuse me, ladies, but you have my kindred, who has just performed a rather considerable healing, and I believe he needs some rest," he said, carefully removing Sonata's hand as he spoke, while Mitsukuni and Kyouya helped Takashi sit down.

Kayo quickly ducked in and began checking Sonata's vitals. The latter gave Tamaki a not-quite-benign smile, trailing her fingers over his cheek and lips as she ignored her kindred sister. "You didn't tell me who these handsome young men are. They look delicious."

"They're not yours, and we don't need any in-fighting right now. Try to behave yourself," Amaya said shortly. "How's she doing?"

Kayo traced her hand down the place where Sonata's wound had existed, reaching underneath the shirt and bra in a move that was strictly professional. "As far as I can tell, the injury must have been completely healed. I can't feel any open wounds, her pulse is normal – heartbeat feels regular – her eyes are appropriately dilated, and she's not showing evidence of pain."

"The fact that she's flirting with every male in the room just shows how good she's doing," came a weak voice from the floor, and everyone turned to see the redhead sitting up, her hair barely brushing her chin. The last Elemental was kneeling behind her, offering physical support, and the Earth Elemental had collapsed across her lap. Takumi was carrying globes of water in his hands, offering some for both Sonata and the redhead to drink.

Amaya's smile told Haruhi everything.

_They'll be all right._

**'And you?'** she asked Takashi.

**'I'm… very tired,'** he admitted, and Haruhi could feel the heaviness in his limbs and the weariness in his body. She could also tell that he had little to no elemancy left – that he could have hurt himself badly if he'd gone any farther with the healing – but did not bring it to mind nor tell the others.

**'Just rest for a few minutes. We'll wake you if anything happens,'** she said, gently encouraging him to sleep, and he allowed himself to take the brief respite with barely a thank-you smile.

Then Haruhi felt a shaky hand on her shoulder. When she looked back, Takumi was kneeling behind her, and without a word he pulled her into a tight hug. Haruhi felt her kindred's tempers flare in angered protectiveness, but she did nothing except hug him back.

"Thank you," he whispered against her hair. "They're both going to be all right because of your kindred. There aren't words enough to tell you what this means to me, to us."

She wasn't all that great with words when it came to these kinds of things, but she just patted his back and stroked his hair until he let her go and went to talk with Amaya and Kayo.

**'If he held on any longer, no amount of healing from Mori was going to help him,'** Hikaru hissed, and she just frowned at him.

**'The man almost lost two kindred. Give him a break.'**

**'You allow him an awful lot of leeway,'** Kyouya noted.

**'Jealous, now?'**

**'Merely noting a fact.'**

**'You're acting as if I'm going to run away from you. I'm not his kindred – I'm yours.'**

Haruhi had meant it to be both reassuring and chastising, and the boys translated it well enough to drop the subject. They took seats on the floor, facing the other Elementals.

"All right, since everyone – almost everyone – is conscious, perhaps we better do a round of introductions since you're in our home," Amaya said, briskly clapping her hands before she gestured in such a way that encompassed herself and her kindred. "We are Circle Sanano, and I'm Sanano Amaya, Dark Elemental."

Sonata lazily waved her hand from the couch. "I'm Gurashiki Sonata, Light Elemental. Lovely to meet you."

Takumi was sitting at her feet. "Zakioku Takumi, Water," he said with little fanfare.

"Kikuga Kayo, Wind," she said, perched on the couch's armrest with an eye on each of the previously injured duo.

"Hatoki Bien, Fire Elemental," the redhead smiled, then stroked the scalp of her resting kindred, "and this is Minakata Jousuke, Earth Elemental."

Bien had striking hazel eyes, shifting from gold-brown to light green each time Haruhi blinked. Jousuke's hair, midnight black, was shorn in a military style crew-cut, and though he was sprawled on the floor, Haruhi could tell that he was built short but extremely strong. He proved his consciousness by simply raising a hand to wave 'hello', but let Bien speak for him.

"Sugisawa Raitoya, Lightning Elemental," said the final Elemental. His hair was bleached and spiked, and Haruhi realized that he must have been the tallest in the group, emphasized by his lankiness. "So who are you kids, anyway?"

Mental debating in a split second before Tamaki spoke for everyone, quickly introducing them though there was definite fatigue in his voice.

Amaya noticed it, and when he was finished she said, "All right, kids. We were gonna have a nice long chat about the shit that went down today, but it ain't gonna happen now. Today's been a fucking nightmare and we're all exhausted. Let's just go to bed and we'll deal with everything else in the morning, all right?"

"We've got Saturday classes," Haruhi said immediately.

"Oh no, missing school," Hikaru said with more than a touch of sarcasm. "Obviously more important than dealing with the dead Circles."

"If all the Host Club members are missing, someone's going to think it's suspicious," Haruhi tossed back. "Why draw stupid, unnecessary attention?"

"Point well made, but you're not gonna be in good shape tomorrow," Kayo said matter-of-factly. "You did some pretty heavy-handed elemancy today. I'll be shocked if you're mobile tomorrow, never mind attempting to navigate high school."

"Perhaps, but we are able to return to our own homes," Kyouya said. "We should each contact our chauffeurs, and one of us can take Haruhi home."

Sonata glanced at Haruhi. "Is he for real? They have chauffeurs?"

"Rich bastards," was her only reply.

"Are you nuts?" Takumi frowned. "It's past midnight. No way should someone have to haul their asses out of bed for you."

"More than that, we're gonna have more things to discuss tomorrow morning. It's better if you stay here the night," Raitoya said.

Sonata grinned at Haruhi. "We have an extra pair of pajamas that you can wear. Let's go find them, shall we?"

And before Haruhi could make an argument, both Sonata and Kayo jumped from the couch – the former was surprisingly spry, considering that she had almost died ten minutes ago – and whisked her upstairs into one of the bedrooms with a speed and skill that could shame the Hitachiins. Haruhi heard kindred voices in her head, but the two women pulled her through the house so quickly that she couldn't focus on anything but the here-and-now.

They entered a comfortably large bedroom, done in shades of mint green and toffee brown, and in the middle was a king-sized bed that could easily fit Haruhi and most of her kindred.

Kayo dropped a bundle of light pink cotton into Haruhi's arms and said, "Go wash up in the bathroom. You look like you could use it," waving a hand to the adjoining door.

Haruhi obliged, and twenty minutes later she was a new woman. Stripping out of the bloodied and torn clothes stripped away the memories of that night, and she felt infinitely better after washing her face and hands. She even played with the running water for a minute, letting it dance through her fingers and rinse out her hair. The bundle turned out to be a long-sleeved nightgown; it was big and a little too long, but the cotton was warm and welcoming.

When she stepped back into the bedroom, Bien and Amaya had joined their kindred sisters. They and Sonata had already changed, though Kayo delicately switched places with Haruhi.

"Surprise, surprise, but your boys decided to stick around when they realized we weren't letting _you_ leave," Amaya said, sitting on the bed. "They're in the other two rooms, though I suppose we could have let you sleep with them."

"I doubt you'd have gotten any rest," Sonata lightly teased.

Haruhi gave her a quizzical look. "But I've never slept with them."

All three women stopped what they were doing, giving Haruhi looks of incredulity and surprise. "Really?!" Sonata gasped. "Oh my God, if they were my kindred, I'd have ridden them all like a professional horse breaker."

Bien lightly smacked her sister's arm. "You've never slept with them, not even platonically?" she asked Haruhi.

"I spend all day surrounded by them. The last thing I want is to deal with them all night, too."

"But you've never thought about it?" Kayo asked, stepping out from the bathroom and switching places with Bien. "I mean, they're good looking boys, and they obviously care about you if they forged a Circle with you."

Haruhi shrugged. "It's just not important to me. Besides, my life's complicated enough without adding sex into it."

"But it's such a great complication," Sonata said with a loopy little smile. "Not that three aren't plenty for me, but just imagining the possibilities is… nice."

It took Haruhi a handful of heartbeats to fully process Sonata's words. "Wait, three? I thought that Amaya and Takumi was a couple."

Silence in the room, and from the bathroom Bien's voice floated out. "So who wants to explain this?"

Kayo held her hands up in an 'I'm-not-touching-this' pose, and Sonata immediately found the wallpaper to be intensely amusing. Amaya rolled her eyes, and a flash from her tattoo conveyed her annoyance more easily than anything else.

"It's a little… difficult to explain," she finally said. "After we forged our Circle, we realized that we were… attracted to each other, in more ways than one. And, since we were emotionally and spiritually connected, it didn't seem like a big leap of faith to add physicality into the mix."

For some reason, this fact stunned Haruhi in a way that nothing else from this evening, and she plopped down onto the bed. "So you're... _involved_… with more than _one_ of your kindred brothers? How does that work? Don't they get jealous – don't _you_?"

"Things work because we're kindred," Amaya said, making it sound deceptively simple. "I completely trust Takumi, and I completely trust Kayo and Sonata. Our feelings don't change for each other, they only get deeper."

Haruhi just shook her head. "I just… I just can't imagine something like that actually working. It's – I mean, not that it's a bad thing…," and there was no way to finish her sentence without coming off as terribly insulting.

"A lot of Circles have in-kindred marriages, you know. Why should it be limited to two people?" Sonata said, lightly hopping onto the bed. "So how are you doing? After all the hell you went through, you must be feeling terrible."

The whiplash change of conversation caught her off-guard, but Haruhi just said, "Takashi healed me, so I'm fine."

Suddenly, the other three women were on or around the bed, studying Haruhi with quiet concern. "That's not what we mean," Bien said softly. "How do you feel, emotionally? You just had your first duel today, summoned your Balance for the first time, even… even killed someone. You can't possibly be fine."

"No, I'm okay," she insisted. Turning her thoughts inward, Haruhi decided that she, really, was all right. She was a little shaken up by the double attack, but everything was all right (_I finally have a Balance!_) and her kindred were fine.

"Then you're probably in shock," Kayo said knowingly. "Good thing we're staying with you tonight."

"What?"

"Your boys have taken the other two rooms, and our kindred are sleeping on the couches and futons," Sonata said with an exaggerated sigh. "So we're sleeping with you tonight."

Haruhi wasn't sure she liked the idea much; the last time she slept with anyone was when she was still in elementary school and her father let her sleep with him when it rained. "Okay, but I don't really need anyone to stay."

Amaya shrugged. "We're not going anywhere. Our boys are asleep and I'll bet yours are too."

Haruhi gently reached out for the others, and was deeply gratified to know that they were, in fact, already asleep – the twins and Tamaki sharing one bed, the cousins and Kyouya sharing the other.

_Wonder how Amaya convinced them to do that?_ Haruhi silently marveled, and then decided that she probably didn't want to know. A pillow was tossed in her arms and Amaya lightly touched her on the shoulder and made her lie down. "Bedtime."

Sonata waved her hand in a small circle, and the lights in the room began to slowly dim. Slowly and quietly, the four Circle Sanano women climbed into bed and surrounded Haruhi on both sides.

"I don't feel very sleepy," she weakly argued.

"Just humor us, all right?" Sonata said, and Haruhi could hear the wink in her voice.

"We'll wake you in the morning," Bien whispered from the right. "Don't worry about anything."

Haruhi wondered why they were so worried about her, but their presence and warmth was a quiet comfort. She fell asleep as Sonata finished turning off the lights.

* * *

"Don't kill them," she whispered. "I don't care what you do to me. I'll take your bargain. Just don't hurt them."

The Elemental holding her laughed. "Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll take good care of you," he whispered, brushing his fingers down her chest.

_Worth dying for. Worth dying for. Worth dying for._

Then he said, in a self-satisfied tone, "Kill them."

All the Elementals moved, their Balances shining like death in the confetti moonlight, and she knew that her kindred were going to die…

but she also knew that she could fight and win, that she had the power to protect the people that she loved. She had done it before, and she would do it over and over. So she reached for the deepest part of herself, touching her elemancy and calling for her Balance to warm her hands.

And it didn't come.

And a hand covered her mouth so she had no voice to scream with.

_NO!_

And the Wind lifted his blade and made one quick, beautiful slice through the back of Takashi's neck

_NO where's my elemancy my Balance NO_

And the Water holding Kyouya down suddenly tightened his hold on the chain until it snapped his neck

_it's gone it can't be gone I know I have it NO_

And the blades under Tamaki's neck sliced together like scissors snipping off a dandelion's head

_I can't save them my kindred no please no more NO_

And the Dark standing over Hikaru just kept hitting him over and over until bones could not longer break

_stop it stop it help someone help them help them NO_

And the Lightning made one quick swipe with his axe and Kaoru's chest was split open from groin to neck

_someone was supposed to come where are they NO_

And the Earth stabbed his machete straight into Mitsukuni's heart and one of the Waters threw the blood of her kindred all over her, and she heard the mindvoices of all her kindred screaming to her, yelling and demanding **how could you let me die?**

"Too much for the delicate little Water?" the voice in her ear taunted. "Just wait until it's your turn."

And she was bathed in blood, running down her face and neck as the Elementals laughed with vicious joy and her mind snapped over and over because it was her fault her fault _all her fault_ –

"HARUHI!"

And she was suddenly sitting up because hands were on her biceps and holding her in place. The room spun for a moment as her mind slid between dreams and reality -

_I can still feel their blood on my face their screams in my head what's going on where am I someone's touching me get them off GET THEM OFF_

- until a globe of soft golden light slowly melted into existence and Haruhi could see the four Circle Sanano women around her and the quiet little room she had fallen asleep in.

"Haruhi, are you awake?" Amaya softly asked.

"I… maybe. I think so."

"You must have had one hell of a nightmare," Kayo said, though all trace of dispassionate cool was gone from her voice.

"A… nightmare?"

Someone began stroking her back while another started wiping the tears from her face and neck (_oh I was crying that's why I felt blood in the dream_). All were silent for a few moments, and Haruhi tried to focus on her breathing though she kept seeing images of death and pain before her eyes.

"Tell us what happened in it," Bien encouraged her. "It'll make the fear go away that much more quickly."

But the thought of saying _It_ aloud made Haruhi's throat close up but she was breathing a little too fast and the world was both spinning and unmoving and she thought she might fall asleep just to make it stop –

"Move, move! She's hyperventilating!" and hands were on the side of her face and she saw a little flash of sky-blue as the air around her mouth condensed into a sweet, thick fog and her chest gave a little involuntary heave.

Someone spoke, and she thought it might have been Kayo. "Breathe with me, Haruhi – in for seven counts… out for eleven… in… and out… good, good, stay with us."

But it was easier to breathe now, as if the air around her mouth was warmer than the air that normally surrounded her. She followed the countdown, closing her eyes and seeing just darkness (_not blood not death not blood not death_). Time was meaningless, but soon she felt the warmth slowly draw away from her lips until she was breathing on her own and she could recognize the voices around her.

"I guess that wasn't such a great suggestion," Bien said, sounding deeply apologetic.

"But you were right. Look how she reacted, and she didn't even get two words out," Amaya said, and Haruhi felt a hand on her shoulder. "And you wondered why we wanted to stay with you. Sometimes you gotta trust your elders."

"I dreamt that the Circles killed my kindred."

The words came out in a rush and Haruhi didn't want to remember what she saw, but she leaned forward and rested her head between her knees as she spoke.

"It was my fault, because I should have been able to save them but I didn't. I kept hearing them scream for me even after they died and I just couldn't feel my elemancy and I was just sitting there, watching them die even though I should have done somet-"

"Can't you sense them? Right now, I mean?" Amaya interrupted.

When Haruhi reached out, she found herself unable to touch any of her kindred. For a moment, she was about to start panicking again but quickly realized why her dream felt so real.

"I'm – my elemancy's gone."

Amaya nodded. "That explains the nightmare, then."

"It's because you had a long, hard day," Bien said, rubbing Haruhi's back in long, smooth strokes. "Don't worry, dear. It'll come back."

"But my kindred-"

"I don't hear screaming from the other rooms, if that means anything," Sonata said.

Kayo was more helpful. "Raitoya stopped by a few minutes ago while you were… _recovering_. Said your boys had nightmares too. I assume Takumi and Jousuke are still helping them calm down, but for the most part they're all right. They're alive, you know."

The words were a grounding force, and Haruhi felt all the shock and chaos from the nightmare (_the whole night_) fall away. Just the simple fact that they were alive threw all her mental defenses to the sea, and she felt herself start to cry. She hated crying; her weakness made visible to the world. But the tears wouldn't stop and she knew she needed this release no matter how much it hurt.

Bien wrapped her arms around Haruhi, pulling the smaller girl into her warm embrace. They sat together for a few minutes before Sonata gently laid both women on the bed, pillowing their heads on her lap. Both Amaya and Kayo sat to Haruhi's side, stroking her hair or back and offering their quiet support.

"If I was just a moment too late…," Haruhi whispered, but Bien shushed her.

"Don't dream of 'what ifs'. Just be thankful that you weren't too late, and that you still have the ones you love."

Nightmares came and went the rest of the night, but it was the first time in many years that Haruhi didn't need her Water-made mother to dry her tears.

* * *

Author's Notes (12/21/07): I am SO, so sorry to all my readers for taking so freakin' long to post a chapter. After NaNo ended, I didn't have anything of a chapter written, so it took me over two weeks to write up something for my beta to tear through. I know I usually post on Mondays, but since this upcoming Monday is Christmas Eve, I went for discretion and posted today. Hope you don't mind.

That being said, then next time I'd like to post is in the New Years, perhaps somewhere around January 4th or 5th. If I'm feeling _really_ ambitious, I'll try having something by next week, but… it's still the holiday season and I'm sure no one's going to be floating around efefdotnet during their spare time.

As always – _always_ – I'm very grateful to all my loyal readers. I've made you wait over a month and a half for this rather solemn chapter, and I hope to be more efficient in the New Year. I suppose that's a resolution in the making.

Happy Holidays to everyone!


	17. Tried and Survived

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: Chiisana Shiawase from the Mai-HiME Soundtrack Vol. 1. It begins with Haruhi getting out of bed and ends with Amaya kicking Tamaki out of his chair.

Author's Acknowledgement: As always, I extend my gratitude to huamulan03 for her beta-ing work (though apparently I didn't give her much to do this time around).

* * *

Chapter 17

Haruhi awoke to the sun streaming through the light beige curtains, the warmth of Bien's breath on the top of her head and Sonata's back against hers, and the melodious sound of her kindred's raised voices making their usual over-the-top demands.

"Oi, Jousuke-san! What's for breakfast?"

"Rice, fish, and soup. You can pick between tea and juice if you need to spice up your morning."

"BO-RING!"

"No cake? What about chocolate?"

"Sorry. Sugar is not a major food group."

"Do you have sliced bitto cheese?"

"No."

"French croissants and pate de canard?"

"No."

"_Caviar_?"

"No, and I can keep this up as long as you can."

"Well, what the hell kind of chef are you?!"

"On off hours, I'm the cheap kind. If you don't like the food, then don't eat."

"You Hitachiin devils! Do not vex our kind and generous hosts! Though they are as poor as our beloved Haruhi, look how they open their-"

"Hey, would you all just _shut up_? The girls are still asleep, and you kids are loud enough to wake the dead."

"Er, I apologize, Takumi-san. I'm simply showing my gratitude for-"

"Just eat your damn breakfast."

A few moments of silence, but Haruhi felt the bed give a little shake and heard a small giggle escape from Sonata.

"Your kindred are something else," Bien whispered.

Haruhi heaved a small sigh. "I can't even define what they are."

The scent of grilled sanma and miso soup slowly wafted into the room, and Haruhi suddenly realized how hungry she was. She lifted her head, and the alarm clock on the nearest table read a blaring 7:28 AM.

_Barely six hours of sleep. I shouldn't be this coherent._

Sonata suddenly stretched and yawned before saying, "All right, I'm gonna go impose some order on the boys. I'll meet you ladies downstairs."

She gracefully hopped off the bed, and Bien unwrapped her arms from around Haruhi's shoulders. "You all right, dear?"

"Yeah. I'll come with."

"No, no. You just stay here and relax for a little bit," she said, giving Haruhi's hair a final stroke before crawling out. Haruhi saw that Amaya was already gone (_when did she leave?_), and it left her alone with Kayo. They lay silent for another few minutes, listening to voices and footsteps, before the Wind woman finally rolled over and asked, "So… any more nightmares?"

"Not since the last one, back around five."

"You're still going to have them for a little while," she gently warned. "The panic attacks, too."

"But they'll go away, right?"

"Probably, but you need to understand that even though you might still have them, you're not at fault. Your mind and your body are trying to deal with the trauma in the only way it knows."

Haruhi sat up, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. "I know. I just… I guess I _don't_ know. Everything's still so messy and unfinished, and we didn't even get to tell you about what happened last night."

"Takumi told us a little bit, but… do you want to talk about it? I mean, the more personal things?"

_Not really_, Haruhi thought. Though she had nothing against Kayo or her kindred, Haruhi didn't like baring her soul to anyone. It was only because of her connection to the Host boys that she told them all she did, and even that pushed the limits of her personal expression.

So she shook her head and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Kayo said. "I know that you can't really talk to a professional therapist without spilling your secret, but you should talk to people you trust – your kindred, your family, anyone who knows. Even if all they do is listen, it's enough. It lets you know they care."

"And they do." Still, there was something she needed to know, and was willing to set her pride aside for an answer. "Can I ask a personal question?"

"Sure."

"How… how did you deal with it after you killed someone for the first time?"

"It wasn't as hard for me as, say, for Bien. I'm a nurse, and by the time I forged a Circle with Amaya and the others, I'd seen death before – been present and useless, been absent and needed. I took a few days to digest everything, to really _understand_, but after that acceptance came pretty easily. It was nothing like what you're going through."

Haruhi slowly nodded, and Kayo floated off the bed. "Take your time coming downstairs," she said, and shut the door behind her.

The first thing Haruhi did was go to the bathroom and turn on the taps. She knew that her elemancy was still gone – it had been a recurring theme in her nightmares – but the sensation of running water helped to ground her tumultuous thoughts. She couldn't sense the boys, and for once Haruhi wasn't sure if she appreciated or disliked the silence in her mind.

She washed her face and popped her contacts back in before heading downstairs, walking softly and letting to the morning sounds filter into her mind. Crackling oils and good-natured laughter, dishes clinking against each other and heavy footsteps on the tiled floor. When she reached the edge of the kitchen, she peered around the corner; not quite ready to become a part of the day but needing to know what lay beyond.

Bien was standing next to Jousuke, her fires helping him with the multiple pots and skillets, and lecturing a surprisingly rapt Hikaru about the subtle properties of heating and cooling. A large teapot began to whistle just as Takumi walked by, and he pulled spouts of tea into four of the mugs he was carrying. At the table, Kayo was talking with Mori about the possibility of going into medicine; he looked politely interested. Amaya was standing with Kyouya and Tamaki, discussing something about business and finances, as Raitoya and Huni served rice into everyone's bowls. Sonata was already indulging in her meal while Kaoru stood behind her, teasing her hair into a complicated up-do with his fingers and a comb.

All her boys were wearing sweats or pajama pants, their hair ruffled and looking handsomely tousled. Their hands and faces were clean of dirt and grime (_and blood_). It was such a normal, almost picturesque scene that Haruhi wanted to stand there for hours just watching everything. Here, there was no pain, no violence, no need to fight and die. There was joy and peace and the security of friends and family and kindred.

But though they acted normal, she could see the stiffness in Tamaki's stance, the hardness in Hikaru's eyes, the way Kyouya's head would snap around as he looked for unseen enemies. There was a solemnity on Huni's lips, tightness in Mori's jaw, a hunch in Kaoru's shoulders.

Nothing was the same, and it might never be "all right" again. For them more than herself, Haruhi mourned the loss of their innocence.

_But maybe, for just a few minutes… maybe we can pretend._

So she braced herself, put on a small smile, and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

Everyone froze, and Haruhi's smile faltered as they stared at her. But, just before the silence could become painful, Tamaki walked to her with a brilliant smile and gently embraced her, as if she'd break if he held her too tightly.

"Good morning, my darling Haruhi," he said softly, and then kissed her forehead.

There was no trace of overdramatic affection; these were the actions of a Tamaki that didn't need to be theatrical in front of her anymore. She had seen the strength of his (_everyone's, mine_) love last night.

"Don't monopolize her," Kyouya scolded, and she felt his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her. "The last thing she needs in the morning is a face full of Tamaki before eating."

Haruhi didn't need telepathy to know that he wanted to touch her, to reassure himself that she hadn't disappeared during the night. He carefully directed her towards one of the empty chairs, passing by Kaoru, whose fingers gently brushed her hair behind her ear. She sat between Huni and Mori; the former brought a delicate kiss to her temple while the latter gave her hand a squeeze.

"Elemancy?" Mori asked, and she gave a small shake of her head. "Us neither."

Hikaru poured her tea and whispered, "Good morning, lovely little Haruhi," as he stood up.

_Yes… a very good morning_.

The rest of Circle Sanano gave their greetings, though Kayo and Bien took their leave as soon as it was polite, citing the necessity of work. Breakfast was a sweet affair, with her kindred clustered around as she silently enjoyed their presence. The food was excellent – no surprise, considering Jousuke's profession – and she made a mental note to ask him about his recipes.

Eventually, once the conversation wore itself out, Amaya kicked Tamaki out of his chair. She dropped herself in the seat across from Haruhi, and the blonde woefully sat next to Kyouya.

"Now that you're up, we can start talking," Amaya said without prelude.

"About the dead Circles?"

"Smart girl. Fortunately, we took care of a few things already."

Haruhi glanced at her kindred, but all of them looked as confused as she felt. "Like what?"

"We already contacted the High Circle."

Tamaki kept from spitting his tea across the table, almost choking himself in his restraint. Kyouya whacked him on the back as he tightly asked, "Should we be ready to run now?"

"Oh relax, we're not turning you in," Amaya said.

"We had to call this morning and tell them about the duel we got into last night," Takumi said, leaning against the kitchen counter where Raitoya was already perched. "And we had to tell them about the two dead Circles in Takaoji Park – that wasn't going to be kept a secret in any way, shape, or form. Wouldn't be surprised if it's already in the papers and on TV."

"But we were there!" Hikaru yelled. "You just brought the High Circle down on us!"

"No, I saved your asses," Amaya smirked, and self-satisfaction nearly dripped from her words when she said, "I told them that the two illegal Circles dueled _each other_ to the death. Nothing, not one word, about you kids."

Stunned silence from Circle Fujioka as such a simple answer hit them in the face.

"Can… can you say that? I mean…," Haruhi stuttered, "there might have been witnesses that saw us enter."

"Witnesses only saw me and Amaya leave the grove," Takumi shrugged.

"And if you got there way earlier than when the fight took place, who'd remember seeing you go in?" Jousuke added, still standing at the stove and munching the last of his rice.

"But I left gunshot wounds, and none of the other Elementals had one!" Haruhi argued.

"Balances disappear after death," Raitoya countered.

"Wait, _you_ got a firearm?" Amaya asked, suddenly focusing hard on Haruhi.

"Yes."

"What type? Pistol, revolver? Shotgun, rifle?"

"I… don't know. Armaments never interested me."

Amaya gave Haruhi a piercing look, as if disappointed by the younger woman, but moved on. "Anyway, they're right. And the death of _all_ the dueling Elementals is still possible. There's nothing that said someone didn't bleed out, or that there weren't simultaneous kills."

"That sounds too easy," Kaoru frowned, still braiding Sonata's hair. "Not that I mind, really, but that doesn't change the fact that we were there. We even left the backpacks behind."

"Was there anything in there to indict you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No money, just some shredded newspaper," he shrugged, and Hikaru added, "What about blood and fingerprints? Won't that get noticed?"

"The High Circle isn't going to assume that the blood is from anyone but the dead Elementals. Why test each individual blood droplet when it's obvious where it came from?" Jousuke pragmatically argued. "And since we could explain everything – the three Circles and all the related incidents – there's no reason for them to be suspicious."

It was Tamaki who asked the question that Haruhi had been wondering. "So who was behind all this? Who was the Circle that you dueled against last night?"

"Don't know if the name will mean anything to you, but it was Circle Hashimoto," Takumi said.

It took a few moments for the name to sink in, and Huni recognized it first. He breathed in a sharp hiss and said, "They came to Ouran a few days ago – one of the two Circles looking for the 'unsanctioned Circle'!"

"That doesn't make sense," Haruhi said. "They were at our school on Monday. If they had a picture of me talking with Takumi and Amaya from nearly two weeks before we forged a Circle, then they would have recognized me."

"Wait, what pictures?" Raitoya frowned.

Kyouya explained about the blackmail photos they received the previous afternoon, and Takumi 'ahhed' in understanding. "We got those too. Remember – pics of us at Vivid Lain? And the ones from Tokyo Bay?"

Raitoya groaned. "Oh, those. You know, I still think we should have played the 'photoshop' card and called ourselves innocent. We ended up dueling with Hashimoto anyway."

"So if they – Circle Hashimoto – knew that Haruhi was helped by you over two weeks ago, why didn't they directly search her out? And why didn't their Water notice her at Ouran?" Tamaki asked.

"I was wondering that too, but then I realized something – little Haruhi's got a secret," Amaya teased, and turned her head to the side. "Sonata, can you give me that picture?"

Blue and green eyes glittered with amusement. "Of course."

Sonata held out her hand, and her tattoo shimmered like sunlight on snow. Particles of light came together until, hovering over her palm, was an illusion of the same photograph that Kyouya was e-mailed. The picture nearly twice the size and realistic as a memory; Haruhi felt her breath catch in her throat at its stunning accuracy.

Her kindred leaned in for closer looks. "What are we looking for?" Huni asked.

"The reason why Haruhi wasn't immediately recognized," Sonata said, and in reply to their silence, she continued, "Part of being your teaching Circle means that we're not gonna tell you the answers all the time. Sometimes you actually have to figure out what's going on. So… what do you see?"

"Well, I see Haruhi walking into a room, flanked by you two," Hikaru said, starting with the obvious. "Looks like you're in a club of some sort. Dim lighting, somewhat acceptable interior decor. The glass refraction is annoying."

"There's someone to the left of the photographer," Mori pointed out. "Wearing blue jeans, just barely inside the camera frame."

"The angle's quite low. Whoever's taking this image is bending down and shooting up. They must be using a telescoping lens, too," Kyouya noted.

"Good," Raitoya nodded. "Those are all relevant, and we'll explain more later, but you're still missing it."

They all stared silently at the picture for a good thirty seconds – Haruhi could hear the clock ticking in the background – when the answer flashed across her eyes.

"Oh my God, that's why," she gasped, and all her kindred turned to her. "My dress – I'm wearing a dress."

Their expressions didn't change, and she continued. "Guys, everyone thinks I'm a _boy_ at school because I wear the suit. In this picture, I'm dressed like a _girl_."

Then it was easy to make the connection, and Kyouya smacked his forehead. "Of course! He would have been looking at the female students, not the males!"

Sonata curled her hand into a fist, and the picture dissolved into silver sunlight. "Very good, kids. There's hope for you yet."

"And when they couldn't find _her_ at Ouran, or any of the other schools, they were forced to wait and hold onto the photographs," Tamaki said.

"Even if someone saw her with Takumi-san and myself at the Bay, they still would have recognized her as a girl," Huni put in.

"Plus, Wakai wasn't the person who tested me; it was Raikatsuji," Haruhi added. "Since he never really saw me, it might have taken them more time to figure out who I was and where I was from."

"Then how did they find out about you – and us?" Kaoru asked Takumi. "What made them realize who Haruhi was?"

"They had help. Someone's cousin's uncle's son saw the pictures and was able to name you," Takumi said. "Said they knew you from school."

"Wait, so someone from Ouran knows about this?!" Tamaki said sharply, and Haruhi's heart sped up as all her kindred when still. "Who?"

"You shouldn't be surprised," Sonata sighed. "There are so few Elementals and most of us end up being distantly related one way or another."

Tamaki tried again. "But do you know who-"

"No," Amaya said bluntly. "When we talked to Circle Hashimoto yesterday, we just kept getting the bullshit run-around. All they said was that they got help from someone who recognized Haruhi."

Kyouya shook his head, his lips a thin white line. "I don't like this. It's bad enough that we had to tell you about being en-Circled. This added more complications."

"Can you tell us anything more?" Huni pressed. "If someone might come after us…."

Jousuke shrugged. "Well, it's gotta be someone that knows the Circle Hashimoto Elementals. Do these names ring a bell – Wakai? Midorikawa? _Hashimoto_? Who am I missing?"

Sonata ticked off names. "Iguchi, Fukaki, Takurozani, and Ka-"

"SHIT!" Kyouya yelled, standing up so quickly that his chair crashed to the ground. "Shit shit _shit_!"

"We should have killed him!" Hikaru snarled, slamming his fist on the table. Cups spilled and bowls clattered in response. "Son of a _bitch_!"

"Hey!" Takumi said sharply, and prevented Kyouya from putting his hand through the nearest wall with a small rope of ice. "Unless you want a fight, and we can give you one that would make last night look like a fucking picnic, then _sit your ass down_."

Kyouya reluctantly obeyed, glaring at Takumi the whole while as he slowly snapped the ice off his wrist. The older man simply crossed his arms, let his tattoo give a menacing flash, and it was enough to prevent any more outbursts.

Haruhi's head swiveled back and forth. "What am I missing?"

"Takurozani is – was – the Dark Elemental in the ESC," Kyouya spat.

Her jaw dropped in surprise, but she quickly snapped it up. "But… didn't you deal with them already?"

"Our families applied some pressure and got the assholes kicked out of Ouran, but they must have still been in Tokyo," Kaoru said, now pacing back and forth. "Shit, I wonder if they've told some of the teachers."

"No, we would have heard from our parents, and my father would know too," Tamaki said. "But that doesn't make sense either. They'd have done anything to get us caught by the High Circle – so why aren't we being hunted?"

"If they were told to keep quiet-" Takumi guessed, but Hikaru shook his head. "These guys really hated us. They went out of their way to fuck us over once. They'd do it again."

"But you haven't been caught, and the High Circle hasn't put out an APB on you, so I'm thinking that something is _making_ them keep quiet," Raitoya reasoned. "Perhaps… they have a Circle, too?"

_That_ was a chilling thought, and Haruhi felt a shiver run down her back. If they had a Circle, it was likely they'd come after her and her kindred. Amaya gave Raitoya a pointed glance, and he gave her a quick nod before disappearing from the room.

"You kids should relax," Sonata said. "If they're a Circle too, then they run the risk of getting themselves caught. Personally, I doubt Hashimoto would have taught them how to forge a Circle."

"They taught the ones that attacked Fujioka," Jousuke said sharply.

"At least one of those kids was family, and Hashimoto was always weird about keeping their children protected," Sonata replied, then directed her attention to the younger Elementals. "But at least you don't have to worry about them sending any more Tainted Circles after you."

"Why?" Huni asked.

"Being dead makes it hard to do much of anything."

She said it with such casual grace that it took Haruhi a few moments to realize that Sonata didn't mean it figuratively. Haruhi remembered Takumi mentioning that there was one less sanctioned Circle, but it could refer to the fact that broken Circles – one with less than seven Elementals – were no longer required to fulfill certain duties.

Sonata left no room to misunderstand just what Circle Sanano had done, and Haruhi felt her stomach give a small roll of apprehension.

"So… what happened last night?" Haruhi finally asked when the silence became too unbearable. "I mean… both of our Circles were attacked, but why? What does all this mean? Is the High Circle going to come down on us, or on you?"

Glances between the senior Elementals, and finally Amaya sighed and said, "We'll be straight with you if you're straight with us."

"Of course."

"Then lemme give you a little background. Did you know Circle Hashimoto, or anything about them?"

Negative headshakes all around, and she continued. "They're different from us. We're 'guardians' to the Circle-forging secrets, but we're pretty damn liberal. I mean, fuck, I taught you how to forge one in the first place. But Hashimoto is – was, my bad – a lot more conservative. They followed the Elemental Laws like God Himself wrote them down. Everything was black-and-white; gray didn't exist. Things were done that way a thousand years ago, and damned if they weren't gonna be that way for another thousand years. It made them fanatics – I called them 'fuckin' nut-jobs'. Semantics."

Takumi picked up. "So everything probably went down because Hashimoto _really_ didn't like us. We want some of the Elemental Laws to be updated and made applicable to the 21st Century, but they saw that – and us – as dangerous. One of the things that we're trying to change is the age for Circle-forging, and Hashimoto nearly had a heart attack when we suggested it."

"Then you helping us was the last straw," Huni said, and Takumi nodded.

"As best I can figure, they'd been spying on us for almost a month before Haruhi came for help. It'd been about that long since the last Circle conference."

"So it wasn't by chance that I was spotted," Haruhi said.

"No, it wasn't," Jousuke said, and he pushed himself away from the stove and tapped her on the shoulder. His eyes were a dark forest green, mirrored against his Earth tattoo, and he said, "Maybe you'll recognize me like this."

Then his face slowly began to shift and change, his skin melting like wax under a Fire Elemental's touch, until Haruhi did, in fact, recognize him.

"You're the second-floor guard!"

"Glad ya remembered," he said, voice deeper and rougher with just a touch of an accent. "Circle Hashimoto knew what I looked like, but they wouldn'ta recognized a no-name bouncer. I watched the upper floor, where we have meetings, and tried ta keep people from comin' in that didn't belong."

"So why me-"

"I told him to keep you out," Amaya said, and Jousuke's face changed back into its original form with a shake of his head. "We've had people try and play us before, and if Takumi or Rai – who was also at the club – weren't escorting you, then Jou took it to mean that you were full of shit. Just sucked ass that Midorikawa followed you."

It made an odd, twisted sort of sense that they would try so hard to prevent someone unknown from getting into their personal area. _And it's not paranoia if you know someone's out to get you,_ Haruhi mused. "But it doesn't explain the picture. If I couldn't get up there, how did one of the Hashimoto Elementals? I didn't see anyone."

"Their Light Elemental used a pretty esoteric trick," Sonata explained. "It's possible for a Light to bend visible light around them, causing invisibility."

"Really?!" Tamaki gasped, almost jumping across the table. "Can you teach me?"

_Just what we need, an invisible Tamaki_, Haruhi mentally groaned.

"Maybe another time, sweetie, but not now," Sonata smiled, and Tamaki melted in disappointment against his chair. "My thinking is that Midorikawa just stood on the stairs, snapped a few pictures, and hightailed out of the club before Jou noticed him."

"Too busy watching Takumi and Haruhi. I'd have smashed his face into the floor if I saw him," Jousuke growled, and Haruhi very much believed that he could – and would – have done it.

"And then few days later, you kids forged a Circle and Haruhi surprised all the Circles in the area by pulling some crazy-strong elemancy out on Tokyo Bay," Takumi said. "The High Water Elemental called me and I was able to cover for you, but even though the High Circle didn't come down on you kids, Circle Hashimoto decided it was time to act. With the clubbing pictures and a week to prepare, they had enough circumstantial evidence to call us down."

Amaya picked up. "So when last Sunday rolled around, we got our asses handed to the High Circle on a platter when Hashimoto dropped a ton of those photos in their lap. We were put on probation and house arrest, meaning that we couldn't run off to save or warn the un-sanctioned kids. We were cleared when the Asahara kids were found to have no relation to each other, but Hashimoto was pissed as fuck. It made _them_ look like idiots when we were proved innocent."

"Made them more vindictive, though, because they knew that we helped _someone_ forge a Circle even if it wasn't the Asahara kids," Sonata said. "When we saw the pictures, we knew what they'd been doing, and we knew that they'd try to see if we'd help Haruhi again. We took a few days to get our bearings and prepare for an inevitable duel. It wasn't a big leap of logic that they'd try to attack us, but they struck where we were most vulnerable."

"Us," both Haruhi and Tamaki said.

"They sent out blackmail letters to you and a challenge to us and, from there, all hell broke loose," Sonata explained.

"But who actually attacked us, then, if Hashimoto was dueling you?" Kaoru asked.

Amaya curled her lip. "They rounded up some of the Elemental teens running around the city and taught them how to forge Circles and summon Balances before siccing them on you. Fuckin' hypocrites."

"The whole time we fought, they kept going on and on about how _we_ were the law-breakers, how we failed the High Circle and the essence of elemancy, this and that and all sorts of shit that they could fling at us, but they did the same exact thing we did because it was 'justified in the eyes of elemancy, because we used the tainted to fight the tainted'," Takumi said, and there was darkness in his voice.

Haruhi couldn't help but feel her own anger build up, and her hands clenched and unclenched around her now-cold tea.

"That's sick," Hikaru said. "What the fuck was wrong with them?"

Sonata shrugged her shoulders. "Happens when words of the law mean more than the spirit. When the ends justifies the means. When you pave the road to Hell with good intentions and the bodies of people you've sacrificed for those intentions. I could go on and on, if you like."

"No, I get the idea," he growled.

"We managed to squeeze some information out of their last two Elementals, and they told us that they set up the attack on you kids, too," Jousuke said. "Those two went after you while we dealt with the aftermath – bringing Bien and Sonata home, the healings, etc."

_Even though it meant the possible death of their kindred,_ Haruhi gravely realized. _Amaya _must_ have known, but she still came to help us._

_We would have owed her her kindred's lives._

"Now it's your turn. What happened to you after Hashimoto came down on your asses?" Jousuke asked.

"Nothing right away," Tamaki said. "Once the Circles left on Monday, everything was quiet for the next few days. And then yesterday we got the blackmail e-mails and then… then we dueled."

He went into greater detail at Amaya's urging, explaining the overall incident with the others throwing in their observations or interpretations for greater clarification. Circle Sanano stayed silent, taking in the explanation with nods and noncommittal sounds. Raitoya stole Amaya partway through, but they returned as Haruhi finished recounting her side of the story.

"But I still feel like something is wrong," Haruhi asked. "At the risk of sounding like a child, I… _we_ didn't expect anything like this to happen. I don't know what we can, or should, do."

Jousuke tilted his head in contemplation. "I'd suggest keeping a low profile, though you kids seem chronically drawn to spotlights. Maybe we should think about putting elemancy limiters on you until you're old enough to be sanctioned."

All motion in the kitchen stopped, and Haruhi couldn't hear anything over the sound of her un-beating heart.

"Jou, stop scaring them," Raitoya said with a tired sigh, then focused on the Host Club. "Something you need to think about is getting Balance training. If you're going to Ouran then you're elemancy lessons are high-class, but you can't ask them for help with your Balances."

"But we did fine yesterday," Hikaru said.

"And I'm sure your incredibly well-thought-out plans included that momentary loss of consciousness," Takumi sarcastically drawled, and Hikaru flipped him off. Haruhi rolled her eyes when Takumi returned the affection.

"Balances work just like elemancy," Jousuke said, ignoring the two. "If you don't practice control and endurance and all those fine things, then you'll never be as good as someone with less raw talent but better control."

"I'll be happy to train you, if you're interested," Amaya grinned at Haruhi. "Interesting coincidence that both our Balances are firearms."

_I'm not sure I like that implication,_ Haruhi thought, though her expression didn't change.

"What about the rest of us?" Hikaru asked.

"When you practice, you don't always need to use your Balances," Raitoya said. "If you can find someone who can teach you how to handle a weapon, you're good."

"I can teach Hika-chan," Huni said seriously. "I've trained with tonfas."

Hikaru blinked. "Uh, okay, Huni-sempai."

"Tamaki," Mori said, turning his head just slightly. "Swords?"

"I'd appreciate it," he said with a small smile.

"Me and Kyou-chan can train with my father or uncles," Huni continued. "Call it archery and target practice."

"Kaoru and I with my relatives," Mori finished.

"And, if worst comes to worst, you can ask us and we'll see what we can do," Jousuke said, and nods from the other Elementals echoed his sentiment.

Haruhi blinked. "That was… almost too easy."

"After last night, you deserve a little 'too easy'," Takumi said, then glanced at his watch. "Water-born gods, it's almost nine. You should probably be heading off to your respective homes."

"And we should get ready to see the High Circle," Amaya sighed. "Damn, I hate when days start like this."

"We have your clothes," Sonata said, sidling out of the room though her voice still carried. "They're wearable. We got most of the blood and dirt out, but they're in less than fabulous condition."

"Good luck explaining this to your parents," Raitoya said wryly. "Dare I ask how you're getting back? Being picked up here, at the house of a well-known Circle, might bode poorly in terms of secrecy."

"Are we close to public transportation?" Haruhi asked. "I had my wallet when we left, and it has my bus and train pass."

"You're about three blocks away from the nearest bus stop, and if you head north, it'll take you to the train," Jousuke explained.

"Great. So I've got a way home." Then she looked at her kindred. "If you want, you can ride the bus with me to the train station and have your chauffeurs pick you up from there."

Tamaki's look of pitiful hope was easily read and mirrored on Hikaru and Huni's faces.

"I'm not taking you home with me," Haruhi said dismissively.

"Please?"

"No. If you don't actually go home, your parents are going to call the cops or send armored guards or tear apart Japan in a few hours. And if they find out _why_ you're traipsing around with me, there's going to be Hell and High Circles to pay."

The boys gave reluctant grumbles, but Haruhi refused to budge. "We need to leave before someone gets suspicious, though…," and she glanced at Amaya, "is it all right if I shower first?"

"Sure. The upstairs is open for you."

It took a little over an hour for everyone to clean up; Amaya had warned them that if anyone took longer than ten minutes to wash and dry, she and Sonata would come in and help. It never came down to that, which Haruhi was silently grateful for, and they were soon politely escorted out of the house, given directions, and a quick low-down on the recent news.

"By now, everyone knows about the dead Circles in Takaoji and Hashimoto's perfidy, so don't be surprised if it's plastered all over the news," Sonata explained. "Just be careful about what you say when you talk about it. If you guys let some little detail slip that wasn't released in the news, that kind of stuff will bite you – and us – in the ass later."

"We'll be fine," Tamaki nodded, and Sonata arched an eyebrow at him. He flushed and quickly added, "We'll keep our mouths shut."

"One thing, though," Amaya said, pulling Haruhi aside while Raitoya and Jousuke described the route home to her kindred. "I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"This morning, around six or so, there was a little flare-up of elemancy in Akihabara –indicating a Circle forging. After what you told me about the Takurozani brats, me and Rai think it might have happened at or around your high school, with your ex-classmates as the cause of the flux. Since the other Circles are too busy pissing themselves about Hashimoto and the Tainted kids, I doubt anyone else sensed it. So would it be too much of a problem for you to-"

"Visit Ouran and look for them?"

"It might be nothing, but if it _is_ something, then at least someone competent will be there. And since it's your school you can get around a lot more easily, and without being noticed."

Haruhi frowned. "I don't mind, but I don't have any elemancy."

"The newly-forged are always powerless, too," Amaya reminded her. "You don't even have to engage them; just call me if you've got even a shred of evidence of a Circle-forging."

"Should I keep this from them?" Haruhi asked, nodding in the direction of her kindred.

"If you want. I spoke to just you so that none of your boys would take it into their over-chivalrous heads to run screaming into Ouran without a plan or backup."

Haruhi didn't quite smother a laugh, and turned it into a cough. "I… understand."

"Anyway, I don't care how you do it but check it out for me. And hell, consider it your first job as an, er, _sanctioned_ Circle," Amaya said, and Haruhi didn't miss the tongue-in-cheek tone.

"I'll let you know if I find out anything of interest."

Before Haruhi could move, someone came behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. Amaya's lip gave a small quirk as she said, in a dangerously warm voice, "Got something to add, Takumi love?"

"A moment, please?" he said in equally silky tones. Something flashed between them, and Haruhi felt a little like a trapped bird between tigers.

In the end, Amaya carelessly glided away from them, leaving them the barest hint of privacy. "What's going on?" Haruhi demanded.

"I want to give you something, and I'd rather not have an audience," he said bluntly, and turned her around. He slid his hand into her hers, and she felt something warm and smooth drop into her palm.

A marble-sized spellglobe, and Haruhi could feel the pulse of Water elemancy inside. A pleasant shock went through her at Takumi's generosity.

"Why-"

"Just in case you need to use some today. It's not much, but it's something," he said. "Consider it recompense from when I didn't help before."

Then he slipped the other hand to her cheek, gently tilted her head up, and pressed his mouth to hers. She felt her lips tingle with warmth, her cheeks flush and her neck become hot.

A heartbeat later, he pulled back with a boyish grin. "And consider _that_ a present."

She could only gape at him in shock.

"It's too bad you're not a little older, Haruhi, or I'd show you some _real_ Water elemancy," he mused. "I'll settle for stealing a kiss, though."

"Butbutbut you're involved and-" she stuttered.

"I won't tell if you won't," he winked before heading back to convening Circles, all of whom were looking at her and Takumi with expressions ranging from amusement to complete indignation.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm and thought, _I wish I spent more time around people with a better appreciation for personal space._

* * *

"Awfully late to class, aren't you, Fujioka?"

Haruhi gave a tiny start, and she spun around to face Hongo-sensei. "Good morning," she greeted him, sketching a respectful bow.

"Good _afternoon_ may be a little more appropriate," he said dryly. "I didn't see you in class today."

"I… wasn't feeling well last night, and it just slipped my mind to set an alarm."

He gave her a knowing look. "_You_ forgot to set an alarm? You must have been halfway to Hell yesterday."

"I still don't feel well. It's why I skipped class today – my elemancy isn't responding," she said, and the barest flicker of her tattoo – a painfully draining exercise – was enough to convince him of her supposed unwell-ness. He frowned in concern.

"Then I'm surprised you're walking around. Where are you headed?"

"The Third Elemancy Room. I was going to make sure it's cleaned for Monday, and maybe spend a little quiet time studying."

It wasn't quite a lie. She had already scoped out most of the campus and the first two floors of the high school, finding nothing and perfectly happy to find nothing more. Since she'd already taken the time to come back to Ouran after grabbing her uniform from home, Haruhi figured it'd be a good place to study for a few hours. It was already half past one and all the classes were over; there were only a handful of clubs and sports teams still around, and even the teachers were heading home.

Hongo-sensei was carrying his briefcase, an obvious sign to his intentions, so his suggestion was a nice though quite surprising offer.

"Let me come with you. I'll show you the techniques we went over today, and you can work on them at your leisure."

"Are you sure? I mean, you look like you're ready to leave."

"For one of my more dedicated students, I'd be willing to spare some time."

She gave him a genuine, if slightly shy smile. "Thank you, sensei. I appreciate it."

They made light conversation up the stairs and through the halls; Haruhi found her teacher to be a rather pleasant person despite his no-nonsense behavior.

"So you're part of the Host Club? Not a club I'd have thought you'd join," he commented as she unlocked the door.

"It was as much a surprise to me as to you. I just haOHMYGOD!"

And lying in the pristine sanctity of the Third Elemancy Room, each in the appropriate Circle-forging position, were the unmoving bodies of the ex-ESC members.

* * *

Author's Notes (01/21/08): Another cliffhanger. I live to do this to my readers.

I'm very, very sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I caught ill so badly that it put me off work and killed my muse. However, since this chapter is nearly a billion pages long, it should dull the pain of having to wait. I do hope to put out chapters more regularly, but the next one won't be out until early February due to recent plot developments. I apologize ahead of time for the wait, but I'll see what I can do.

I know I do this every chapter, but I am very grateful to have such loyal readers. I don't get the chance to peruse efefdotnet all that frequently, but I know that it takes a great deal of time to spend so much energy on any fic, let alone mine. There are so many names that I've come to recognize and appreciate, and I'm thankful they keep coming back and offering me their thoughts.

Anyway, I hope you are all having a wonderful New Year, and maybe I'll be able to finish this story before the next year comes around.


	18. Silently Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Author's Notes: Thanks to huamulan03 for all her beta-ing help. She's the reason why this chapter got out today, so great heaping amounts of gratitude are thus being thrown in her direction.

* * *

Chapter 18

Haruhi stared at the bodies for only a heartbeat of time, but it was enough to burn the visions through her memory.

The crudely drawn Circle on the floor

The dried brown blood-lines coming from their ears, noses, mouths

The open, deflated eyes conveying shock and horror

The position of Iwasaki, crumpled on his side with his head pointing to the door

The broken window behind Yoshitomi

The absolute stillness of everything as if the universe had condensed down to this single moment and this single fact

_They're dead._

"Gods of light and darkness, what the hell happened here?" Hongo-sensei shouted, and Haruhi barely registered the fact that he was already kneeling beside the closest body (_Takurozani_). "Fujioka, is there a phone in here? Call the police! Call an ambulance! And shut the goddamn door before a student walks in!"

She moved without thinking, pulling out her cell-phone as she kicked the door closed. There was a bone-deep relief that someone else was taking charge (_because I can't handle this too many people are dying all around me_), and Haruhi didn't let her voice waver as she talked to the dispatchers. When she finished, Hongo-sensei came stalking back to her, his tattoo blue as fire.

"Haruhi, I'm going to go find a few other teachers," he said, his voice tight and sharp as he pulled her out the door. "I'm asking for your discretion. I need you to stand outside so that no one disturbs the scene, and I need you to promise that you won't call anyone else. This is not something that the news needs to hear about, not after the incidents the last week. If nothing else, we should give these kids some semblance of dignity in death."

She solemnly promised, "I'll make sure nothing happens here."

He nodded, locking the door before pocketing the key. Haruhi let him take it, and barely heard a muttered, "I'm too damn old for this shit," as he ran down the hallway towards the nearest classroom.

When he was out of hearing range, Haruhi made a third call.

"Hello?" Amaya answered, picking up on the third ring. She sounded amused, something close to happy, and it was such a contradictory emotion to what Haruhi felt at that moment that she couldn't speak. "Hello?"

"It's me, Haruhi."

"Oh hey, kid! Didn't expect to hear-"

"They're dead."

The line was silent; even the background voices died away as if the connection was cut. But a breath later Amaya said, in dark gray tones, "Tell me what you saw."

"The seven Elementals in a Circle. They were lying on the ground, not moving. There was blood from their faces and they were dead."

"Did you call the police?"

"Yes. One of my teachers was with me when I found them. He's going for help now."

"Then we're gonna hear about it soon. We can't do anything right now – coming back from visiting with the High Circle – but I'll see about conniving our way to Ouran."

"Okay."

"And Haruhi? This isn't your fault."

She blinked in surprise, and this time the line was truly dead. Sliding her cell back into her pocket, Haruhi tried not to see the bodies in her mind.

Instead, she remembered the last time she'd seen Iwasaki -

"_Worthless piece of shit."_

"_No one would lift a finger to save you."_

"_The rest is gonna be for fun."_

And remembered Hikaru's voice -

"_Please tell me you killed them."_

And felt her legs give out. She slid down to the floor, graceless and hard, as she slapped a hand over her mouth and gasped for breath.

_I wanted him dead. After what he did to me, I wanted him dead and gone. He hurt me so badly, he hurt my kindred, and he deserved to die._

_But not like this, not with the Void drinking his soul away._

_No, that doesn't matter. In the end, he didn't deserve to die._

_I want to feel guilt and sadness and regret over this… but I don't. I just feel so tired. I wonder if it makes me a bad person._

"Fujioka?"

She jerked her head up to face Hongo-sensei. He was kneeling in front of her, and behind him were a handful of teachers and administrative personnel running into the room. Their voices echoed up and down the mostly-empty hallway, expressing everything from angry confusion to outright horror.

"How are you feeling?" he gently asked.

"A little numb."

He looked genuinely sympathetic, and said, "I'm sorry to ask, but you're going to have to stay here for a while. Answer some questions, help the police any way you can. Suou-san has also called for a Circle to come by, so they may want to talk to you, too."

"But you were with me when we found them. Why do I have to be here?" she asked, overcome by an exhaustion that bordered on hysteria.

"There must have been a reason why they were here, specifically in your club room," he said. "Can you tell us anything?"

Haruhi bit her lip and tried to calm her heart-pounding thoughts. "The police are probably going to ask the same question, right? Can I tell you about it when they get here?"

"That's fine. Come on, let's go somewhere else and wait."

She followed him into the nearest empty classroom, and it was almost like a weight was lifted from her shoulders when he shut the door and killed the outside noises.

"May as well take the time to rest," he said, taking a seat behind the teacher's desk and sprawling in the chair.

Haruhi went into the corner farthest from the door, dropped her bag, and sat down with a sigh of relief. She leaned against the wall and, in the span of a heartbeat, let herself fall from the world into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

She became aware of different sensations; the floor vibrating beneath footsteps, a breeze passing along her skin as people came close, a muted cacophony of sounds creating meaningless white noise in her head.

Two voices that stood out in the din – Hongo-sensei and Takumi.

That's what woke her up, though she didn't open her eyes.

"He's had quite a shock today," came Hongo-sensei's voice. "I've never seen someone so young handle this sort of thing as well as he did. No screaming, no fainting. Cool as ice."

"Must be an amazing kid," Takumi agreed.

"Maybe we could let him sleep for a little while longer."

"No, there are things we need to ask him about," said a third, unrecognizable voice.

"I'll do it," Takumi said. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and his voice was soft but firm. "Fujioka-san?"

She let out a small groan, barely hiding it behind a yawn. Opening her eyes, Haruhi saw both Takumi and Hongo-sensei kneeling in front of her. The third man stood behind, dressed in a rather plain khaki suit and tie. Quickly getting to her feet, Haruhi sketched a quick bow at the trio. "Excuse my rudeness."

"Don't worry," Hongo-sensei said. "Gentlemen, this is Fujioka Haruhi, the student who was with me at the time that I discovered the bodies."

"Lieutenant Sasaki Minoru," he said, quickly showing her his badge. "I'm assigned to review and study this case."

"And I'm Zakioku Takumi of Circle Sanano," he warmly introduced himself. "We've been asked to investigate this incident alongside the police. As a fellow Water, I thought to speak with you."

For a moment, Haruhi wondered why Takumi was being so oddly formal, but she remembered,_ I'm not supposed to know him personally_. "I'll be happy to help in any way I can, Zakioku-san, Sasaki-san."

"Start from the beginning, please," Sasaki requested.

Haruhi explained everything, from walking with Hongo-sensei to the moment when she made the phone calls; she was certain that her teacher must have also given a statement to the same effect, but no one stopped her from retelling it.

The harder questions were the ones about the ESC. With almost painful clarity Haruhi explained what happened between her and Iwasaki in the months leading up to the ambush. Despite his neutral expression and impressive suppression of elemancy, Haruhi could see flat, dead anger in Takumi's eyes as she recalled the assault for them. Even Hongo-sensei looked angry, though he too had enough control to keep from radiating any elemancy.

"Why didn't you report this when it occurred?" Sasaki sharply asked when she finished.

She gave a slightly listless shrug. "I guess… I didn't want to think about it after it happened. And I didn't see them at school again, so it was easy to put it out of mind."

"Do you know what happened to them afterwards?"

"I assumed they transferred schools. I honestly didn't want to think about them or what they were doing."

Takumi growled incoherently under his breath, but Hongo-sensei asked, "So your companions rescued you. What happened after that?"

"They took me back home. Helped me clean up. The rest of the night was kind of a blur."

"Do you know what they did to…," and Sasaki checked his notes, "Iwasaki, Miyamura, and Kitobue?"

"No, I have no idea. Kyouya and Hikaru carried me home, and I just thought that the others… I don't know, were just distractions. Maybe even called the police. I didn't really think about it."

"Look, without being rude to Fujioka-san, I have little faith that we're going to get any more information pertinent to this case from him. He's only one perspective," Takumi said, not bothering to hide his impatience, "but I think his clubmates might be able to round everything out."

"Do you know where they are?" Sasaki asked.

Haruhi shook her head. "I didn't go to class today. If they were here, I didn't know it."

"But they didn't come to the club room, so they weren't here either," Hongo-sensei mused aloud. "You mentioned being ill. Perhaps they, too, are sick."

Her stomach gave a roll of worry. _I knew this was going to be suspicious. I knew it._

"I assume the school has a list of contact numbers," Sasaki said to Hongo-sensei, who nodded. The former pulled out a card and handed it to Haruhi; it had a list of contact information. "All right, Fujioka. You're free to go, but don't be surprised if you receive a few calls from us over the next week or so. And, of course, if you remember anything that might be pertinent to this situation, please call me."

"I will."

Hongo-sensei ran a hand through his hair. "I'm hoping I'll see you here on Monday, but…," and he glanced at the door, fully aware of what was going on outside, "well, I guess we'll find out what the Chairman's going to do about this."

"What do you mean?"

"It's really hard to hide ambulances and police vehicles from the public. Even if the news doesn't know what's going on, just the fact that so many people are here is a sign that something is wrong," he explained. "Couple that with what happened over the past week or so, and I can't promise that you'll have a school in two days."

"More like, can't promise that Elementals will have rights in two days," Takumi said.

Sasaki snorted. "Dramatic, much? Seems like the root of this problem is that teenagers are stupid and impulsive, not that Elementals are psychotic nut-jobs. Japan isn't going to flip upside-down because of one incident."

Haruhi wanted to agree – fervently hoped the policeman was right – but all she did was pick up her briefcase and say, "I just hope everything is quickly sorted out."

"Are you well enough to get home?" Takumi asked, as if the thought suddenly occurred to him. "Do you need a ride somewhere?"

She shook her head and tucked Sasaki's card in one of her pockets. "I'm fine, thank you. I'd like to go home."

"I'll walk with you to the train station; there's bound to be television and camera crews everywhere, and I'll head them off," he said, then turned to Sasaki. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

The three men shared head-bows before Takumi escorted Haruhi outside. She actually had to lead him through the halls, but when they reached the first floor, he grabbed her shoulder.

"Hold on a second. I just want to prepare you in case someone sees us and wants to talk."

"I won't say anything, won't look at anyone," she immediately said. "You'll speak for us, make sure no one gets any pictures or information. I'll play innocent."

"Good gi- er, _boy_," he said, barely catching himself. "Do you need my contact information?"

"No, I have what I need."

"Ready?"

"No, not really."

He gave her shoulder a little squeeze, and then pulled her out the side school doors.

Luck was with them. Chairman Suou was currently talking to the news crews (_my God, there must be at least fifty people here!)_ right at the front doors, raptly holding their attention with subtle shows of Light elemancy and incredible speaking prowess. For a moment, Haruhi marveled at how powerfully charismatic the Chairman was, and how that trait had obviously passed from father to son, before she turned her attention away. The duo walked as quickly as casualness would allow, with Haruhi again leading the way to the train station. The hardest part was getting off campus, but when they were a block away, both Elementals let out a sigh of relief.

"We're going to be calling your kindred, so you might want to reach them first and prepare a story," Takumi said in a low undertone. "We can't help you if something goes wrong; they'll indict us right with you."

"No, I've got an idea," Haruhi said. "But thank you for suggestion. Where were Amaya and the others?"

"Amaya and Rai were talking with another detective in the club room. Jou's looking at the bodies, and Sonata's wandering your campus around looking for any other clues the kids might have left behind. Kayo and Bien are still at work – they even missed the talk with the High Circle, lucky them."

"Is everything all right?"

"I think so. Hope so," he shrugged, and stopped in front of the train station. "Anyway, take care of yourself. Get a good night's sleep, and your elemancy will come back. And you still have my gift, right?"

"Never left my pocket. And thanks again."

He waved goodbye before heading back to Ouran, and when she couldn't see him, she pulled out her cell phone and made another call.

_I really wish I had some privacy, but this can't wait,_ she thought as she dialed the first number that came to mind. She glanced around, noticing that most of the other commuters were engaged in their own businesses, and wished, not for the first time that day, that her telepathy was working.

"H'llo?" came a groggy voice.

"Tamaki? I've got some bad news."

* * *

The minute she walked into the door, barely given the time to drop her bag and slip her shoes off, her father literally jumped from the table and grabbed her in a rib-bruising hug.

"Oh, my little girl," Ryouji murmured into her hair. "Oh Haruhi, I thought you were dead. I heard about the teens in the park, and all I could think was that they'd find you there, and I'd get that call again…."

Tears touched the sides of her eyes, and she squeezed them shut as she hugged her father back. "I'm sorry, Dad. I wish I could have told you or said something… I'm so sorry."

They stood together for a long while, silently embracing and pretending not to notice that the other was crying. When Haruhi finally had her voice, she began to tell him everything that happened though she never let him go. There was a handful of details she left out, things that more had to do with her kindred than herself, but she told him all about the challenge, the duels, and the aftermath. During the talk, Ryouji pulled them to the living room and sat the two of them down together.

"I said it before, and I'm going to say it again – you shouldn't have forged a Circle," he said when she finished and they could look at each other. "Those boys are good boys, but they're not worth all this trouble."

She remembered the bits of kindness that they showered upon her that morning (_gods, was it really only six hours ago?_) and the strength they found for her last night, and couldn't disagree more. But he understood the look in her eyes and said, "At least they have some vague concept of sharing responsibility. You've taught them well."

"No, it's all of us," Haruhi finally said. "Dad… I'm not sure I can tell you anything else about what we're doing. I know none of the other Host Club members are talking to their families – more for their own protection than anything else – but I don't think I should talk about it anymore. I don't want you hurt because you're withholding information about an illegal Circle."

Ryouji snorted. "Don't worry about me. I didn't live with a lawyer for so many years and _not_ learn how to keep my mouth shut."

"I know, but I've got to take responsibility for myself, too," she said, gently but firmly. "So… I think this may be the last time I can talk so freely with you. For both our sakes."

She knew that he wasn't happy – about the duels, about the deaths, about the whole damned situation – but all he did was shake his head. "I can't force you to do anything, so I'm going to remind you that, no matter what, I'm always here for you. _Always_."

If she had anything left inside, Haruhi was sure she'd have cried. Instead, she laid her head in her father's lap, and he began to tenderly run his fingers through her hair and against her face. There was so much she wanted to tell him – apologies and thanks and everything that he deserved to hear – but the words were so heavy and she just couldn't speak.

"So I want you to never, ever hesitate," he continued. "No matter what happens, daughter mine, always do your best. For the people you love, for the things you believe in, give it your all. You've already done me and your mother proud, and it's time you found your happiness."

"I will. I promise."

And Haruhi knew only one way she could reach those heights.

* * *

Jousuke picked up on the second ring. "Circle Sanano residence."

"Hi, it's Fujioka Haruhi."

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Better today. Is Amaya-san there?"

"Sorry, but she's running errands. Got a message I can leave?"

Haruhi felt a little flare of disappointment, but quickly said, "No, I just wanted to take her up on the offer to learn about Balances and get some training today, but it's all right. I shouldn't have made a last minute call, anyway."

"Are you looking for specific training, or just information?"

"Both, I guess."

"Why don't you come down anyway? Me and Sonata are here, and we'll be happy to help you. Right?" and in the background, Haruhi heard a light cheer of agreement. "You free right now?"

"Yeah. It might take me a little while to get there – about an hour or so."

"That's fine. It'll give us some time to prep. And don't eat lunch; I'll have something here for you when you arrive."

"Great! Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Bye."

**'Aw, you're not taking us with you?'** Hikaru pouted, and she gave a mental sigh.

**'We're a Circle, not conjoined at the hip. And don't you guys have the mass media to deal with?'**

**'Yeah, but you need to be here later,'** Tamaki said.

**'We'll expect you at Ouran around 6 in the evening,'** Kyouya finished.

**'Fine, I'll be there. But I need a little time on my own, so I'd appreciate it if you could keep from pestering me the rest of the day.'**

**'But it's so much fun!'** the twins said.

As Amaya had predicted, it took a good night's sleep for their elemancy to return. This time, there were no unexpected outbursts of uncontrollable magic, and Haruhi awoke that morning to her father cooking breakfast and the barely-remembered dreams of her kindred. Tamaki and the twins seemed to have forgotten the rules previously laid down about privacy, but with a few choice words and some mental blocks, they kept to their own minds.

_I kinda miss the quiet now…._

So, giving her father a kiss on the cheek – a rare gift, but one that he needed – Haruhi headed off.

It took about as long as she expected; Sunday meant that few people were working, but also that fewer trains and buses were running. Still, her heart was beating just a little faster than usual as she traveled across the city, and anticipation quickened her steps until she was nearly running to the house. The two cars had been more properly parked, and someone (probably Jousuke) had fixed the lawn.

She rang the doorbell, and a few moments later Sonata opened it. "Hello, sweetie!" she said, and embraced Haruhi in a tight hug. "Wonderful to see you again, all rested and powered up. You're much prettier without those terrible rings under your eyes."

It would have taken too much energy to be annoyed by such a Hitachiin-like comment, but Haruhi still said, "Thanks."

"Come on in and we'll discuss things while you have lunch," Sonata continued, leading Haruhi through the door and slamming it shut with her foot. "This'll be one of the first times we've ever had to actually tutor people in Balances."

"Really? Why?" she asked as they entered the kitchen.

"We usually turn most people down, and the most recent Circle – outside of you kids – was from a couple years ago," Jousuke said, handing Haruhi an empty plate and a bowl of rice. On the table was a small feast, with everything from meats to fish to simple soups. "Anyway, eat whatever you want. This is lunch for anyone that comes through the door, so I expect anywhere from three to ten people at any given moment."

Haruhi's mouth quirked up into a little smile, and she genteelly took her place in front of a bowl of mandarin oranges. Both Elementals sat across from her, and it felt a little like an interrogation until Jousuke finished his meal. Then he leaned back against the chair and said, "So… Balances. What do you want to know?"

"Everything," she immediately said, and politely opened her mind to the boys so they could hear the responses. Their attentions were drawn elsewhere for the most part, with their families catching the media brunt of the Ouran incident, but they kept a mental watch for anything of importance.

"That doesn't narrow it down for us. Maybe you should be a little more specific," Sonata said, and Jousuke picked up her train of thought. "Is there a reason why you wanted to speak with Amaya so soon? You could have taken a week or so to let yourself get acquainted with your Balance before coming to us."

"My Balance is a gun. I've never even held a real one before and I'm afraid of hurting someone by accident," Haruhi admitted. "I think I need to learn a little control before I can start playing or practicing on my own. But I also want to know more about what a Balance is; it might help me understand how to use it better."

"Well, a Balance is simply the external manifestation of an Elemental's soul," Jousuke said.

Haruhi didn't consider herself an idiot, but the implications were far enough beyond her that she asked, "But what does that mean?"

"It means that the reason why every Elemental's Balance is different is because every Elemental is different," Sonata said, and she had traded in her bubbly personality for calm professionalism. "Your personality, your physical features, your elemancy – everything about you is unique, so no two Balances are ever the same. People can be similar in acts and thoughts, but never the same."

"So, if both myself and Amaya-san have firearms for Balances… what does that mean?"

Sonata shook her head. "Honestly, we couldn't tell you. Even Amaya couldn't tell you. It's not like she – or you – picked out your Balance, and it's not like you two could be soul-sisters or anything. It's just that, for some God-forsaken reason, your elemancy simply saw it fit to give you a firearm Balance."

"And even people that have studied elemancy and Balances all their lives can't tell you what each form means, if there _is_ any meaning," Jousuke picked up. "It might just be that you would fight better with a gun than a sword. That's not exactly true for Amaya, but…," and he shrugged his shoulders, "maybe there doesn't have to be a reason. Maybe it's enough that you have a Balance."

It wasn't a definite answer, but Haruhi contented herself with the thought that even the sanctioned Circles didn't know everything. But Jousuke saw the look on her face and grinned. "How about showing us your Balance? There are a few things it'll be able to tell you if you know what to look for."

"Oh, I'll show you mine if you show me yours!" Sonata eagerly said, lightly jumping in her seat. Haruhi glanced at the windows, looking for curious passersby, but Jousuke said, "It's all right. Sonata's fixed the glass so that no one can see inside; you're safe to show us."

Haruhi's breath momentarily caught in her throat. It was such a minor, almost unnecessary thing – _adjusting the refraction of light through glass, probably making the window like a two-way mirror_ – especially when shades or blinds would have done just as well to keep out unwelcome eyes. Yet the idea that Sonata could do something so subtle and powerful made Haruhi realize how much of a child she was in comparison to the Circle Sanano Elementals.

_I know we're good, but they're so much better it's almost terrifying. En-Circled-level elemancy aside, they're on such a different level that I can't even begin to comprehend what they can do._

_I wonder what they look like when they duel._

She felt self-conscious and foolish for asking their help, but both Elementals were still patiently watching and she didn't want to waste their time. Haruhi rested her hands on her lap and summoned her Balance, almost afraid that it wouldn't show. But blue elemancy sparked, and then a single gun rested on her palms, warm to the touch and humming like a deep-running river. She lifted it up so the other two could see.

Sonata whistled. "I know you mentioned having a firearm, but that's still really impressive."

"Can I hold it?" Jousuke asked.

She knew it was an innocent, harmless question, and it didn't really surprise her when he asked. Yet an odd sort of possessiveness overcame her, and her fingers tightened their grip as she pulled it into her chest.

But rather than take offense, Jousuke nodded. "I expected that. Then how about holding it between your hands so I can take a better look at it?"

"Jou was in the Army for a little while, and he'll probably be able to identify what type of gun you have," Sonata explained.

It was a reasonable request, and Haruhi walked to the other side of the table, holding it between two fingers for him and Sonata to study.

"Stones and balls, that's one helluva Balance," he said, and Haruhi couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

"I've got a second one, too," she said, and when she took the first gun into her left, the second came to life into her right. It didn't feel wrong to only hold one gun, but it felt _right_ to have both, and she could now show a Balance to each Elemental.

Jousuke swore again. "Shit, kid, you're a lot stronger that I would have guessed. Duel pistols – damn, even Amaya doesn't have two." He went silent again, intently studying it though his fingers never touched the metal.

Sonata watched him for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Guess I'll start Balance lessons," she said, now looking at Haruhi. "First thing's first; like Jou said, your Balance is your soul. So you not wanting me or Jou to touch it is understandable. If we tried to touch or take it, and you didn't want us to, there's gonna be some elemancy recoil. It wouldn't kill us – it'd sting like crazy – but it could really hurt a normal or a non-Elemental."

"But someone _could_ touch them?"

"Only if you want them to. Even your kindred aren't free from the recoil unless you're okay with it. But the same goes for you; no touching when they don't want to be touched."

Haruhi frowned. "This seems kind of… I mean, you're talking about it like-"

"Like it's sex?" Sonata said, and plowed right through Haruhi's blush. "Sweetheart, there are few things more personal than letting someone close to your soul. Sex and empathy are about the only things I can think of that's akin to someone holding your Balance, and nowhere near as fun as the first two."

"So what else can you tell me?" Haruhi asked Jousuke, hoping he could save her from embarrassment.

He kindly did so. "Here's the thing. Balances take a physical form of things, though they aren't really those things. For example, Amaya's Balance is a rifle that closely resembles a Remington 700, but it's _not_ a Remington; it simply borrows the form. Your Balance, on the other hand, has the overall shape of a Beretta 92. This color doesn't exist in the real world and it's definitely smaller than normal, but it looks like something an American would use. In any case, I can guess that it shoots the equivalent of 9mm bullets, so you could probably put a good sized hole in someone."

"I'm afraid I don't really know what all that means."

"Just look it up on the Internet," Sonata suggested before Jousuke could go on. "You've got the rest of your life to study it – Jou's just giving you a little push in the right direction."

"Oh, and here's something you'll need to know," he said. "Anyone with a projectile Balance has the advantage and disadvantage of the projectiles themselves. The advantage is that, in perfect health, you could keep firing bullets 'til you've put holes through half of Tokyo. But the problem is that you do spend elemancy with each bullet you make. It's a very miniscule amount, but if you keep shooting you _will_ inevitably drain yourself of elemancy."

Haruhi slowly nodded. "I think that's what happened Friday, and why I crashed so hard on Saturday."

"And be sure to warn any of your kindred who also have projectile weapons," Jousuke advised.

**'Got it, thanks,'** Kyouya said.

"I have a question. As long as I'm not in pain or anything, can I just leave my Balances sitting out like this?" Haruhi asked, gently hefting the guns in her hand.

Jousuke nodded. "Theoretically. Once it's been summoned, you've already put a certain amount of elemancy into its creation. But if you're unwell, you can banish it and the elemancy will return to you. Considering you have enough elemancy to make duel Balances, you must be painfully powerful."

"Though that's only sort of true," Sonata cut in. "I technically have two Balances, and so do Kayo and Bien, but that's because our Balances borrow forms that are naturally twinned. Anything whose form comes from a paired weapon still uses the same amount of elemancy as someone who has a single-form weapon."

"Like tonfa? Or small shields?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, like that. But pistols aren't often used in pairs, so you having two means you just used twice the normal amount of elemancy," Jousuke said, then turned his head towards the front door though Haruhi heard nothing. "Ah, Amaya's back – oh shit! We didn't tell her that Haruhi's ov-"

And the front door slammed and Amaya's voice echoed through the hall. "Who's here that I can either fuck or fight?!" she yelled.

Sonata let out a scream of laughter, and Haruhi's instincts told her _don't put away your Balances because you might need them in a second_ as Jousuke called out, "Me and Sonata are here, but we've got company right now."

"Who the – oh hey, kid!" she said, the anger falling from her face as she grinned broadly at Haruhi. "What'cha doing here on a Sunday? Couldn't find any of your boys to play with?"

"I, uhm, actually came to see you," Haruhi said, then held up her Balances for Amaya to see like an offering. "I wanted some training, but you weren't here so-"

"Oh, fuckin' hell yeah!" Amaya said, grabbing the plate of teriyaki chicken with one hand and Haruhi's arm with the other. "Let's do it!"

The guns disappeared before they dropped from her fingers, and Haruhi didn't even try to resist the pull. She simply half-skipped behind Amaya as they headed outside into the backyard. Jousuke and Sonata followed, the former carrying a pair of chopsticks and the latter had a cup of… something slightly alcoholic.

When they reached the outdoors and were standing on a little porch, Haruhi was amazed by the sight. The backyard wasn't very big; there was hardly enough room in Tokyo to grow a potted plant. It was barely twenty feet long and probably only fifteen feet wide, but it was open enough to keep her from feeling constricted. There was a small walkway lining the house, and beyond that was a lawn.

Haruhi decided that Jousuke must be a gardener in his free time. There was a rich carpet of grass on the ground unaffected by the July heat, and a polite little line of tulips and roses lining the far edge of a brick fence. Takumi's hand showed with a small pond where lotuses floated and irises grew at the far corner of the yard.

It was an odd thing to know that Circle Sanano, for all their power and strength, had a well-loved garden in their home. They suddenly seemed a little more human.

Amaya let go of her arm, took the chopsticks from Jousuke, and walked down the stairs, talking as she ate. "I'm gonna need something at least six feet thick with elemancy enhancements," she said, and Jousuke followed her down. "Don't have to make it huge; just thick. Do we have enough concrete?"

"I'll borrow a little from the street and sidewalks," he said. "Do you want a separate one for Haruhi?"

"Yeah, it's probably a good idea. What's she got?"

"Pistol."

"Then we're gonna have to stand at different positions anyway. Hers can be a little thinner, though. Four feet, maybe."

"What are they talking about?" Haruhi asked Sonata, who was perched on the porch railing.

"They're making targets. You can't just shoot regular boards, and you certainly can't go to a range, so Jousuke's making something for you to hit. I'll help in a minute – oh, there he goes! Watch."

And Jousuke simply put his hands, glowing deep forest green, against the ground and, as if he were pulling weeds, he lifted them into the air – and the concrete followed, as if glued to his skin. It flowed upwards and around as he folded it over and over itself like a baker kneading dough, and she heard the sound like a mortar and pestle grinding glass to dust. As he pushed and pulled, she watched it slowly take the form of a large pillar, almost six feet tall but barely two feet wide. Haruhi could only marvel at the show of power, and she knew that this was only a fraction of his talent.

"Nice," Amaya said between bites. "Just a little thicker, and that's good for me."

He silently nodded, gathering wave after wave of concrete and tar – _he must be tapping into the street now_, she realized – before it was deemed appropriate. And, looking at it from the side, Haruhi wondered why Amaya would need something so thick.

But she knew that she'd get an answer one way or another, and simply watched as Jousuke stretched his neck, wiped his brow, and took a few steps to the left. Again, the concrete rose up and began to pool itself in a neat square on the grass; not quite as thick as the first but a little bit wider. It grew to a respectable height before Jousuke and Amaya were satisfied with the work. Then he plopped down on the grass and waved to the girls.

"Your turn," he said, sounding just a little winded, and Sonata hopped off the railing, handed the cup to Jousuke, and turned to the blocks.

A glitter of light suddenly played off of her hands, and Haruhi thought she saw lace gloves lining Sonata's bare arms. Squinting in the sunlight, Haruhi couldn't really see what Sonata was doing, though the blonde woman kept throwing her hands in the direction of the blocks, circling around like a priestess in the midst of rituals. Finally, she danced backwards towards Amaya. "That should keep too many shards from scattering around."

"Great. Haruhi, come and take a look!"

Taking the stairs rather than jumping, Haruhi came up behind the larger block, and could barely make out near-invisible lines of wire running in every direction over its surface. On the front face of both blocks, there were two perfect targets painted with Light, though the one of the thinner block was noticeably bigger.

Haruhi was pretty certain she knew which one she'd end up using.

"All right, kid, you ready to play?"

She turned around and Amaya was standing at the opposite end of the lawn, lightly twirling a revolver around her finger before flicking the handle into her palm with the barrel facing the sky.

"Go stand on the porch. I don't plan on hitting you, but I'd rather not take the chance."

Haruhi looked up and saw the other two Elementals standing there. But before she even took a step, the earth beneath her feet suddenly gave a little lurch before pushing her skyward. It moved slowly and smoothly, and Haruhi felt oddly reminded of an elevator as she lightly stepped from the mound onto the porch.

"Thanks for the lift," she said, and Jousuke chuckled at her attempt for humor. She also noticed that Sonata wasn't wearing the gloves – _her Balance_ – anymore, though she did wonder what it could do.

Haruhi heard a thunderous gunshot from behind that caused her to jump; even her kindred flinched as the sound reverberated in their mental ears. Amaya was standing with her feet evenly spaced, both hands on the revolver's grips, and a darkly-patient look in her eyes.

Then Haruhi looked at the smaller target, and saw that had a deep hole in the closest concentric circle to the bulls-eye, with numerous cracks spider-webbing out to the pillar's edge. It was an impressive shot, and Haruhi couldn't help but breathe a word of respect.

Amaya, however, looked decidedly pissed. "Fuck! Fuck fuck FUCK!" she snarled. "This is what I get for not practicing! Can't even hit a fifteen-foot bulls-eye!"

Haruhi was concerned that Amaya would start randomly shooting out of anger, but the brunette simply cursed like a Fire and stomped back to the targets. She glared at the hole before banishing her Balance and turning to Haruhi. "Well, that was meant to be an example for you, but it's a sucky one. Sorry."

"No, it was… it was amazing."

"Thanks, but it did suck. Usually at this distance I can hit the bulls-eye with my left hand. Anyway, we better start on you. Come on down and bring out the guns – actually, just one for the moment. We'll work up to doubles."

Haruhi nodded and joined her on the lawn. This time, they stood more in the middle rather than the edge, and even though the target seemed to loom in front of her, Haruhi harbored little faith that she'd be able to get within the center two circles.

"Whenever you're ready, pull them out."

Now that Haruhi knew it would always come, and the nightmares weren't real, she found that summoning her Balance was almost as natural as elemancy itself. Her hands were already wrapped around the handle, left hand under right, and she aimed for the larger target with her finger lightly resting on the trigger. There was nothing in the world except her hands, the bullseye, and the distance in between.

She was about to pull when -

"Don't shoot!" and Haruhi suddenly felt Amaya's hand grab her wrists and push them skyward, just as her other hand pushed itself in front of Haruhi's face. It was enough of a surprise to keep her from firing, though she nearly fell over. "God dammit, Haruhi, are you blind?!"

"What? What's wrong?" she asked in honest confusion, wondering why Amaya looked so mad. Her tattoo was pulsing, violet bleeding to black, and there was a tiny ball of Dark energy in the center of palm that could have easily been the start of her Balance.

"If you were paying attention, you'd see that Jou is busy fixing my target, and he didn't see you getting ready to shoot! Look!"

Haruhi looked around Amaya's fingers and saw that Jousuke was, indeed, kneeling in front of the thicker pillar and "healing" the hole. Her heart gave a small skip when she realized that, though he wasn't close to her pillar, he was still in the direction of her aimed Balance. He was finished within seconds, but he must have been sensing Amaya's anger because he had a look of grave concern on his face. She, however, just waved him towards the porch as she slowly brought Haruhi's wrists down and her hands to her sides.

"Before you even begin to aim, _always_ make sure that your firing range is clear. Even if you weren't aiming for that side of the yard, anything could have happened if you were startled, or he tripped, or a million other fuck-ups. Take this as a word of warning, Haruhi – do _not_ shoot my kindred, or I will shoot yours."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, thoroughly chastised and feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. She had been so intent on actually using her Balance that she hadn't thought of the people around her. Haruhi hoped that her kindred weren't watching too closely to feel the shame that bubbled in her head. "M-Maybe we should do this another day."

"Are you fucking kidding me? No, we do this now. And it's good that you're upset, because you'll never forget this lesson," Amaya continued ruthlessly. "Never point your gun at something unless you have every intention of killing or destroying it. That's why humans made weapons. That's why Elementals have…." And she gestured at the gun in Haruhi's hands.

It was almost easy to forget that fact since they were only aiming at stone blocks. But the truth of Amaya's words hit hard as Haruhi remembered that, barely two days ago, she was aiming at boys only a few years older than herself.

With intent to kill and destroy.

Her hands started shaking and the Balance disappeared from between her fingers, leaving them wrapped around empty air. She felt her breathing start to speed up – _just like the nightmares_ – and she immediately dropped to her knees and cupped her hands over her mouth and nose. The rest of the world became distant, even her kindred's concerned feelings, as she counted just like Kayo taught her.

_In for seven, and out for eleven. In for seven, and out for eleven,_ she thought, making a rhythm in her mind to follow. She didn't even attempt to reason with herself, deafened herself to her kindred's concerns, and simply made her body try to breathe again.

But a hand rested on the back of her neck, and she felt her body begin to obey. Her heart began a gradual slowing-down from frantic to relaxed, and her lungs followed its course. She knew that Jousuke was helping; he wasn't healing her – she wasn't injured or sick – but he was gently encouraging her body to act as it should with subtle Earth elemancy.

And again, the distance between herself and Circle Sanano was unimaginably wide.

A minute later, Haruhi felt normal though slightly shaky, and she looked up to see the trio standing around.

"Feel better?" Jousuke quietly asked, and she nodded.

"Have something to drink," Sonata said, handing her a cup. Haruhi gratefully took it, breathing between sips of iced tea.

**'Are you really?'** Tamaki added.

**'I don't know. But I can't sit here all day, so I'm going to be fine,'** she said, and that was the end of discussions. When her legs felt a little steadier, she finally got to her feet and thanked them for their help.

But she couldn't meet Amaya's eyes.

"You remembered the fight," Amaya said, and kept talking in a muted voice before Haruhi could answer. "I know you want to go, but I think you need to do this. If you leave, you're keeping yourself from healing and really accepting what you've done. Learning control means learning not to be afraid of yourself – even the parts of yourself that you may not like. And, even more than that, I know you're not the kind of person that can give up halfway through something. Prove it to me."

Haruhi gave a single sharp nod, and Sonata and Jousuke moved out of the way. This time, when her Balance was back in her hands, she made herself be patient and focus hard on Amaya's instructions.

"Your body already knows how to stand and fire thanks to your elemancy, but I'm going to do a few adjustments. First off, put your left around the grip rather than under the butt; you'll stabilize yourself better that way – yeah, like that," she explained, touching Haruhi's hands or hips to move her around. "Now stand with your left foot forward. You've got the shoulder-width part right, but your weight should be slightly forward and it'll be easier to tuck your left elbow into your body. Did you ever do martial arts?"

"No."

"Damn. Well… you know how when you do some complex elemancy that needs you to stand still, you stand in a ready-relaxed position? That's kind of what this is like – you're not stiff, but you're not going to slump to the ground, either. Close your left eye and take aim. Don't fire yet, but simply pick something you want to hit. I'd suggest the bigger target."

All of a sudden, everything clicked into place. There was a sharpness to everything along the length of her sight until it reached the brilliantly colored target. She was still five feet away, but now it seemed infinitely closer.

Amaya's voice was a distant star. "When you want to shoot, pull the trigger with a constant pressure. Doing it too fast will throw off your aim. So whenever you're ready…."

For a moment, Haruhi saw the forest flashing around her, but she closed her eyes. _No, this is different. This is control. This is patience. This is -_

_no blood no screams no death but there will be more to come and I'm going to be ready_

_- pushing my limits._

And she didn't know she had pulled the trigger until the Balance jumped in her hand and crashing waves sounded in the air. Her heart pounded again, and she thought she might be having another panic attack, but she calmed down in moments. She brought her Balance to the ground as Amaya walked forward.

"How'd she do?" Jousuke shouted, but Haruhi could barely hear him over the ringing-crashing in her ears.

Amaya grinned that feral grin. "Almost a bulls-eye – she hit the inner ring pretty solidly. Not too bad, kid."

Sonata let out a happy little cheer – and a tumble of confetti from her fingers – as Jousuke nodded in satisfaction. Amaya pulled Haruhi back a few steps and said, "Try again. Let's see how far you go."

By the end of practice, Haruhi hadn't hit the bull-eye but she'd always hit the target. Amaya showed her approval with more animated suggestions and colorful comments until both of them were standing at the back of the lawn and firing away at the targets in concerted motion. Sometimes Amaya would have Haruhi shoot blind, sometimes she'd have her shoot multiple bullets without re-aiming, and sometimes she'd even make her attempt a one-handed shot. There were even some lessons on left-handed shooting before calling it a day.

"Wanna stay for dinner?" Amaya grinned, but Haruhi shook her head. The other two Elementals were already inside, and Haruhi was appreciative of the momentary privacy. She and Amaya were sitting on the grass, leaning against the targets and almost dripping with sweat. Haruhi actually felt a little exhausted, though Amaya's breathing hadn't even sped up.

"I'd like to, but I have to leave. The Host Club – my, er, you know – are being interviewed about the dead Circle found at Ouran."

"Too bad. We could have practiced a little more."

"Can I ask a quick question?"

"Sure."

"Jousuke-san said that you have a rifle, but I saw you shooting a smaller gun just now. What did he mean?"

Amaya grinned. "He's not going nuts, if that's what you're wondering. Balances can evolve as their Elementals get more proficient."

"And that's what yours did?"

"Yup. Bien's and Sonata's and Rai's never did, though it's not a disparity on their talents. Some just don't evolve; I imagine yours never will because it's already so advanced. So do you know its name?"

Haruhi tilted her head in confusion. "Whose name?"

"Your…," and she made a little hand-gesture that pantomimed shooting a gun. "Did you find it?"

"No," Haruhi replied, extremely surprised. "I didn't know it had one."

Amaya summoned the revolver back into her hand, then pointed to the circular chamber. Vaguely, Haruhi could see two kanji etched in a circle over the metal, and if she squinted hard enough, she could read them.

"_Hendou_. Change," she said, and Amaya nodded as her Balance disappeared.

"Balances are part of us, but also separate entities; they take on separate names so we, their wielders, can remember that fact. Elementals need to acknowledge and respect their Balances or else they'll turn on you," she explained. "Each Balance name is different, so it'll only have meaning to you."

A little thrill of excitement went through Haruhi as she brought her Balance to eye level, turning it around and looking for anything unique. When she found a single kanji on the bottom of the handle, she couldn't help a smile from rising to her lips.

"Don't tell me," Amaya said, cutting her off. "Keep it to yourself. If you want to tell me later, fine, but let your Balance be yours for the time being, all right?"

"Okay," Haruhi said, then bowed deeply to Amaya. "Thank you. For everything."

Amaya playfully flicked her forehead. "You're gonna be something great, kid. Just let me be around to watch the show."

As Haruhi rode the train back to Ouran, she rolled her Balance's name in her mind and liked the way it tasted.

_Kagiri_ – Limit.

* * *

Author's Notes (02/25/08): I'm so, so very sorry that it took me over a month to get this chapter up. However, I have some wonderful justification for the delay. I had begun writing this chapter and it got so long that I had to cut it in half (not that this is a particularly short section, either; it's actually my longest chapter to date). This, of course, means that most of the next chapter is complete, so I should be updating within two weeks instead of, er, _four_. So it's a win/win situation for my readers.

A lot of people are asking some interesting questions in the reviews, and I'm sorry that I can't answer all of them without giving things away. If you'd like to talk with me, send me a PM. I don't promise to give away the ending – or even what's going to happen two chapters from now – but it might put some of your minds at ease. Even if you have random questions (I have actually read the Blending series, though it's been many years), I'll be happy to answer them. I like chatting with readers; you guys have such fun insights.

Thank you, again, to everyone who has been reading. It's such a joy to know that people are eagerly awaiting "the next installments", and I'll do my best to post as quickly as possible.


	19. Timeless, Patient, A Feeling Called Love

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Author's Notes: I say this every time I post, but my thanks go to huamulan03 for all her beta-ing help.

* * *

Chapter 19

_Open it._

Standing outside the crimson double-doors, beautifully decorated with delicate wood carvings, Haruhi reached out a hand for the golden handle – and was shocked by how badly her hand was shaking.

_Stop that! You know the room's clean – Tamaki told you so. There are no bodies inside; there's nothing wrong with this room. It's the same room that it was a month ago, a week ago. Just open the door!_

She clutched the handle with both hands and, with willpower and terror giving her a burst of strength, she pushed the latch open. The doors, and their well-oiled hinges, offered no resistance and Haruhi tumbled into the room, partially knocking the wind out of her chest.

_Ow…._

Haruhi felt her kindred barely brush her mind, their concern lightly vibrating in the confines of her head. She sent them a whispered thought of, **'I'm all right – just clumsy'** as she slowly sat up.

Then she got a good look at the Third Elemancy Room.

It had been stripped of the ominous yellow tape, and the broken window had been replaced. The floor was clean and perfect; no glass shards or bloodstains could be seen. The furniture – chairs, tables, and a couple of couches – had been set up around the room in mathematically precise positions. Even the walls had been recharged with anti-elemancy, and they hummed with a muted power that she felt through her shoes and suit. Yet the room felt so very, very lifeless; purified beyond human comfort to wipe away the traces of excess elemancy. This room, once filled with echoes of joyful memories, was cleansed to soulless sanctity.

And it made her mad.

_No! No, no no!_ she mentally snarled, snatching up her briefcase and stomping over to the preparation room. _I'm not going to let _them_ win! This is our refuge, and no one's going to take that away from us!_

She tossed her bag to the side and dug around before finding the closet and pulling out the costume meant for her. Tamaki had wanted to do this theme a while back, but both Haruhi and Kyouya convinced him to wait until they had a better occasion to wear these outfits.

Now was the perfect time.

All the practice that she had in wearing outlandish and elaborate outfits made it easy for her to change clothes in less than five minutes. As she buttoned up her jacket, she heard the door open and sensed both Huni and Mori's alarm. Haruhi tossed on her hat, grabbed the Water spellglobe, and headed back into the main room. The cousins' eyes were sliding around the room, and Huni even gave a little shiver.

"I don't like this. Something's not right," he whispered.

And Mori said, "It's dead," as if the room had once been a living being.

"I know. It's why I want to do this," Haruhi said, vaguely gesturing to her costume and spellglobe. Mori and Huni immediately ducked into the prep room to change and grab their respective elemancy globes. They could sense she had an idea, not quite reading her mind, and moved without question. Haruhi appreciated it.

"The fuck?" Hikaru asked as he slid into the room, and Kaoru just looked around with wide eyes. "The hell's wrong here?"

Haruhi was almost proud of them for noticing the lack of elemancy (and emotional residue) in the room, but she knew perfectly well that their awareness came from unconsciously skimming her thoughts rather than their own deductions. Still, they moved to the prep room just Kyouya and Tamaki stepped in. Tamaki actually winced, as if receiving a small shock, and Kyouya's eyes narrowed in antipathy as he shut the door. By the time that the others had finished dressing, Haruhi had arranged a few chairs in the usual 'welcoming' position.

**'What's the plan?'** Hikaru asked as he made one final tie to his robe. **'And make it quick, 'cause this room is starting to creep me out.'**

**'It lacks atmospheric elemancy, which is the natural elemancy that exists throughout the world. When they cleaned the room they completely hollowed it out, so we need to 'revive' it,'** Haruhi explained, lightly rolling her globe from one hand to the other**. 'I thought that wearing these outfits would be a good cover as to why we're doing such powerful elemancy.'**

**'We're plenty powerful without these,'** Kaoru said, handing off the Fire spellglobe to his brother.

**'I know that, and you know that, but our customers don't know that,'** Kyouya answered for her. **'Interesting idea, Haruhi. I approve.'**

**'I'm honored,'** she replied with light sarcasm. **'Though it won't matter much if no one shows up.'**

Through the grace of the gods, and the combined power of Ouran's families, the media sensationalism had been surprisingly minimal. There were newspaper articles and broadcasts that couldn't be avoided – people deserved to hear about the incident – but it was mostly buried under the scandalous deaths of Circle Hashimoto and their unsanctioned Circles.

Still, Monday found all of Ouran filled with barely-controlled anxiety. Chairman Suou actually held an assembly that morning, carefully explaining what had happened over the past two days without giving away too much information. He reassured them that the school was still a paragon of protection, but that the security was going to be increased for a short amount of time. Naturally, many of the students left the auditorium looking unsure about their safety, and Haruhi wasn't shocked to hear her classmates talking about the possibility of transferring schools.

But it did surprise her when a handful of girls came up to her and asked how the Host Club was doing. The seven Hosts had been interviewed on TV the previous night, making them the most well-known faces surrounding the incident. It annoyed Haruhi – she hated being the center of attention, especially unwanted and unneeded attention – but the boys played it up with dramatic poise, thinking that it might earn them some positive publicity.

They were right, of course.

So she smiled and told the girls that the Host Club was still open, and that she was looking forward to seeing them later.

"So Tamaki should stand in the middle; Huni can perch to his left and Kyouya to his right," Haruhi said, for once taking the initiative and setting up the club members in position. "Mori is slightly behind Huni, and Kaoru and Hikaru should be flanking Huni and Kyouya. You two, hold your weapons over your shoulders – lightly now, you're not actually going to hurt anyone! And keep your spellglobes partially hidden in your other hands."

She took a step back and (carefully shielding her thoughts) admired the portrait that her kindred made. Satisfied that they looked appropriately garbed, she stood between Kyouya and Hikaru; they waited barely thirty seconds before someone knocked on the door.

"Welcome!"

Usually the seven were dressed in similar outfits within the subject matter, but not today. The theme was 'Mythological Elementals', and never before had the Hosts ever looked so spectacular, or so comfortable, in these personas.

Tamaki wore a tunic of vibrant white that sparkled without any effort, and underneath was a delicately crafted chain mail that echoed like wind chimes. His shield lay against his forearm, decorated with a symbol of nobility, and he rested his free hand on a silver broadsword. At the other side of the spectrum, Kyouya was simplicity personified in a pair of Arabian silk trousers in such a deep black that it drank Tamaki's light. He wore a matching turban that wrapped under his chin and flowed down naked shoulders, and carried a scimitar with jet and obsidian gems inlaid on the gold sheath.

Kaoru wore a Viking's tunic, complete with leather belts and boots, a cloak of faux-wolf fur, and a tri-horned hat. Over his shoulder was a hammer nearly three feet long that crackled and growled with thunder as lightning ran up and down its length. Hikaru carried a spear over his opposite shoulder; its point was glowing a vivid crimson and dropping sparks like a newly forged weapon. He, like Kyouya, was shirtless, with his torso and waist covered by a modest wine-colored robe and his legs tied up in knee-high sandals.

Huni's diminutive form was wrapped in the traditional garb of a Native American dancer. It was a simple shirt and pants set made of turquoise leather, covered in feathers of a thousand colors along his arms and back. His Usa-chan rode against his back, wearing a raven's mask as it slyly peeked over his shoulder. Mori had donned a robe of earthy colors, wrapping forests and grasslands around his body with casual style. He held a staff in one hand as a creeping vine slowly bloomed with richly-colored blossoms from the top. And rounding out the group, Haruhi was decked out in a pirate's costume, with her long jacket covered in glass bangles and a flintlock pistol at her hip. She wore a tri-corne hat and quiet smile on her lips, as if privy to a secret joke that only the very lucky could ever know.

All the girls gasped and shrieked over the sight that the Host Club made. As they slowly filed into the room, she slowly held up her spellglobe and summoned her tattoo to life. **'All right, guys. Let's make this place our own again.'**

They all lifted their spellglobes to eye level, and the most glorious elemancy burst into life from their fingertips. Memories of the Void touched their thoughts, layering magic on top of itself until the room had a whirlwind heart of prismatic elemancy.

And none of the magic flying through the room had come from the spellglobes; the glass remained cool against Haruhi's fingers.

"Come celebrate with us, lovely honored guests," Tamaki said, sketching a deep bow and flourishing it with a twist of his hand. "Link your elemancy with ours, the Legendary Elementals, and know that you are always welcome in his place."

Each Host began to walk to a different part of the room, subtly encouraging the like-type Elementals to join them. Slowly, ever so slowly, Haruhi could see the streamers of elemancy grow brighter and richer as the girls added their power into the light. With gentle guidance she encouraged the other Water Elementals to free themselves, to let their elemancy run wild. It was an unspoken fact that she would take care of them, and it became an unspoken fact that they trusted her enough to let go.

She swirled the elemancy around the girls – ten or so of them – and let them laugh and drink and caress the magic that danced around them. When she was certain that she, and her kindred, had filled the room with enough elemancy to make it a joyful sanctuary, they sent their individual streams into the center of the room. All seven colors met in a crash of rainbow fireworks, blinding and brilliant and breathtaking as shattered elemancy floated down like dreaming snow.

The girls cheered and clapped and made delighted cries of excitement. It took some time to calm everyone down – _maybe we went a little overboard with the show?_ – but it was an easily-handled problem. The customers were encouraged to wander and visit each host for a short time, and each host gently drew a little bit of elemancy out of the room until the spellglobes were almost bursting with magic and everything was normal again. Soon enough, each host was falling back into their usual routine of pouring tea and sweet-talking.

It was Hikaru, of all people, that noticed her first. He was ferrying his used tea set to the prep room and passed by the half-open door.

"Oh, a new customer?" he said, not loud enough to scare her but clear enough to catch the attention of the other hosts. Haruhi gave her regular girls a light smile and begged their pardon – they giggled and sighed their agreement. It was protocol for all the hosts to stand and greet any newcomers, an easy way to make them feel welcome.

They quickly gathered into the center of the room, and Haruhi caught sight of light cinnamon-brown hair and a bright red ribbon as the girl hid behind the door.

"Come on in," Kaoru grinned, and Hikaru followed his thought. "I promise that we won't bite."

Tamaki glared at them. "Remember your manners, you two." Then he walked up and offered his hand to the girl, falling into his usual manner of charm and confetti. "Welcome, dear Princess, to the Ho-"

"NO!" she shrieked. "Don't touch me!"

And her tattoo flared up and a gust of wind literally picked Tamaki up and threw him backwards. It was only Huni's good reflexes (physical and Elemental) that save the Host King from being thrown out the window, and the two blondes sat on the floor catching their breath.

"Whoa!" the twins gasped. "Nice!"

"No, not nice!" Haruhi frowned, looking at the girl. "What if you hurt him?"

"I wouldn't have let him get hurt," she said with sharp aplomb. "I simply pushed him back and wounded his would-be pride! King of this club – I refuse to believe that such an Elemental could be the king!"

And before any of the hosts could say anything, her eyes met Kyouya's and she let out a second, more joyful scream. "Kyouya-sama! Oh, my midnight prince!"

Then she surprised everyone in the room by throwing herself against him, her arms wrapping tightly around his chest in a dramatic parody of two long-separated lovers.

It was the first time Haruhi ever saw Kyouya's eyes go wide with shock.

* * *

"I'm Houshakuji Renge, Wind Elemental, and I've just transferred into Ouran Class 1-A," she chirped, a blushing grin on her face. "I heard about all the things that happened here on television and the Internet and oh my _GOD_ when I saw Kyouya-sama standing there, talking about the Host Club, I was just so moved and I knew it was true that _he_ was the one I was waiting for."

**'Is she insane, or just plain stupid?'** Hikaru asked, and Haruhi had an odd sense of déjà-vu.

**'Something closer to delusional,'** Kyouya said dismissively. **'And in case you were wondering – no, I do not have a fiancée. She must have me mistaken with someone else.'**

Tamaki's relief was almost palatable, but it still didn't answer the question of why Renge thought they were engaged.

Haruhi took the initiative. "Er, Renge-san, can I ask how you are so familiar with Kyouya-sempai?"

The other girl nearly glittered with excitement. "When I saw him, I knew it was love. He always acted so solemn, but beneath that Dark exterior is the soul of a poet – I love his gentle, delicate writing! He's a powerful Elemental, but deep in his heart he's a lover, not a fighter. He must act as if he loves the darkness, but in truth he's waiting for a princess to bring him into the light. He's treated like a servant boy, though he's a kidnapped prince and his true and noble nature can't be hidden. I even know that he and the Light prince are secretly friends, trying desperately to overcome their differences and discover themselves together."

**'My guess is that she's jealous of **_**Tono**_**. Maybe she thinks that you two shower together or something,'** Kaoru mused, and it earned him a hard smack over the head from Kyouya's notebook.

Renge's eyes snapped around the room as she looked for Tamaki. He wasn't present – helping Mori and Huni to escort the last of the customers out of the Third Elemancy Room – and when she was certain that he wasn't around she continued.

"But there's so much that poor Kyouya-sama must suffer through, and I know that he's looking for a princess who can complete him! She'll be his true love and give him the strength to take back the throne he so rightfully deserves," she said, her voice growing more impassioned with each word. "I know this is going to happen, because it happened to Miyabi Ichijo in Memorial of the Seven Stars, and Kyouya-sama," and she actually jumped to her feet and pointed at him, "looks just like him!"

It took barely a second for Renge's words to sink in, and when they did Haruhi actually closed her eyes and touched the bridge of her nose in silent exasperation.

_Oh gods of storm and sea, an Elemental fangirl. Should have guessed,_ she mentally sighed. Seven Stars, as it was casually referred to, was one of the more illustrious stories of the 20-21st centuries. It was the "history" of a legendary Circle from the Edo period, with a little bit of anachronism and a lot of romance made to amuse the masses. It was extremely infamous for perpetuating the Elemental stereotypes even among minor characters, but was so well loved that most Elementals would roll their eyes and politely decline to make comments rather than say what was on their minds.

_Though Renge-san has read it and obviously enjoyed it. For such a high-class school, Ouran never fails to surprise me with its constant influx of weird students._

**'What's an Elemental fangirl?'** Huni asked as he and the others joined the conversation. Tamaki stayed as far from the girl as he politely could, but Renge's eyes were so focused on Kyouya that she didn't even notice the other three enter the room.

**'Some people, usually girls, have favorite Elemental types. There are innumerous stereotypes associated for each one – that Fires are great lovers and Lights are good parents – and people just arbitrarily decide which Elemental type they like best based on those "qualities",'** she explained. **'Apparently, Renge-san is a Dark fangirl.'**

**'Aren't most of the girls in the Host Club Elemental fangirls?'** Kaoru asked.

**'No. They favor you or Tamaki or whoever because of you as a person, not you as an Elemental. And the girls that come in for tutoring aren't fangirls, either; there are deeper meanings to their visits.'**

Hikaru leaned over the back of the couch. "So, Renge-san, what do you plan to do now that you're here?"

She gave Kyouya a shy look, her head tilted down and her eyes looking up. "Ichijo fell in love with the daughter of a baker because of her managing skills, and she became a wonderful queen after they were wed. I'm going to stay here and help him with the Host Club. I heard that Kyouya-sama is the one who manages it, and I know he'd love to have me here."

Tamaki threw Kyouya a pitiful look, but the brunette didn't even acknowledge his kindred. Rather, he graced Renge with a smile and said, "Thank you, Renge-san. I think, though, that it would be best if you began working with our newest Host, Fujioka Haruhi," he said, then put his hands on Haruhi's shoulders. "He will show you how things are done around here, and when you are comfortable-"

"I can start taking care of everything!" she said happily, then jumped up and grabbed Haruhi's hand. "Come on, Haruhi-kun! Show me everything!"

She was dragged out the door, and on a backwards glance she saw evil little grins on her kindred's faces. Kyouya's voice whispered, **'Keep her happy, or your debt doubles.'**

Haruhi wondered if it'd be against some unspoken Circle law to beat her kindred senseless.

* * *

"Renge-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"I know you like Kyouya-sempai, but… can I ask what it is about him specifically that you like?"

She tilted her head in confusion, and in her moment of distraction she almost knocked over the bowl of cookie dough.

"Whoops!"

"CATCH IT!"

For someone who was almost more scatterbrained than Tamaki, Renge was a good Elemental. Her winds caught the falling bowl before it smashed on the floor, swiftly bringing it back onto the counter without a hitch in motion or spilling any dough. Haruhi let out a breath of relief – _less that I need to clean up later_ – and tried again.

"I didn't mean to confuse you," she said. "I know you mentioned before that you were drawn to him, but… but do you really know him?"

"Of course I do!" she said, not affronted so much as absolutely confident. "He's serious but sweet, and solemn but affectionate. He's very humble and mysterious but always nice to people that ask him for help because he cares so much about the world even if he can't say it."

There was so much wrong with that mental picture that Haruhi didn't even know where to begin. She could sense the boys carefully eavesdropping through her ears, but they were quiet and offered no suggestions as how to rectify the misconception.

It had been over a week since Renge had infiltrated the Host Club, and Haruhi had her hands full with taking care of the other girl. She was upbeat and good-natured, but had such a fixation on Kyouya that Haruhi needed to take time from her own hosting and take Renge out of the club room before she attacked his customers. Still, they got along well enough – mainly because Haruhi more or less acquiesced to Renge's demands without too much noise.

It explained why they were standing in the cooking room, making a royal mess of things.

"He'll like these cookies, right?"

"Uhm, Kyouya-sempai doesn't really like sweets."

"But he'll like these, of course! He'll just tell me that anything I've made is wonderful."

"Renge-chan, I don't think he's who you think he is," Haruhi said, speaking as gently as she could. "Kyouya-sempai is a good person, but he's not who you want. You like him because you think he's this mystical personification of a Dark, not because he's the person who moves your heart. You Look at people's souls, not their elemancy."

Renge actually stopped in the middle of kneading the dough, meeting Haruhi's eyes across the counter. There was suspicion and barely-hidden anger in her eyes, but then they widened with surprise and concern.

"Oh, Haruhi-kun, I'm so sorry! I wish I knew before!"

"So you understand?"

"Yes, I do, but… I'm sorry! I just don't feel that way, but I promise," and she grabbed Haruhi's hands, mixing chocolate chips and ginger together, "I'll _always_ be your friend."

Haruhi blinked. "What?"

"You like me, don't you? We've been spending all this time together, and you're so nice to me and oh, Haruhi-kun, I like you too, but not like that!"

The twins were howling with telepathic laughter so loudly that Haruhi was momentarily deafened. Even Kyouya was softly chuckling in amusement. The other three, however, were as flabbergasted as Haruhi felt. In the end, all she could do was give Renge a small head-bow and say, "Thank you, Renge-chan, for your kindness. Your friendship is all I could ask for."

She graced Haruhi with a warm smile, and went back to burning cookies.

**'I can't do this,'** Haruhi said, making sure that her back was to Renge. **'You guys have to get over here soon; there's only so much I can do, and I've long since reached the limit of my patience.'**

Twenty minutes later, the other Hosts stood at the door and graciously accepted Renge's treats. They spat the ruined cookies out with far less graciousness, and Renge took the insult to heart. She chased the twins and cousins down the hall, tossing Wind elemancy at them with poor accuracy.

The distraction was enough for Haruhi to turn to Kyouya and say, "She's a lost cause. Raise my debt all you like, but I have no idea what to do with her."

"This can't go on any more," Tamaki agreed. "She's causing Haruhi to lose business, and stirring trouble among Kyouya's customers. We can't have her act like this anymore."

"Can't you just tell her that you're not interested?" Haruhi asked.

"I would dislike for something to happen between our companies because of one girl's silliness," Kyouya said, distaste in his voice. "Can you carry this on for a little while longer?"

"Isn't this upsetting to you, Kyouya? I mean, she's got this image of you that's not true but…."

"Haruhi-kun!" and Haruhi (familiar with that tone of voice) immediately braced herself for impact. Sure enough, Renge tossed herself against Haruhi's back, happily babbling all the while. "Haruhi-kun, I came up with a wonderful, marvelous idea! I really thought about what you said – about looking at souls and not elemancy – and I think I can do this!"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Most of the people in the Host Club need a total personality change; they don't have the depth and meaning that Kyouya-sama does. Like, Huni-sempai!" and she let go of Haruhi, spun in place, and jabbed a finger in Huni's direction. "Winds are supposed to be clever and wise! You should be a great scholar, honing skills of the mind as you become a master Elemental!" Then she turned on Mori. "And Earths are supposed to be loyal and strong! You should be like trusted guardsman for a king – a great warrior."

**'Uhm, aren't they kind of like that already?'** Hikaru asked.

Haruhi didn't have a chance to answer when Renge spun on the brothers. "And you two! Trapped within the same personality even though you have different elements is _not_ right! Fire Elementals are passionate protectors, courageous and self-sacrificing in the name of a greater idealistic good! But Lightning Elementals are deep and insightful, like a jester that's secretly a brilliant spy with information that can save a kingdom!"

And when Renge faced Tamaki, glaring at him before nodding and saying, "I think you would be perfect if you were the princely Light Elemental that acts joyful but is lonely and unloved," everything shattered like a vase-full of spellglobes. Haruhi barely followed the train of actions – Tamaki posing, Renge fangirling, the twins yelling – before Kyouya smiled.

"Let's see how far this goes," he said in a midnight-cold voice.

Haruhi shivered._ This… can't end well._

* * *

She was proven right, a fact that was more annoying than gratifying.

"Watch out, Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled, and threw himself in the path of a Light shot. It exploded on his chest and he fell to the grass, unmoving.

"NO!" Hikaru yelled, spinning around and throwing the knife at the attacker. The latter had obviously not been expecting it, and when it hit him in the heart, he gasped in shock and collapsed to the ground.

When he was certain the man was dead, Hikaru ran to his brother's side, who was moaning in pain. "Kaoru! KAORU!"

There was a thin line of blood trailing from Kaoru's lips. "Hi… Hika…."

"Why did you do it? I thought you hated me!" he said, voice trembling as he cradled his brother in his arms. "You left Ouran and then-"

"I pr… pretended," Kaoru weakly said, his tattoo fading away to nothing. "To save you and the others… but it was worth it…." He coughed, sprinkling blood on his brother's uniform, and said, "Hikaru… I have to tell you… the secret…."

"No! It's not important! Just rest while I get help!" Hikaru said. He began to move but Kaoru's grip tightened on his bicep. "Kaoru?"

"You have to go on fighting… promise me."

There were tears falling on Kaoru's deep red uniform. "I promise," Hikaru wept, and his tattoo was phoenix-bright.

Footsteps against the grass, and both brothers looked up. Tamaki stood there, his face completely expressionless as he stared down at the two.

"Suou-sempai?" Kaoru whispered. "Why… what are you doing here?"

"Have you come to mock us, King of Ouran?" Hikaru scornfully asked, and fire danced along his hairline though the rain wouldn't stop falling.

But there was pain and rejection in Tamaki's eyes when he said, "I would rather be here, with a traitor who knows what's right and an outcast that fights for all, than with the people who can only love the superficial. I am alone… and I know it's better this way."

He looked to the sky, and no one could tell what was rain and what were tears.

Haruhi could tell; the rain fell in time to her own racing pulse and pounding footsteps, but she knew that he was faster and would always be faster. When she reached a copse of trees, and they reached out their branches to grab her, she knew she was caught. But rather than keep running, Haruhi turned around and faced her attacker.

Huni slowly walked to her, the wind whipping at his open jacket, while Mori stood behind and watched with carefully repressed anger and elemancy.

"Mitsukuni, you cannot do this," he said, but the trees were still waving their branches out of sync with the wind.

"Do _not_ tell me what I can and can't do," Huni snapped back. "Haruhi should know better than to stop my studies, but he's under the misconception that he matters. That emotions matter in this world."

Haruhi shivered as a tendril of wind brushed her hair away from her face. "I think this is the perfect time to teach poor little Haruhi the truth," he murmured, and there was evil in that candy-sweet smile.

Until he met her eye-to-eye. Then he burst into tears and ran into her arms.

"Oh, Haru-chan, I'm so sorry!" he wailed, holding her so tightly that her breasts felt a little crushed. "I don't wanna hurt you!"

"CUT!" Renge shouted. "Cut cut CUT! For the love of elemancy, stick to the script! And try acting, not just reciting!" She stomped her foot a few times before throwing her hands to the sky and turning on the director. "Just move onto the next scene! And someone needs to get rid of the rain!"

Haruhi let out a sigh of exasperation and frowned at the sky. The rain suddenly stopped, and the darkness lifted in time with Kyouya's pointed finger, swinging around like a conductor's baton. She pulled most of the water from her uniform and dumped it into the ground, but still accepted a towel from the twins as she joined them outside the filming areas.

"This is a royal pain in the ass," Hikaru grumbled. "Is she on drugs or something? This script makes no sense."

"Rain coming out of nowhere, magically jumping between characters," Kaoru mumbled as he wiped the fake blood from his face. "It's like we're acting in a badly written book."

"Guess which one?" Haruhi deadpanned, and all three of them immediately thought, **'Seven Stars'**.

"I'm surprised it took you that long to figure it out," Kyouya said, flipping through his copy of the script. "This is quite a production. The Houshakuji family must have numerous film connections; I'm certain that the crew company working here is Hollywood quality. If I didn't know better, I'd say that Renge is actually quite a competent financial manager."

"Turned on yet?" Hikaru snidely asked, and when his legs suddenly flew out from under him, Haruhi pretended that she didn't see the little glow of Dark elemancy around his feet. Instead, she focused on Tamaki's joyful self-satisfaction and pulled a towel out for him.

"Haruhi, did you see? Did you see?" he said, ignoring the towel and grabbing her hand. They spun around as he asked, "What'd you think of my acting? Wasn't it good? I really got into it, and I think it'd be fun to be the Lonely King for a little while longer."

He was gently probing her mind, demanding answers, and Haruhi firmly brought them to a stop and said, "I thought you acted well, but remember that it's just an act. I like you the way you are, not what you think you should be."

Tamaki's surprise was just spark against her mind, falling into self-conscious agreement, and it was Haruhi who had to hide her self-satisfaction from him. _Maybe he'll stop trying to pretend to be something he's not from now on._

"Haruhi-kun!" Renge's voice cut through all the random noise both inside and out of Haruhi's head. "Haruhi-kun, c'mere please!"

She slipped past her blushing kindred, subtly dropping her towel over his shoulders before turning the corner. "Yes, Renge-ch-"

And there were two D-class students – big, impressively muscled third-years – standing there and looking annoyed. Haruhi gaped at them for a moment before one said, "What the hell are you starin' at?"

"Nothing," she said immediately, turning an incredulous look to Renge. "What are you doing?"

She looked cheerfully ignorant of the tension. "You're so silly, Haruhi-kun! These are our villains."

"Villains?!" all three echoed.

"In the story, there needs to be a villain for the heroes to band against. These boys are perfect; they're even from the lower class," she said, her tattoo burning a brighter turquoise with every impassioned word. "And once everyone joins forces, it'll show that goodness conquers all and even the worst can be redeemed! Of course, they're going to pretend to be Normals just to make it more dramatic, but it'll still work, right? Don't you think?"

**'I'm sorry, Kyouya, but I have to do this,'** she sent to him, then grabbed Renge's arm as she went skipping by to talk with the director. "Stop. Stop this right now."

She gave Haruhi a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"I've put up with a lot of your ideas, but this has gone far enough," she said, unable to hide her own anger. "Renge-chan, you can't judge people based on their status or elemancy or whatever convenient measuring stick you find You won't know about this, but we had an incident like that a few months back, and I'll be damned if I have a repeat of that prejudice!"

Renge couldn't have looked more affronted than if Haruhi slapped her and demanded dinner. "Excuse me?! Prejudice? How dare you say that to me!" she yelled, pointing a blue-tipped finger at Haruhi's eyes. "I am not prejudiced against anyone!"

"Yes, you are!" Haruhi said, barely keeping her voice below a frustrated scream. "Dramatic license doesn't justify why Normals should be the villains! You're throwing out the twisted moral about how being a Normal means you're not as good as an Elemental, and I will _not_ stand here and let you do that!"

"You know what? Fine, I don't need your help!" she snapped, then reached out for the bigger of the two boys. "You, get over here now!"

But he must have been galvanized by Haruhi's words because he said, "Don't treat us like second-class, you bitch!" and pushed her away. Somehow, her momentum combined with his strength caused her to fall into Haruhi – who stumbled backwards and smacked the back of her head against the metal scaffold.

The ringing pain made her eyes start to water, and she didn't really know what happened as Tamaki and the twins ran around the corner. Their mindvoices were filled with angry protectiveness, and she could hear shouts as people ran around them. A tendril of Earth elemancy healed the bruise at the back of her head, and once all the stars disappeared from behind closed eyes, Haruhi could see her kindred hovered over her. All caressed her mind, needing to know that she was well.

**'I'm fine, I promise. It was just a little bump to the head,'** she said, then glanced around. **'Where's Renge?'**

There was a smash of glass, and Kyouya's mind turned sharp. "No more," he said, his tattoo shining a deep violet as he glared through Renge. His fist was surrounded in Dark elemancy, and the camera behind him was crushed and broken. "I've let you go on with your games and childish antics, but when the Host Club's reputation is at stake, I refuse to let such things be made public. We will not condone such prejudice, and we will not be made into perverted mockeries of legends. Now grow up or get out."

"No," Renge whispered, falling to the floor. "No, that's not what's supposed to happen. You're supposed to be Ichijo, you're supposed to be kind and forgiving and-"

"He's Kyouya," Tamaki said, and when she looked at him, he lightly brushed the tears on her cheeks away. "He's himself; not anyone's fantasy, not just an Elemental."

Renge shook her head, voice made mute from her broken sobs, and Haruhi slowly knelt at her side. "You know… the reason why the Host Club was formed was to help the students with their elemancy," she said softly, "Not just A-class students, not just Elementals that we like. Don't you see, Renge-chan? The Host Club accepts everyone."

Her eyes went wide, still spilling tears, and Haruhi gave her a warm smile. "So if you really love Kyouya-sempai, maybe you should try and understand why he's here. Then maybe you'll know his soul a little better… and maybe he'll see yours."

At this, Renge bowed her head. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for causing all these problems. I'm sorry if I hurt you, that I didn't see it sooner."

Haruhi offered her hand to stand, and it was no surprise when Kyouya offered his, too.

* * *

Tutoring at the Host Club was in full swing when Renge quietly slid into the room, and she immediately gravitated towards Haruhi.

"You were right," Renge said without preamble. "I know what you meant those days ago, and I'm glad you were so honest with me. It hurt, and I'm ashamed of myself, but I learned something important."

"I'm glad, Renge-chan," she said, noticing the books in Renge's hands but saying nothing. The two Water Elementals sitting with her were silent, wearing pleasant but puzzled smiles. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I want you to tutor me."

"You are aware of the fact that I'm not a Wind, right?"

"But you know things that I don't, and I want to learn everything. So please," and she dropped into one of the empty chairs and laid one of her notebooks open on her lap, "teach me more."

Haruhi grinned broadly at all three girls, and then threw all the water in her hands to the ceiling. Sunlight filtered through the tiny droplets hovering in mid-air, casting infinite rainbows over their clothes and books.

"Today," she said, "I want to talk about how different mediums like water and air can bend light to create mirages. The important thing to remember is that, no matter what your eyes believe, you can see beyond the illusion if you have the right perspective."

* * *

Author's Notes (03/10/08): A nice little fallback into the everyday details of a Host. Despite all the chaos and craziness that they've dealt with, life still goes on. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out; hopefully in two weeks, more likely three. I make no excuses, except that I actually need to write everything going on (which is a lot harder than it should be, some days).

Thanks to all my readers who've been showering as much love and attention on this story as they do. Just knowing that people have such an avid interest really pushes me to write my best, and my fastest. You guys are the best.


	20. Walk the Maze of Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Rating: M, for sensuality. There are no explicit scenes, but for those who consider themselves sensitive to adult situations, I advise you to take care during the course of this chapter.

Author's Notes: There are three people that I'd like to dedicate this chapter to:

First is to Huamulan03, my beta and godsend rolled into one. She spent over a week making sure that everything I wrote was worthy of your eyes. I cannot express my gratitude enough to her, so this is the best I can do.

Second is to Sambucivox, my playful muse. Despite the time zone limitations, she's willing to stay up most of the night with me to help me pound out plot details. Plus, she and Huamulan have it bad for a certain character, and I thought this would make them scream in delight.

The last is to Aenisses Thai, my fellow author-schemer. She's also the person who has watched – and greatly helped – as my writing has become more mature. I hope to do her proud with this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20

It took almost six weeks for the rumors and TV crews to disappear from Ouran's doorstep, but when they did it was like a breath of fresh elemancy had blown through the campus. Everyone seemed to forget the tragic events, and the police had stopped questioning the Host Club once another group of young Elementals was found dead barely ten days later – another failed Circle-forging.

Still, there was a new energy in the students, and Haruhi let herself get swept up into it. Attending the Host Club was a given, so afternoons were a whirlwind of elemancy and lecturing, but every few days she would go to the Sanano house and get some hands-on Balance training from Amaya. When Takumi happened to be around, they would play with higher-level elemancy. Jousuke had even been kind enough to buy a BB gun about the same size as her Balances for Haruhi to do some outside practice with, and she kept extra ammo at the Haninozuka and Morinozuka homes. And somewhere in the midst of all the controlled chaos, she managed to steal time to do homework and keep herself and her father fed.

The last time her life felt this normal was just before the attack from Iwasaki; just before she agreed to forge a Circle with the six most infuriating boys she ever knew.

_But now I have no illusions. I know that anything could shatter the little peace we've made for ourselves,_ Haruhi thought, cleaning up her table and walking the dirty china into the preparation room. Kyouya was smart enough to have made clean-up a part of Haruhi's to-do list, and it filled the last half-hour of her day. It was her favorite chore, especially since no one came by except to drop off dishware and take new ones to their customers. Privacy was a rare commodity, and she grabbed every moment with both hands.

Plus, washing dishes was almost fun when using elemancy. En-Circled-level power was very useful for keeping four or five different water-whirls going at the same time, and the tiled floor at the back of the room stayed markedly dry.

She was in the middle of filling two clean teapots with hot water – then dropping a handful of tea leaves in each to steep – when she felt something lightly break one of her whirls. It was a subtle thing, like a rock getting in the way of a smoothly-flowing river, but it was enough to send her Water-touched senses into a flurry.

_Someone's back here._

Carefully depositing the different waters into the sinks, she walked towards the double doors that separated the two rooms. Since the prep room wasn't particularly pretty or well lit, Kyouya kept the doors closed during hosting hours, but it didn't mean that someone couldn't sneak into the room when all seven hosts were distracted. Plus, there was a back door that, although Haruhi left it locked on a regular basis, still provided another entryway.

So it hardly surprised her when she saw a figure – probably male, though it was crouched down as if waiting to pounce – slowly reaching out towards the handle. But rather than feel unnerved or scared, Haruhi simply turned off her elemancy, knelt behind the visitor, and calmly asked, "Can I ask what you're doing?"

To his credit, the person didn't actually jump into the air or let out a shout. Rather, he – definitely a he by the sound of the curse – fell to the side, gracelessly ending up on his posterior and facing her. There was a flash of emeralds over his left eye, his casually worn uniform turning colors, and for a second she thought he might actually retaliate.

Instead, his tattoo died away and he nervously glanced around the room. "Uh, sorry. Didn't know anyone was in here," he said, his voice rough but not unkind.

"It's all right," she said. "I just want to know what you're doing."

He looked embarrassed, and only found his voice after a few moments of glancing from Haruhi to the door. "Yer one of the Hosts, right?"

"Yeah."

"So you know Morinozuka-sempai." Haruhi nodded, and he continued. "I'm an Earth, and I, uh… watched him help some of the first and second years with practice in the Forests. Even though he ain't a tutor, he still spent a lot of time making sure that anyone who needed help got it. He acts like he don't care about what's going on, but he sees everythin'."

Haruhi smiled a little. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

"So I heard about the Host Club, and I thought about comin' down to get help… and then I realized what it _really_ was and I kinda-"

"Didn't want someone to think you're asking for his company rather than his teachings?"

Now he was definitely blushing, and Haruhi took pity on the poor guy. She stood up and offered her hand. "Well, I don't mind you being back here, but you're liable to get whacked in the head if you keep kneeling there. Stand against the wall; you'll still be able to hear."

He took her hand, getting to his feet with surprising ease. "Thanks. I'm Kasanoda Ritsu, Earth Elemental, by the way."

"Fujioka Haruhi, Water Elemental from Class 1-A," she said, walking back to the sink though he stood next to the slightly-open door.

"Hey, I'm in Class 1-D! We're the same age!"

She grinned at him, turning the water back on as she spoke. "Guess that makes us natural friends, huh?"

"Yeah… I guess."

It was quiet for a few minutes; Haruhi let Kasanoda focus on Mori, and she started throwing away some of the uneaten desserts and restacking clean dishware in the sturdy oaken shelves.

When Mori's bass-tone rumble came to a stop, Kasanoda turned his eyes from the hosts to Haruhi. "So what're you doin' back here?"

"I'm the newest club member, so I take care of clean-up. Gives me time to practice elemancy. See?"

And she pulled three whirls out of the sink, sliding the plates through vigorous scrubs, soaks, and rinses without putting a single crack into the delicate china.

"Whoa," Kasanoda breathed. "Never seen a Water do that before."

"Well, if you're like the other Ouran students, you've probably never seen someone wash dishes either," she said pragmatically. The doors were suddenly pushed open, and Hikaru came in carrying both his and his brothers' trays.

"Here you go, Haruhi! Have fun!" he said, carelessly tossing the china into her water-whirls before sauntering back outside with two new trays, his mind echoing with ego-stroking phrases from the customers. Kasanoda, Haruhi noticed, had pressed himself against the wall and remained unnoticed to Hikaru's eyes as the latter exited and shut the door.

"That was kinda mean," Kasanoda said, once he was certain that no one was coming back in.

"Not mean – self-centered. Doesn't bother me, though; that's just the way they are."

"Hnh. You want help?"

"I'm all right. You keep listening to Mori-sempai, though if you really want training from him, you should ask for help. I think he'd be willing to unofficially tutor you."

Kasanoda gave a self-conscious shrug. "It's just… I'm in D-class. From a Yakuza family. And a really crappy Elemental. I'd feel stupid goin' up to him."

"So why bother to come down here if you weren't going to ask for his help?"

"I dunno. Thought about askin' him when he was alone, but he's always got people around him. Even if he don't say much, he's always listenin'. Would be nice to talk with someone like that."

Haruhi could hear the overtones of wistful longing in Kasanoda's voice. For a moment her eyes flicked in his direction, taking in the hunched shoulders and tucked-in chin, and she knew his feelings of not-quite-belonging more than her kindred could understand. It was enough of a distraction, and her fingers over-calculated the placement of a china cup. She knocked it off the tray and it fell to the ground with a musical crash, surprising both of them out of their individual reveries.

"Storm gods," she swore, releasing her elemancy to study the cup. It was broken in four good-sized pieces, but there was no way it was ever going to be salvageable. She sighed, picked it up, and wondered if she could possibly hide the incident from Kyouya.

But as she held it over the garbage bin, Kasanoda put his hand over hers. "Wait. Lemme see it."

She blinked at him, but handed it over without argument.

His tattoo came to life again, but now his fingers began to glow with subdued elemancy. He picked up two pieces, and when he pressed them together the seams melted away. Haruhi could only watch in surprise as he repeated it three more times until the cup was almost perfectly made. When he handed it back, she turned it around in her hand, knowing where the cracks could be but unable to feel them.

Haruhi graced him with a brilliant smile. "Thank you so much, Kasanoda-kun. It looks great."

His gruff reply, somewhat muffled out of embarrassment, was still decipherable. "Don't worry 'bout it."

"No, really, you're a great Elemental. This is wonderful work," she said.

This time, he simply shook his head and walked towards the back of the room. "I'm, uh… gonna head off now."

"Coming back tomorrow?"

He shrugged, and the door opened and shut with barely an audible click. Since her kindred had their minds full of elemancy and hosting, Haruhi saw no reason to bring up the visitor and went back to work without a second thought.

She was still pleasantly surprised to find Kasanoda back in the prep room the next day, just twenty-five minutes before the club was set to finish. It was perfectly timed; Haruhi had already changed and was spinning water when she felt his finger break one of the whirls. Kasanoda gave her a sharp nod and took his place by the door.

Haruhi gave him a warm smile, filled the not-broken cup with tea, and set it on the nearest table. It was empty by the time he left that afternoon.

It continued like that for almost two weeks straight, with him eavesdropping on any Earth elemancy lessons that Mori was giving while Haruhi cleaned up. When there was no tutoring, she watched him study the different personalities of the Host Club, as if he could integrate them into his being through osmosis. And when there was nothing going on, he would just stand around and talk with her.

It was simply because they were so comfortable with one another, and becoming complacent in their solitude, that everything happened the way it did.

"I still don't think that's your problem," Haruhi said, munching on a leftover cookie and leaning against the small table. "You're just a little socially awkward. That doesn't qualify you to need a complete personality make-over."

"I tried talkin' to people, but I get embarrassed and then _they_ get scared and it's just… such a pain in the ass to repeat the same thing over 'n over," he said, sitting on the counter's ledge.

"You do realize that you talk to me just fine."

"Yeah, but yer different – yer not scared of me."

Haruhi shrugged. "I get judged by my looks on a regular basis, and it gets tiresome. I find that the least I can do is remember I'm not talking to an image."

"See? That's why I can talk with you."

Knowing that he wasn't going to really understand until he gained some measure of confidence, Haruhi simply shook her head. "Hand me that towel, Kasanoda-kun? I should finish drying now."

He tossed her the towel, but it fell too short. Both of them bent down to pick it up, and in the process they accidentally bumped heads.

"Ow!" Haruhi hissed, and Kasanoda echoed the pained sentiment. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Fine. Sorry about that."

"Nah, it was my fault. Lemme heal it."

And before she could brush him off, his fingers rested just underneath the bump and sent a gentle flood of elemancy into her skin. It wasn't as smoothly done as Mori's healing, but he was painstakingly careful in healing every centimeter of injured skin.

At the end of it, Haruhi let out a satisfied sigh. "That feels great. Thanks."

Then the door burst open again, and Tamaki walked in carrying his tray. "Oh my dear Haruhi, I br-"

He went completely still and silent when at the sight of Haruhi and Kasanoda standing together, with the latter's hand against the former's cheek.

Haruhi winced in pain as Tamaki dropped his tray. _And that's the sound of my debt hitting the stratosphere._

* * *

"Kasanoda Ritsu, Earth Elemental in Class 1-D. Only child of the current head of the Kasanoda Family, one of top three most powerful Yakuza groups in Tokyo and the only one with a heritage in elemancy," Kyouya said, reading the information from his laptop. "Entered Ouran in high school, stands approximately 5'10", has long red hair, dark brown eyes, and a face that can send small children and animals running from him in terror. He doesn't talk much, and has no friends."

"It can't say that," Haruhi frowned, but when she looked over his shoulder at the screen, she was proven wrong. "These reports aren't very objective, are they?"

"It gives me the information I want," he said dismissively before glancing up at Kasanoda. "However, it does _not_ tell us why you were skulking around our preparation room."

Kasanoda was seated across from the Host Club in one of the two couches; the youngest five sat on it while the third years stood behind their kindred. Though he held his composure surprisingly well, Haruhi could sense the sweat lightly forming along Kasanoda's hairline. She had defended him as best she could against the Host Club's anger and surprise, but when Tamaki had an idea in his head, there was nothing that could turn him from it.

_Which is stupid, considering our telepathy_, Haruhi thought, barely managing to rein in her temper and keep from mentally screaming at her Light kindred. _He can't seriously think that we were doing anything sordid, can he?_

Apparently he did, and Tamaki now loomed over Kasanoda. "What business have you with our dear beloved Haruhi, the flower of the Host Club?" he said, his tattoo almost blinding the redhead. "Do not bother to lie, for I can feel the truth of your words with my all-seeing eyes."

Haruhi mentally groaned at the butchered hyperbole. "Tamaki-sempai-"

"There is no need to defend your gentle honor, Haruhi, when your loving father is here to rescue you!" he said, spinning around and pulling her head against his abdomen in a parody of paternal love. She struggled in his embrace, overwhelmed by his physical and emotional enthusiasm.

But Kasanoda magically found his voice and blurted out, "I want to be like Morinozuka-sempai!"

The seven hosts turned towards him, and Haruhi pushed herself out of Tamaki's embrace during his moment of distraction. Mori himself raised an eyebrow, and all leaned in closer to listen better.

"I… Morinozuka-sempai is a lot like me. He's tough and serious, won't talk much, and I think he could kill someone just by lookin' at them. He'd make a great Yakuza boss, you know."

The twins didn't bother to hide their hilarity at such a blunt description of their co-host. Mori looked mortified, and his mind was nearly explosive with embarrassment.

"That's not a reason to accost another host," Kyouya said icily, and Haruhi didn't even bother to correct him _because he's being just as possessive as Tamaki my gods they need to get over themselves_.

Kasanoda looked a little self-conscious too, but his voice got softer as he spoke. "But he's good with living things. I like animals, and gardening, and takin' care of stuff even if I ain't good at it. And the other students all really like him and admire him. I got a lotta underlings at the house, but they're scared of me. I really wanna make friends and have fun." He glanced up, barely meeting Mori's eyes before turning his face back down at the floor. "Please take me as your apprentice! Teach me to be like you!"

It was the first time Haruhi ever saw _Mori's_ eyes go wide with shock. Then he heaved a sigh and touched his forehead, looking extremely aggrieved by the whole situation. Huni gently patted him on the head, sympathy written all over his features.

"So what do we do, _Tono_?" Kaoru asked, leaning back and catching Tamaki's attention. "Bossa Nova here doesn't exactly fit the Host Club look. Are we keeping him around?"

Tamaki simply shrugged. "It's not my place to say. We aren't officially a tutoring service, but whatever Mori-sempai wants to do is his choice to make."

"Tamaki."

When the blond looked up, Haruhi caught the vaguest sensation of panic radiating from Mori – enough to make her heartbeat flutter a little faster. And though she didn't know exactly what was said or done, she had a good idea about what was exchanged between the two. Tamaki jumped on the offer so quickly that his mind completely forgot the initial incident that brought Kasanoda to their attention. Rather, he started babbling about 'lovely items' and 'charm' and 'new image', and Haruhi found her interest had completely waned away. When the other Hosts went to go make plans with their fanatical king at the other side of the room, Haruhi went back into the prep room and returned with a tray.

"My suggestion is to take _their_ suggestions with more than a little discretion," she said to Kasanoda, sitting down and sliding the usual cup in front of him. "They're way more interested in having fun than actually helping you."

"But Morinozuka-aniki just said they could help me," he said, looking a little unsure.

"Yes, but you came here for help from Mori-sempai, not them. Though I wish you'd have asked to just learn elemancy, not to be like him. You're fine the way you are."

He didn't seem to have much of an answer for that. Instead he picked up the cup and studied it for a moment. Then gave her a piercing look, something she attributed to his severe features, and asked, "I didn't bring it up b'fore, but do you play 'kick the can'?"

"No, not since I was a child," she said with a shrug, pouring tea for herself. "But I think might be fun to do new things every now and then."

He gave her a half-smile, something tinged with hope, and took a sip. "It's good. Thanks."

"I figured that you'd need the treat. Want something to eat? You might be stuck here for a little while."

"Uh, okay."

They shared a few sweets before Haruhi asked, "So when would you like to play games? We could get some the girls to join us, too."

Kasanoda gave a slightly sideways glance at the Host Club, and Haruhi took it as a 'not yet'. _Maybe when he's not so nervous about being around everyone._ But she stood up, gave him a friendly smile, and said, "Whenever you want to play, just let me know."

As she bent over to take the empty cup from his hands, the oddest thing happened. Kasanoda leaned forward, and Haruhi felt his breath warm the back of her neck as his nose brushed the hair near her temple. It was such an unexpected action that she stopped in mid-motion.

_What is he doing?!_

"Bossa Nova!" Tamaki shouted

They jerked apart; Haruhi nearly fell backwards and Kasanoda slammed his head against the couch. Yet when she looked to her kindred, Haruhi saw that Tamaki wasn't mad; he was simply over-zealously trying to get the redhead's attention. Taking advantage of the moment, she snatched the cup from Kasanoda and almost sprinted to the prep room.

_That was weird,_ she thought, shaking her head. _What on earth was he doing? It couldn't… nah, he probably wasn't doing anything. I just leaned in too closely, that's all. It was obviously nothing._

When she returned, all seven men were gone, and Haruhi took it upon herself to finish cleaning and locking up. Then, realizing that she had been graced with a few extra hours to herself, placed a call.

"Amaya-san? Do you have some free time for practice?"

* * *

She was in the middle of target practice, firing round after round, when she blurted out, "What's it mean when a boy sniffs your neck?"

From the corner of her eye, Haruhi saw Amaya sharply turn her head. "Wait, cease fire." When Haruhi obliged, and both women's Balances were banished, she said, "I don't think I heard you correctly. Say that again?"

"It's kind of a stupid question, but uh… what's it mean when a boy leans in really close to your neck and kind of… sniffs it?"

This time, Amaya let out a howl of laughter.

_Not the reaction I was expecting,_ Haruhi thought nervously, and both Raitoya and Takumi jumped down to see what caused the commotion.

"What's so funny?" Takumi asked, sipping a beer. When Amaya repeated the question, still smirking, he spat out the mouthful in surprise. Haruhi went to catch the spray – prevent it from hitting herself or the others – but Takumi's reflexes were faster, and he threw the wasted liquor on the sidewalk even while doubled over in laughter.

Raitoya just gave Haruhi a look of unadulterated incredulity. "Seriously, kid? You don't know what that means? Were you raised by monks or nuns or something?"

"No," she said, somewhat indignantly. "I just…."

"Who was it? The pretty blond? One of the redheads?" Amaya asked, grinning like a schoolgirl with a dirty secret. "Or was it one of the brunettes? I'll bet they're real freaks in bed – the quiet ones always are."

Haruhi prayed that none of her kindred was listening in, and added a little more depth to her mental shields. "None of them. It's one of the other boys from school. We were just talking to each other when he got this odd look on his face, and when I went to grab something, he kind of… leaned into me. I thought he was smelling my hair, but now I'm not sure."

"You're still playing the cross-dresser, right?" Raitoya asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you wear perfume?" Takumi asked, and she shook her head.

"Dad likes using scented soaps, but that's it."

Amaya got an evil smile on her face. "What Elemental is he? If he's a Wind, I can understand why he did it. Turns Kayo on when she catches a hint of either of your aftershave," she said, with the second part as an afterthought to the two men. The grins they wore now had a distinctly self-satisfied, predatory look.

Haruhi didn't want to follow that train of thought, so she said, "No, he's an Earth."

And all three nodded sagaciously. "Ohhhh."

"Well, that explains that," Raitoya said.

"What?"

Raitoya bowed to Amaya, and Takumi just looked more amused than useful, so she said, "Earth Elementals can sometimes smell hormones. Little changes in body chemistry catch their attention – oh, are you ragging? That's pretty easy for them to catch onto."

It took Haruhi a second to decipher the word, and when she did, she furiously shook her head. "No, no… no… no!"

Amaya didn't seem put-off by Haruhi's reaction. "Anyway, it's a real easy trick – smelling the difference between men and women – for an Earth to learn, and he might have been surprised to find out that you're a _lot_ more feminine than the other guys in the Host Club."

"He was checking you out. Probably figured out that you're a girl, and likes it," Raitoya said, then gave a start when his cell rang. He muttered a quick, "excuse me" before walking back towards the house and talking in a fierce undertone.

Haruhi didn't quite know how to respond to his conjecture. She'd never had a boy 'check her out' before; her whole high school career was spent _being_ a boy. "Are you sure?"

Takumi shared a glance with Amaya and, after she nodded, he said, "Haruhi, come here a sec."

With a puzzled frown, she stepped in front of him. "What?"

But instead of answering, Takumi bent down and lightly brushed his nose against the nape of her neck.

_OH!_

She went stiff again, but it was different from when Kasanoda smelled her skin. Now there was fire running from her face to her feet, pooling somewhere in-between as every part of her became extremely aware of how closely Takumi stood. Like the tide rolling into the sand, Haruhi felt her body naturally lean forward into his strength.

When he whispered down her neck, gently tickling the hair away, she gave a tiny hiccup of surprise that couldn't have come from her mouth _because I never made that kind of sound before_. When he drew back and brushed his lips behind her ear, a place that she never considered sensitive until that very moment, her hands were suddenly possessed with the need to return the favor. But Takumi moved quickly, pulling away with that same smug grin from before, and Haruhi stood there holding emptiness between her palms. She had never felt so unsatisfied, or so terribly out of control as her tattoo flashed in time to a pulse of a deeper heartbeat.

"Love the scent you're using," Takumi teased, then added, "Does that answer your question a little better?"

It took her a moment to find her voice – _when did my mouth go dry?_ – before she said, "Yeah. A little. Thanks."

"That guy would be a dumbass not to think you're something hot, anyway. Just try not to break his heart too badly," Amaya said, making it a decisive, dismissive statement. "Any more questions, or can we get back to practice?"

She furiously nodded and summoned her Balance. Target practice kept Haruhi's mind away from thoughts that she didn't think deserved the attention it was receiving… though every time she looked at Takumi's back, leaning against the railing as he chatted with his brother kindred, she had the hardest time focusing on the target.

And when she took a shower that night, she decided to save the berry-and-honey soap for a nicer occasion.

* * *

The next day, she found out what the Host Club did with Kasanoda – and wasn't pleased.

"You made him dress up like that?!" she hissed at the twins, trying to keep her tattoo from sparking. "What is the matter with you two?"

"Aw, lighten up, Haruhi," Hikaru said, unabashedly grinning. "Consider it payback for being caught in the prep room with you."

"He wasn't doing anything but talking with me," she said.

"You're _our_ Haruhi, and it's a big no-no to sneak around a dark room with you," Kaoru said, twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers. "Besides, what if he found out your secret?"

"Who cares? It's not like you'd never see me anyway," she argued, tossing his fingers off. "Why don't you actually help him? I thought you were getting over your pettiness, but I guess I was wrong."

Hikaru looked outraged, unable to stop _his_ tattoo from throwing embers onto the desk, but he kept his voice surprisingly even as he said, "Fine. We'll really try and help today, but I'm still not sorry for doing it."

It was the closest thing to an apology that she was going to get. Kaoru didn't even add to it; their minds were sparking with burned pride. Haruhi, however, was still angry at the other Host Club members. Kyouya probably egged the twins on, and neither Mori nor Huni tried to stop it. Even Tamaki, who didn't have a malicious bone in his body, was to blame for even allowing such a thing to happen.

_I should find a way to make it up to Kasanoda-kun._

Though when she saw him in the Elemancy Room that afternoon – Hosting was put into momentary hiatus while the Host Club tried to help with Tamaki's new project – Kasanoda was furiously arguing for Mori's safety to the others.

"No, I swear! Someone's after him!" he said, pacing around the room. "There were the two plants, the eggs, a platform breaking under his feet – it's all really obvious!"

"Who'd be dumb enough to attack Mori-sempai?" Hikaru said. "Seriously. He's an Earth _and_ a martial artist – there's nothing he can't take on."

"And he's not going around provoking fights. I find the veracity of this situation very hard to believe," Kyouya added.

"I've seen this shit when people are targeted by Yakuza, and I really think Morinozuka-aniki is in trouble!" Kasanoda insisted, but his cares were repeatedly brushed away as everyone's attention was quickly sucked back to the "image" issue.

But Haruhi was never one to brush off such concerns. The boys were forgetting the fact that they were an illegal Circle, and it was a possibility – albeit a distant one – that someone was attacking Mori to see if he would retaliate. It also wasn't a big leap of judgment to guess that said person might start attacking the rest of the Host Club.

Though the fact that neither Huni nor Mori seemed troubled was a good sign; if they weren't panicking, then they probably had the situation under control. _I'll just keep it in mind,_ she decided, and went to speak with the other first year.

"Ne, Kasanoda-kun," Haruhi said, gently touching his shoulder and stopping his pacing. "I want to apologize for the other members." He looked confused, and she continued. "You know, the stuffed animal, the bad hair-do…."

It definitely took his mind off the previous worries, and he deflated and collapsed on the couch. "Oh that. Yeah, I felt like such a dumbass walkin' into the compound last night. Scared the hell outta one of my men, screamin' at him when he came to check on me."

"It wasn't your fault, obviously. But you can tell the guys 'no' if you don't like something."

"Suou-sempai said he was rootin' for me," he said, voice dropping to careful softness. "He and the others are really tryin' to help."

"Even if you don't need it."

Again, that piercing look, and he opened his mouth to reply when Tamaki grabbed his shoulders and lifted him off the couch. "I have the perfect idea, Bossa Nova! Before we decide on the perfect image, I will work my beautiful elemancy and turn you from a demon to an angel!"

He began weaving light and colors around Kasanoda's body, as if painting the air around him. Haruhi watched, her chin resting on her hand, as she watched outfit after outfit wrap themselves around the redhead's form. The twins would throw in a suggestion here and there, adding their own opinions that Tamaki gleefully fell upon.

If it weren't for the fact that they were doing the silliest things – making Hawaiian costumes, angel wings, and _good storm-gods_ a maid outfit with matching cat ears – Haruhi would have been impressed by Tamaki's show of elemancy.

As it was, she could only feel embarrassment as a long-haired man, not anyone that she recognized, walked into the Elemancy Room. But Kasanoda recognized him, and yelled so loudly that the floor and walls began to shake with the promise of an earthquake. Then he ran, tearing through the illusions and sprinting out the room with the man following as fast as he could.

**'What was that about?'** Tamaki asked, honestly bewildered.

**'One of his men, most likely,'** Kyouya said.

**'We were really trying to help him this time,'** Kaoru said, and Haruhi could feel the truth radiating from the brothers.

**'Then let's go find him,'** Huni said, making the executive decision. After locking the doors they split off for different parts of the campus. Before she could get too far, Mori put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, and together they headed towards the garden maze and its fountain. When Kasanoda's back was in sight, sitting on the white marble steps, Mori gave her a little push in his direction.

**'Why-'**

**'There's something I must look for,'** he said, and was shocked to suddenly see a large black wolf at her side. It swished its tail in farewell, and silently bounded through the maze.

_He's getting better too,_ she thought, then focused on Kasanoda. In his lap was a small basket, and she was able to see a small bird inside.

"Lemme see the wing," he grunted to it, picking it up and studying it from all angles. After being poked by his finger, glowing with healing elemancy, the bird chirped in lazy delight. "That's better. Time to eat."

And Haruhi couldn't hide her interest. "A sparrow," she breathed, and Kasanoda jumped a little. "Where did you find it?"

He blushed, and she took a seat beside him. "Saw it got hurt a few days ago, so I picked it up. Took it to a vet, said it'd be fine after a few days."

"You were using elemancy on it."

"Just a little. I don't really know what I'm healin', so I didn't wanna accidentally hurt it more."

Haruhi, though she didn't have a particular fascination with animals, felt a little curl of delight in her chest when she saw how tame the sparrow was. "Can I feed it?"

"Uh… sure. Okay."

He gave her the bag of seeds; she sprinkled some on her hands before Kasanoda gently handed her the sparrow. It was a nice sensation to have such a tiny little thing trusting her so much that it was literally eating from her palm. She even pulled a marble of water from the nearby fountain, and it pooled in her hands so that the sparrow could drink to its heart's content.

She spoke in an undertone, not wanting to surprise the bird. "I take it back. You don't really need elemancy lessons from Mori-sempai."

At this, Kasanoda gave her a shocked look. "Wh-what'cha mean?"

"This little bird is healthy. It's fluffing its wings, eating seeds, drinking water – you healed it. You're really very good at healing elemancy – remember how you helped me yesterday? There wasn't even a bruise."

"Thing is, I don't get much chance to practice," he said, matching her quiet. "Most animals don't like me. I end up takin' care of ones that're really sick 'cause they can't run away… but they don't always get better after I help. So I get scared that I ain't gonna be able to help, and I…."

"You should have a little more faith in yourself and your elemancy. Then everything else will have faith in you, too."

He didn't reply, but this time she could sense that he was deep within his own thoughts rather than discarding her words.

**'Watch it!'** Huni yelled both mentally and verbally, and Haruhi immediately brought the sparrow into her chest and turned her back to protect it. She felt something splash against her clothes and face, and when she looked up, Mori was dragging two men out from the bushes. They didn't look like students, though they wore the uniforms, and they had thick rocks binding their hands and ankles together. Kasanoda jumped up to help deal with the situation, and moments later the other Host Club members came melting into view.

Huni suddenly landed in front of Haruhi, a light frown marring his features. "Are you all right, Haru-chan?"

When she looked at herself, she let out a groan of annoyance. Her uniform was covered in vivid red paint. Though paint could usually be manipulated with Water elemancy, it was now thoroughly trapped in the weave of her clothes. She placed the sparrow back in its box before touching the ruined cloth.

She looked at Kyouya. "I don't suppose this could be kept from my debt."

"We'll take the money from other sources," he said cryptically, and Haruhi decided against asking him about it.

"I'm going to go change, then."

"There will be a new uniform waiting in the Third Elemancy Room when you get there," Kyouya said, flipping open his cell phone.

Normally, Haruhi would have waited to see what happened with Kasanoda, but she didn't want to sit around with paint on her clothes and hair. She quickly walked up to the Third Elemancy Room and, lo and behold, Kyouya was right. There was a new uniform exactly her size – complete with tie, shoes, and a belt – waiting on one of the tables. She carefully picked it up with a clean hand and dashed into the preparation room.

She stripped to her underwear, and was relieved to see that most of the paint had been on her clothes and face. Sliding into the new trousers, she turned on one of the taps and began making a water-whirl for herself. When it was sufficiently warm and soapy enough, Haruhi gently spun it through her hair and scrubbed her face.

_Not exactly a high-class spa, but it'll suffice._

She was busy picking at chunks of red in her hair when the door opened, and a sharp breeze cut across her arms and chest.

"Fujioka, I-"

Although she couldn't see through the soapy water, Haruhi instinctively wrapped her arms around her chest and cried out, "Someone's in here!"

The door was slammed so quickly that the china in the hutch shook and clinked. When she was certain that no one was inside, she finished the wash, rinsed her hair, and dried off with an extra hand towel. As she dressed, her mind spun with the water-whirl as she deduced who must have walked in on her.

_None of my kindred called me 'Fujioka', and that was no girl's voice saying my name_, she thought. _That leaves one extremely likely candidate._

Her assumption became more valid as the volume of her kindred's mental-verbal screaming got louder and fiercer. Once dressed, she opened the door and sharply said, "That's enough, you guys," interrupting Kyouya mid-threat.

He, Huni, and the Hitachiins looked extremely upset. While she had expected a violent reaction from the twins, Huni and Kyouya's reactions were unprecedented; they were usually much more self-possessed. Mori looked neutral, though she could sense his displeasure, and Tamaki looked even more vacant than usual – and there was nothing radiating from him, which was the weirdest response thus far.

And Kasanoda was turning such brilliant shades of red that Haruhi was concerned that he might suffer from shock. "Fujioka," he said, turning to her but unable to meet her eyes. "I'm really sor-"

"It's all right," she said, cutting him off. "I didn't mean to surprise you."

He made furtive glances at the Host Club – who were silent but no less menacing – and Haruhi gave him a disarming smile. "Whatever lines they were giving you, don't worry about me. If you want to tell people, I'm fine with that."

There were sparks of frustration from her kindred at such an offer, but Haruhi didn't care. When Kasanoda was gone, nearly running out the door, she turned on them before they could say anything.

**'If I find out that any of you did something to hurt him, I am going to transfer schools,'** she said, and it was not an empty threat. **'He didn't mean to walk in on me, and he didn't do anything to cause me harm. I keep telling you that I'm your kindred and that I'm never going to leave, but you're all so damn desperate to lock me inside of the Circle that you're losing perspective!'**

**'He walked in on you half-naked!'** Hikaru yelled.

**'It was an accident! And frankly, you're always trying to get me out of my clothes, too, so stop casting stones,'** Haruhi retorted. **'The excuse of, 'we're kindred' isn't a magic answer.'**

**'What of your debt, then, if he decides to tell people about this?'** Kyouya asked, so cold that he was drinking away light from the windows.

**'Then I'll find a different way to pay off. Look, it wasn't his fault that paint got splattered on me, and it wasn't his fault that I forgot to lock the door. Everything will work out, okay?'**

They weren't happy – _to put it mildly_ – but Haruhi was having none of their arguments. Rather, she gathered up the painted uniform, threw it in a plastic bag, and headed for home with the fragmented emotions of her kindred following her the whole way.

* * *

_She was standing back in the grove, the place where she first discovered Kagiri, and felt a terrible sense of apprehension and dread eat away at her stomach._

_Because she was alone, and there was a Circle walking towards her, and she couldn't run because they were everywhere at once, getting so close that any one of them could reach right through her._

"_You must be Fujioka Haruhi," Voice said. "Nice."_

_He looked her up and down in a way that made her want to tear his eyes out. Instead, she stood up straight and faced them with all the dignity she could muster._

"_And you must be 'Voice'," she said calmly, then picked up the vase filled with spellglobes. "Here. Money for freedom."_

_All the Elementals chuckled. Voice reached out to take the bribe –_

_And a flash of Water elemancy exploded near the side of her head, and all the Elementals fell away as they screamed in unified pain. The vase fell to the ground, broken and unwanted, but the spellglobes simply flew into the sky and never came down. Hands suddenly covered hers, and it was like dancing as she and her partner fought back the opposing Circle, moving in tandem with him as she'd never moved with anyone else, until there was no one around but him and her –_

_Then she was truly dancing, spinning in his arms as the lights of Vivid Lain deafened her and the pounding music raised the hair on the back of her neck. He was still behind her, still holding her hands, and his heartbeat matched hers and the rhythm that their hips were sharing. He was whispering in her ear though she couldn't understand the words but it didn't matter because he was promising _this_ and _that_ and everything and anything she wanted as long as she turned around –_

_But when she did, all the lights died and now she wasn't sure where he was, just that his hands moved everywhere without finding a place to rest and it was driving her insane because she needed more, more, more than just a touch and a glance. When her endurance reached its limit, she created a sphere of champagne and let it rain over her face and clothes because she knew he liked to drink and wanted his attention on her and only her –_

"_Haruhi?"_

_A sharp breeze cut across her naked skin as someone opened the door. She couldn't see through the water but wrapped an arm around her chest and the other further down, crying out, "I need some soap!"_

_She felt him break the water-whirl, and it became bigger as it embraced them. She felt his thumbs brushing droplets from her eyes, and he tilted her face up as his mouth hovered over hers. But he dipped lower, his teeth nipping at the pulse in her neck as if his tastes ran deeper, and she let out a moan of frustration at being so teased. It quieted when she felt his hands gently push hers away from her body, and she felt so exposed in front of those eyes and matching tattoo that she tried to cover back up –_

"_No, don't," he whispered against her ear, his voice familiar as a caress, and she felt his hands rest on her hips. "We have to get all the paint off."_

_The water was hot now, filling the room with a thick steam that hid his features. He moved his fingers in small circles on her skin, lathering her with a bar of soap that he carefully passed from hand-to-hand. She lifted her arms overhead, watching him as his hands slowly slid up her back – too slowly, and she vocalized her impatience over and over –_

_Until the touch found its way to her chest, fingers sliding across all things sensitive, and his name fell from her lips like holy water. Her back arched and she pressed herself into his palms, her arms encircling his neck as her hips begged to meet his. She felt feathers of water brushing her, and something more than elemancy showed her how to touch him back without moving a finger. When she heard a gasp of stunned passion, she took the soap from his hand and began to repay the favor. There was no rushing as she covered him in the delicious scent of sea salt and summertime limes, and she would have cleaned every inch of him except he grabbed her wrists and pushed himself against her –_

_The soap fell forgotten to the floor as they lathered each other's skin without hands. Their mouths met and she buried her fingers in his hair to keep him close, though he didn't make a move to leave the seduction of her lips and tongue. The whole length of him was against her and she knew that he wanted it as much as she did. He reached a hand down to her leg, trailing his fingertips against her curves to make her shiver, until his fingers held the back of her thigh and lifted it up and –_

**BRRRRRRRING!**

Haruhi literally awoke with a loud gasp, her eyes flying open so quickly that she had no idea if she was awake or asleep. Her hands were clutching the futon, her heart was frantically racing, and there were no coherent thoughts because her body was still in total control.

_Oh! My! God!_

She slapped the alarm clock and ran out of the bedroom in one motion, relieved to see that her father was still asleep. She hit the bathroom, locking the door but not turning on the light. Throwing off her pajamas, she cranked on the cold water; using elemancy, she dropped it a giant deluge over her head and barely held back a shriek as she did it over and over.

_It was just a dream it was just a dream there's nothing meaningful about it because it was just a dream…._

But it didn't stop the not-memory from replaying in her mind like a Light-crafted illusion. It didn't stop her from remembering the steam and soap, the fight and dance, the elemancy and energy.

The knowledge of who she had been dreaming about.

_I have to get this out of my head or they're going to read it and I can't let them know oh my God I have to finish it get it out of my head I have to finish it…._

She left the bathroom twenty minutes later, carrying a furious blush on the back of her neck and the scent of wild berries and honey on her skin.

* * *

Haruhi should have realized something odd was going on when the Third Elemancy Room went quiet. The Host Club was in full swing, though she was in the preparation room putting together a new tray, but she only figured out that something was wrong when five of her kindred's minds went needle-sharp with resentment.

Mori's, however, was peaceful as an evergreen in winter when he said, **'Someone is here for you.'**

A moment later, she heard Kasanoda say, "I-I'd like to request Fujioka."

The outburst from all the assembled ladies was loud enough to shatter glass and break eardrums. However, all Haruhi felt was a pleasant tingle of affection – and surprise. Kyouya had told her about the successful bonding between Kasanoda and Tetsuya – the long-haired man that visited the previous afternoon – and she was quietly overjoyed to hear that her friend had finally found his confidence. Thus, she hadn't expected to see him anytime soon, believing he would take the time to bond with his underlings.

_I guess he came by to tell me about it._

It was a doubly-positive sign. He obviously hadn't been scared away by the boys' over-protective fury; quite the opposite, since he was coming to visit during hosting hours. Haruhi welcomed his presence and down-to-earth coolness.

_And talking with him will be a great way to keep my mind on safer subjects_, she thought, picking up the newly-prepared tea tray and walking out.

"Welcome, Kasanoda-kun," she greeted. He was seated on the big red couch, which both of them favored, and she slid next to him. "Decided to be a customer today rather than eavesdrop?"

"Uh… yeah," he mumbled.

She set out the two tea cups and pulled the plate of treats off the tray. "I brought out black tea and your favorite desserts," she said.

"Oh, uhm, lemme help you."

"No, it's all right. You're a customer now," she said, pouring some for both of them, and dropped her voice down to a _sotto voce_. "Thanks for coming back."

"Er… it wasn't anythin'."

He looked a little bit overwhelmed, and Haruhi could understand. With all the girls _still_ screaming in the background, and Renge at the head of it, it was a wonder that he could hear her at all. She leaned her head closer to him, as if sharing secrets, and found it much easier to converse.

With kind encouragement, he spoke about himself, his followers, and new elemancy classes. Haruhi let herself act little more exuberant than usual, wanting to remind him that though he knew of her gender, she was still the same person that he shared leftovers and cold tea with. They were free to be themselves around each other.

Plus, she wanted Kasanoda to have _someone_ to talk to, since he always looked so lonely between classes, and getting him comfortable with the Host Club was as good a start as any.

A shadow fell over them, and looked up to see Tamaki leaning over the back of the couch. He had a broad smile on his face, though Haruhi could immediately tell how terribly false it was. "Dearest Haruhi, let me help you with hosting today. I imagine the trauma suffered by you yesterday keeps you from being in the best of straits."

"I'm fine, thank you," she said pleasantly, but shot him a little mental warning. **'Go away.'**

"But nothing would please me more than to help my daughter with her customers today," Tamaki said lightly, coming around the couch to Haruhi's other side.

She was about to tell him off (in more ways than one) when Kasanoda frowned. "Wait, what the hell are you talkin' about? Daughter? You call her _daughter_?"

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks, hand halfway to the teapot. "I, uhm… I'm her father."

"Are you kiddin'?"

Tamaki's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Well… okay, so we're not blood related."

Kasanoda stood up, and Haruhi mentally winced; she _really_ didn't want all the attention pulled onto them. "Just ignore him," she said, tugging on Kasanoda's sleeve while throwing dirty looks at her Light kindred. "Tamaki-sempai, don't you have customers to tend to?" **'I could use a little help here!'**

"But I don't get it," Kasanoda said, looking from Haruhi to Tamaki. "Why's he callin' you 'daughter' when he ain't yer father?"

And the blond blinked a few times before collapsing in a dead faint; like usual, Huni caught him before Tamaki could crack his head against the floor. He was quickly whisked away to the preparation room, and Haruhi stood up to follow. She sensed blankness where Tamaki's spirit should be and wanted to make sure he was well.

**'He'll be fine. We'll take care of this,'** Kyouya said sharply, and his mind snapped shut like a trap – as did the others'. She gave a small shake of her head, and both of them sat down.

"Uhm… is he gonna be okay?" Kasanoda asked. "Hope I didn't offend him."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "He's been through worse. I just don't understand why he was so adamant about helping just now," she said, and couldn't hold back a sigh.

"How d'you deal with this club? I mean, they're all hyper and yer… not."

"Well, it's my fault that I'm here, but they're actually really nice to me. They're strange, but they watch out for me and help me when I need it."

"So is that why Suou-sempai does the whole father-daughter thing with you?"

"He's always called me his daughter; it's annoying, but as long as he doesn't do it around the customers, I really don't care. For someone who's so worried about my gender being discovered, he has absolutely no sense of discretion. But he does act a little like my dad, so I try not to let it bother me when he says it."

A small burst of starlight shone behind Haruhi's eyes; Tamaki just had a rather joyful reaction to something that someone said. She actually had to brace herself against the table and Kasanoda while the room spun around and disappeared for a few seconds.

"You okay?"

"Just some elemancy backlash," she lied, pulling her hand off his leg. "You look a little flushed. Should I get some iced tea?"

He shook his head. "N-no, I'm good. So, uhm, is it okay if I come back? Like, you could get some time off from hosting the girls and just relax with me?"

She was a little surprised that he would offer to spend his time here when it was obvious he could be with his underlings, and that must have showed on her face. He then turned away and said, "I-it's only if you want me to come back."

His thoughtfulness made her smile, one of those "all-natural-host" smiles that Kyouya made so much money off of. "I'd appreciate it. You know, I'm really glad that we can be so close."

"Me too," Kasanoda said, but his next words came out in a stutter. "Fujioka, I… I like…

"I like you!"

It took a second for the meaning to sink in, and when it did, she felt her mind go blank with shock.

_Oh. My. God._

The 'voices of her kindred disappeared as she turned her thoughts inward, furiously throwing around theories about _how this happened I didn't mean to lead him on I was just trying to be friendly._

All of a sudden, Haruhi understood Amaya's words –

"_Try not to break his heart too badly."_

– and she made the decision to hurt him as gently as possible. With a false smile, she said, "I like you too. I mean, these kinds of friendships don't come around too often."

_I'm so sorry, Kasanoda-kun._

He gaped at her, and she began putting things away, deliberately keeping her eyes averted. "I usually can't talk to my other friends like this, but you're different and I'm really thankful for that," she said, throwing as much warmth into the words as she could.

_I'm not lying, really I'm not. I'm so glad to have you as a friend, but I don't feel _that_ way towards you so it's just better for both of us if I play dumb._

There was an odd sound in the background, like all the female customers letting out a concerted groan of disappointment, but Haruhi ignored it in favor of Kasanoda's next words. She stole a glance in his direction, and saw that he wouldn't look at her either.

"You an' me," he choked out, heroically holding back his disappointment, "we're friends forever!"

"Yeah… forever."

Then from everywhere, the customers (and a few of her kindred) started swarming her and Kasanoda. Words of friendship and praise and something close to adoration was spewing from their lips, but Haruhi left them and cleared away the tea set before anything could become broken. It felt like running away, but she needed time to collect herself.

She passed by Tamaki, Kyouya, and Mori coming out of the prep room, and refused to meet their eyes. She didn't try to shield herself from Kyouya's unsubtle triumph or Tamaki's puzzled relief. All she did was dump the rest of the tea down the drain, throw away the uneaten cakes, and then lean against the wash basin, her hands shaking as she stared down into the water-filled basin.

She saw Kasanoda's expression of pained rejection in her own image, and something in her chest went tight and hard. The dream flashed across her awakened eyes, but now logic was stripping away the passion and leaving behind the bare truth – she dreamt about someone that would only laugh or pity her if she ever told him about it.

_That could be me._

Haruhi felt her face burn with humiliation. With a strangled sound, something like a cry and a denial, she slapped the water and destroyed the reflection.

_It will never be me!_

The rest of the afternoon was spent washing dishes by hand, her elemancy tightly coiled in the pit of her stomach and her mind sealed against her kindred's bewildered touches.

* * *

Author's Notes (3/31/08): This was one of the difficult chapters I've had to write, and it's not hard to guess why. Haruhi's changed in so many ways, and I wanted to do justice to her evolving character.

I'm sorry that it took so long to get this posted, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter ready in two weeks. It's taking me much longer to finish this story than I originally intended, but I'm writing as quickly (and as best) as I can.

Thank you to everyone's who reading and professing their love for my story. I admit that I'm basking in it and letting those reviews fuel my inspirational fires like crazy.


	21. Lift You High as Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: Tempus Vernum by Enya. This is best played during the first scene all the way through to Haruhi returning to the shoreline.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Huamulan for suffering under my demanding wishes and unexpected chapters. Many thanks!

* * *

Chapter 21

As Haruhi stared up at the vicious gray clouds, pregnant with danger and disaster, she could only think of one thing_._

_This is a very bad idea._

"Actually, this was _your_ idea," Kyouya said, and she was so surprised to hear him speak aloud that she actually jumped. "Excuse me for eavesdropping."

Haruhi shook her head, hiding a blush as she turned back to the edge of the cliff. "It's my fault. It must sound like I'm screaming."

"No, but you're not in a stable state of mind, so you're not shielding as well as you usually do," he said, though he seemed to speak to the ocean rather than Haruhi. There was a certain kindness in his choice to not direct the bluntness at her.

The sound of muted thunder, like the beginning of an avalanche, made her flinch. She turned and nearly ran back inland to where twelve other people stood in clusters of two or three, all dressed in brightly-colored raincoats over their winter jackets. Haruhi, in blue, made herself a space between Tamaki and Mori – her two tallest kindred.

'**Are you sure about this?'** the blonde asked, putting his arm across her shoulders.

'**Yes,'** Haruhi said, though it wasn't entirely true. **'I want – no, I **_**need**_** to do this. I can't keep saying that I want to get better and then run away.'**

'**But you were doing so much already,'** Kaoru added, his eyes staring out at the tumultuous waters as if he could will the weather to behave. **'You're already a lot better than before. I mean, you're out here.'**

'**But it's not enough,'** she said, grabbing Mori's hand when she heard another rumble of thunder. Worse; she couldn't close her mind quickly enough to keep from projecting her fear onto her kindred. In response, they all sent out thoughts of comfort and quiet and warm arms. It was enough to give her some balance as her mind spun circles around itself.

After the Iwasaki incident, Haruhi made the conscious choice to start overcoming her fear of thunderstorms. It was extremely slow progress, not just because it hinged on the presence of storms as the catalyst, but because it was such an ingrained fear that "getting over" her terror wasn't as simple as she wished it'd be. She'd been trying for months to get herself more and more used to storms – watching rainfalls, listening to New Age CDs with thunder as part of a track, and even being with her kindred as it rained – and she honestly felt she was getting better. The thought of being in a thunderstorm didn't cripple her anymore, nor did she worry about the weather with such obsessive concern.

But the truth of the matter was that thunder and lightning still terrified her, and she was tired of being afraid. It was winter – January was a poor time to make this decision – but Haruhi didn't want to wait for next spring to face her fear. She had asked Takumi and Kayo when the next weather system was bringing in a storm.

"There's always something being stirred up over the ocean," Kayo said, her eyes vacant as she looked beyond the front room of the Sanano house. "There's a microsystem about fifty miles south … there's some wind changes a little farther east… nothing particularly close to Japan. Why do you want to know?"

And Haruhi had taken a deep breath and said, "Because I want to try controlling a storm."

Two days later, Takumi called and told her that the High Circle was allowing them – Circle Sanano – to turn a sudden winter storm away from Japan. He neglected to mention to the High Circle that it would be Circle Fujioka doing the work.

So that afternoon, once classes were over and the Host Club had changed from their costumes to more casual wear, the Ootori limousine ferried them from Ouran's grounds to the city of Sanmu in the Chiba prefecture. The forty-five minute drive was spent in nervous deliberation on Haruhi's part and rambunctious noisemaking on her kindred's as a way to distract her from what was coming up.

And yes, she was scared. And yes, she wanted to go home and bury herself beneath the table and blankets and her kindred's caring mindvoices.

_But I can't stop here, not after coming this far._

So she took a deep breath and left the comfort of Tamaki's arm. "We should start whenever Circle Sanano is ready."

A whisper of displeasure – at her impending suffering, at her willingness to bear it, at their inability to stop it – went through her kindred, but they all went to their elder counterparts.

"So everyone knows what they're supposed to do, right?" Bien asked. She was the only person not wearing anything more protective than a sweater and jeans against the cold. A light red sheen hovered a few inches above her skin, and the rolling fog hissed when it came into contact with her elemancy.

Hikaru hadn't reached her level of finesse – keeping himself warm and dry without burning off his clothes – and he carried a waterproof blanket under his arm. "Yeah. I've never done something like this before, though."

"Don't worry, Hikaru-kun," she grinned, reaching up and ruffling his wet hair. When she pulled her hand away, it was dry. "We're doing this together."

He looked a little embarrassed, like a kid who's had his face wiped in public by his mother, but he followed Bien to the cliff and spread out the blanket about twenty feet from the edge. The two of them sat cross-legged on it, facing each other with their knees touching. Around them stood the Earth, Light, and Dark Elementals. Since the bulk of the work was going to be done by the weather-related Elementals, it was only because of their sense of solidarity that the others were present. Tamaki was upset and Kyouya was pissed about their lack of usefulness, but they were kind enough to keep from projecting it too loudly.

Haruhi joined Huni, Kaoru, and the remaining Sanano Elementals at the edge. She could feel the waves moving beneath her, crashing against the rocks and spraying upwards, and the taste of ocean water mixing with fresh rain. It made her anxiety fade for just a few moments as she let herself be calmed by the water from within and without.

"Do you think you can handle the distance?" Kayo asked Huni, who voiced his affirmative. "And you?"

"I think so. Probably," Kaoru said.

"We'll be with you kids, but we're not going to act unless you either say something or suddenly drop dead," Takumi said. "If you're having a problem, _tell us_. There's no room for pride if you're falling 15,000 feet into the Pacific."

"With a raging storm on your back," Amaya added, strolling towards them with a wicked smile on her face. "God, I wish I could go with you guys. Playing with a storm, letting it control you… the adrenaline rush is like nothing you'll ever feel. You could get high off it."

_Am I the only person who won't?_ Haruhi thought. She could sense the excitement beneath Kaoru and Huni's carefully focused veneer. Though they were worried for her, they were looking forward to doing this; Haruhi didn't begrudge them their enthusiasm.

"Ready?"

Everyone turned their heads to look at her, and Haruhi took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. "I think so."

"Then let's do this!" And Raitoya jumped backwards off the cliff, executing a single back-flip before rising into the sky. Lightning shone around his skin, humming like white noise from a hundred computers.

Kaoru muttered, "Goddamn show-off," and leapt off the cliff like he was charging to war. His own elemancy, a deeper shade of gold than Raitoya's, crackled like thunder as he chased down the older Elemental.

A violent wind spun around both Kayo and Takumi, and the two of them lifted off the ground without a word. Haruhi sensed Huni coming up behind her and, with an unspoken whisper for permission, brought his arms beneath her legs and shoulders to cradle her against his chest. Then they were flying, and she didn't look back at the eight left behind. She had eyes only for the clouds hovering low, speaking in basso profundo that only her and her kindred could understand.

Haruhi had no concept of how far they'd flown; time was too amorphous with the weight of the barely-restrained storm against her shoulders. It was all she could do to count breaths and watch the ocean crash and break below her dangling feet. She felt the voice of the thunderstorm in the very depth of her soul, and she closed her eyes and prayed for salvation.

Up ahead, barely twenty feet away but half-hidden by the fog, Raitoya and Kaoru made a sharp ninety-degree turn that sent them directly into the clouds. Kayo and Takumi followed them without a second thought.

Haruhi watched them disappear, eaten by the monstrous clouds, and felt her panic start to rise again.

_No! No, it's all right. They're all fine, I know it. I can feel Kaoru, and the Sananos are too good to get into trouble._

It felt like the world was spinning though Huni had stopped flying. She pressed a hand to her forehead, willing the fear into the very corners of her mind. She couldn't make it go away, but she _would_ control it.

So she reached into her elemancy, feeling her tattoo come to life as it drank in the storm's potential, and felt a tiny bubble of excitement take the place of fear.

'**I'm ready,'** she whispered, and Huni climbed into the clouds.

As they ascended, rising like souls of the newly departed, Haruhi realized that her breathing wasn't becoming impaired. When they entered the lowest cloud, with water now beading on her hair and the back of her neck, she also noticed that the temperature hadn't made any dramatic drops.

'**Hikaru and Bien are keeping it stable for us below the cloud cover, and I'm making sure we have enough oxygen. We're not that close to the death zone, but there's no point in taking chances,'** Huni said. It was easier to speak mind-to-mind; their voices would be lost in the clouds.

'**And Kaoru?'**

'**He's with the Sanano trio. They're watching out for him.'**

As they rose higher and higher, Haruhi saw a sliver of gold and sapphire through the thick clouds. Now the temperature had fallen to freezing – the water in her hair turned to ice, and she quietly thanked her father for the new scarf and earmuffs – and when they finally broke the highest cloud layer, Haruhi was shivering in the sunlight.

They were floating in the endless sky, close enough to bend and drink from the violent clouds that chilled her skin and soaked her hair. Huni's arms were still holding her with protective strength and Wind elemancy, and Haruhi kept her arms wrapped carefully around his neck. Next to them was Kaoru, with one hand was resting on Haruhi's shoulder as his fingers brushed her cheek.

And across from them were Takumi, Kayo, and Raitoya – the personification of the elements. Their tattoos were brilliant colors of the storm, and there was a look of such detached focus in their eyes that Haruhi was certain they weren't actually seeing the world in front of them. They, on the other hand, looked relatively unaffected by the cold, though Takumi's lips were turning blue and Kayo's ears were bright red.

From below came the muted sound of thunder's laugh, and suddenly she had no interest in anything but getting as far from the sky as she could. Floating so close to the storm was pushing so far past her limits that she was falling into the familiar (_God, I hate this_) panic attacks.

'**I'm sorry, Haru-chan, but we can't go down yet.'**

'**I know, I know. It's just hard and I keep thinking that I'm going to die and that the lightning's going to catch me and-'**

'**It won't hurt you; not while I'm here,'** Kaoru promised.

'**And we're not going to leave you,'** Mitsukuni said, resting his forehead against hers and breathing solidarity. **'Promise.'**

She believed them both. They told her the same thing when they'd rescued her so long ago.

"Are you ready?" Takumi asked, and he was human again when his eyes shone with unspoken concern. Despite the noise that echoed from everywhere, she could hear his voice with diamond clarity.

_No I'm not ready I'll never be ready I can't do this I don't want to do this -_

_but the memories of that night –_

_I won't let anything control me like that again._

And Haruhi clutched onto that determination with all her being. "Yes," she said, firm and honest and ready to battle.

Without Amaya, it was Kayo that took the leadership position. "Then here's what we'll do. Right now, the storm is being held in its cumulus stage. The cloud wants to rise, and the higher it goes, the greater the chance of free-floating air condensing into rain and ice. But Bien – and your Hikaru – are keeping the ocean thermals from rising and forcing the cloud upwards. They're also going to be the ones who, when you're ready, initiate the mature stage of the thunderstorm. They are not, however, going to be a part of the microsystem itself, so do not rely on them to offer control."

"None of you have ever done elemancy of this scale before. Your attention will be on the storm, so much so that you might lose focus of what's an immediate concern," she said, looking at both Haruhi and Mitsukuni. "So if you like, I can hold Haruhi, either with winds or in my arms."

Haruhi would have preferred to stay with her kindred, but she liked the idea of being dropped even less. Mitsukuni pursed his lips, and his reluctance was evident in words and thoughts. "I think I can take care of her… but don't want my pride to get in the way of Haruhi's well-being. So…."

"I will help if you need me," Kayo said without hesitation.

"The first person to release will be me to you," Raitoya said to Kaoru. "You need to keep the lightning under control until the storm is ready to be released. After that, you'll need to make sure that it doesn't strike any of us. We can't float above the clouds – it's too close to the edge of Earth's atmosphere – so it's your job to release the lightning around us."

The redhead nodded sharply, and the unspoken fact that he was the one protecting Haruhi from her worst fears gave him a focus that she'd rarely seen.

"I will hand the clouds and rain to Haruhi next. Water and Wind are extremely interwoven with weather elemancy, but it's the rise of clouds into the colder atmosphere that creates rain. So before it rises, your job will be to hold it in stasis. Keep the clouds light – force them to remain as water vapor – and _don't_ let rain form until everything is ready. After that, once the thunderstorm is mature, you can simply release it at your controlled will."

"Will you let us know when to act?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, but the weather itself will help guide you, too. And like we said before, if you're having problems, then tell us."

"The last stage will be the release my control of the winds to Mitsukuni. Once that's done, then we'll signal to our Fires to do their work. We're going to continue a free-float right here; as the clouds rise to their maximum height, we'll be caught between the up and downdrafts," Kayo explained. "However, you have the most important job – to drive the storm away from Japan. Haruhi and Kaoru will help by manipulating their respective elements, but the sole purpose for having Elementals watch the shorelines is to protect the land. The best way to do that is to let the energy that's built up be released in a natural but controlled manner."

"Send it back across the ocean," Mitsukuni said.

"You can't simply send it backwards – that would take more elemancy than you need to waste – but the higher north you go, the colder it gets and the weaker the updraft. Thus, I want you to send it north. By the time the tempest gets anywhere close to Hokkaido, it should have dissipated."

"And if it doesn't?"

"If there's still some energy left over, it should be only a minor snow storm. If it's not, the Hokkaido Circles will take care of it. We've given them some warning. Does everyone know what to do?"

"Yes," all three Fujioka Elementals said, one mind united in one purpose. Kayo waved a lazy hand to Raitoya.

"Then let's do this," he said with a dangerous smile.

Haruhi couldn't sense anything happening between the two Lightnings, but Kaoru's hand suddenly tightened on her shoulder as he inhaled sharply. He pulled away when he began sparking without control, and Haruhi hissed as a small shock burned her ear. But Kaoru was so far gone, so enmeshed within the lightning all around him, that he didn't have the mind to apologize. He arched his back as if he was being electrocuted, and she knew it was all he could do to keep it from lashing out at the floating bodies around him.

"Haruhi," Takumi said, and it was the only warning she was given before his tattoo began to die away. She reached out with elemancy, feeling the edges of the clouds, and embraced them in her ethereal arms.

And she understood why Kaoru looked so overwhelmed because the clouds wanted to explode from her grasp and it felt like she was _being devoured this is worse than the incident with the waterfall because it wasn't just a matter of not being able to hold so much elemancy but controlling something that can never be controlled._

Once again, the voices in her head disappeared as she struggled to hold everything together. This wasn't like any elemancy she'd ever done before; preventing the clouds from raining down was like carrying a giant blob of half-solidified _mochi_ that constantly slipped and fell through her fingers – and grew bigger with every breath. There was no keeping up with it because all she could do was juggle the not-water from arm to arm before it could overflow and splatter to the ground.

She didn't really notice when Mitsukuni's arms let her go and Kayo's took his place. She also didn't notice when the clouds roared around her like a blinding smokescreen, shooting up so quickly that her raincoat was plastered against her back and her hair whipped around her head. The world was nothing more than gray miasma, thick enough to drink and drown within, and Haruhi knew she was trapped.

Like a brush of silk to skin, she felt the presence of another Water Elemental – _that's Takumi I know his touch, his elemancy_ – and there was something warm and encouraging about him that told her she wasn't trapped. Because now the clouds were reaching their apex and droplets were turning to ice and falling through the lower levels and turning back to raindrops and now this, _this_ is what she could handle because it was her element in its purest form.

Haruhi realized that she was not only in control, but completely and utterly free.

So when she felt the first touches of rain on her coat, she tossed her head back and laughed. There was no room for fear because there was nothing to be afraid of. She felt the connection between the rain above and the ocean beneath, and she twisted out of Kayo's arms to stand in the middle. It was only because of her winds that Haruhi didn't tumble down into the wild waters, but the latter wouldn't have noticed as she let out a cry of untamable victory and threw her arms out to welcome the tempest.

Because nothing felt as right as rain drawing lines along her chilled skin and falling between her spread fingers.

A touch of electricity – not like a lightning bolt, but a gentle tingling that raised the hair on the back of her neck – reminded her of what she needed to do. Both Kaoru and Mitsukuni were floating around her, and their tattoos were so brilliant and heaven-bright that she couldn't look directly at their faces. Through them she could feel the elastic resistance of the winds, taste the cumin sharpness of static, and simply _be_ the ecstatic power of a tempest.

There were no words needed as Mitsukuni began to move the storm, and his elemancy reflected his physical talents. He did not force the storm with vicious hits and punches. Rather, he grabbed the whirling winds and spun with them, redirecting their energy to the north like an aikido master deflecting an unwanted attack. His meticulousness made it easy for Haruhi to follow his moves. Though she didn't have his background in martial arts, she understood the physics of flow and pressure. As his winds moved, so did the clouds. She simply encouraged them to follow the path of the squall, shedding bits of water and ice in its wake. The multicell thunderstorm – _I know this, I know this because it's telling me how big it is and how it wants to get bigger and bigger_ – yelled and strained, but it couldn't fight its own nature. Kaoru, with electricity binding the particulate matter together, kept the clouds from separating and gathering more energy from its surroundings. He released lightning into the crashing sea below, dropping hammers of electricity around them with casual, perfect precision.

Once again, the concept of time was lost on all three as they floated in its moving center. They were held within its womb but ready to fall when the storm had finished its labors. Yet it was stubborn, touching the cold northern winds and accepting them into itself.

_Then we'll have to wear you out,_ Haruhi thought, and she poured more of herself into the rain and snow. Mitsukuni understood what she was thinking, and he joined her efforts by forcing the downdraft to overpower the updraft. The cold winds cut through the rising warmth, hitting the ocean and shattering like diamond rain in all directions. Without the warmer updraft to lift water vapor into the air, the thunderstorm began to drain itself.

_That's it, keep raining and snowing and falling,_ she gently spoke to the nimbus. _You've had your temper tantrum, now it's time to go to sleep._

And, though it fought and pouted the entire time, the storm quickly faded into a shadow of rain hovering above their heads. When she could see clearly again, she could see the Sanano-three. They were soaked and smiling and obviously enjoying the chance to play in the clouds.

To her surprise, Haruhi realized that she was still smiling, too. Then the sun broke through the very edges of the storm clouds, coloring the still-seething ocean in prismatic shades of blue, and her tattoo died away.

_We did it._

"We did it," she whispered, and all the strength in her body fled with those three words. She didn't pass out, but doubled over so that it looked as if she were jackknifed over an invisible hook. She realized that she had just spent countless minutes in a thunderstorm, and Haruhi thought she might be sick from the adrenaline rush and the delayed feeling of terror.

_But I did it I did it thank God I didn't choke up and die I did it._

"Good job, little Haruhi," Takumi said softly, turning her in the air so that he could carry her. He carefully pulled the rain from her skin, and his closeness warmed her like a subtle fire. "That was beautifully done. Just relax; we'll take care of you now."

When she looked around, she saw Kaoru slumped on Raitoya's back and Huni's arm slung across Kayo's shoulders. Both were exhausted. They were conscious too, but their mindvoices were faint as rice paper. The Sanano trio silently nodded, sharing a secret thought, and they headed back to the shoreline; back to land and her kindred's anxious arms.

Though in the private part of her mind, Haruhi thought that she wouldn't have minded staying in Takumi's for just a moment longer.

--

'**Maybe you should stay home today,'** Tamaki half-suggested, half-pleaded. **'I mean, aren't you still tired after all that elemancy?'**

'**That was four days ago. I'm fine now. And besides, I was invited somewhere and it'd be rude to cancel ten minutes before he's supposed to show,'** Haruhi said, buttoning up a white cashmere sweater.

'**So it **_**is**_** a date,'** Hikaru said, pouncing on the implication.

Haruhi sighed and checked the clock. Only 8:15 AM, and she had some time to kill. Her kindred – sans Kyouya, who was still sleeping or purposely ignoring her – had been at this for the last twenty minutes. Huni and Mori spoke little, but she could still sense their desire to be with her. **'It is **_**not**_** a date. Takumi-san said it's a reward for how well I handled the storm.'**

'**Then me and Huni should go with,' **Kaoru reasoned.

'**No way. He only invited me, and he shouldn't have to put up with you guys on such short notice.'**

'**Ouch. Thanks, Haruhi. Didn't realize that you thought of us like that.'**

She grabbed a comb and began taming the still-damp flyaways. **'You know that's not what I mean. It's just… can't I have a day to myself? I see you guys all the time, six out of seven days a week, and sometimes it's nice to have quiet time.'**

'**We really like spending time with you,'** Huni said, as if he could make her understand by saying it enough.

'**But not **_**all the time**_**. We need some space – all of us,'** she replied, putting a few bobby pins in her hair to keep her bangs from falling into her eyes. When she was satisfied with the outcome, she cleaned up the bathroom and dropped a handful of things into her purse.

'**But-'**

And the doorbell rang, cutting off Tamaki's comment. Haruhi carefully closed her mind, though she could sense the boys pushing on the edges, wanting acknowledgment and the 'ok' to join her today. She simply ignored them and opened the door.

Takumi was leaning against the doorframe, looking well-groomed in khakis and a matching suit coat with a brown collared shirt underneath. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, and from two feet away Haruhi could catch a slight whiff of aftershave.

She looked down at herself with silent dismay. Takumi had told her to dress well but prioritize comfort, so she chose a pink dress that brushed her knees, white leggings, and the sweater on top for extra warmth. Comparing the two, he looked so much more put together that Haruhi felt a little underdressed.

But Takumi smiled and said, "Hey, you look great. Don't see you in a skirt too often, so this is a nice treat."

"Thanks," she said, and a little flutter of joy rested in her stomach. She stepped to the side and invited him in; he accepted her offer. "I've just got to grab a few things, then I'll be ready."

"Take your time. We're going to be early as it is."

"So where _are_ we going?" she asked from the bathroom, putting her keys and wallet into her purse. "Is this going to be an all-day event?"

"Yup, but I'm still not telling where we're going. It's a surprise."

"But what if I need-"

"Don't worry so much, Haruhi. If you need anything, I'll pick it up for you."

'**Or we could meet you there and help, too!'** Tamaki said, trying for helpfulness.

'**Would you go do something today?'** she said, her mindvoice taking on a cooler edge as she put her jacket on. **'Surely there's **_**something**_** that great scions of wealth can do to keep themselves occupied for a few hours.'**

'**But we wanna be with you!'** Hikaru argued, though Kaoru asked, **'So why do you like it when **_**he**_** compliments you, but not when we do it?'**

'**Because Takumi-san has no ulterior motive,'** she said, grabbing her shoes and heading for the door. "I'm ready."

"You look a little… distracted," Takumi noted, tapping his temple. "Your kindred?"

She ushered him out, then locked the door behind them. "No surprise, huh? They're annoyed because I'm not letting them come with."

Takumi chuckled. Then, as they were walking towards his car, he put an arm over her shoulders in a purely casual manner that, to outsiders, probably looked suggestive. "Don't worry boys," he said, as if talking to himself. "I'll take good care of her."

Haruhi had to force images of seas and oceans at her kindred to keep their indignant shouts from overwhelming her mind. All the while Takumi genteelly helped her into the car, and then they were speeding down the road.

"That wasn't very helpful," she said, when the boys were quiet enough to let her think. "They got upset, and I had to bear the brunt of it."

"Sorry," he said, though obviously unrepentant. "But those boys really need to lighten up. They're your kindred, and they're never going to be unimportant to you."

"Wish I could convince them of that," Haruhi muttered, her own words ringing similarly to Takumi's.

"You'll figure yourselves – and each other – out. It just needs time," he said, and his tone was a little softer. "Even after you've been a Circle for five, ten, twenty years, you still have to work to keep it from falling apart. A Circle's still a seven-sided relationship, and you can't take any member for granted."

Haruhi slowly nodded. Then, when Takumi fell silent, she summoned her tattoo and telepathy.

'**I really care about you guys, you know.'**

The admission wasn't new, but it was so unexpected that six minds went still as sunlight. She continued, **'But we need time to be apart so we don't take this relationship for granted. So we don't lose ourselves and forget what's important.'**

Her unspoken question was not left unanswered. **'Have a good time today, Haruhi,'** Huni said first, and Mori's simple, **'Take care'** spoke volumes.

'**Yeah. Have fun,'** Hikaru said.

'**Let us know when you're free,'** Kaoru added.

Tamaki didn't speak; he radiated good-natured affection that left contentment in her chest as they all backed out of the connection.

Haruhi looked to the side, and saw Takumi smiling, his own tattoo shining as he shared something with his kindred. Moments later, it died down and gave her a quick sideways glance.

"I think we're gonna have a great day," he said, and Haruhi couldn't disagree. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Good. You'll need the energy. We'll be getting lunch out, by the way. Any preferences?"

"As long as it's not somewhere expensive. I don't have much money."

Takumi laughed. "If I do, I'll be my treat. Don't your kindred ever take you out?"

"Not really. Mostly because I don't let them. I'd much more prefer to stay at home."

"Then I hope you like where we're going. Look out the window."

Haruhi had been staring forward the whole time, not really seeing the landscape, but when she turned her head, she saw Tokyo Bay rising to her left. It seemed like a great number of people were driving down to it and asked, "Where are we going?"

There was no hiding the mirth in Takumi's voice as he said, "The Annual Conference of the National Water Elementals Association."

"What?!" she gasped, sitting forward so quickly that the seatbelt clicked. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope," he said with great relish.

"Butbutbut _how_? I mean, I thought it was restricted access!" Haruhi sputtered, unable to stop staring at Takumi's grinning expression.

"See, that's the awesome thing about being in a sanctioned Circle. We get reduced-price passes to these things," he explained. "But it's not really any fun going by myself – none of my kindred want to go, any more than I'd like going to the Dark or Lightning conference – so I thought, 'hey, I'll bet Haruhi's never attended one before! She might like this!'."

"Yes! I mean, no, I've never been to one! This is amazing, I just can't believe it! Are we really going to the Water Elementals' conference?"

Takumi let out a laugh, full of good-natured amusement. "I've never heard you so animated before. You make it sound like this trip is the most exciting thing you've done in your life."

"It _is_ exciting!"

"Then if your boys don't take you out more, then maybe I will."

Before Haruhi could comment on that thought, she noticed that they were heading towards one of the fancier hotels in the city. Now that they were closer to Tokyo Bay, she could see the waves crashing violently against the rocky shoreline.

The leap of intuition stole her breath. "The storm."

"What?"

"The storm that you had us stop. It was pulled here because all these Water Elementals are gathering in one place and drawing all the water in the atmosphere to them, right?"

He grinned. "You're pretty sharp. And yeah, that's the reason. The fact that you and yours were able to push it away is pretty indicative of your powers."

Haruhi felt a flush of pleasure burn her cheeks at his praise, but then frowned as they drove to one of the nicer hotels in Tokyo. It was a large, royal building about a block away from the Bay, and even from the distance she could still see the spray of white foam jumping up from the waters. "Uhm… where are we going?"

"The Conference."

"But why are we stopping here?"

"It's gotta be held _somewhere_," he said, pulling up to the front doors. A valet came to the car and politely opened the door for Haruhi. She looked to Takumi for assurance, but he was in the middle of a conversation, so she smiled at the valet and stepped out on her own. When she came around, Takumi held out his hand to her. It took her a fraction of a second to realize that he was waiting for her to respond, and it was with uncharacteristic shyness that she put her hand in his as he led her into the hotel.

She actually stopped in mid-step when they entered the lobby, her breath quietly caught in her throat.

Haruhi was becoming more and more used to opulence, thanks to the amount of time she spent with the Host Club. Ouran itself was filled with innumerable shows of wealth, to say nothing of the students' attitudes towards money and status. So when she walked into the lobby, with its spellglobe chandeliers and Persian rugs and infinite shows of splendor, she didn't even blink in surprise.

It was the sight of so many Water Elementals in one place that made tears momentarily cloud her vision.

_Like coming home._

There were Elementals everywhere; men, women, young, old, casual, professional. Not all of them were using their talents, but in such a small area with so many people, it was impossible not to sense the power radiating off of them. Everyone was so absolutely comfortable with their elemancy that blue light emanated from the walls like living water, breathing and laughing and coloring the world with oceanic power. Haruhi just stood in one place, turning around as she looked at the eclectic collection of Elementals. Sitting on the couches was a group of college-age students in jeans, furiously arguing with their newspapers in hand and their tattoos aglow. Two older gentlemen were walking and tossing a small water-ball back and forth, their expressions solemn despite the playful action.

And then Haruhi saw Raikatsuji – the en-Circled woman who had tested Haruhi almost six months ago – chatting with another two Elementals. When she looked their way, her tattoo gave a little spark of surprise.

Haruhi's heart backflipped – _oh no she's going to recognize me –_ and she reflexively pulled away to run; Takumi, however, took her hand and tucked it in the curve of his elbow, as if acting as her escort.

"Relax. You're with me," he whispered, then he grinned and said to Raikatsuji, "Nice to see you again, Chieko-san."

"You too, Zakioku-san," she said without returning the smile. Despite her casual wear, she still looked stern and severe. "And who is this?"

"My student, Fujioka Haruhi."

_And how is _that_ going to help me?_ she thought furiously.

But Raikatsuji didn't even blink at the name. Rather, she nodded in satisfaction and said, "Well, it's about time. I never saw you doing much pro-bono tutoring around the city, so this is a welcome change."

"Glad you approve," Takumi said, still sounding amused. "Are there any presentations or lectures that you think would be appropriate for a young Elemental to attend?"

"Katsura's doing a lecture on the application of Water elemancy in concurrence with the city water treatment, if you're environmentally minded," she said immediately, now looking at Haruhi. "Of course, the "in" thing to be studying this year is bifused elemancy so you'll want to see that whole set of presentations. I'll be giving a talk on the usage of Water as a supplement to biomedical Earth treatments, and that'll be in the session with organics. And, you'll have to check out the exhibit hall, since the companies bring some of their newest products that you can try them out and see what's coming up. The poster presentations are worth glancing over, even if you can't understand it, and there's supposed to be some dueling taking place on the bay later in the afternoon if you're still around. Is that enough?"

"Yes, thank you," Haruhi murmured, bowing her head and trying to hide how overwhelmed she felt.

"We appreciate your suggestions," Takumi said, "but we should probably be going. I need to get Haruhi a badge."

"I won't hold you up, then," Raikatsuji nodded, but before turning fully away, she stopped and said, "Oh, and you'll want to be there for the closing symposium. It's going to be about the recent epidemic of Elemental deaths."

Takumi's hand tightened on Haruhi's, pinning her in place. "We'll be sure to see that too," he said neutrally. "Thank you, Chieko-san."

Without a backwards glance she floated past the duo, calling out a name that Haruhi didn't recognize. Both her and Takumi stood together in silence as she absorbed Raikatsuji's words.

Over the past few months, Japan had seen a dramatic increase in the number of Elemental deaths. Most of them were teens and twenty-somethings, found in forging Circles that had gone wrong, but one or two were groups of adults. The news was constantly full of stories about Elementals dying, and Haruhi found it very disturbing. It kept reminding her of how closely she and her kindred must have come to their deaths.

"What do you think, Takumi-san?" she said, looking up at him. His brow was furrowed, almost angry, and it took a moment for her voice to pull him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. What did you say?"

"About all these people dying. They're learning the Circle-forging technique from _someone_, right?"

"Well, I know that the High Circle's told us that they're the only people who can now speak of the secret. If someone comes to us for information, we have to forward them to the High Circle."

"Are there that many people?"

He shook his head. "There are idiots galore, but we're not sending them to the High Circle. A couple groups, yes, but most of the people coming to us are either people looking for a thrill or kids in gangs."

"That's sad."

"I wish I could feel bad about them ending up that way, but…," he shrugged, "maybe it's better that they're dead and not causing harm to innocents."

Haruhi blinked at him. She knew that for all his kindness, Takumi could be terribly ruthless when someone he cared for was in danger; she remembered their first meeting with grave clarity. It surprised her each time that side of him surfaced because he was usually gentle and affectionate with her.

But then she remembered how she felt when she found Iwasaki and his friends dead, and knew that she didn't have the right to cast stones.

Rather than stand around and look lost, Haruhi forced a topic change. "Uhm, you and Raikatsuji-san mentioned badges. Do I -"

"Oh, right! We gotta get moving!" and he looked thankful for the distraction as he led her down the halls. They moved in silence for a little while, with Haruhi trying to think of something else to talk about, and she actually brought Raikatsuji's previous comments to mind.

"So, what's bifused elemancy?"

"It's the mixture of two different types of elemancy, like Water and reverse Fire to make ice. Sometimes you can see trifused elemancy – Water, Wind, and Lightning for weather-related elemancy – but usually you'll come across bifused. It's hot these days because researchers are trying to make spellglobes that can hold more than one kind of elemancy. I think they've succeeded, too."

"But I thought spellglobes were made to hold only one kind-" and Haruhi stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_. Anyway, let's go get you a badge and then we can run rampantly through here."

The moment that Haruhi had pinned the badge to her sweater – matching the one that her companion wore – and took a few minutes to scan the program book, Takumi began pulling her around almost as eagerly as one of her kindred, though he was courteous enough to move slowly so her eyes could memorize the sights.

For once, she let her tattoo shine without care, letting her elemancy gently flick the people going by like a dragonfly's wings brushing leaves and flowers. While she usually tried to keep her elemancy in check while in public, for fear of making non-Elementals uncomfortable, there was no reason not to let her magic carefully mingle and harmonize with the Waters around her.

It quietly thrilled her to feel their elemancy returning the favor; some with muslin touches and others with bear-like paws of power. Even Takumi's elemancy, which was always so tightly shielded from the outside, swirled with hers in a braided ribbon that wrapped around their hands. Many attendees offered smiles, approving of a youthful presence, and some bowed their heads in a wordless greeting. There were many who recognized Takumi – an en-Circled Elemental was a famous Elemental – and he kindly introduced Haruhi to those he deemed worthy of her attention.

The first thing they did was sit in on a few symposiums, which were inspirational in ways beyond their initial meanings. Though Haruhi had no knowledge on the regulatory sequence of the elemancy-related gene – and less about whether or not it was an intron or part of the non-coding RNA region or even non-existent in a non-Elemental _I'll have to look all that up later_ – the immensity of how much knowledge existed made her breath quicken in excitement. She had no interest in becoming an Elemental researcher, but it was still humbling and exhilarating to see how much had been discovered over the years. Some of the lectures were a little more lay-person oriented; the environmental one that Raikatsuji suggested was mostly understandable, and Haruhi particularly enjoyed the series on different teaching techniques for elemancy instructors.

Through them all, she scribbled notes into a binder that had been politely provided by the conference and felt a renewed passion for elemancy.

When they went to the exhibit hall, the buzz of voices and elemancy almost knocked her over. The room was enormous; one glance at the program told her that it filled over 250,000 square feet, or about ten Third Elemancy Rooms. A third of it was taken up by rows of posters; the other two-thirds had the actual exhibits and elemancy representatives. From Haruhi's vantage point, at the door leading straight to the posters, she could see hundreds of colorful backgrounds with bold titles proclaiming such facts as Rheology and Non-Newtonian Fluid Kinetics in Water Elemancy, and Comparative Effects of Earth and Water Elemancy in the Conduction of Fluids in Plant Vasculature.

_I think I'm in a little over my head,_ she thought not for the first time that day. But she moved up and down the aisles with slow, even steps. She read titles and listened to a few speakers as they described their research, but didn't dawdle unless a subject caught her attention. Takumi disappeared somewhere during her travels, assumably to talk with a colleague, but she was unconcerned. He'd show up again.

After she finished looking at the posters, Haruhi immediately gravitated to the exhibits. Large booths were set up by different companies – ranging from bio-elemental corporations to small educational businesses – and each had little promotional gifts to hand out. Pens, post-it notes, and even USB flash drives magically found their way into her purse as she listened to the marketing descriptions, showing polite interest without intention of spending money. It was only when she reached the elemancy-related products that Haruhi found herself wishing she were wealthy.

As Takumi said, there were bimodal spellglobes being sold at ridiculously high prices. An Earth-Water spellglobe buried in a little pot of soil suddenly caused a healthy bloom of flowers to appear. The tiny prototype of a Wind-Water spellglobe was literally able to create rainstorms over controlled areas of the hall. The children's toys were almost as amazing, and Haruhi couldn't help but smile when she saw the rubber spellglobe glowing Water-blue bounce between two small children. They were hitting it with little elemancy shields on their hands, and when the ball got too far away, one of the adults simply summoned it back with a touch of elemancy. It was the first time she'd ever seen a spellglobe made of anything other than glass or quartz.

But with a sigh of defeat, knowing that even if she had such a thing she'd never toy around with it, Haruhi went to check out the textbooks. She'd actually found a small book on the basic physical properties of Water elemancy when Takumi returned.

"Trying to get rid of me?" he joked, and then read over her shoulder. "That's a good book."

"Should I buy it?"

"It's a little advanced, but by the time you reach college, you'll get it."

"Then I'll buy it then," she said firmly, putting it back and moving towards the next exhibit.

"Whoa, kid. In a hurry much?"

"A little, yes. I want to see everything. Why?"

"Lunchtime rolled over us. We should get something to eat."

Haruhi looked at her watch and only then realized how hungry she was. "But there's so much more to look at!"

"But there are two Waters that need to be fed!" Takumi said, his voice a mocking mimic of Haruhi's tone. "I can't believe how wired you are. Are you sure you don't have Light or Fire in your background?"

She grumbled and threw longing glances behind her, but Takumi would have none of it. He led her down the hallways and up one floor until they were in an upscale restaurant, sitting at a table overlooking Tokyo Bay. Haruhi was too busy reading her program guide and reviewing her notes to bother looking at the menu, leaving Takumi to place their orders, and then she was animatedly discussing her thoughts and musings. He was good about offering rejoinders, challenging her perspective without making her feel foolish or idiotic.

"I wish I could tell you more about everything, but I'm not very scientific," Takumi admitted after they finished a small debate on the biological versus spiritual source of elemancy. "You've got great ideas, but I feel like I'm not helping at all since I can't really answer your questions."

"No, you've been wonderful," Haruhi said, joyfully munching on the appetizer – something French that Tamaki would have recognized. "My mother was a Water, but she died when I was very young. I never got a chance to talk with another Elemental like this before, so I really appreciate your taking the time to do this."

He gave her a pleased smile, slightly crooked at one side, and his tattoo was the subtle color of spring rain. "You know, Haruhi, that's the first time you've ever told me something about yourself. Something really important."

With a shrug and another bite, she said, "I don't like talking about myself. You should know that by now."

"It was still a pleasant surprise," he said, then thoughtfully asked. "Would you be willing to trade? You know, secret for a secret?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Well, you told me a secret about yourself, so I'll tell you one about me. And we'll go back and forth for as long as you like, learning more about each other."

For some reason, Haruhi felt a different sort of anticipation bubbling in her chest. "Okay."

"I had a little sister; her name was Kasumi. She died when we were children."

A sliver of pain touched the place where her mother lived. Before Haruhi could speak and offer long-lost condolences, Takumi touched her lips with a finger.

"Don't. She's still a part of me, as your mother is with you," he said, and the empathy in his eyes made her want to take his hand. "I didn't tell you so I could garner pity. I told you because I trust you with her."

She nodded; he pulled away. The table was quiet as the waiter brought their main courses, setting the dishes on the table with muted porcelain thuds.

But after he was gone, Haruhi tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, ignored the heat in her cheeks, and said, "When I was little, my favorite thing to do was dress up in my mother's clothes and dance around the house. I was convinced I was going to be a ballerina when I grew up."

Takumi had the good manners to cover his mouth and mute the burst of laughter that he couldn't keep hidden. But like a gentleman, he returned her story with one of his own until both of them were smiling and comfortable with one another. They ate well – Takumi had good taste, probably nurtured by Jousuke and Bien – and when they finished, there was just enough time to take in one more symposium before heading off to the keynote session.

The auditorium was jam-packed full of Elementals, even though it was nearly 5 PM. They managed to score a seat in the upper-middle section; close enough to see the presenter but far enough to see the overhead projector. Everyone was talking about the most recent deaths, a group of college students found six days ago, and Haruhi fought down the urge to run from the hall. She wanted to hear what the speakers had to say, but it was more than a little terrifying to think that she could have just as easily joined the statistics.

And beside her, Takumi looked oddly solemn. He shared words with the people he recognized, but he lacked his usual charm.

_He must be taking it hard, too,_ she thought. Though Circle Sanano was not gentle in dealing with would-be Circle forgers, they acted that way to protect the people who couldn't handle such power. To know that Elementals were still dying, most likely caused by unspecific forging information, was not making Circle Sanano happy. Haruhi could admire that.

The keynote speech actually involved three different speakers. One was a law enforcement specialist detailing the trends of death, one was an elementist – a person who studied elemancy – that gave a very blanket talk about the instability of raw elemancy that the Circle-forging procedure dealt with, and the last was someone from the broken Circle Watanabe talking about the responsibility that Elementals had for one another.

"I could go on and on about the virtues of family, but most people deny the importance of the Elemental community as a whole," Hongo-sensei said, his voice even but forceful as he spoke of something very personal. "We cannot pretend to be individual islands in a sea of unwelcome normalcy. We are not separated or untouched by the Elementals around us, regardless of being Water, Wind, or Light. So it is not the job of our en-Circled brethren to watch and coddle Elementals. It is the job of all Elementals to care for one another, to offer guidance when none may be available."

He went on for another ten minutes, stirring the crowd with his sublime truths and decisive compassion, and Haruhi couldn't help but feel his passionate words echoing back to her kindred.

'**You know,'** Tamaki quietly said, **'We **_**are**_** caring for the Elementals around us. We won't let anyone get left behind.'**

She left the conference with a newfound sense of purpose and hope, that maybe her entrapment in the Host Club had been one of the best things that could have happened to her.

--

Haruhi was still riding the high of the Water Elemental Conference when she ran into Kasanoda the next day.

"Ah, Fujioka!" he said, sounding a little bit embarrassed mixed with eagerness. "D'you got a minute to talk with me?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

He glanced around, but something about the corridor must not have felt right because he said, "You mind if we go somewhere else?"

Haruhi shrugged. Class was over, and there was no incentive to be early to the Host Club. "Sure. I'll follow you."

He led them through the hallways into one of the libraries. Passing by other students, all starting to pack their bags and head towards classes, Haruhi found herself alone with Kasanoda in the back of the library.

"So what's going on?" she asked, still keeping pleasant. He wasn't going to make another attempt on her romantic feelings, she knew. They still spent time together, but it was rare that he'd go out of his way to look for her. Whatever he wanted, it was important.

He kept glancing around, looking for anyone suspicious, and Haruhi asked a second time, "Kasanoda-kun, what's on your mind?"

"Fujioka, I wanna ask you somethin', but… can you promise not to tell anyone 'bout it?"

A slight frown to show her uncertainty, but she nodded. Kasanoda took a deep breath, and his next words nearly knocked Haruhi to the ground.

"Would you wanna forge a Circle with me?"

* * *

Author's Notes (4/30/08): As you might have noticed, I'm a little off-schedule this week. However, I'm pretty sure you guys might forgive me, considering I didn't make you wait the extra five days for an update. Things are going to start moving very quickly, and I'm desperately trying to keep to my supposed timeline. Ah, the best laid plans!

I also thought to mention that I'll be attending Anime Central/ ACen this year (May 16-18th). If there's anyone else attending, let me know and maybe we can get together and talk or hang out. Just don't leave personal info on the review page; it's public access.

Thanks again to everyone who's been reading. I'm delighted to see your reactions, especially to the little cliffhanger I've thrown at the end.


	22. The Devil was an Angel, Too

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Author's Notes I: Thanks to both Huamulan03 and Sambucivox for editing me so hard. I apologize for taking so long to update, but this chapter was very difficult for more than one reason. I'm hoping that you, my dedicated wonderful readers, will be swept away by the things you read below.

Author's Notes II:**VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION**** – this is the revamped Ch. 22. If you have already read the older version between 6/11/08 and 7/14/08, you will want to reread this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 22

It was only because Haruhi had suffered so many shocks in the past year that she was able to keep a straight face and a calm mind.

"Let's move somewhere quieter," she said, eyes flicking from side to side. The library was mostly empty, but she still dragged him into one of the private study rooms. Haruhi dropped into one of the chairs and Kasanoda took a seat opposite of her. "I'm sorry, I think I just heard you ask me-"

"If you'd wanna forge a Circle with me," he said, nodding furiously. "I know it ain't somethin' we're supposed to think about, but-"

She held up a hand, and he stopped talking. After gently probing her kindred's minds, and extremely thankful that they weren't listening to her, Haruhi put up some of the strongest yet most subtle mental shields she could create. The last thing they needed was to have one of the boys hear this and go insane.

_Because this all feels a little too coincidental. Why would Kasanoda want to talk with me about Circles when he's got to know about all the Circle-related deaths?_

She didn't like any of the possible answers. If someone knew that she was in a Circle, they could be sending Kasanoda to her as a set-up. Or someone could be trying to set _him_ up and catch him in the middle of a Circle forging. So much about this felt wrong.

This was to say nothing about the actual problems with forging a Circle – and the fact that Haruhi wasn't going to forsake her current kindred no matter how much she cared about Kasanoda.

_What is he after? What is really going on here?_ "Kasanoda-kun, can I ask why you suddenly decided to do something like this?"

He was looking at his hands, folded on the table and nervously picking at the button on his cuff. "I'd been thinkin' about it for a little while now. My dad's part of a Circle, and all the Kasanodas before him, so it's kinda expected that I'll do the same thing."

"It's a really big decision, you know. You shouldn't do it just because your dad did it." _Wow, doesn't this sound like a familiar argument. Uncle Masayuki would be proud._

"Yeah, but I think it's the right one."

"But are you the one who made this decision? No one pushed it on you?" she gently probed. He was silent, offering nothing, and she went on, "I don't think it's right to forge a Circle because you feel obliged to do it. You should do it because it's the right thing for you and your would-be kindred. Nothing in the world should be as right as forging a Circle."

He looked at her, _really_ looked at her as if she was someone he'd never known. A few moments of silence passed, and Haruhi let it, before he finally said, "I understand what you're sayin'. And you're right – but so am I. Most of the guys I'd be forgin' a Circle with – outside of you – are guys I've known for years. Men who've been part of the Kasanoda family, who've stood by me and gave me their support… I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that it's not something too different from what I've got right now. I'm just gonna make it _real_."

His answer was so familiar that, if Haruhi didn't know better, she'd have sworn that he had heard her speak the words before. And with the same awareness that her uncle once held – that Kasanoda would find a way to do this because he believed it right – made her heart speed up in fear. There were no helpful Circles she could turn him towards; Takumi had made Circle Sanano's position very clear, and she couldn't send Kasanoda to them without getting him in trouble. She didn't know any other Circles – and didn't even know if they'd be safe or if they'd let him die – and she couldn't tell him the forging secrets without letting her own status become known.

_There _has_ to be a way to help._

And in a split second, she figured one out. It could keep Kasanoda alive and give him answers he wanted along with possibly telling Haruhi who might be behind the rash of deaths.

Of course, it could have terrible repercussions….

With a half-shy smile that wasn't at all feigned, Haruhi said, "I think… I think I might want to forge a Circle with you."

The look on Kasanoda's face – disbelief and surprise overwhelmed by joy and excitement – was almost more than Haruhi could take. And his response, an awed, "R-r-really?", made her smile feel more like a pained grimace.

"Yeah, really. But… I don't feel comfortable forging a Circle with people I don't know. I mean, they're all acquaintances of yours, right?"

He deflated just a little. "Yeah… and I probably shoulda introduced ya to Tetsuya when he was here."

"And do you even know how to…," and she dropped down to _sotto voce_, "forge a Circle?"

He leaned in close, nodding furiously. "Yeah. One o' my men knows someone who can tell us how."

"When are you going to get the information?"

"Tonight. I'm goin' with Tetsuya to visit the guy."

"Just you two?" and when he nodded, she quickly asked, "Can I come with?"

He looked a little surprised by her forwardness but didn't question it. "Uh, sure, I guess. We're not goin' until later, though."

"Well, I have to attend the Host Club anyways. We're done around 6:00. Is that late enough?"

"Think so. I can come back and get'cha afterwards."

"Great. Then, I'll see you in a few hours!" she said, standing up and grabbing her briefcase.

And Kasanoda put his hand on hers, a light but strong touch. "Thanks, Fujioka. This really means a lot to me."

Haruhi swallowed and forced a smile. "Me too."

She ran out the door, silently begging his forgiveness all the way to the Third Elemancy Room.

--

It was Mori who said something to her after club was through.

"You are distracted."

She snapped her head in his direction; he had slipped into the prep room without a sound, though she privately admitted that her mind wasn't where it should be. But after he shut the door, Mori came and stood beside the sink. He simply looked at her, not trying to pry with words or thoughts; there were trees and mountains less patient than her Earth kindred.

_He knows how to get me to speak_, Haruhi thought, and then said, "You're right. I'm sorry if it was a problem during Club today."

"I am concerned about you."

He was also impressively good at cutting to the heart of a problem, and Haruhi didn't know how to dodge such a straightforward comment. She drained the water and watched her reflection disappear before speaking.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"If I were to do something bad against a friend, even though it's to protect them, am I doing the wrong thing?"

His eyebrows went up, and Haruhi could sense the reflexive mental probe. Mori was far better at shielding than probing; it took little effort to keep him from finding the naked situation in her mind.

But he pulled back before saying, "This is not a rhetorical situation."

"No."

"Can I question the magnitude of 'bad'?"

"They won't die, but I doubt the person will want to remain my friend after this is over."

"Is the level of protection worth the pain of what will come?"

"The person might die if I don't do something."

At this, his eyes narrowed. "Haruhi, what is going on?"

"I can't tell. I promised," she said, then shook her head. "No, that's not it. It's true I promised silence, but this might be bigger than one person. If I hurt my friend but keep them protected, I might save many other people from dying."

"Is this about Circles?"

She nodded, unable to make her lips move.

"You should go to Sanano-san or her kindred."

"I thought about it, but if they haven't found an answer yet… I don't know, I thought that maybe I could."

Now he was seriously confused and worried; it resonated back to the other club members, who (Haruhi deduced) had been eavesdropping through Mori's mind. In moments, all six Elementals were standing in the prep room.

**'****If I may extrapolate,'** Kyouya said, switching voices for the delicate conversation, **'could this perhaps deal with the recent increase in Circle-related deaths?'**

Again, Haruhi nodded. She refused to reply with telepathy; her kindred were now much better about respecting each other's personal-mental space, but her thoughts were so inundated with Kasanoda's offer that there was no real way to prevent them from hearing it if she let them in.

**'****Are you thinking that someone is purposefully spreading the secret of Circle-forging?'** Huni asked, and at her nod, he continued, **'Then wouldn't Circle Sanano – or one of the other sanctioned Circles – have searched for the culprit? And if they didn't find the people behind it, why do you believe you can?'**

"I think I have a way to get underneath the radar. The other Circles are so well known that I doubt their ability to do covert work, but I'm – _we're_ – not known."

**'****I don't get it,'** Kaoru said.

"To hide from Circle Sanano or the High Circle for this long, those people have to be protecting themselves somehow. But they're still getting the secret out to other Elementals. So I think I can get underneath the protection and find out who these people are."

**'****You're going to put yourself in danger, then,'** Mori said, and his disapproval was echoed by the others.

"No, I'll be fine, I promise."

**'****You can't promise that,'** Hikaru frowned.

"You do realize that I have something that most people don't have," she said, pantomiming a gun with one hand. "I can take care of myself."

**'****This may come as a surprise to you, but being kindred does mean that we can trust each other,'** Kaoru said with dripping sarcasm. **'So can't you tell us what's going on?'**

"I trust you guys a lot. I didn't go running off into this without saying anything."

**'****You're not saying a whole helluva lot right now,'** Hikaru growled.

"I'll tell you everything after I'm finished. Just think of this as another job from Amaya-san."

It surprised the elemancy out of her when Tamaki, usually so calm and even-tempered, burst out, **'Haruhi, you can't do this! You can't keep running out on us when we're trying to help! We've always respected your independence, but now it's just insulting!'**

"No, I-"

**'****He's right,'** Mori said, and she could sense an echo of agreement from four more voices. **'We, of all people, know that you are no helpless lady to be rescued over and over. You are a capable Elemental.'**

**'****That being said, you're also too secretive for our liking, made even worse when you add a stubborn streak that tramples your good sense,'** Kyouya said. Haruhi didn't rise to the bait, and he continued. **'So you **_**are**_** going to tell us what's going on, and we **_**are**_** going to handle this as a Circle should.'**

She knew that she should tell them. She knew that they deserved to be treated like the equals they were. She knew that the least she could do was respect their wishes because they were a Circle and no one was left out.

But she knew them, and she knew that telling them about Kasanoda's offer would throw them into such mental chaos as to make her impulsive lie look more logical than a calculus equation. They wouldn't accept her reasoning, nor would they let her continue with the subterfuge.

_I'm sorry_.

She looked at them, standing together and facing her with expressions of glass under pressure, and said, "I'll tell you after everything is over."

And everything they had together suddenly fell and shattered across the floor, and there was no hiding anger and disgust and hurt.

"Then if you're so hell-bent on doing things yourself, don't bother calling us for help! Obviously you won't need it!" Tamaki snarled – _I've never seen him so angry _– before throwing open the door and storming away without a backwards glance. Unsurprisingly Kyouya pushed right past her, actually hitting her shoulder with his arm, and followed Tamaki.

The twins, wearing expressions of fire and lightning that was doused too soon, went out of their way to avoid touching her. Huni shook his head sadly but didn't stay nor share a word of understanding.

And Mori, before leaving the room, said, "I hope that whatever you're doing is worth the price you're paying."

_Me too._

--

Fifteen minutes later, she found Kasanoda and his companion – both dressed in casual clothes; Kasanoda must have changed before returning for her – standing next to a silver Toyota Century. Haruhi closed her eyes, rubbed them, and sighed when the image didn't change.

_Like that's going to be inconspicuous. The last time I saw one of those was when Huni showed me his uncle's car._

It took her a moment to remember that, for all his down-to-earth mannerisms, the redhead was still a rich kid with no concept of discretion. But she simply smiled as she walked up to them and said, "Thank you for picking me up, Kasanoda-kun."

"No problem," he mumbled, then gestured at the blond man. "This is Sendou Tetsuya, my right-hand man. Tetsuya, this is Fujioka Haruhi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Tetsuya said, smiling warmly at her.

"Likewise," she said, and they shook hands. She liked his open expression, and how he looked her directly in the eyes. His tattoo – Lightning – was carefully breathed into life, but not a spark touched her fingers. She returned the favor with a small show of Water before they broke grips.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"I have a request," she said. "Can we stop off at my home? I'd like to change out of my uniform."

"Don't wanna get it dirty?"

"It's not that. The Ouran uniform is pretty distinctive; I'd hate for someone to realize where we come from. It would only bring unnecessary drama to the school."

They agreed, and with said plan in mind, all three slid into the car and went on their way. Both kept up a light flow of conversation, offering information about themselves that Haruhi carefully returned. Now in something a little nicer – dark gray slacks and a rose-colored blouse – they were moving for real. When neither man spoke for a long five minutes, she pressed the sensitive question into the air.

"So where are we going to get information about _it_?"

She could hear the grimace in Tetsuya's voice, almost taste the hesitation in the air. "I didn't want to bring Ritsu-san, nor you, there but I wasn't given a choice about where to meet our, er, _instructor_. It's not particularly suitable for teens, but it _is_ one of the few places relatively safe for Elementals.

"Have you heard of the club Vivid Lain?"

The shock hit Haruhi in the solar plexus, shoving bile into her throat. She actually doubled over, one hand clamped on her mouth as tears rose in her eyes. Swallowing slowly, tasting fear and acid on her tongue, she forced herself to think slowly.

_Calm down, Fujioka. Maybe Vivid Lain is just the setup place. Maybe the Elementals telling the secret are just using Vivid Lain as a cover. Maybe it's all happening without Amaya's knowing._

That sounded painfully unlikely. Amaya knew everything that went on in her club; she had seven pairs of eyes.

Except she remembered what Sonata said about Light Elementals having the ability to bend light around them and how the Light from Circle Hashimoto had managed to sneak past Jousuke to take pictures of Haruhi with the two most capable Sanano Elementals.

_And if Circle Hashimoto left any protégés behind, then they would know that same trick. And there _was_ a fourth teenaged Circle that the High Circle discovered all those months ago, the one discovered at Asahara. Would it be too big a leap of logic to assume a connection?_

"You okay, Fujioka?" Kasanoda asked, turned around in his seat to look at her. "You look a little white."

"I'm fine," she said, and thought that her voice sounded a little empty. "I'm just a little overwhelmed that this is actually going to happen."

"If it makes you feel better I'm shaking, too," Tetsuya admitted.

"So who are we going to talk to?" she asked, desperately needing the answer so she could prepare herself.

"I don't know. I actually got this connection through my father's _yakuza_ gang; I've been estranged from them for a few years, but a cousin owed me a favor. I had him search out for people willing to talk about forging a Circle, and he said that Vivid Lain's got a few."

"Elementals?"

"Circles. Apparently, there's some underground elemancy going on there."

_So maybe Amaya _doesn't_ know about this,_ she thought, and voiced a similar thought. "I've heard that Circle Sanano has something to do with Vivid Lain. Wouldn't a sanctioned Circle know about that kind of stuff?"

She didn't see his reaction directly, but a little static yellow reflected against the windshield. "Circle Sanano is renowned for being extremely tight-lipped about their secrets," he said in a careful monotone.

_Interesting that you would know that,_ Haruhi thought, and she wondered what else Tetsuya knew. "So will Circle Sanano be around while we're there? I don't want to get caught."

"I may not – oh fuck!" and he swung the car around a hard left turn, throwing both Haruhi and Kasanoda against their seatbelts.

"What's goin' on?" Kasanoda demanded.

"We've got someone tailing us," Tetsuya snarled, making wild turns and lane changes without care for the honking horns. "I wasn't sure if I was seeing things, but the asshole almost rear-ended me just now."

Haruhi turned around in her seat, eyes scanning the appreciably-busy street. It took her a handful of seconds to find a black car, ordinary and unassuming, staying exactly two cars behind their position. No matter where Tetsuya went, it followed.

Nervous fear rankled up her stomach. "What should we do?" she asked, and elemancy tickled her palm.

"I'm open to ideas," Tetsuya said, still dodging traffic with stunning skill.

"Are we almost there?" Kasanoda asked.

"I'm not going to lead them to our destination. We need to lose them before heading off to Vivid Lain."

"What about elemancy?"

"If you want to try, go for it, but if you miss then you could seriously hurt someone."

"Even if you do it right, you could still cause an accident," Haruhi said, never taking her gaze from the darkness behind them.

"Shit, this guy's good! He could be from the Sendou," Tetsuya said, and Kasanoda gave him a questioning look. "My father's still not particularly happy with my change of affiliations, Ritsu-san. You know that."

"Whoever he is doesn't matter. We have to get rid of him before he causes some real damage," Haruhi said, and decided to take the risk. "Don't interrupt me, either of you."

She reached deep inside for en-Circled-level elemancy; she wasn't planning on performing her most powerful magics, but rather her most subtle manipulations. Focusing on the black car, she let her elemancy feel around for the fuel tank. When she found the source, like a hot springs constantly spraying and breathing, she carefully led a tendril of elemancy backwards through the engine. It was like blindly fighting against a mechanical dragon, spitting fire and steam, but she gritted her teeth and forced her way past the cylinders, fuel injector, and finally into the tank. Once in place, she turned the elemancy into pure water and felt the two liquids immediately balk at one another's presence.

"They're fallin' behind," Kasanoda said in a whisper. She risked opening her eyes and was delighted to see the black car start to slow down. It wasn't until Tetsuya broke through an almost-red light that she finally turned around and half-collapsed in her seat. When she reached for her boys with telepathy, an automatic reaction after any high-adrenaline incidents, they were still seething with anger and she pulled back as if stung by a hornet.

The next thing she knew, they had pulled into the Vivid Lain parking lot and Kasanoda was gently shaking her shoulder.

"Thanks," she mumbled, stretching her neck and back before getting out and taking stock of the situation. There were a healthy number of cars around, though no one was standing in line. It was a Monday and barely 7 PM, and Haruhi wasn't surprised by the minimal numbers. All together, the group climbed out and slowly made their way to the door. Tetsuya paid for all three; Haruhi entered last, her eyes constantly tracking the bouncer.

She immediately scanned the crowd for any familiar faces. Having visited Vivid Lain on a number of occasions since her initial visit, she knew where to look for any Sanano Elementals. Takumi was usually behind the bar or with Amaya in the VIP room/office, Jousuke continued to act as the second-floor bouncer, and Sonata floated around the dance floor. But there was no one but Jousuke around, and he didn't notice her walking in.

A flicker of paranoia touched her chest as she wondered where they were. _Maybe it's a good thing that I'm here. If someone's doing illegal activities while the Sanano Elementals are absent, then I can prove what's going on._

"Come on, let's take a seat," Tetsuya said, gently ushering them around the bar and a handful of curved couches.

"How are we going to find the person who's helping us?" Haruhi asked, sliding in last and keeping Kasanoda sandwiched in-between them. "Is there someone who's going to come and get you? Will you recognize him, or her?"

"It's going to be another Lightning, but…," and the trio looked around the room; naturally, every seventh person was a Lightning. "It doesn't really narrow our choices."

_I don't like this,_ Haruhi thought. _It's too… too unorganized. When I met Amaya-san, I was given a task to do. I did something that made me unique to Circle Sanano, even if I didn't know it at the time. Sitting around like this doesn't feel like their style._

_Another positive sign that they're not involved._

_But the fact remains that if someone is trying to kill off underaged Elementals. Kasanoda – and maybe myself – are still in trouble._

She was too nervous to sit around and drink, and Tetsuya wasn't doing as great a job of controlling his sparks now, so she politely excused herself and went to the bathroom _because I need to move and be alone and this just doesn't feel right more than anything I need answers_.

After washing her hands/playing with the tap water, she returned to the table – and couldn't find it. Both Kasanoda and Tetsuya were gone; they had disappeared from the floor. For a moment she panicked, wondering why they would both leave her – Kasanoda was always conscientious where she was concerned – but decided that things might be better this way. She could always search for clues and answers without someone breathing down her neck.

So, double-checking for any Sanano Elementals and seeing none, Haruhi took a seat at the bar proper. There weren't many people around, and the bartender quickly gravitated to her.

"What'dya want?"

"Do you have any Coke or Pepsi?"

He sighed, probably disappointed that she wasn't buying a more expensive drink, and with a flick of elemancy he filled a small glass with soda. She tossed him 500 yen and began nursing the drink as she opened her ears to conversation.

In all honesty, she wasn't expecting to hear anything of value. The crowd was somewhat thin and most people were sitting in groups rather than spread across the bar. The music was turned up to a respectable decibel, making it harder to focus. More important than all that, Haruhi knew she didn't look like anyone else around. She looked just a little too polished, a little too "innocent". No one would want to share any truly sensitive information with someone who was so obviously out of place.

So when someone plopped down next to her, Haruhi didn't turn her head. When he asked her, "Hey baby, waiting for someone?" she just smiled politely and nodded.

When he followed it by asking, "Is it a kindred?" Haruhi felt her shoulders tense and didn't stop her tattoo from giving a little hiccup of surprise.

"Knew it," he said with a smirk. "I've never seen you here before, and there's only one reason why a little thing like you would come to Vivid Lain."

Haruhi now looked at him a little more strongly. Probably in his mid-twenties, wearing an outfit that would be more fashionable if he were five years younger, with hair dyed and spiked in all directions. His Light tattoo glowed with a sickly energy, as if it were ivory burned and aged, and he radiated such an air of self-importance that Haruhi wanted to clean it away with a thunderstorm.

But she acted the part of a nervous teenager and furiously shook her head. "No, that's not it," she said without much force.

"Sure, sweetheart, whatever you say," he said, leaning in and throwing an arm over the back of her chair. "I'll bet you're trying to meet up with one of the Circles here, right? You're cute and all, but see, only _real_ special Elementals get to talk with them."

"You must be one, then?" she not-quite-asked, unable to keep the dry sarcasm from her voice. The guy didn't even notice.

"Hell yeah. See, I've been here for years, and me and Circle Sanano are tight," he said. "I even get to hang with them pretty regularly. They really rely on me to make sure that everything is running right down here."

_Wow, and I thought the twins could be arrogant. I owe them a deep apology later_, she thought. Still, he seemed so willing to strut and brag that Haruhi played along. "So _if _I wanted to ask someone about Circles, could I ask you?"

She nearly jumped when she felt his fingers against her side, brushing between her hip and bra strap, but kept herself from moving. Haruhi forced herself to concentrate on his noxious tattoo and his words.

"I can tell you, if you really want to know," he said, "but I don't know how badly you want it."

"So are you in a Circle?" she pushed.

"Yeah," he said smoothly.

Haruhi knew he was lying; she couldn't sense the strength of his elemancy and had no way of proving it, but something about him told her that he couldn't have been en-Circled.

"Who did you learn from?"

"Circle Sanano, of course. Told you we're close."

Another lie, and one that she was glad to hear. "So you weren't kidding when you said you were important," she said, internally writhing at her own poor acting skills. But now she was close enough to smell the liquor on his breath, sense it mixing freely with his blood, and Haruhi deeply doubted that he could focus on anything more than a foot away.

"You just gotta know the right people, baby. See those kids over there?" and he pointed to a group of punks that couldn't have been much older than herself. "They've been coming here for three weeks, waiting for a chance to talk with Sanano or her kindred. But see, you gotta know someone or they won't give you the chance to wipe their asses."

Haruhi felt ice-melting relief. If Circle Sanano was still keeping people cut out of the 'know', then they couldn't be the ones spreading the Circle-forging secrets. This guy, however, was looking like a good candidate as a baiter for "innocent" Elementals. He was lying to her; there was no reason why he wouldn't try the scam on someone more unknowing.

"So if I couldn't talk to Circle Sanano, is there someone else I could ask?" she asked, applying a technique that made her sick to use. Haruhi leaned back towards him, gazing upwards and throwing as much 'want' into her eyes as possible.

"You just have to know how to ask," he said, and leaned in so closely that Haruhi didn't have to guess about what he wanted.

And then Kasanoda's hand was on the other man's shoulder, his tattoo shining in emerald challenge, as he growled, "She doesn't need your help."

Haruhi didn't feign joy when she smiled at him and Tetsuya, who followed right behind with his own tattoo freely dancing in menace. The Light Elemental slid out of his seat (more like thrown off by Kasanoda) and scurried off to the spiral staircase. A little flash of petty triumph went through Haruhi as she watched Jousuke-the-bouncer prevent him from entering the second floor area.

_Everything's okay._

"Are you ready?"

"More than ready," Tetsuya said, and now he was grinning in pure delight. "Let's get going. There's a lot of stuff to talk about."

--

Locked in the elemancy practice room/sword room of the Kasanoda house, Haruhi knelt and faced the excited faces of Tetsuya and Kasanoda. She refused to let them tell her any details until they were someplace safe; car windows weren't soundproof, and she had no intention of letting _anyone_ overhear their sensitive conversation. They were nervous and excitable and she couldn't really blame them, but someone had to keep a level head.

"So tell me what they said," she finally said after all the other men had dispersed.

Tetsuya did most of the speaking. Through it, she could see why Kasanoda was so willing to trust the other man. There was quiet passion, assurance without arrogance, and the way he spoke to both teens with respect. If she wasn't already in a Circle, Haruhi thought that these two would have been good kindred to have.

"Then he said that after binding ourselves to each other, we would open up to the ambient elemancy around us, and then it'd be done. We'd be a Circle," Tetsuya finished, and he was almost bouncing on his knees.

Haruhi vaguely nodded, still distracted by her own concerns _how am I going to tell them what I did tonight?_ when she asked, "I'm sorry, I must have missed it. What did he say about the Void?"

Both men looked confused. "The what?" Kasanoda asked.

And her own problems were thrown out of her mind as that sick, sinking feeling came back to vicious life. "The Void? Didn't he tell you about it? You said the man you talked to explained the whole thing."

"He did," Tetsuya said, and now he looked alarmed. "I mean, I think he did. He told me he did."

"Tell me everything again!" she said, her forcefulness surprising them.

"He said to stand in a circle about seven feet around," Kasanoda said, and he accurately described all the different positions and actions of the Elementals: the core reaching out and the others reaching back, the surrounding Elementals touching one another with elemancy.

"And after that, we stand around as we absorb the natural elemancy around us and wait until we feel our elemancy mixing with each others'," Tetsuya said. "Then we bring our elemancy back into our bodies and that's it."

_I can't breathe,_ she thought. _Oh my God, I think I found the people and they're hiding in plain sight of Amaya and the others. And I know how they're doing it and what they're doing oh my God I can't believe it I can't believe it._

"Someone lied to you," she said, trying not to let her voice shake. "Whoever you talked to – they didn't tell you everything."

To say that the two were stunned would have been such a gross understatement that it was almost _wrong_. Instead, Tetsuya furiously shook his head back and forth.

"No, that's not true. We were told exactly what to do – and what do you know about Circles, anyway?" he asked, suddenly going from worried to angry.

"Who did you talk to?" she quietly asked. "Was this person actually in a Circle? I was talking with someone in the bar and he definitely wasn't-"

"Actually, we did," Tetsuya said defensively. "It was Sugisawa Raitoya, the Lightning of Circle Sanano."

Before, when shocks and surprises overwhelmed her, it was like being deafened by thunder and waves. Her mind screamed and wailed and threw itself against her mental walls as it tried to deny what had just been heard. Now, there was nothing but silence. It was the sound of an icicle being born, of snow leaving death in its wake.

The voices of Tetsuya and Kasanoda were so very far away.

"So there's no way he could have been wrong. I mean, I was shocked to find out that we talked to him, but he was really encouraging. I guess we impressed him enough to talk with us."

The mental touches of her kindred were softer than baby's breath, setting aside their still-sharp anger as they recognized that something was very, very wrong.

**'****Haru-chan, are you all right?'**

**'****What's going on? Why can't I hear her?'**

**'****Where is she? Where's Haruhi?'**

Her thoughts were empty, as if the Void itself drank away all sense of here-and-now, and she tried to deny the truth of what had never been said but so very obvious now.

It was Circle Sanano.

_No. _

Circle Sanano was behind all the Circle-forging deaths.

_No. It's not them, it can't be them._

Then she remembered back many months ago, when Raitoya and Amaya went missing while Circles Sanano and Fujioka conversed. They never said where they went, never said what happened. Hours later, the ex-ESC boys were found dead.

_Stop it! They had nothing to do with that! That was the fault of Circle Hashimoto!_

She remembered the Water elemancy conference, and the unforgiving stance that Takumi took. His own words – '_most of the people coming to us are either people looking for a thrill or kids in gangs. Maybe it's better that they're dead and not causing harm to innocents_' – had once sounded fierce and protective; now they were chilling and damning.

"Haruhi, are you okay?"

**'****She's with Kasanoda.'**

**'****Haruhi, we're coming. Just stay where you are.'**

She remembered the Sanano Elementals as more than tutors. She remembered Jousuke's lunches or dinners, eating with them almost every Sunday for the last three months. She remembered Sonata's teasing laughter as she tried to teach Haruhi how to dance on Vivid Lain's floor, and then giving up to go dance with Hikaru. She remembered listening to Bien hum a meaningless tune, her fingers glowing with light pink elemancy as she rubbed down Tamaki's aching shoulders. She remembered Raitoya's guilty smile as Kyouya furiously shook the now-password protected laptop in front of the former's face, demanding to know how he did it despite the fact that the computer had never been turned on. She remembered Kayo's quiet words of counsel when Haruhi reluctantly admitted that she was still having nightmares but no more panic attacks.

_No…._

More than that, she remembered Amaya – a woman to be admired and emulated. Haruhi wanted that confidence and poise and self-assured strength that had nothing to do with arrogance and everything with the simple fact that she was all that she claimed to be. Things about Balances, about elemancy, about life – Amaya taught her all that Haruhi was willing to learn, freely and joyfully.

_No._

And she remembered Takumi and his words and his touch and _that_ kiss and his elemancy and there was such a profound sense that everything that once was right now might be wrong because the one person that she trusted-honored-cherished as something more than a teacher-friend-brother wasn't who she thought he might be –

_NO! No, I'd never doubt him!_

_Never!_

"Haruhi!"

She felt someone shaking her shoulders and her eyes snapped open (_when did I close them?_); Kasanoda was grasping her while Tetsuya watched with wide eyes. Her cheeks were wet (_when did that happen_?) and her breath was coming out in soft sobs.

"Are you okay?" Tetsuya asked, and Kasanoda added, "You just started cryin' outta nowhere."

"You're wrong."

Neither understood. "What?"

"You're wrong. It couldn't have been Ra- Sugisawa-san. It _had_ to be someone else."

"Of course it was him. I'd recognize any of the Lightning Elementals of the Circles."

She shook her head, her hair almost slapping Kasanoda. "You're wrong. You're wrong."

"So first you said that Sugisawa-san told me the wrong forging information, and now you're saying that he was lying about who he was in the first place," Tetsuya said, and now he wasn't even trying to hide his anger. "If we're going to be kindred, you're going to have to trust us."

And that was it – the words that squared her shoulders and forced ice into her voice. Haruhi gently pushed Kasanoda's hands away as she brushed tears away with elemancy. "I can prove that that person lied to you. That the directions to forging a Circle weren't complete."

"How?" Tetsuya asked, carefully skeptical.

**'****Forgive me,'** she told her boys, and then summoned her Balance into hand.

**'****No!'**

**'****Haruhi, stop!'**

**'****What are you doing? It's our secret and no one else's!'**

But it was the only unwavering proof that she was en-Circled, and it was the only way the two men in front of her were going to trust in her veracity. Tetsuya let out a gasp of surprise as blue light gave birth to Kagiri, and Kasanoda actually fell backwards off his knees at he stared at her.

She looked over their heads, at a symbol of Earth elemancy painted on the wall, and said, "Because I'm already part of a Circle, and I know what it takes to forge one."

By the time she released her Balance – cutting off the torrent of telepathy – Tetsuya had regained his composure. "If you're already in a Circle," he said slowly, and quiet wrath melted his tattoo from yellow to burnished gold, "then you lied to us. You never had any intention of joining us."

A soft shake of her head. "No."

"Then why?!" Kasanoda demanded. Though his words were angry, Haruhi knew better. Anger didn't sound like it bled.

"Because I knew that Elementals were dying during failed Circle forgings, and I wanted to protect you."

Kasanoda's jaw closed sharply, and she saw him slowly swallow the words. "You wanted…."

"To protect you," she repeated. "To make sure that you weren't going to be the next Elemental to die. I'm sorry I lied, I really am, but I'm not sorry I did it. If I didn't, you could… you might have tried to forge a failed Circle."

"So when you mentioned that Void thing… I mean, you weren't just messing with us, were you?" Tetsuya said, and now _he_ realized the implications of what Haruhi was saying. "If we tried to forge it and no one told us about the Void, then we might have…," and he drifted off before bursting out, "Why? Why would Sugisawa-san lie?!"

"I don't know, but I need to find out," Haruhi said, now getting to her feet. Barely brushing her telepathy, she could feel that the boys were zeroing in on her position; they'd be at the Kasanoda complex very soon. "Tetsuya-san, can I have a few minutes with Kasanoda-kun?"

The blond gave his young master a quick glance – easily read, _should I leave you with someone who hurt you so badly?_ – but Kasanoda nodded and the two were soon alone together.

He was still sitting on the ground, looking at the _tatami_ mats as if the earth could swallow him and protect him from everything that happened that day. Without thinking, Haruhi stepped in front of him, knelt down, and pulled him into a hug. Her arms went around his shoulders and she buried her face into his neck and hair. He smelled like cherry tomatoes in a sunlit garden.

For a moment he didn't move. Then, as if fighting his own body, Kasanoda hugged her back.

Words fell like weeping rain from her lips. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I keep hurting you. I'm sorry because I really care about you and all I could think was that you'd get killed if I didn't try. I'm sorry because you were always such a good friend and I-"

"Is it the guys from the Host Club?" he asked, breath warming her shoulder.

At first, she didn't understand the question. Then came illumination, and she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Kasanoda-kun. I'm so sorry."

"I know it doesn't matter, but… if you weren't in a-"

"Yes."

His arms tightened around her for only a heartbeat; she returned it before breaking the embrace. As she stood, Haruhi offered her hand to him.

"I'd understand if you don't forgive me, and if you'd never want to see me again."

He took it but didn't say anything as he got to his feet. Haruhi was grateful for the silence; it meant neither agreement nor disagreement.

A knock on the wooden door, and Tetsuya reentered. "Ritsu-san? There are some guests for you and Fujioka-san."

"Thank you," they spoke in tandem, and Haruhi couldn't help but let her mouth quirk up in a faint smile.

She turned serious as a summer storm as she spoke. "I don't really know how to say this, but please don't tell anyone about my Circle. I shouldn't have told you in the first place, but I didn't have much of a choice. You wouldn't have believed me otherwise."

Tetsuya nodded solemnly and Kasanoda gave a rough growl of agreement.

"Thank you."

The redhead led her back to the front gate where her six kindred were waiting. Their tattoos were all alight, their eyes were full of fury and elemancy, and they looked at no one but her. She didn't need telepathy to know that she'd hurt them badly, possibly worse than Kasanoda, and climbed into the Suou limousine without attempting to defend herself. As the car drove down the road, she finally opened herself to their minds.

Their thoughts and emotions rolled over her like a glacier cutting through weaker waters. They yelled about turning her back on the Circle. They snarled about the way she so easily went to Kasanoda but not to them. It was impossible to separate the different personalities; they flowed into each other with reflexive ease as their feelings layered on top of each other's. All felt anger, betrayal, frustration, helplessness, fear.

And somewhere in the deepest part of all six, in the place where they lived, she could see a seed of black regret growing and entwining their thoughts.

_Regret that they forged the Circle with me,_ Haruhi thought dispassionately. She accepted the mental beating, closing her eyes but not throwing shields against them. This was a well-deserved punishment, and she would wait until they were done before speaking her mind.

So she let them push through her barriers, rut through her recent memories and see exactly why she had done what she did.

_I'd risk a great deal in the course of doing the right thing. I'd even set aside my own morals for greater ones. And I'd hurt my friends to save the Nameless Faceless Elementals because it's what's right._

The knowledge of her intentions added the brightness of understanding to their thoughts, reluctant as they were to accept it.

**'****You should have told us about this,'** Kyouya said, arms crossed and lips tightly pursed. **'Kasanoda may not be one of our favorite people, but we certainly don't wish him dead.'**

**'****I doubt that you'd have calmly allowed me to continue with the masquerade if you'd known,'** she said defensively. **'I know you **_**that**_** well.'**

Without a warning, Huni, who was sitting to her right, grabbed her by the shoulders. **'For the love of elemancy, **_**wake up**_**! Haruhi, we. Are. Your. Kindred!' **He punctuated the words with a light shake, barely restraining himself from anything more forceful, and for once Haruhi was scared of the little blond boy with the sharp brown eyes.

None of the others dared to move, even when the limo came to a stop in front of the Suou Second Mansion.

**'****We're not perfect, I know, but we will do anything for you. For you, we're willing to learn and be patient. Weren't you the one telling us that the Circle always comes first? Weren't you the one who taught us about duty and sacrifice?'** Mitsukuni said as his mindvoice dropped to a whisper and he leaned his forehead against hers. Their eyes closed in perfect concert.

**'****Haruhi, why won't you let us love you?'**

The words were a punch to her stomach, a serrated knife tracing her heart that killed the breath in her lungs _because I think he just said what I think he said and I don't know what to do what to say what to think._

**'****Just let us help you. Let us be the ones you can rely on. Let us be kindred,'** Tamaki said, and she felt his hand on her knee. There was warmth there, like sunlight through rain, and it made her shoulders slump as all the tension fell away. Mitsukuni continued to support her as the others came to rest their hands against her back, her neck, her fingers. She recognized each touch, distinctive as their elemancy and voices and smiles.

Finally, biting down her pride as she bit on her lip, Haruhi said, **'I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I'm sorry I don't know how to yet.'**

The truth hurt, the pain of a sleeping limb being forced into life with blood-rushing intensity. It was something that had never been admitted, though it was a fact not unknown, and now that it had been brought to light there was no denying the implications.

_Out of the seven of us, I'm the one who's not acting as a kindred should. I'm the one who's holding back._

_I'm the one who's breaking our Circle._

**'****We can still fix it. We have a chance to make it stronger,'** Tamaki said, and his earnestness was not to be denied. **'I know we can do it.'**

**'****And we can start by confronting Circle Sanano about these incidents,' **Kyouya agreed.

Haruhi sat up straight. **'No, we aren't! They're not doing anything wrong.'**

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her. **'Perhaps you don't remember, Haruhi, but we just saw it in your mind that Raitoya-san lied to Kasanoda and his friend. That's strong evidence.'**

**'****I didn't see him, so it's not proof!'**

**'****Of course it was, and we need to confront Circle Sanano.'**

**'****Then I'm not going with you!'**

And all was silence.

* * *

Author's Notes (7/14/08): If you haven't noticed already, I have rewritten this chapter to flow much more appropriately. Haruhi is looking less like a plot device with every sentence.

--

Author's Notes (6/11/08): And all is silence.

The next chapter should be up in three weeks time.


	23. Savage in Capacity

**Reminder!**

**If you read the older version of Chapter 22 (between 6/11 and 7/14/08), please go back and reread the updated version.**

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: Yamiyo no Prologue from the Mai-HiME Original Soundtrack Vol. I. This is played while the Host Club is sitting outside the club talking. The violin solo comes in while Haruhi is telling her boys the truth, and the song ends with her leaving the car.

The second song is Pride, by Soil. This is played during the entire club scene as frequently as necessary, and ends with concrete and wood falling.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Huamulan for being so painfully prompt with these last two chapters. She keeps reading and beta-ing despite the terrible pressures I seem to put her under. Also, thanks to Sambucivox for doing some pre-beta-ing work with me.

* * *

Chapter 23

The Suou Second Mansion didn't have an elemancy room, but it did have a soundproof music room that housed a grand piano and a handful of chairs. Tamaki first dropped to the sleek hardwood floor at the piano's feet, and all followed until they were in a lazy circle facing one another.

After a long silence, one that Haruhi was not willing to break, Huni took the initiative.

"Haruhi… we understand your reluctance to face Circle Sanano, but it's got to be done."

"No, it doesn't. We know that it wouldn't have been them."

"Or not," Hikaru said. "We don't know jack-shit about them. Yeah, they help us, but that doesn't mean they can't be manipulative bastards."

"Manipulative bastards wouldn't teach us the secret to Circle-forging, and then not turn us in."

"But they're not the ones risking anything – we are," Huni reminded her.

"Well, what about the men who chased me and Kasanoda down? Tetsuya-san said that someone from the Sendou was trying to stop them," she said, still speaking coolly. "What if they also planted someone who'd lie to him and Kasanoda-kun?"

The six barely shared a glance before Mori said, with quiet remorse, "That was us. We saw you get into the car with Kasanoda and tried to see where you were going, but our car died during the ride."

Icicles formed along her spine. "Wait, that was _you_? In the black car?"

Silent nods.

"But why?! You were so angry with me…."

"Yeah, but not enough to let you go flying off on your own without _some_ protection," Hikaru said sullenly, though he colored the words with something like embarrassment.

Haruhi wasn't sure what to say, but a sudden flare of anger hit her. "You were following me! Have you done this before – tracked me without my knowledge? Don't _you_ trust _me_?"

Again with the unkind silence. Haruhi hated it; there should be life and words and feeling from the six around her. But when it was obvious that they weren't going to tell her any more, with either voice, she moved back to the original problem.

"You so easily believe that Circle Sanano's no good. Can't you at least _try_ to see it from my perspective?"

Huni gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Well, there's nothing to prevent someone from lying about their name, like you said. I wouldn't be terribly surprised to find out that someone is trying to get Circle Sanano in trouble as Circle Hashimoto had done."

"What about the Light Elemental that talked to you, Haruhi? What if he was just the bait to distract you, knowing that you _have_ been there before, while his friends tried to lie to Kasanoda?" Tamaki suggested.

"See?" and Haruhi jumped on all the possible answers that were so much better than the one glaring at her. "See? There's so much we don't know!"

Kaoru rested a hand on Haruhi's, and he spoke for only her to hear. **'This isn't like you. I know you're fond of Ta- Circle Sanano, but you're not stupid. You'd follow a question out to its logical end, regardless of how much the truth may hurt. What's really wrong? What's the bigger problem here?'**

**'****There's noth-,'** and she stopped. Stopped her thoughts because she didn't know if that was true.

It caught the others' attention, and they waited for her answer.

She had none to give. There was no justification for why she so adamantly believed in Circle Sanano's innocence. Yes, her kindred gave a few half-hearted defenses, but there was no real ground to their offerings. Even if they didn't vocalize their thoughts, she knew that they were ready to jump on any little piece of evidence while she fought to find a single bloody fingerprint.

And there was sunlight on snows, an aurora highlighting the way through arctic darkness as she realized why they took the part of the judge-jury-executioner with such ease.

**'****You're afraid,'** she said slowly, reaching tendrils out like oil sliding over crystal waters. **'You're afraid that I care more about Amaya-san and Takumi-san than you. That's why you want them gone.**

**'****You're jealous of my relationship with them.'**

The reaction she got was… not unexpected.

There was yelling of all variation; disagreement and cursing and snapping until the unique voices didn't matter so much as the single-minded need to tell her that she was wrong wrong wrong wrong _wrong!_

And all she felt was a little bit sad because she wasn't as wrong as they'd like her to think. Worse – they knew it too and let language die.

Looking down at her hands, twirling a line of deep blue elemancy around her fingers, Haruhi finally said, "I don't know what to think now. I'm confused, and a little scared, and my mind's thinking of a million things that happened tonight. And right now, I just want to go home and sleep and pretend that maybe it didn't happen and I don't have to wonder if my teachers are killers. But I have to ask a favor first."

She looked at Kyouya, the one burned most by her distance though he'd never believe it, and said, "Have someone investigate them. Find out what they've been doing these past few months. After that, you can make your decision."

"I have no interest in wasting time and money on such an endeavor," he said immediately.

"You guys were ready to jump on them for supposed crimes. It would cost you more than monetary losses to be proven wrong."

"Perhaps, but Circle Sanano is a sanctioned Circle. It would be painfully expensive to have someone follow them around or do any digging into their background."

"You _do _know that we couldn't accuse them of any wrongdoing without bringing Kasanoda-kun into the situation and risking our own secret, right?"

**'****Which wouldn't have been a problem if you didn't say anything,'** Hikaru thought nastily, but then shook his head. **'Sorry, that was uncalled for, even coming from me.'**

Kyouya continued as if uninterrupted. "And because they _are_ a Circle, they are contracted to the police as back-ups for elemancy-related incidents. The overlap means entering territory that is incredibly dangerous, even for those of us in power," he said, vaguely gesturing around the circle.

"But if you did this, you might be able to prove guilt or innocence either way. It's still useful for both sides."

"I'm still uninterested."

"I would owe you."

"You are already indebted to this group."

"No, _I_ would owe _you_."

"I lack the need to keep a poor Water Elemental around."

She didn't want to use this card, but she needed her kindred's support. A quiet sense of déja-vu touched her memory when she said, "I'll accept your offer."

Kyouya hissed, and Haruhi knew she won.

"What offer?" Kaoru asked suspiciously, touching both Elemental's minds.

"My intention was, after graduation, to go to Kyoto University and its affiliated law school. My mother went there, and I always assumed that I'd do the same. However, it would mean moving two hours away from the Tokyo area – and my kindred. Kyouya made me the offer that, if I went to Tokyo University, he would find a way to subsidize my tuition."

"Later, upon graduating from law school, she would become a lawyer working for the Ootori Corporation," Kyouya finished, and Haruhi sensed that her kindred could now see the pieces falling into place. From the outside, it was a generous offer to help her become the lawyer she wanted to be. In reality, it meant that he was going to own her because she'd never be able to pay back for all that he'd do for her.

"This is something that you should have brought up to the whole group," Tamaki said, his voice not quite covering the hurt as he looked at Kyouya. The brunette refused to look back, and Haruhi thought that, perhaps, she wasn't the only one keeping her kindred at arm's length.

"So you'll do it," she said, pushing Kyouya both verbally and mentally.

"I believe that the exchange is well worth the money that will be spent during this enterprise," he said, and that was it. "What is it, specifically, that you are looking for?"

"Proof that they are, in some way, connected to the recent Circle-related deaths."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were on the side of their virtue."

"I am. But if there's proof in either direction, we have to know it. If I'm right, then you might find information about clandestine Circles using Vivid Lain as a cover. Circle Sanano would be innocent, and we can warn them about what's going on," she said, and took a deep breath. "If I'm wrong, then… then it's as you said."

"How quickly would you like this to happen?"

"As soon as possible."

"Then I will contact my men as soon as I depart," Kyouya said as he stood up, and the others automatically stood with him.

"We may as well go home, too," Hikaru sighed as Kaoru flipped open a cell. "Guess we're still having Host Club tomorrow?"

"Of course," Tamaki said, still looking at Kyouya as the latter called for a ride. "We cannot disappoint our students."

It was the first time that awkward silence rested between the seven as they waited for their separate rides.

"Who's taking you home?" Mori asked Haruhi, gently touching her shoulder. "If you don't mind, I will take you."

"Thanks," she said. For some reason, it felt like he was the only kindred who wasn't viciously angry with her.

**'****Because I am one who does not begrudge your need to save someone that is outside the Circle,'** and his voice wrapped inside her heart like a vine's tendril. **'Because Mitsukuni and I, though unhappy with your inability to trust us, respect your desire to save those that do and do not matter to you.'**

When he dropped her off that night at her apartment, she gave him a hug and didn't need to say 'thank you'.

--

Haruhi was, on the whole, a patient woman. She knew she possessed few virtues, and while she didn't like the concept of waiting, she knew how to accept the slowness of time passing. This situation was terribly different; wanting answers but unable to search them out herself made her anxious and a little more distant than usual. Every day she'd talk to Kyouya after the Host Club adjourned, and every day he said the same thing.

"The investigation isn't complete. When I have something to tell you, you'll know it."

She knew he wasn't withholding anything – telepathic touches confirmed his words – but he _was_ acting like an ass and she called him on it each time. It didn't change what he said or how he said it, though there was an odd comfort in the routine.

Thursday afternoon brought answers. For the second time since they had forged a Circle, Kyouya broke their cardinal rule.

**'****Third Elemancy Room, now!'**

"Don't know why I bother to buy lunch anymore," Hikaru grumbled as he threw away the rest of his tray. "It's gonna be wasted anyway."

"Just be glad you got a chance to eat," Kaoru said, following his brother's actions.

"Less talk, more walk," Haruhi said.

They were the last to arrive, and Tamaki nearly slammed the door on Hikaru to keep Kyouya's words from leaking out.

"No one is going to like this," the Dark said tightly, arms crossed and holding his cell in a crushing grip. "I'm sorry Haruhi, but Circle Sanano isn't what they seem."

Haruhi was certain that her heart stopped, but barely managed to whisper, "Tell me."

"I just received a call from Hotta about the presence of some extremely coincidental calls. Do you remember Takurozani and his now-deceased companions?"

Huni nodded sharply. "Of course."

"After going through the cell phone records of all seven, it was discovered that at 7:39 AM on July 6th, Takurozani received a call from his uncle. Six hours later, he was found dead in this room."

"That's great. So what?" Hikaru asked.

"The person who called him was the Takurozani of Circle Hashimoto."

"That's impossible. They were already dead at that time," Kaoru said, slowly shaking his head.

"It gets more interesting. ESC-Takurozani had apparently made a call to his dead uncle about 8 hours earlier. What happened around 11 PM that previous night?"

"The duels," Mori said immediately. "Did the Hashimoto-Takurozani get a call while he was dueling?"

"It was noted as a missed call. However, the better question is, _who_ was with them at that time?"

"Circle Sanano," both Tamaki and Hikaru said, and the redhead continued. "I'm still not getting it, though. They were busy dueling at the time."

"Let me ask this question," Kyouya said, "What would you do if you heard someone's cell phone go off after we finished dueling?"

"Pick it up," the Hitachiins said, and realization hit everyone present. "You're thinking-"

"That maybe the person on the ESC-Takurozani's caller ID wasn't really his uncle," Kyouya finished.

"Quite a stretch," Mori said neutrally. "Not invalid, but nothing that would hold in a court of law."

"It gets… better. Perhaps Huni could offer his own enlightenment."

Haruhi's head snapped to her Wind kindred; he wasn't one that she asked for help.

**'****You don't have to ask to get it,'** he quietly told her, but spoke aloud. "The Tokyo Police allowed me minimal access into their elemancy-related files so I could study offenses and incidents that took place in the last nine months."

And now everyone's jaw dropped. "How did you manage that?" Tamaki breathed, then frowned. "Never mind. Tell us later. What did you find out?"

"That the rate of forging-related deaths took a sharp turn uphill after the death of the ex-ESC members."

Hikaru growled; Kaoru inhaled sharply.

"Elucidate," Kyouya said.

Huni nodded. "The duels – ours and Circle Sanano's – took place July 5th. Takurozani and his companions died on July 6th, and the next forging-related death was on July 16th. After that, there's a death every two or three weeks, adding up to sixteen incidents between July and January."

"That's 112 dead Elementals," Tamaki said, absolutely horrified.

"Most of those Circles involved people between the ages of 15 and 20 – as in, ten of sixteen failed Circles. Four of them involved Elementals between 21 and 30, and the last two involved people over 30."

"So it looks like Circle Sanano started their killing spree with the ESC," Hikaru said.

"Stop saying that!" Haruhi snapped. "No one's proven that it's them!"

"This won't really help either side, but do keep in mind that Circle Sanano is also the Circle consultant for the police. Haruhi even mentioned that they're the people that other Circles send interested Elementals to," Huni reminded them. "They're the ones who have the greatest frequency of speaking with young Elementals on a regular basis."

"Outside our teachers," Haruhi disagreed. "Hongo-sensei and the others are from broken Circles, and they see kids every day. If you think that exposure was a main component with this problem, then they'd be the first people we should indict."

Tamaki nodded. "This is… not positive information, but it's only circumstantial evidence. There's no proof whatsoever that Circle Sanano had any hand with the deaths."

"There _is_ one person who can provide proof," Mori said, and at his kindred's puzzled expressions he said, "Kasanoda."

And the conversation from four days ago came back to them.

"The problem isn't whether or not to believe Kasanoda," Haruhi said softly, "but knowing that Raitoya-san had been the one to tell him the lie."

"So we have to find out if he was there on Monday, and if he talked with Kasanoda," Huni said.

"How? Call him up and say, 'hey man, spreading around the Circle-forging secret?'" Hikaru scoffed.

Kaoru looked off into the distance. "You know… calling might not be a terrible idea. Do some round-about questioning, get a hint of an answer – I can think of worse plans."

Tamaki asked, "But who calls?"

And, like a magnet, all six looked at Haruhi.

"No," she said.

"Would you rather me call?" Kyouya asked, holding his hand out for her cell.

"No, it just… I don't even know how to ask. Or what to ask."

"Don't actually ask about Raitoya-san. Just kind of… obliquely travel onto the subject," Kaoru suggested. "You're not dumb. You know how to get an answer without actually asking a question."

And though she wanted to fight, Haruhi knew that this was the only way to get a real answer. So she flipped open her phone and slowly scrolled down until she reached 'Sanano Amaya'.

**'****I don't want to do this. I shouldn't have to.'**

**'****But we need to know. You need to know. The whole damn world needs to know if they're killing people,'** Hikaru said tightly, but she knew he was hurting too (**'Bien promised she'd teach me this weekend and I want to go…'**).

So she pressed 'call'. Each unanswered ring was terrifying.

"Hello?"

Amaya's voice – so normal and mild and innocent (_not innocent?_).

"Hi," Haruhi said, almost whispering. "It's me, Haruhi."

A grin now. "Hey, kid. What's goin' on? Shouldn't you be in school right now, or are you being a bad girl for once?"

She hadn't realized it, but the bell had probably rung and they all missed it. "I'm being bad, I guess."

A chuckle of amusement. "God, you're adorable. So what'cha calling about?"

"I, uhm, wanted to mention that I visited Vivid Lain on Monday."

"So you _were_ there," Amaya said, and it sounded like she leaned back and kicked her feet onto the desk. "Jou thought he saw you, but you didn't say 'hi' to him like usual."

"I didn't want to bother him – he looked a little busy."

"Yeah, dealing with the dumb-fucks waving their Elemental dicks around and trying to get my attention. I don't pay my kindred near enough for his time."

Haruhi smiled.

"So what's going on? Usually you don't call unless something important is going down."

"I was supposed to meet a friend on Monday but he didn't show," she lied. "So I looked around for Takumi-san, but he wasn't there either. I was just calling to make sure that he's all right."

"Oh, he's fine. Been dealing more and more frequently with the assholes at the club, so I gave him this whole week off."

"I'm glad to hear he's okay."

"Too bad you didn't stick around, though. You might have seen Rai."

Black ice was born, and it froze all the way into her kindred's veins.

"I thought he didn't usually work at Vivid Lain," she said, sounding just a little curious.

"Not usually," Amaya admitted. "But he's taking Takumi's hours, doing some computer magic and Circle work for me. He's actually got a little gift for your Kaoru – some piece of electronic bullshit that Lightnings get off on – so if you're planning to stop by around 6:30 tomorrow, he'll be there."

"I was at the club around 7 on Monday," Haruhi said, working to keep calm. "How did I miss him?"

"He was there at that time, but had to deal with more idiots trying to learn the forging secret." She snorted. "Heh, like we're going to teach a couple of gang-bangers how to forge a Circle."

"Were they a blonde Lightning and a redheaded Earth?"

If it were possible, Haruhi could hear Amaya's eyes narrowing. "What are you getting at?"

But Haruhi didn't hear the Dark woman's question. She just looked to her kindred with sea-deep sorrow resonating from her eyes and soul.

**'****You were right. You were right all along.'**

Six mindvoices told her the same thing, the colors of their thoughts ranging from angry to anguished, defeated to determined.

"You still there, Haruhi?"

**'****Do it.'**

Screwing up her courage, closing her eyes to see nothing but the words of her kindred, she burst out, "Sanano-san, I want to challenge you to a duel."

Another heavy silence.

Then came the laughter. Rich, unadulterated laughter of someone who has found unending joy and amusement in a wonderful situation.

It was one of the scariest things Haruhi had ever heard.

"Oh, you _are_ precious, little Haruhi," Amaya said breathlessly. "When the core from one Circle challenges another, you're supposed to say, 'I, Core of Circle A, challenge you, Core of Circle B, to a duel'. Though, if you're speaking for your whole Circle to do battle against another, you're supposed to say, 'We, Circle A, challenge you, Circle B, to a duel.' Now try again."

Haruhi was utterly flummoxed by the reaction, but she quickly said, "Then we, Circle Fujioka, challenge you, Circle Sanano, to a duel."

"Well spoken, kid. When do you want to meet?"

_This isn't how it's supposed to go._ "Sanano-san, don't you understand? I just challenged your Circle to a duel!"

"Oh, I heard you, but I know you don't quite realize what you're asking, so I'm going to assume that you're looking for practice and you don't know how to ask for help."

"No, I'm serious! I want a true duel!"

"Haruhi," and there was darkness reaching through the phone as Amaya spoke in smooth, chocolate tones, "you're digging your own grave out of shit. I'm going to let it go because I like you and I can admire a girl with brains and balls, but don't push me. So think _very_ hard about your next few words and what you want."

Heart pounding, pulse racing, barely breathing, mind whirling.

**'****We do this,'** she told her kindred, and they nodded. Now, there would be no more wavering in her voice. "Circle Fujioka wants to duel Circle Sanano in order to stop them from killing more Elementals."

A slowly drawn breath, and Amaya finally said, "Then, on behalf of my kindred, I accept your challenge and you'll have your duel. Since we are the ones being challenged, we set the parameters. Meet us here, at Vivid Lain, at 8:00 PM tonight."

"Agreed."

"If you do not show within five minutes of the given time, we will call the High Circle and _they_ will deal with you. Bring only yourselves and your Balances; if I have any reason to believe you've brought back-up, I will end the duel with the call."

Again, she said, "Agreed."

"This is a really stupid mistake you're making, Haruhi. You can't win this fight."

"This has nothing to do with winning, and everything with doing what's right."

A snap of laughter. "Piss-poor comfort when you've got no elemancy or kindred," and she hung up.

Haruhi pulled back the phone, staring at it as if it was tainted with shadows. Then, realizing that she was cold and shaking, she wrapped her arms around herself.

**'****We're dueling Circle Sanano tonight,'** she whispered, looking from kindred to kindred. **'There's a lot we have to do before we go.'**

--

As Haruhi expected, Vivid Lain was completely bouncing when the seven arrived. They were sitting in an inconspicuous car, all staring at the line snaking its way out of the double doors.

**'****This isn't good,'** Huni said. **'Now we have civilians in the line of fire.'**

**'****Two-to-one that Circle Sanano planned it this way,'** Kyouya thought. **'They might believe that we wouldn't do harm to anyone.'**

**'****Then we're going to have to clear out the club,'** Tamaki said, nervously rolling a ball of light between his fingers.

Kaoru shook his head, dropping errant sparks from his bangs as he said, **'I don't like this at all. The word 'trap' should be hanging overhead in bright Light-made letters.'**

**'****And we don't have a choice but to walk into it,'** Haruhi said, her eyes studying the cornerstones. There was a subtle touch of Earth elemancy over the rocks that were keeping them from eroding or cracking – Jousuke's impressive work. Still, something could be done….

**'****It's all about timing,'** Mori said. **'We don't want to give away our cards too early.'**

**'****At least we have Balances this time,'** Hikaru thought, and everyone else added the thought, **'as little good they're going to do.'**

**'****What time is it?'** Tamaki asked.

**'****Three minutes to 8,'** Kyouya answered, **'give or take a minute.'**

**'****So this is it,'** Kaoru said quietly, his hand now pressed against the car window as he looked out without focusing. **'We're really going to do this. We're really going to fight a sanctioned Circle. We're really… not ready.'**

He was terrified and had absolutely no compunctions in showing it. His kindred brothers fared little better. Even Haruhi knew that she was a hair trigger away from collapsing on the floor of the car in a dead panic. They all knew what was at stake; not just their lives, but each other. If one died, it would break the ones left behind. If they were stripped of elemancy, they'd not only lose the very essence of their selves, but also the connection that had been so carefully cultivated and made them whole.

And if they won, they would have killed the seven people that gave them this gift.

Haruhi closed her eyes and saw the six in her mind. Colors of the earth and sky and everything in between and beyond mixed like a painter's mad dream, unsure of themselves and each other. But tonight there could be no doubts when the smallest mistake would cost too much.

_And there is something that they deserve to hear from me,_ she thought, then spoke for her boys to hear. **'No matter what happens tonight, I want you to know that it's been worth it. Every minute, every day – I'd do it all over again. So I need you to understand what you mean to me.'**

She touched the sides of Tamaki's face, looked into dream-violet eyes, and said, **'I love you.'**

She pressed her forehead against Mitsukuni's, felt his breath teasing her hair, and said. **'I love you.'**

She kissed Hikaru's cheek, warm with blush and fire, and said, **'I love you.'**

She held Kyouya's hands, cold and smooth and strong as they gripped hers back, and said, **'I love you.'**

She hugged Takashi, smelled the bamboo and blessings on his skin, and said, **'I love you.'**

She touched Kaoru's chest, hand on his heart as he did the same to her, and said, **'I love you.'**

They all told her the same, layering their feelings on hers, until Haruhi was certain that she had been born for this and for them and they for her. She could have basked in the glorious truth forever, smiled at the light that constantly shown for and with her, and lived like it was never going to end.

But Haruhi's cell phone rang, and she saw it was 8:04 PM. **'It's time,'** she whispered, and pulled out of the telepathic circle as she slid the phone back into her tiny silk purse. It clinked against metal and glass.

With one final nod at her kindred, she opened the car door and stepped out into the dark January night.

_So we go to fight and kill,_ she thought morbidly, crossing the parking lot without care for the looks she received or the cold on her skin. From behind, she felt the presence of the six men who shadowed and protected her without question.

Just before she reached the bouncer, he immediately stepped in front of the door and made to stop her and her entourage from entering. Without pausing, Haruhi summoned Kagiri to her hand and aimed it at his face.

"Let us in."

He moved so quickly that be bumped into the next person in line. Behind her, she heard Kyouya tell him, "Send everyone away. This is a private party." When the line disappeared, Haruhi pushed the doors open and willingly stepped into the arms of Circle Sanano.

Vivid Lain was just as alive inside as out; the music was turned up full blast, almost everyone who worked there was present, and elemancy colored the room like a manic strobe light. Elementals filled up the bar, the dance floor, and even a few of the second floor rooms.

_I will not have a bloodbath on my hands,_ she thought, and raised her Balance to the concrete ceiling. She fired twice; the gunfire was not drowned out beneath the noise.

"Get out!" she screamed, aiming for one of the visible speakers and destroying it. Sparks flew in all directions – Kaoru's artistic hand at work. "Everyone, get out!"

And they took her seriously, especially when they saw the six men behind her brandishing their own Balances and threatening the crowd. Everyone ran from the building, almost trampling each other in the desperate need to escape harm, but Light and Dark shields prevented anyone from running into Circle Fujioka. Still, Haruhi paid the people only the barest attention.

She only had eyes for the seven left behind, and the music now echoed like devil drums in the emptiness.

"That was clever," Bien said, slowly walking off the dance floor. Sweat lightly ran down her scalp, falling onto butterfly swords that hissed and snapped like silver fire. "You cleared this place in less than two minutes. The fire department would be impressed with the tactic."

"You've given away the element of surprise, though," Raitoya said, showing a dimpled smile of amusement. His war axe was slung across his shoulders, hands lightly dangling over the shaft, and he lightly stepped out from behind the closest bar. "You should know better."

"If they knew better, they wouldn't have asked for this fight," Kayo said, floating down from the second floor balcony. She carried no weapon, and her face was severely neutral, but light blue elemancy would not stop circling her body. "Though the costumes are a nice, dramatic touch. Considering who it's coming from, I shouldn't be surprised."

Each Fujioka Elemental wore the gaudiest, most outlandish clothes they could find; ironically enough, the Hitachiins had provided most of the supplies. Choices ranged from gold-colored jackets to neon-pink pants; lace-collared shirts to Hawaiian-print vests. They looked like colorblind clowns, or fugitive runway models. Building on that was the sudden dye-job done upon everyone's hair. Tamaki had simply run his hand through their locks two or three times, as if combing out tangles with his fingers, and left behind a trail of vivid color. For the twins, the cousins, and Haruhi, he dyed their hair to match their tattoo. For himself and Kyouya, he turned his hair black while Kyouya's went light-white.

And since that wasn't enough for the drama king, Tamaki then painted over their faces with half-masks of Light elemancy. They gave a soft shine, more pearlescent than luminous, and were done in random colors of the rainbow. There was no attempt to match colors or patterns. Rather, the point was to look as weird as possible because it would keep people from remembering their faces.

It had sounded like a silly idea when Tamaki first brought it up, but when he explained his reasoning – _'We are, as we cannot forget, scions of power. To be recognized could damage our families' reputations, to say nothing of the harm it could cause us individually.'_ – Haruhi quickly acquiesced.

Hopefully, it would also keep the Sanano Elementals from taking them seriously. Haruhi knew that they could use any advantage.

"Coloring your hair, wearing Light-made masks – it's very creative," Sonata said, entering through the double doors from behind them. There was a thoughtful expression on her face as her lace gloves caught and played with the light. "This way no one would recognize you when you came in, right?"

"And all that effort's going to be wasted anyway," Jousuke said, looking more than a little disappointed at what stood before him. He jumped over the staircase banister, the earth catching him before harm could be done, and he pulled a spiked flail from his back pocket. "What's the point in hiding your identities when you know you're not going to win?"

"Still, I give them credit for trying," Takumi said, looking directly at Haruhi as he came from around a blind corner. She met his eyes, deliberately ignoring the trident that he so casually carried in his right hand, and gave her own tattoo a little spark for defiance. His eyes flicked down to her hands, and the look he gave her was almost affectionate.

_As if he were proud of me…,_ she thought, and then felt Takashi at her left and Hikaru at her right. They stood in a tight circle facing out towards the menacing Elementals walking towards them. _But it doesn't matter anymore because I have everything I need._

Her heart gave a skip at the sight of Circle Sanano and their Balances. The two groups were not unfamiliar with one another's Balances, but the grace at which the elders bore their weapons was breathtaking. Even practicing against Amaya and Takumi for months hadn't dulled the awed sensation in her chest, and now Haruhi was going to witness a full-fledged, sanctioned Circle as they dueled.

That didn't make this moment any less intimidating.

"How about we just lay down the rules and get this over with?" Kaoru said, going for bravado. To his credit, he sounded confident and a little lazy, leaning against the hand-holds of his scythe.

Various sounds of amusement from Circle Sanano.

"Fine, if you're so impatient to fight," Jousuke said, twirling the shaft of his flail and sending the head spinning around his hand like a malicious meteor. "This is battle royale – you fight any Elemental. There is no such thing as 'fair' in this game, and don't expect to be treated like children."

"Are we dueling to death?" Takashi asked, standing with his spear as if expecting a bull-rush.

Sonata shrugged, her hands coming up as if carrying silver platters. "Haruhi was so serious when she called that we automatically assumed this was to death. So that's how it's going to be."

Haruhi's heart sank, though she felt no surprise. She didn't want a massacre, she didn't want to be a killer again, but now… there was no choice. Circle Sanano would kill her without hesitation; she knew that much.

The rest of her kindred steeled themselves, pushing emotion away for this battle. "At what point has one Circle won?" Hikaru asked, his tonfa slowly spinning in his palms. "When one Elemental dies?"

"When one Circle is dead," Kayo said dispassionately, and her war fans materialized in her hand.

Battle stances were taken by Circle Fujioka as they realized that the time for talking was wearing down.

Takumi said, "Anyone want to take the chance and give up before you get yourselves hurt? You'll have to give yourselves to the High Circle, but you'll still be alive."

Hikaru answered with a sneer. "Three words, man – kiss. My. Ass."

**'****Down!'**

A single gunshot rang through the club, a distinctly different sound from Haruhi's pistol – and Amaya's revolver. Only force of habit dropped all Circle Fujioka Elementals to their hands and knees; it saved Hikaru as a rifle round went screaming over his head.

Kyouya asked, **'You all right?'**

**'****So far. Thanks for the save,'** he shakily replied.

**'****Move, before she fires again!'** Haruhi said, and all seven dodged in a different direction and towards a different Sanano Elemental. **'Kyouya, keep tracking Amaya! She can end this duel with a single shot!'**

**'****On it!'**

Like metal to a magnet, Haruhi went for Takumi. She brought her pistol up – needing the focus of one Balance verses two – and aimed for his chest.

_You made me do this!_ She mentally screamed, pulling the trigger.

But he had years of experience fighting and dueling; it showed in the way he side-stepped, almost spinning on the ball of his foot, and closed the distance between them in three strides. Her shots went wild and hit the pillars and wall behind him.

"Remember, Haruhi, that I'm the one you practiced against all those months," he said, sweeping the prongs of his trident around his body and forcing Haruhi to dance backwards. "I know your stance, your aim, all your comfortable moves."

"You don't know everything," she said, trying to get a good shot, but he was so fast and she was so slow that she could do little more than dodge before firing aimlessly.

"Maybe not, but if I can hold my own against Amaya, then I can certainly handle you," he smiled, and then pulled back as if catching his breath.

**'****Left!'** Kyouya yelled, and Haruhi didn't stop moving. Another rifle shot ate the ground beneath her feet, and she dove for cover beneath the bar.

**'****Where is she now?'**

**'****I can't pinpoint her! I know she's on the ceiling and moving in all directions, but any time I sense some Dark elemancy, she fires from somewhere else!'**

**'****Then start shooting for the sake of distraction!'** Haruhi said before taking her own idea to heart and hitting another speaker. The noise level dropped to a slightly less deafening level, and she felt like she could focus now.

_All right, we have to get to the second floor and then -_

"BOO!"

An axe blade came towards her from above, swung from someone standing on the bar. Haruhi screamed and held her crossed Balances in front of her body, as if they could protect her. Luck was on her side; her pistols caught the blade in the formed X, keeping it from cutting into her chest. Still, the force of Raitoya's swing bruised her hands and slammed her back against the wall, sending lights of pain shooting through her skull. As he pulled back, she fired up and through the counter.

"Ah, fuck!"

Haruhi could barely sense the presence of blood. _Barely nicked him_, she thought, scrambling to her feet and running out from her cover. She sensed that Tamaki was in trouble – all of them needed help, but he more than the others right now – and Haruhi glanced at the ceiling before making a sharp left turn around a concrete pillar.

Tamaki and Bien were in the midst of a sword fight; neither were known for their aggressive tendencies, but Bien showed her experience as she easily parried Tamaki's longer blade to the side and stepped in for a quick slice across his chest with her left hand. The loose shirt he wore caught the attack, and he backed up enough to escape being cut.

_Can't hit her without hitting him,_ Haruhi thought, trying not to give away her position or be seen by another Elemental.

But then Bien crossed her swords together and, in a move similar to Haruhi's, caught Tamaki's blade between them. She spun it around and his sword went flying from his fingers.

"Sorry about this," she said, sounding genuinely regretful as she stabbed for his heart.

Haruhi shot her in the arm; she knew she should have aimed for Bien's head or chest, but if she could avoid killing then she would.

As it was, the Fire woman went down to one knee, cradling her left forearm as it bled. Tamaki hadn't been motionless, and he yelled, **'Behind you!'** as his Balance reappeared in his hand.

Without aiming, Haruhi fired a handful of shots from her double Balances as Kayo flew towards them. The brunette opened her fans and, to Haruhi's frustration, blocked all the shots and soared closer. Haruhi kept expecting the bullets to rip right though, but Kayo wielded a Balance and not an ordinary fan.

When the barrage ended – when she was so close that she could grab Haruhi's wrists – Kayo closed the fan and swung for the younger woman's head.

Both Tamaki and Takashi blocked with their Balances.

**'****Go!'** Takashi ordered. **'Kyouya's got her distracted.'**

Haruhi ran without second thought. Pains and aches not her own lightly touched the edge of her awareness, but there was little time to care whose they were. She dodged past Mitsukuni fighting both Sonata and Jousuke, Kaoru facing off against Takumi, and Hikaru trading taunts with Raitoya. She wanted to help all of them, but there was a priority.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Haruhi reached the second floor and went to the first door she came across. It didn't open, and she fired at the glass window until it shattered completely. She jumped over the remnants and took a moment to breathe; no point rushing into the fight without calming herself. There was water at the bottom of an ice bucket, and she pulled it to her for a quick pick-me-up. She summoned her second Balance and stood spread-eagled, aiming for the staircase and the windowless window.

**'****Warn me if you're coming up, or I'll shoot you by accident,'** she told her kindred.

Mitsukuni said, **'Watch out for Kayo and Raitoya – both can fly and might come from the opposite direction.'**

**'****I will. Kyouya, if you're still doing all right, I'm going to dodge down to the main office. That's where –'**

A fork of lightning crashed outside the room and down the hall, and even before Haruhi could see him, she fired from both Balances towards the source. It must have been a decent deterrent – Raitoya didn't show his face and the storm disappeared.

**'****Shit, Amaya just disappeared,'** Kyouya swore. **'Haruhi, don't–'**

And before she could move, Haruhi felt razor wire cutting into her skin from all directions, encasing her like a butterfly in a spider web. She toppled to the ground, crying out as she slammed against the hardwood floor.

"You missed, sweetie," Sonata purred, her hands pulling at the wires as she stood over the younger girl. Cuts lined Haruhi's arms and legs, blood coloring the outfit in gruesome crimson, and her Balances disappeared in the face of such sharp agony.

**'****Someone help!'**

Sonata gently reached around Haruhi's neck, as if clipping a necklace on her, and she felt another wire being born between the blonde's gloves.

_I'm going to be garroted._

With great delicacy, Sonata tightened the wire until it bit into Haruhi's skin. Blood fell, breath died, and the more she struggled the worse the cuts got.

_I'm going to die._

Sonata let out a choked scream, and the wires loosened around Haruhi's neck and arms. Before she could even question what happened, Haruhi slipped out from under the strings and ran towards the door – and Tamaki. His eyes blazed with ultraviolet light, and his mouth was formed into a dark snarl as he shoved his Balance deeper into Sonata's forearm. It pinned her in place, and Haruhi ignored her cries with surprising ease.

**'****Thank you,'** she thought, unable to speak with her possibly-ruined throat.

**'****Go down to Takashi!'** he replied.

But Haruhi went the other direction, towards the sensation of Kyouya's increasing frustration and the sight of his arrows hitting the ceiling. She passed by the rest of the VIP rooms, shooting out their glass windows on both sides, before reaching the balcony. With one hand now on her neck, her elemancy barely keeping the blood from dripping to the floor, she lifted her Balance and aimed in the general direction of his attacks – and an Amaya-shaped shadow.

_I can finish this now._

"Drop it. Balance and elemancy, now."

And Haruhi felt the barrel of Amaya's revolver at the back of her head. Without question, she lifted both hands in the air and let her Balance disappear. Her purse dropped to the ground with a sad, soft thud.

**'****Found her,'** she thought inanely, and her kindred almost lost themselves in the realization that she was suddenly closer to death than at Sonata's hands.

"Come on out, boys! I've got your girlfriend!" Amaya yelled. "I want everyone on the dance floor _now_!"

In less than five minutes, all twelve Elementals appeared below them. Again, Circle Fujioka was shepherded into the center while Circle Sanano stood around them.

"If anyone does something funny, I'll kill her," Amaya said easily. "So keep your elemancy down."

Just like the duel against the double-Circles, all her kindred showed signs of battle. Even without elemancy, she could sense their wounds with unnatural sharpness. Mitsukuni's nose was likely broken and he moved the way he did after a particularly difficult sparring practice. Kyouya favored his right leg and Haruhi could sense bruising on his hands and forearms. Kaoru had a cut that ran from the edge of one eye to his forehead, though he didn't think he was blinded, and a bruise at his back that made movement nearly impossible. Tamaki must have earned that face-full of cuts after Haruhi left, and she now saw how his left arm hung uselessly at his side. Hikaru had his hand pushed against his side, and Haruhi could have died when she saw the blood pouring into the makeshift bandage. Takashi was the only one who looked healthy, though the three parallel cuts in his shirt told her that he hadn't been untouched.

When he reached out to Hikaru, fingers glowing a pale grass-green, Kayo hit him across the face with her closed fan. His head snapped back from the blow, as if she'd used a steel rod. Haruhi could feel the bruise that would form along from the unexpected hit, and it was only because the other five Elementals held their weapons in her kindred's faces that they didn't try to retaliate.

"Amaya said no elemancy," Kayo said, face still expressionless. Haruhi noticed that she bore a bruised cheek and a black eye.

_I wonder if Takashi was the one who did it to her._

Her Earth made a placating gesture – _I'm all right, just settle down _– and the others forced themselves to relax.

"Guys, I don't feel too good," Hikaru whispered, and his legs gave out. As one, they helped their brother to the floor. When Takashi looked up at the balcony, Haruhi read everything in his eyes.

"Hikaru's dying," Haruhi whispered, and she was barely grateful to know that her voice, soft and rapsy, still worked. "Please, can't you let us heal him?"

"No. That's the way 'to the death' works."

By now, Jousuke had healed all his kindred of their minor aches and pains. It was easy for Circle Sanano to focus now, and they held their Balance with renewed strength.

"I need to know something before we kill you," Amaya said, and pressed her Balance just a little harder against Haruhi's scalp to get the younger woman's attention. "How did you know? How the fuck did you figure out that it was us?"

"I didn't know. Not at first," she said. "But-" All of a sudden, her sense of Hikaru disappeared completely, and Haruhi couldn't stop herself from gasping aloud. _Oh God no!_

Takashi tried a second time to heal him, and earned another hit – this time from Takumi. There was chaos and torturous order being enforced, and in moments almost all her kindred were unconscious. Images in her mind, of six tiny candles being extinguished, made her throw caution to the wind.

"Amaya, please! Please, Hikaru's dying! Please, let-"

And Amaya lowered her Balance and shot Haruhi in the right leg, just inches below the knee.

She screamed in agony – _mylegmylegmyleg_ – and would have fallen to the ground if Amaya hadn't grabbed a handful of hair and held her up. The pain in her leg kept her from seeing or feeling anything else, and all Haruhi could do was cry and beg not to be shot again.

"You need to stop ignoring the woman with the gun at your head," Amaya said, brushing her gun against Haruhi's back. "So let's try again. How'd you know it was us?"

_Can't focus my leg my leg she's going to kill me can't focus oh god _my leg_!_

With a few hiccupping breaths parceled in between words, Haruhi finally said, "Cir-Circle deaths. Numbers went up and it scared me. Thought about how so many people could get the secret. And Vivid Lain lets underage Elementals in. Ha-had to be you guys giving it away."

"And you figured it out on Monday, then, when you came to visit with your _friends_," Amaya finished, acknowledging Haruhi's perspicacity. "You know, I really didn't want to do this. I really liked you kids."

"Why did you start?" Haruhi asked. The pain took away all inhibitions, and the sensation of her good foot brushing against her purse suddenly reminded her of why she was there. "When I came to you, you didn't try to kill me. What went wrong?"

Amaya snorted. "Please. Only villains in bad storybooks monologue for the soon-to-be-deceased heroes."

_One chance one chance I have one chance to save them._

"You weren't a villain before," Haruhi whispered.

She could feel the weight of eyes twice as old as hers against her back.

"You don't know that," Amaya said, and something in Haruhi's mind snapped with the fact that _it's now or never -_

And she let herself go completely limp even as it pulled clumps of hair from her head. Her knee landed on her purse, shattering the tiny spellglobe hidden between her keys and her phone. The sudden burst of Water elemancy pushed Amaya back just enough to send her bullets into the opposing wall along.

She barely heard the people below making noise, and knew there was little time to act. Before anyone could reach her, Haruhi turned the elemancy into its original form and threw some at Amaya. The rest of it she threw down at the Sanano Elementals and into the floor, praying all the while that the droplets stayed away from her kindred.

The brunette simply crossed her arms over her face, accepting the light shower without care. "And what was that supp-"

She stopped in mid-sentence and began to scream as the skin on her arms turned from pink to yellow to black. Her clothes began to dissolve, steam rising up to the ceiling, and soon the voices of her kindred screaming in tandem joined the cacophony.

"Acid! It's fucking acid! She threw acid at us!" Takumi yelled, pulling water from every pipe in the building and soaking himself and his kindred in it. He broke through the walls without care, and in the back of her mind Haruhi had the grotesquely humorous thought that he was doing some of the work for her.

There was a faint tickling sensation in the back of her mind, and she immediately grabbed onto it.

**'****Are you all right?'**

**'****Jump down,'** Takashi whispered.

She lifted herself off the ground with her hands and one useful leg, her purse tightly held in one fist. She became shockingly aware of how much blood she'd lost when the room spun like a whirlpool around her. Rather than jump, Haruhi simply leaned over the edge and let herself topple down.

_Oh please someone catch me._

She was quickly plucked from the air by Mitsukuni, flying a little more wobbly than she was used to, and was immediately brought into Takashi's arms. Both boys were the most conscious of her kindred – used to taking beatings and getting back up – but the others was slowly coming to.

With one hand on her neck and the other on her leg, Takashi threw himself into the healing. It hurt, but Haruhi let herself shout with pain because it didn't matter who heard.

Before he completely finished – moving onto her smaller, more numerous cuts – she batted his hands away. **'Heal whoever needs it most. We have to get out of here.'**

**'****Agreed,'** Takashi said, putting a hand against Hikaru's side. Haruhi felt a touch of red start coloring the edges of her telepathic mind.

**'****Is backup here yet?'** Haruhi asked, keeping her eyes on Circle Sanano. They were extremely incapacitated, to say the least, but that didn't mean she shouldn't look out for a surprise attack.

**'****I'll go check,'** Mitsukuni said, taking to the air and looking out one of the giant story-high windows. **'Yeah, he's in the back of the alley. Tetsuya-san's out front, and I think he's waiting for the OK.'**

**'****Take Hikaru and Tamaki out and let Kasanoda finish healing them,'** she said. **'We don't have much time and I need Kaoru's help right now.'**

The cousins slowly nodded, and Mitsukuni carefully brought Hikaru's arm around his shoulders. The winds did most of the work carrying them outside, and Haruhi noticed that none of the Circle Sananos made any more to stop them from leaving.

"Hey," and Haruhi gave a tiny jump when someone – Kaoru – rested his hand on her shoulder. He looked… conscious, if not particularly well. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm good."

"And you?" Haruhi asked, looking at Takashi. He looked pale and tired, but had obviously been doing some fervent elemancy training because she could still sense deep reserves inside of him.

Next to him, Kyouya was standing under his own power and helping Mitsukuni pick up Tamaki. "Did they say anything? Kasanoda and Tetsuya-san?" Kyouya asked.

"Just that they called the police and sent them part of Haruhi's phone message," Mitsukuni said. "And that we have about eight minutes to get out of here before this place is overrun with officers."

"Then I'm on it," and Kaoru flew up to the second floor and ducked immediately into the main office. Mitsukuni took Tamaki out at the same time.

"What should we about them?" Kyouya asked, following Haruhi's eyes to the group of Elementals nearby. Both of them knew that Circle Sanano would be in no shape to battle the rest of the night. Takumi was still swirling water around them, even bringing Amaya down to the first floor in a gravity-defying river, and they had no interest in fighting anymore.

But Haruhi knew that Kyouya's question was in no way, shape, or form totally benign. His wrist was still bruised, showing dark purple anger all the way up his arm, but he didn't look like it'd stop him from firing one or two shots.

**'****This was to the death,'** he said, almost reminding her of how closely they had all come to losing everything.

**'****I know. I know,'** she replied quietly.

**'****And we should. So that no one else dies.'**

Haruhi's lips tightened into a thin pink line.

**'****Hey guys,'** and she felt relief when Hikaru's voice perked up her thoughts. **'I'm about ready to set this place on fire. Literally.'**

**'****Start now, but go slow. Don't burn us down with it,'** Kyouya replied.

Haruhi glanced at Takashi. "Will you be all right?"

He nodded, oddly succinct, and left the building without another word.

"So what do we do?" Kyouya asked a second time, and now he looked at her.

But Haruhi knew that this was her burden to bear; she was their core, their heart, their conscience. There was nothing she'd ask her kindred to do that she herself wouldn't.

"_We_ do nothing. _I'm_ going to deal with Circle Sanano," she said, walking towards Circle Sanano and the waterfall around them.

He growled and grabbed her hand. "Why the hell do you pull this shit?"

"You can stay if you want, but this is mine to do. If someone's going to do this… it should be me."

He cursed a little more but didn't try to stop her. He slowly let go of her hand, as if releasing a silk ribbon into the sky, and watched.

Haruhi parted the waters around her like a modern-day Moses, though she didn't try to stop Takumi's efforts at rinsing all the acid away. He was the one in best condition, with only one or two small burns on his shirt and a tiny one on his face, but he was wearing down fast. Jousuke came next, his elemancy obviously healing most of the damage, though there were lines of scarred tissue along the side of his face and left arm. After that, there was no distinction between one person and the next. There was dead-dying skin coming off of their faces, necks, chest, arms, legs.

As Haruhi looked at the once-proud Elementals, now covered in acid burns – some worse than others – disgust rose up into her chest and tried to break through.

_I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't have done this._

But there hadn't been a choice, and she knew it. They probably knew it too. Though they all knew she was there, none of them cared. She doubted they cared about the smoke rising from the ceiling and the fire-red color of the walls. She also felt the building start to shake, like thunder from below, and knew that she didn't have much time.

When she summoned Kagiri into her palm and stepped in front of Amaya, the older woman didn't even open her eyes or stop bathing in the elemancy lake. Takumi looked as if he'd jump in front of Amaya or tackle Haruhi, but he was so busy with his kindred that he was forced to do nothing.

And all that the Dark woman said was, "You won."

A matter-of-fact acknowledgement. Haruhi thought it tasted like poison.

"I didn't win. I didn't want this fight in the first place."

"Sometimes you do things you don't like for a greater good," she said, and now Haruhi could hear the tension in her words. It was as if she spoke with a voice touched by more than physical pain. "We're really alike, you and me."

Haruhi ground her teeth together, and her fingers tightened on Kagiri's handle. "We're nothing alike."

"Bullshit," Amaya whispered. She opened her eyes, heavy and dark with pain but demanding Haruhi to understand. "For the greater good, to do what needs to be done, we would both sell our morals in a fucking heartbeat."

"It doesn't justify what you did."

"Does it justify what _you_ did?"

She remembered Kasanoda, hurting her kindred, destroying the friendship she had right in front of her eyes. There was no answer to give.

**'****Guys, I'm done,'** Kaoru said, and Haruhi watched through his eyes as he broke one of the windows and flew into the back. **'And we need to get out of here soon. I think I heard sirens.'**

**'****Thank you. Kyouya, please leave.'**

**'****Like hell. Hurry up.'**

The rumbling and heat rose again, more vicious and violent than before. Both Hikaru and Takashi were throwing all they had into this last bit of elemancy, making the building tremble as if a God's hands shook the life from it.

Haruhi took a deep breath before saying, "The police are coming. They know about you telling the forging secret to the younger Elementals."

"The police won't give a fuck about anything but dead bodies," Amaya said, and now her eyes were on the Balance hovering inches away. "So hurry up and win."

Haruhi pressed the barrel to Amaya's forehead, and sensed more than saw the other Sanano Elementals ready to fight.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi whispered.

Before they could stop her, Haruhi flipped Kagiri in her hand and whacked Amaya across the temple with the pistol's butt. The Dark woman went down like a falling star.

As if on cue, pieces of concrete and burning wood fell to the floor, distracting the other Elementals. This time, Kyouya grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder rather than drag her along. Dark elemancy brought her weight to nothing, and he ran outside and towards the back of the club without breaking stride. Kasanoda was waiting with the rest of the Fujioka Elementals, and everyone let out a concerted sigh of relief when the duo appeared.

"You all right, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, gently brushing her face as Kyouya set her on her feet. The sirens in the background were getting louder and more ominous.

"No, but it doesn't matter," she said softly. "We need to get out of here."

"My man will take you wherever you wanna go," Kasanoda said, and he gestured at the unfamiliar sand-colored car nearby. It would be a tight squeeze, but it was something.

Haruhi gave him a hug and a tired smile. There was no jealousy from her kindred now. "Thanks, Kasanoda-kun."

"Ritsu."

"… Haruhi."

He let go first, pushing her to the car. "Go."

The seven climbed in, Takashi and Mitsukuni squeezing into the front seat while the other five took the back. Ka- _Ritsu_ slammed the door, gave the driver a thumbs-up, and soon they were speeding away from the quickly-growing mass of fire trucks and police cars.

Away from the mess of fire and stone and family she once had.

Haruhi stared out the window and pretended she wasn't crying.

* * *

Author's Notes (7/14/08): This was one of the hardest chapters I've had to write. The last 10 or so chapters were building to this moment, and (to me) colored all the experiences that Circles Fujioka and Sanano shared with a sort of bittersweet affection.

There are two chapters left; it's a little surprising to realize that, myself. I'm doing everything in my power to make sure that you're not kept waiting for too long.


	24. No Such Thing as 'No Regrets'

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: Brave by Idina Menzel. It's played during the conversation between the two Waters, but becomes especially poignant after she says what no one's expecting her to say.

Author's Notes: Many thanks go out to Huamulan03 for her generous time and efforts. She's helped me almost 20 chapters now, and still enjoys having me around. : : bows in thanks: :

* * *

Chapter 24

"Haruhi… we're here."

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep sometime between Vivid Lain and here. 'Here' happened to be the Hitachiin complex. It was beautifully dark out, with the cold night making stars a little more visible, and the deep brown brick almost glowed with Fire warmth.

She sat straight up, forehead cold from the window, and saw only Tamaki in the car. Even the driver had stepped out. "What are we doing here?"

"We need to change back into our normal clothes… and to talk," he said, and she noticed that his hair was back to being French-blonde again. Looking in the window's reflection, she no longer wore a mask or deep blue locks.

"Come on out," Tamaki said, as if coaxing a fearful child, and he held his hand to her.

"I just want to go home," she said, and almost cursed the tremor in her voice. "Can't we talk later?"

His eyes softened. "It'll be quick, I promise."

_I hate when he says that._

She slowly sidled out, suddenly aware of tens of hundreds of little aches – and the big one in her leg. There was no new blood to color her clothes, but there was still pain that Takashi hadn't been able to fully rid her of.

Not that she'd ever breathe a word of that to him. The cold actually helped to take her mind off the aches, though she wished she'd brought a coat. Tamaki squeezed her hand and gently led her into the opened side door.

It was a beautiful house, and the first thing Haruhi did was take off her shoes and walk barefoot over the rich wood. There wasn't much light – all the Fire spellglobes had been dimmed down to provide only temperate comfort – and Tamaki's fingertips glowed a faint white as they walked through the dark hallways. He'd obviously been there before, as he traversed the multiple halls and into the basement with casual ease.

Once inside their anti-elemancy room, with the lights dimmed to keep any housekeepers or various roaming bodies from noticing anything odd, she saw Hikaru sitting cross-legged on the empty floor. He had a small spellglobe in his lap, looking as if he'd finally found respite. The room had a comfortable warmth to it at odds with the rest of the faintly heated building.

"Can't keep it this way for long," Hikaru whispered, as if reading her thoughts. He put the globe on the floor, then gracelessly flopped onto this back. "I'm really tired – no surprise, huh?"

"What you're doing is fine," came a voice from outside. Kaoru entered carrying a small tray of fruits and finger foods along with a pitcher of water. Takashi followed with cups in his hands and a teapot. "It's better than nothing."

"Where's Kyouya and Mitsukuni?" Haruhi asked while crouching in front of the Fire spellglobe, letting it warm her fingers. Hikaru took the pot, heated it in his hands with more difficulty than he'd ever shown, and eventually set the steaming porcelain on the floor.

"Right here," the latter said, carrying in the clothes they'd worn to the Hitachiin home – their Ouran uniforms. Kyouya had his own arms full, too, and he handed Haruhi her clothes.

"There's a bathroom just around the corner," Kaoru suggested, motioning with his hand to the left. "We'll change in here."

She left them to their peace and sidled away. When she stripped down to her underwear, Haruhi could see all the scars – new and old – that she'd bear the rest of her life. She traced their lines on the glass. The one on her neck made her fingers tremble, a thin ribbon of lava against the pale sand of her neck right where a choker would rest. Tiny cuts made their mark on her arms and a down the sides of her legs, and even a few on her back that she was only just starting to become aware of. There was the old arrow wound in her right shoulder, puckered and tan with time, and a brand new bullet hole in her right leg that was still pink and shiny both front and back.

There wasn't a shower in the room – though Haruhi would have lacked the energy to take one even if she had the choice – so she soaked her destroyed shirt in cool water and used it to wipe away the dried blood on her skin. The fancy hand towels were left until after she'd used a little bit of soap and rinsed off to her satisfaction.

Dressed, she knocked on the door and Kyouya let her in. Once everyone gathered and had something to eat and drink, a difficult silence fell over them. It wasn't like before, when there was resentment and anger; now it was full of confusion and anxiety.

Telepathy was no good, flickering in and out like a broken radio as everyone's elemancy began to hit unbreakable limits. Even empathy wasn't offering anything that Haruhi didn't know.

That her kindred were scared, exhausted, shocked, guilty, hurting.

That she felt the same.

"Why are we here?" she asked in tired, pained voice. "We should be home asleep now."

The boys glanced at each other, conveying a great deal without voices or magical thoughts, and the consensus was apparently reached that only one would speak.

Tamaki, of course.

And Haruhi shouldn't have been surprised – but was – when he asked, "Did you mean it? When you told us you loved us?"

For some reason, amidst all the other feelings in her head, she turned to anger. "What kind of question is that? Do you think that I just said it because I thought it'd be a nice dramatic touch before we died?"

"Haru-"

"What is wrong with you guys? Don't you even know me? Don't you know that I wouldn't say something like that unless I meant it?"

"We know," Kyouya said sharply, cutting through her acidity, and nodded to Tamaki to continue.

"We know what you said," he continued. "But we also know that a handful of days ago, you kept us apart from business that you thought had nothing to do with us when it very much did. And that you trusted another Circle and not your own."

She frowned, not disagreeing but not certain where his point was leading.

Tamaki ran a hand through his hair, looked around the circle for help, and kept going when no one else spoke. "So I guess what I'm trying to ask is, well, whether or not you're finally willing to let us in. If you really want us to be a part of your life now."

The retort was _almost_ on her lips – _you're in my head, what more do you want?_ – but she stopped herself. She knew what he really meant, and knew that they wanted to hear.

Instead, she danced too.

"Both Takashi and Mitsukuni are graduating soon. Going to universities and moving away. It'll be just the five of us in the Host Club. And in another year, Tamaki and Kyouya will be gone, and then a year after that, the three of us will be going wherever we go."

This time, her boys were frowning but they didn't press for her point yet.

"This can't last forever – this simple, comfortable existence we have. Yes, we've had some… issues and troubles, but we have it easy. We don't have to work at seeing each other; we've already carved those pieces of our time – two hours a day, six days a week."

"What are you getting at?" Hikaru asked, and it wasn't impatience so much as nervous concern. "Isn't this what you talked about when we first forged a Circle?"

"Yeah, I did. And I'm reminding myself, along with you guys, about what this whole Circle business really means," she said, then closed her eyes and tilted her head to the ceiling, as if seeing her mother behind closed lids. "But it's not going to be this easy in a few years – when you take over corporations or rule countries or fly to five different countries in a day. There are going to be stretches of time – days, weeks, even months – when we _can't_ see each other, and we need to make sure that this Circle will always be the strongest things in our minds even when our bodies can't be close.

"So when I said I loved you, I meant that I'd fight and kill, even die for you. I meant that I'd try to be there when you needed me, even though it might take me away from my dream. It meant that I'm going to trust you, even if it terrifies me to give you that much power over me."

She opened her eyes and let her gaze slide across the circle. "I'm making that promise to you because I love you."

_Do you love me? _

_Will you do all that I'd do for you?_

For no other reason than he was the fastest of them all, Mitsukuni nearly dove into her arms and told her the same.

"Love you tons, Haruhi. You're always gonna be with me even if we're not together."

The others took turns expressing their reciprocated feelings, though not all were as animated as her Wind kindred. Takashi affectionately rubbed her shoulder, Kyouya nodded and gave her a mostly sincere smile, and the twins each gave her a tiny peck on the cheek while they tried not to act like they were the ones who were embarrassed.

Then there was Tamaki, who pulled her into a great bear hug and held her as if she'd disappear in a poof of Light-made dust. He spared her the dramatic rants and ravings, though, and she hugged him back.

Practicality won out, and Haruhi finally asked, "So can we go home now?"

A ragged laugh echoed in the room.

"Sure, but after you tell us how you managed to make acid out of Water," Kaoru said. "You told us you were bringing Takumi's old spellglobe, but you didn't mention _that_. Can Waters actually change chemical bonds?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I just took the original water out, put it into the Lakes, and on visits to the chemistry lab twice a week I'd put some sulfuric acid inside. Simple replacement. And you know," and she gave a tiny grin. "Mitsukuni never told us how he got those police files."

"When your uncle's is a captain and you profess an interest in following his footsteps, he can be awfully accommodating," the blonde boy answered.

"Really? You wanna be a cop?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe. Haven't decided yet, but I'm not ignoring the possibility."

"Wonder if he ever met Circle Sanano," Tamaki mused aloud, and the change in atmosphere was almost physical. Haruhi felt her knee start to pulse with heat and pain, and she absently massaged it while looking at nothing.

"They let us win, you know," she said.

"No they didn't. They almost killed us," Hikaru said, and his hand subconsciously dropped to his side. "Would have killed us."

"But they didn't even when they had a chance," Takashi said.

"Does it matter now?" Kaoru asked, but there was no flippancy in his voice. "We killed them and that's the end of it."

And that _was _it, and all seven of them felt as if they'd stolen years from their counterparts.

"We should go," Tamaki said, checking his watch. "It's past 10."

"Are you going to class tomorrow?" Hikaru asked.

"No reason not to go," he replied, though they had every reason. The walk back to Kasanoda's car didn't take long; the driver was napping when they returned.

"Before we leave," and Kyouya put his hand on Haruhi's shoulder, speaking in an undertone. "I'd like to talk with you."

She furrowed her brow in confusion, but nodded and followed him back into the house. When they were a sufficient distance from the front door, when no one was visible through the stained glass, he turned to her and said, "It's gone."

"What's gone? Are you all right?"

"Your debt."

Haruhi ahhed in understanding. "Oh, I know."

"_What_? How?"

"Remember this whole telepathy thing that we can't seem to get rid of? It's been proving useful every now and then. The first time we had a Host Club meeting after forging the Circle, I read the amount left on my debt through your eyes, and have been keeping track of it ever since. And, technically, it's been paid off since mid-October. You kept adding unnecessary payments to buy some time."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What did it matter? I wasn't going to leave the Host Club." She gave him a secret smile. "I told you before – I'm your kindred. I'm never going to leave you guys."

He looked… _shocked_, as if it had never occurred to him that, even without debt, she'd stay with them. That she'd willingly share precious time with them.

She turned around to walk back, assuming they were done, but he didn't follow.

"Kyo-?"

"I meant your other debt, too."

She stopped, and he walked past her, as if talking to himself. "It is not in my interests to be responsible for a common Water Elemental… though if she became a talented enough lawyer, I suppose I could find a use for her. Perhaps Tamaki and the twins might need her around also."

Haruhi just smiled to herself and followed him back to the car. _I love you too._

--

"_The search for the two missing Elementals of Circle Sanano is still in progress. Both Zakioku Takumi, 30, and Minakata Jousuke, 28, are still at large and considered to be extremely dangerous."_

**'****Is that your dad watching TV?'** Tamaki asked, listening through her ears though Haruhi herself paid little attention to the noise.

**'****In the other room. It's telling us nothing that we don't already know, of course.'**

**'****Aren't you a little scared? I mean, what if they decide to come after us?'**

**'****They're not stupid, and they wouldn't risk the tenuous freedom they have right now.'**

"_The remaining Elementals are still being treated at the Katan Hospital for Elementals. All five are under 24-hour police and Circle surveillance._"

**'****Heard anything about them, Kyouya?'** Mitsukuni asked.

Mental shrug. **'Just that they're extremely drugged, not just to keep down their elemancy but also because of the damage that the acid did.'**

**'****They'll survive?'** Takashi asked.

**'****Oh, of course. They're in pain, and it'll be a long time before the burns heal completely – about six weeks – but they've got nothing but jail time waiting for them.'**

"_Eight days ago, the police discovered that Circle Sanano was responsible for the rash of Elemental youths' deaths. When they arrived to confront the perpetrators at their known hideout, the nightclub once known as Vivid Lain, it had already been burned to the ground and Circle Sanano found injured within the rubble._"

**'****I still wonder what Jousuke and Takumi are doing right now,'** Hikaru mused. **'It's not like they're going to run away and leave their kindred behind, but I doubt they're going to walk into a police station and turn themselves in.'**

**'****I'm just surprised they haven't run to the High Circle and pointed fingers at us,'** Kaoru said.

**'****Who'd listen to them? **_**They're**_** the criminals now,'** Haruhi said pragmatically.

**'****But they weren't at first. In any case, I'm -'**

Suddenly, Haruhi's cell phone went off.

**'****Hold on a se-,'** and all thought stopped as she read the name on the called ID.

_Zakioku Takumi_

Without even thinking, she flipped it open and said, in her coldest voice, "You son of a bitch."

"I want to talk to you."

**'****I'll call the police,'** Kyouya said, but Haruhi stopped him.

**'****No, there's no way to pinpoint him. Just wait a minute.'** "You've got twenty seconds. Go."

"I want to talk to you in person. I think we – _I_ owe you answers."

"Bullshit."

"I'm not lying."

"You owe me answers, all right, but don't think for a second that I'm stupid enough to agree to something like that. As if you haven't played with us enough."

"This isn't a trick. No one knows about this. _I_ want to talk to _you_."

"I don't trust you anymore."

"Please, Haruhi. What can I do-"

"You can't _do_ anything anymore!" she said, careful not to bring her voice too high, or her father would hear. "You've destroyed all your chances."

"I'll tell you where I am right now."

"You could be lying."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Isn't there-" and he caught his thoughts before saying, "On my little sister's name, I promise that I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

Haruhi bit her lip. "You're that desperate, huh?" she said, a little softer now.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just important to me that I tell you…." And he drifted off.

**'****This is a bad idea,'** Tamaki said, and all of Circle Fujioka echoed the sentiment.

**'****But I want answers, too,'** she said. "Hold on a moment."

It took a few minutes of telepathic discussion before they came to a compromised conclusion.

"Zakioku?"

"Yeah?"

"When and where?"

--

She didn't apologize for being late. After all that had happened, she figured it wouldn't tip the scales even a millimeter towards equal.

But all he did when seeing her was give a tiny smile of relief and step towards her.

Haruhi, instead, stopped in mid-stride. "I don't want to stand closer than ten feet to you."

He complied. "Close enough to hear you talk," he said, and Haruhi continued, "And far enough from your Balance."

_Finishing each other's sentences,_ she thought, and it was almost a comfort._ Like teacher, like student._

They stood alone in a deserted cabin at the Tokyo Bay marina, protected from the wind and overbearing cold. A single lantern sat on the floor, offering only the barest fight against the January midnight, and both Elementals wore the shadows like a spell-touched cloak.

Haruhi, to organize her thoughts, simply looked at her former teacher. He looked all right; no obvious injuries or wounds, though darkness hid many details, and she could sense his elemancy was as strong as ever. But his hair was now cut into a short ragged mess, and there was a tiny line of darkened skin on his left cheek where a drop of acid left its mark – one that he hadn't been able to deflect.

"Where are your kindred?" Takumi asked.

"Kaoru and Mitsukuni are outside waiting for me. And Jousuke?"

"I haven't seen for a few days. It's best we're not together too often, or people might recognize us."

"Then why are you risking so much just to talk with me?"

"Because I need to make you understand why we did what we did, even if you don't and never will agree with it." Takumi sighed and looked around the warehouse. There were boxes lined against one of the walls, and he gestured towards them. "Can we sit down? This might take a while."

Haruhi shrugged and, after he took a seat, found her own perch a little ways away. She crossed her legs and raised an eyebrow, eloquent in its interest and impatience. Her boys had promised not to speak unless she asked them for their thoughts, though they were free to listen; this was supposedly a private meeting between the two, and Haruhi felt compelled to have it as true to word as possible.

When Takumi was ready, the lantern now between them, he spoke.

"We've been a Circle for over five years. We've been working as the "keepers of the forging secret", so to speak, for about four years. It means that, on average, we see at least two Elementals a week looking for information from the Tokyo metropolitan area. This isn't even counting people who sometimes come to us from Osaka or Sendai or other areas of Honshu. We'd see people who seem genuinely intelligent and considerate of what it means to forge a Circle. They had thought about it, recognized that even if they didn't understand completely what they were getting into, they did not treat it with any triviality. Those people we were glad to help."

"Like me."

"You were in the middle – being underage didn't help, but you proved maturity in other ways. The problem is that, for every one Elemental that really deserved the secret, there were ten that didn't. More, really. And we would carefully turn them away or, if pushed hard enough, kick their asses out of Vivid Lain. It worked… well enough. Except that it didn't."

"I'm not sure I understand."

He let out a puff of air and leaned against one of the stacks, looking to the skylight. Haruhi could make out the vague silhouettes of her kindred against the moon.

"What would you have done if no one gave you the forging secret?" he asked.

"I… don't know. Probably kept searching for someone else to help us, or for information elsewhere."

Takumi gave her a half-wry smile. "You'd think that we would have learned that truth early on, but we didn't. We just assumed that people would trust us when we said, 'wait a few more months, then come back', or a more blunt 'no fucking way are we talking to you'. But people that want the knowledge for power or more subversive reasons aren't going to really consider what you're telling them. They're going to keep looking for the answers even if they don't deserve to have them."

"But Circles keep the knowledge sacred," Haruhi said.

"Elementals are human, Haruhi, and there's no reason why someone wouldn't post the procedure on the Internet or pass it around through the black market for a price. There's always a way to get information if you really want it. We do – _did_ what we could, but it doesn't really stop people who shouldn't have access to those powers and abilities."

She shook her head. "I still don't understand. I'm sorry, but why-"

"Because we weren't saving anyone," he said, gently interrupting her. "Because the point of us "protecting" the secret is really to keep the truly ignorant and dangerous from gaining it. But what difference does that make when they'll get the secret anyway?"

And _now_ she understood, letting out a soft breath. Really, Haruhi could have extrapolated the rest of Circle Sanano's reasoning, but she wanted to hear the answer from his mouth. "So you started lying to them," she said, a generous prompt.

"After we fought with Circle Hashimoto and got the story from you kids about your little enemies, we realized what they were going to do. So Amaya preempted everything, had Rai make a call, told them how to forge a Circle without mentioning the Void, and," and he made a 'poof' gesture with his hands, "they bit it. And it just got easier and easier each time."

"It shouldn't have been."

"Maybe not, but it doesn't really change that fact that they deserved it. I didn't lie to you when I said that we forwarded people who seemed intelligent to the High Circle, but who's going to write that up in a newspaper?"

"It doesn't change the fact that you killed over a hundred people."

"It doesn't change the fact that we killed over a hundred people that are better off gone."

"That's where you're wrong," she said, and now anger was coming back to replace cold curiosity. "One of my friends from school came to you looking for answers, and you sent him away with lies. It was only because I'm friends with him that he didn't end up like the others. There is no basis for you saying that those people all deserved what you did to them."

Takumi quietly chewed on her words, and Haruhi reached for her kindred. **'You heard all this?'**

**'****You should kill him,'** Kaoru said, silently seething with his own anger. **'He'd **_**deserve**_** it.'**

**'****But I'm not him, and we're not Circle Sanano,'** she replied. "Can I ask you a question?"

Takumi glanced up, as if surprised to hear her voice, but nodded.

"Why didn't you kill us when you had the chance? Or turn us over to the High Circle?"

He grinned, a weirdly happy expression. "You're not gonna like the answer."

"Tell me."

"We've always been your teachers, Haruhi, whether we wanted it that way or not. And sometimes the hardest lessons to learn are the best ones. If you'd ever face another Circle, one that's had years of training beyond your own, you'll have this experience to fall back on."

Her jaw almost dropped. "Are you… you mean… it was just a _lesson_?!"

"Would you rather we have killed you outright?"

"No! No, I just… you're right. I don't like that. I don't like the idea that hurting us and making us hurt you was done simply for the sake of educating innocents."

"It's more than that, and it's about things you don't realize. In choosing to fight us, you've proven to yourself that you will follow your morals out, even if it means risking friendship and trust and, of course, death," he said, and now his voice took on a slightly lilting tone. "There's an unimaginable distance between training and war. Now you know what it feels like, and if you ever find yourself in this situation again-"

"Then I'll know what to do," Haruhi finished.

"Yup. If it makes you feel any better, we were really dueling to death with you. But once Amaya caught you, she could have shot you. She chose not to."

"Why? I know that you did this to teach us, but… we were trying to kill you too."

"Heh, don't lie to me, Haruhi. You didn't really try to kill us either."

That was true; she herself had a handful of chances where one or more of the Sanano Elementals could have died at her hand. Whether or not her kindred had any, she didn't know and didn't want to ask.

"Was it all worth it?" she asked in a subdued whisper. "Was all that death worth the fact that your kindred are going to jail and you're a wanted murderer?"

His eyes darkened, his tattoo giving a flicker of checked thunder.

"We didn't honestly think you'd win, though," he admitted. "We thought to hurt you kids really badly, enough to keep you from fighting again, and then call the High Circle down on you."

"That's still death to Elementals, and you know it."

"Then it's a good thing for you that you survived, isn't it? And besides," and he leaned forward, elbows braced on his knees as he met her eyes, "only one of our Circles was going to win. Aren't you glad it was yours?"

This wasn't what she expected. She knew that Takumi had wanted to justify his Circle's actions to her – he lived logically despite his temper – but this was oddly personal and she broke eye contact first.

"I… yes," Haruhi said. "I am glad that my kindred are okay. But I am sorry that yours aren't. I'm not sorry for fighting, and I'm not sorry that they'll be brought to court, but I'm sorry that I had to hurt my teachers to do the right thing."

Now there was faint sadness in his eyes. "It's funny. As part of Circle Sanano, I don't really care that I had to fight you. It's done and over; you won, I lost. All that matters now is being with Amaya and the others. But as Zakioku Takumi… I wish I could make things better between us."

_Me too_, she thought, and swallowed a little thickly.

"Part of me is a little jealous of your boys," he said. "They'll get to be with you in the years to come, when you really start to mature into your elemancy and the Circle. You'll be amazed by the depth of caring and love that grows between you and yours."

And _that_ word made heaven's light and hell's fire illuminate her mind.

_Oh God. Oh God, no. It's not that._

_But it is. It is, and you know it._

There was no impulsive decision to be made. It was simply the need to speak truth, and Haruhi could never hide from herself even if it hurt. Even if it killed.

So she got up, walked over to Takumi until she was barely arm's reach from him, and said, "I love you."

The sensation of the six in her head suddenly became cold and sharp, but she'd deal with them in time. Right now, Haruhi felt the blood drain from Takumi's face as he sharply inhaled. To his credit, he didn't turn away or stammer in confusion, but he looked so stricken that Haruhi might well have told him that she killed his kindred. "Wait, what? Haruhi, you don't… really mean it, right?"

"No, I do."

"Was it… was it something I did? Something I said to make you think that maybe – oh my God…," and it was something unreal to see Takumi, always composed and self-confident, sound like one of her tongue-tied boys. He nearly tripped getting off the boxes, trying to get closer though she continually kept a soft distance from him. "It _was_ me, wasn't it? I just… I didn't, I shouldn't – Haruhi, I'm so sorry –"

"I didn't tell you this because I expected a requited profession of love in return. I told you because I finally understand why I hate you so much," she said, cutting off his lost words. For once, he didn't try to speak over her, though his eyes were pleading with her to say no more. "You were this great mentor who taught me all about elemancy and myself. You were this big brother that I could count on, someone that I could talk to whenever I needed to clear my mind. And you were this older man who was genuinely interested in my well-being, who treated me like an equal. I think I fell in love with all that. It would have been impossible not to. I love my kindred, the family I've created, but I love you in the way I know you love the women of your Circle."

He was just slowly shaking his head, as if he could make Haruhi's words stop existing with that simple denial.

So she kept talking because he wouldn't. "When we figured out what you were doing, it hurt. It was so personal because suddenly you weren't the person that I admired and looked up to. All I could think was, 'how? How could someone so kind and compassionate become just like the people they hated?'"

"We're not like them," he whispered.

"But you are," she said, voice falling with his, and all of a sudden she couldn't look at him. Her gaze fell to the distance between them, the lantern on the floor, and her Water elemancy held the tears back with painful ease. "That's why you dueled against us. You know who you are, what you've done, and no justification in the world can make all those people come back to life."

"But they-"

"I don't care!" she yelled, then her voice became quiet when control returned. "I don't care. You made your choice; you stood by your actions. You believe in what you did, and that's enough to tell me about you and yours. So I hate myself. I hate the fact that I fell for you like the stupid teenage girl that I am. And I really want to hate you… but I really love you."

He took a quick step in her direction, but Haruhi backed up just as quickly. Her palm came up, and Kagiri found its home. "No," she said, aiming between ocean eyes. "Don't touch me. You've long since lost that right."

She could see the internal battle on his face, but in the end he simply fisted his hands and held them trembling at his side. His tattoo was a muted blue, almost navy with grief, and she knew that hers was the same color.

When he spoke, it was in a voice that could have been ten years younger. "You know… sometimes, even adults make mistakes. Sometimes we do things that we know are wrong, but don't seem that way at the time."

Haruhi's grip tightened on Kagiri's handle. There were too many things he could mean, and she chose one path of definition. "When your kindred chose to act like they did, you didn't fight. You didn't try to find another way to turn away the undeserving. You chose the path of least resistance, and I can't admire that."

Now, he gave her a look that was both wry and regretful. "We both know that it's much harder to do than to say. When did you ever turn away from your kindred?"

She pursed her lips. "You're right, I couldn't… but my kindred never plotted to kill for the sake of bullshit morality."

They faced each other for almost a full minute, silent and unwavering, before Haruhi broke first.

"Are we done here?" she asked, unable to be gentle any longer.

It was obvious that he wasn't, but she hadn't made it a question and Takumi didn't take it as one. Rather, he gave a sharp nod and let his body relax, almost deflating into himself. Haruhi turned around and walked in the opposite direction, towards the doors leading to her kindred. Her Balance dissolved in a quiet hiss of elemancy.

_This shouldn't have been the way things ended between us._

"Haruhi."

She turned, and the distance between them was insurmountable. Still, she could see the vaguest hint of a smile on Takumi's face.

"Thank you," he said, and there was genuine feeling there. "I love you too."

Haruhi couldn't make herself speak; there weren't words that she could think of saying. There was just the feeling in her chest that made her want to smile and cry for the wrong reasons_._ Against her better judgment, the impulse that drove her to confession moved her feet back in his direction.

_Because I can't – don't want it to end like this._

He met in her in the middle and caught her in a crushing hug; one arm went around her shoulders and another pressed her head against his chest. She despised the show of weakness before him, but Haruhi let tears silently soak his shirt and her hands clutched the back of his shirt.

_I shouldn't have done this; I shouldn't be accepting this from him! We're not teacher and student anymore! We're nothing! Nothing!_ She mentally berated herself, trying to let him go. She could almost hear her kindred saying the same thing.

_But I need this. I need this closure because it's all I'll ever get._

"I love you," she said through quiet sobs. "I hope I never, ever see you again."

He kissed the top of her head. Her elemancy could feel tears lightly dropping onto her hair, and she only held tighter to him. When her breathing evened out and she wasn't so afraid of using words, Haruhi asked him a question that had been burning her for months. "Remember when we had our first duel? You and Amaya helped us, and brought us to your house."

"Yes."

"And that next day, you gave me a spellglobe."

"The one you used against us."

"Yeah. But… you also kissed me. Why?"

He took a deep breath, fingers still stroking her hair, when he finally said, "I gave you both because I cared deeply about you."

"And the ones after that?"

She felt his arms tighten, not out of possessiveness but as if he were bracing himself against her likely reaction. "I… was playing with you. It was wrong, but I liked seeing those reactions from you. I liked making you jump and swoon because you were so young and sweet and God, of all the things I've done…."

"So did you lie to me just now, saying you loved me?"

"No, but what I feel for you isn't what you want. But… we can pretend."

He pulled a little away from her, gently lifted her chin with a crooked finger, and met her mouth with his. Haruhi fell into the kiss with youthful abandon. There was nothing chaste or innocent about it; there was only the desire to have what couldn't be kept. Though she knew it was betrayal to her kindred, and Takumi to his, there was nothing in the world that could separate them. In this dark, deserted edifice of Tokyo Bay, this moment of peace was theirs.

_It's all I'll ever get_.

And the tears spilled again from her closed eyes; Takumi lifted his mouth from hers, gently cupping her face in his hand as he wiped away tears with his thumb.

"Grow up good, Haruhi," he said, voice like a caress and a strike. "Be everything I know you can be."

She gave him one final hug, trying to memorize him with that single moment. Then, knowing it was now or never, she broke their embrace, turned on her heel, and ran as if she could outrun herself. Her vision was blurred, and the tears were falling so fast that her elemancy couldn't stop it, but she didn't stop running.

This time Takumi didn't call her name, and she thanked and damned him for the kindness as she ran out of the warehouse.

She pushed apart the doors without caring how loud they echoed in the darkness. They slammed shut behind her as she ran down the nearest pier. But though her instincts told her to jump in and let her elemancy bring comfort, she simply looked to the sky as tears fell into the bay water.

_This wasn't supposed to happen to me! This wasn't part of the plan! This wasn't what we wanted!_

She felt the barest touch of winds and static on her back. Mitsukuni and Kaoru had silently followed her, and now hovered in front of her. Their tattoos, usually so brilliant to reflect their liveliness, was dulled with quiet knowing. They, and the others, had seen it all through her mind's eye.

_They heard me say I loved him more than them._

But despite her betrayal, they still offered her hands – and she reached up to them.

**'****I'm so sorry,'** she said, meaning it with all her heart.

**'****Me too,'** Kaoru said, and he let Mitsukuni carry her home.

--

"_Top news story this morning – the hospitalized members of Circle Sanano disappeared from their beds somewhere between 3:45 and 4:00 AM this morning. Police are questioning the hospital employees and Circle agents who were last in contact with the suspects. However, it is believed that they escaped with the assistance of their kindred Elementals that evaded arrest last week. We bring you live to Katan Hospital with Inanaru Yayoi. Inanaru-san?_

_Thank you, Katamine-san. As you can see behind me, this hospital, normally a place of calm and healing, is the center of chaos this morning. Everyone, from the chief of staff to the cafeteria workers, is being questioned by the Tokyo police. Superintendent Sasaki Minoru spoke to us briefly about this situation._

'_We are certain that the five suspects did not achieve this act on their own, but received help from a source outside the hospital. However, it is in our best interests to garner as much information about the escape as possible.'_

_Even the High Circle has been brought into this extensive search, arriving at the hospital with little fanfare to accompany them._

'_These people are dangerous criminals, and we are doing everything in our power to return them to justice,' said Yamada Shigekazu, core and spokesman of Circle Yamada. 'The actions that they have taken will taint the people's perspective of Elementals for years to come….'_

_If brought to court, Circle Sanano will be tried for sixteen cases of first-degree murder. If anyone has any information about these seven Elementals, please contact the police or your nearest Circle. Back to you, Katamine-san….'_

* * *

Author's Notes (7/21/08): To everyone who had been begging me to make this a Haruhi x Host-Club-boy story, please understand that I did NOT do this to spite you. Rather, know that Haruhi does love her kindred very deeply – but very differently from what she felt for Takumi. This was a revelation that came to me very early in the story, back when I had first created Circle Sanano, and much of this chapter has been written for quite some time. While I don't intend to go into a dissertation on this subject, as I believe the story justifies itself, I appreciate the opinions you have because they're important to me, too.

There is only an epilogue left, to give us all a final chance to say goodbye.


	25. Epilogue: Born With a Thousand Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I do not lay claim to the original idea of the Ouran Elementals; many thanks to Star-of-Seraph for her permission to use them. However, I do own this whole storyline and everything non-canonical.

Musical Accompaniment: Farewell, from the Children of Dune Soundtrack. It should be played throughout the whole chapter. Anyone listening hard enough might notice its similarity to the song from Chapter 11, Inama Nushif, and take note of the parallel meanings.

Author's Notes: This will be the last time I offer my thanks and gratitude to Huamulan03. She has been beta-ing my story since Chapter 6, and I really have no words that can express how much it meant to me that she'd be so willing to help.

* * *

Epilogue

March wasn't much of a month for celebration, with winter still throwing its mantle over the city, but it was oddly beautiful nonetheless.

Haruhi looked up and gently tapped an icicle that had formed on the now-quiet fountain that she loved so much. No one else was around – all had gone from the auditorium to the central salon and its adjoining ballrooms – and she needed the time to herself. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground, barely enough to cover the top of the grass, and her elemancy naturally reached for it. The flakes spun and ribboned around as her elemancy took control while her mind emptied itself of everything but thoughts of her kindred.

It was no surprise when she could only feel the barest hint of their emotions. She expected it, actually.

It didn't make it hurt any less.

_Remember the days when I'd have given my hands for a little peace and quiet?_ She thought with jaded wistfulness.

Things had changed after what happened; after helping Ritsu, dueling Circle Sanano, and choosing Takumi, everything that had existed between her and her kindred suddenly turned to ice. The relationships they had tried so hard to keep strong were now brittle and delicate, with each Elemental tired of trying so hard. She could reach out all she wanted, try and convince her kindred that the depths of her feelings were still true, but in the end it was their decision whether or not to open themselves to her. She could only wait.

They were still kind, of course, but distant now. There were no casual touches or telepathic questions or unexpected visits on the weekends. The boys treated each other as they always have, but she was the outsider again.

_And might well be for a very long time._

Being in the Host Club was almost unbearable, though she was determined to see it through to the end of the year – today. And since all the third years had graduated mere minutes ago and there was nothing left but celebrations to attend, her tenure as a host was complete.

She was free to walk away.

_Except I know that this is what I meant when I said I'd stand by them. Even when it hurts and when I'm terrified of constant rejection, I won't just up and run away because it's safer. I'm going to stay with them because I can't let go._

"Haruhi?"

She turned around, and almost jumped off the fountain's wall in surprise. Both Takashi and Mitsukuni were standing there, and she immediately cleared a small patch of ice and snow on either side of her. Without words, both took a seat and looked out across the white-dusted campus. Takashi sat with his elbows on knees, leaning forward as if he might spring to action at any moment. Mitsukuni was even more reserved, sitting mountain-tall, and it seemed as if he and his cousin had suddenly changed elements.

Now, Haruhi really looked at her kindred for the first time in months. She realized that it had been a long time since she'd had to look down to meet Mitsukuni's eyes; now he topped her by inches. Takashi had allowed his hair to grow out just a little bit, and his shoulders were just a bit broader than she remembered.

_We've changed._

They sat in silence, and Haruhi let herself enjoy the warmth of their bodies against her own. She knew they had come outside for a reason, and though she was curious for an answer, she didn't speak and didn't reach with telepathy.

_But I want you to say something,_ she thought to herself, not looking at her kindred. _I want you to tell me about anything on your mind, just to let me know that maybe you might forgive me one day and we can try being a real Circle again because I'll wait as long as I need to but I _–

"Thank you," Mitsukuni said.

"… For what?"

"For the gift."

She wracked her brain trying to think of what he meant – _but I didn't give him his graduation present yet_ – when he took her hand and wove his fingers with hers. It was a shock, this intimacy, and Haruhi felt herself shake though the cold didn't exist anymore.

Even more surprising was when Takashi mirrored the action and said, "We don't want to leave Ouran knowing that you're not part of us anymore."

She didn't know what to say, and he took her silence for patience.

"When you admitted love for someone outside the Circle, it hurt. We knew you first, we loved you first," he said, speaking slowly but clearly. "But we realized – and so have the others, though they don't care to admit it – that we always expected unconditional love because we believed we deserved it."

"You do."

But Mitsukuni shook his head. "Nobody deserves anything unconditionally; you have to earn it. And we keep hurting each other, not on purpose but because we don't really know what we're supposed to do. We don't really know how a Circle should act."

This was the most she'd ever heard either speak on such sensitive truths, and it was humbling to know that they would share this time with her.

"May I ask you something?" Takashi said.

"Yes."

"You said you loved us. That wasn't a lie, was it?"

"No."

And, for the first time in over a month, she felt a gentle whisper of empathy echo in her chest. It came from both sides, from the air and from the ground, and wrapped her up in hesitant but sincere warmth. **'I miss you.'**

**'****I miss you, too.'**

**'**_**They**_** miss you.'**

**'****But I had to give you guys the room, or else… or else you wouldn't ever come back.'**

Like one mind, the cousins stood up. Since all their hands were still entwined, Haruhi had to rise with them.

"Let's go back," Mitsukuni said. "Tamaki has a few ideas he wants to discuss with you, and our parents want to meet you."

She couldn't help but smile, and actually let herself laugh with joy when she felt an influx of thoughts in her mind, as if someone was carefully turning up the volume of her headphones.

**'****We can't let the Host Club die, not when we've fought so hard to keep it alive!'** Tamaki said firmly. **'Who can we get to replace Mori and Huni? They'll always be with us in spirit, but we need people here in the flesh!'**

**'****Maybe Kasanoda for Earth,'** Kaoru suggested.

Kyouya thoughtfully added, **'Renge for Wind?'**

**'****And we can always use more people for other elements,'** Hikaru reminded them. **'Didn't Kimiko say she'd like to try tutoring?'**

**'****Both Chika-chan and Satoshi want to come by and see what we do,'** Mitsukuni said.

And Haruhi felt her mind race with wonderful ideas, sharing and speaking as she walked into the Grand Ballroom. She let herself get swept up in their excitement, speaking congratulations to passing third-years and warmly hugging her two graduating kindred when they were all together.

_So maybe we can make this work. Despite time and distance and past pains, we're going to try._

Elemancy stirred the snow on the ground to life, throwing it into the air like a shaken snow globe. There was sunlight pouring past the deep gray clouds, and it cut into the flakes so sharply that a delicate rainbow arched overhead. Everyone standing by the windows sighed and clapped at the unexpected sight.

With Mitsukuni on her right and Takashi holding to her left, Haruhi knew that they were going to be magnificent. All of her kindred were going to be magnificent.

And when a small rainbow fell through the window and onto her face, covering her tattoo in infinite shades of colors, she had a feeling that she, too, might be someone to remember.

* * *

Author's Notes (7/30/08): This might take me a few minutes, perhaps more space than the chapter itself, but there are many people I'd like to thank.

First and foremost I'd like to thank Sambucivox for staying up until the wee hours of the morning chatting with me about plotbunnies and various other ideas that I've had for this story. She'd been a wonderful friend, and I owe her a great deal. Perhaps it will be paid in chocolate and some side fics about what happened to Circle Sanano.

I'd also like to thank Aenisses Thai for being another friend-sounding board that I could chat with. Yes, Thai, you were a wonderful woman to talk with. Despite killing the first two chapters of the original version of this story, I still love you. Mostly.

There are people who wrote me some of the most comprehensive reviews I've ever seen. Vmailer, Mirsa, Akoya's Mistress, RaeRurounifan, Darkkinkachu, VampireInuFreak, Official Ramber, Star Garden, Yami Umi, and Angry Girl left me thick paragraphs of thoughts and I can only boggle at the amount of time they put into their words.

There were also people who reviewed without fail from the first chapter they read until now. Artemis 89, jeemawoo, The Violent Tomboy, Kanamelover, Lakoma, ddd, I play wid fir3, Emiko87, Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona, anahmidale, Erilin-chan, fallendemise21, and Estantia are especially noted for their consistency, and I'm very grateful to them.

Hoppy-chan, lu.e3, and Jmai were right there at the beginning, and they kept with me the entire time. Wow. Wow. Origamistarshape deserves a mention for saying that a certain chapter was "so damned awesome I could die", and for being a returning reviewer. High praise, indeed! Destiny Writes made me laugh when I saw the unending line of 'OMGs' for the Chapter 23, but also made me smile by the joyful and exuberant comments.

I really loved writing this story. If I had time, I would seriously consider writing one or two sequels to this story (I have the ideas in my head, yes). However, I am going on to be so busy in the coming few years that I can't promise I'll even have the time to look at fanfiction. So for the moment, I'm sorry to say that you'll have to content yourself with what I've written thus far. If anyone wants to PM me to talk, please write. I really enjoy hearing your thoughts.

Thank you, everyone, for reading and enjoying the ride. Take care, and I hope to see you in the future!

Jaa mata,

Kryssa


End file.
